Super Seven
by rubix22
Summary: When Level 5s gather together, nothing good can happen. 4koma/story fic. Chapter 42: Accelerator yells at random children.
1. Pilot

**A/N** : It's been awhile since I've written something. So I thought I might as well go back to my roots. While this technically can be considered another chapter of Super SS, it follows its own story arc, like my other fanfic ' _Super Collider'_. And everyone knows how massively popular ' _Super Collider_ ' is (lol). Please read ' _Super Collider_ '.

...

Going more into depth, ' _Super Seven'_ is a grab bag of gags and story bits. Some parts might be funny. Some parts might be unintentionally unfunny. Some parts might be intentionally unfunny. I have an odd sense of humor as well as things I kinda want to say about the ' _To aru Majutsu'_ series. I enjoy being unconventional, so don't take things too seriously when weird things happen. I aim to entertain. And as per usual, when I take aim... it's always hit or miss.

Thank you and enjoy. This is ' _Super Seven'_.

* * *

 **The Super Seven**

The seven Level 5s of Academy City were gathered around a long table. Preoccupying themselves one way or another, they all more or less sat in silence.

"…"

Accelerator was scanning the contents of a book. Kakine Teitoku seemed to be in hibernation mode, vibrating in place at a certain time interval.

"…"

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern. Sogiita Gunha positioned himself in the Ikari Gendo pose for some reason.

"…"

As for Misaka Mikoto…

She had lost all color. With her mouth slightly open, she wanted to scream.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE…!_

 **The Number 3's Circumstances**

Misaka Mikoto clutched her head. Amidst her confusion, she tried gathering her thoughts.

 _Okay, hold on. Let's backtrack._

She recalled having a conversation with someone. And her response:

[ " _What's that now?-!_ _I can skip out on some of my supplementary curriculum?-! And all I have to do is sit in a room for one hour a day?-! Oh hell yeah!_ " ]

The Number 3 looked back in regret.

 _Yeah… I guess that's what happened. But…_

Sneaking a glance at the others…

 _Is it the same with these guys too…?_

As she raised her head, she noticed Shokuhou Misaki pull a whiteboard into the room.

 _Eh…?_

 **Taking the Lead!**

Shokuhou Misaki cleared her throat before speaking.

"So! It has come to my attention that Academy City has gathered all seven of us here for a social experiment. In fact, looking closely at this situation, we're retreading the same plot-line as Chapter 8 of ' _To Aru Super SS II'_."

 _Please don't point that out._

"But… instead of singing karaoke or playing the King Game, we've been formed into a club of some sort."

 _Huh? Club? Is this really supposed to be a club? There's no way! There's absolutely no way!_

"With that in mind… I suggest we create a proper name for our group-"

[ SFX: **_SLAM!_ ** ]

Sogiita Gunha pounded his palms on the table. Standing up...

" **I OBJECT TO THIS!** "

 _That's right! That's right! To be assembled here for the creation of a club is probably one of the stupidest ideas-_

" **JUST WHO DECIDED THAT YOU GET TO BE THE LEADER, HUH?"**

 _God dang it! I forgot you were an idiot!_

 **Contest**

Shokuhou Misaki crossed her arms under her adequately sized bosom.

" _Hmm? So you want to be the leader, huh?_ "

A dark energy hung about her being.

" _Yeah. You got a problem with that?_ "

Sogiita Gunha emitted an equally dark aura.

( Gunha: _How should we settle this? A contest of strength? Should we take this outside?_ )

( Misaki: _As expected, a guts-brained idiot such as yourself has nothing else on his mind._ )

Misaka Mikoto looked elsewhere for relief. She turned to the inactive members of the group.

"Oi, don't you guys have something to say about this? Are you really okay with being part of some _club_?"

 _...?-!_

To her surprise, Accelerator, Kakine Teitoku, and Mugino Shizuri had formed a judge's panel. A banner reading ' _Shokuhou vs. Sogiita 2015_ ' was stretched above them.

 **The Judges**

Accelerator spoke dully.

" _While there are many qualities that make a leader, for now let's focus on the ability to attract followers… not that I care or anything._ "

 _Obviously you care…! In fact, you're getting way too into this…!_

Mugino Shizuri continued where Accelerator left off.

" _That said, the two of you should tweet out a message. Whoever gets the most retweets within the allotted time limit will earn the title of 'leader'… I also couldn't care less. More so than anyone else in this room."_

( Accelerator: _Really? I'm pretty sure I care less than you do._ )

( Shizuri: _No, no. My level of caring is absolutely zero._ )

( Accelerator: _Well my level of caring is negative one._ )

( Shizuri: _I misspoke. My level is actually negative one thousand._ )

 _Stop arguing over useless things…!_

"…Eh?"

Kakine Teitoku woke up from his slumber. He looked around the room. After a second of confusion, he went back to sleep.

 _Take notice! THIS is a guy who doesn't care…!_

 **Blue Bird of Happiness**

Shokuhou Misaki and Sogiita Gunha both pulled out their phones. The Number 5 had a mischievous grin.

"I feel sorry for you. I've gotten quite the following on my Tw*tter account. I'd say this contest is already over."

The Number 7 smirked.

"High and mighty, aren't ya? Don't underestimate what guts can do. I'll be sure to knock you down a few pegs."

Sogiita Gunha stared blankly at his phone.

"…"

He spoke up again.

"Question. What exactly is a Tw*tter account?"

And so the contest ended in Shokuhou Misaki's victory.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Extra**

Shokuhou Misaki put on an orange hood. And from that… she shrunk into an adorable creature!

"Cola!"

A 2 liter bottle appeared!

"Potato chips!"

A bag of chips appeared!

"I didn't choose the slacker life! The slacker life chose me!"

The Number 5 began snacking in bed as she played games on her PS *ita.

In the aftermath of those activities…

The girl stood on a scale.

She gained weight.


	2. The Name Game

**A/N** : Another chapter. This should set the stage for other events. It's a bit hard to not make this fic the "Mikoto, Misaki, and Gunha Show" since those three are the most active characters. In fact, everyone else hardly had any lines. I should probably fix that.

* * *

 **Riddle**

After previous events, everyone went back to their original seating arrangement. Sitting at the long table, Misaka Mikoto glared at Shokuhou Misaki.

 _This is… a very serious matter! Using this experiment as an excuse to create a club… and declaring herself as the leader! Absolutely nothing good can come out of this!_

With a hardened resolution, Misaka Mikoto took a stand!

"I don't approve of this at all! This is supposed to be a social experiment! Why should I have to take part in some strange club all of a sudden?"

...

The Number 5 blinked.

She put a gloved finger to her mouth.

"…"

Wrapping her brain for a moment, she then made a cutesy pose.

" _That's a toughie~_ ⭐ _! You got me good~!_ "

 _Oi, oi._

 **Background**

Shokuhou Misaki narrowed her eyes and made a thin smile.

"You said it yourself, Misaka-san. This is a _social experiment_."

"Eh?"

"The requirement of this experiment is that we are to spend an hour in this room. Whether we engage in activities or not… it doesn't really matter. What matters is that we _stay_."

"…"

"And I believe each one of us has a reason for being here."

Around the room, there seemed to be… an uneasiness. From the Number 1 to the Number 7, a situational awareness was made…

That there was something hidden behind the absurdity.

"That being said, do you have anything to lose by participating?"

Misaka Mikoto continued to glare. But she slowly sat back down.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not giving you a free pass or anything. Just as long as you aren't doing anything harmful, I won't interfere."

"You're such a cutie, you know that?"

 **Suggestions**

"Continuing from before, we still haven't found a name for our group."

Shokuhou Misaki turned to the others with a marker in hand.

"Anyone have any suggestions?"

Instantly, Sogiita Gunha's hand shot up.

( Gunha: _Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me!_ )

Glossing over to someone else…

"Mugino-san? Is there a name you're particularly fond of?"

" _Ehh_ …"

The Number 4 didn't take too kindly being called upon.

"How about ' _ **Piss off**_ -' no- ' _ **Go Die**_ -' no- ' _ **Just Die Already Club**_ '."

( Shizuri: _Yeah. That last one sounds pretty good actually._ )

"I'll keep that one on reserve for now."

 **Suggestions II**

Sogiita Gunha was still holding his hand high. He was stretching so much, his face was turning red.

…

The Number 5 looked elsewhere.

"How about you? Insect guy. Do you have any ideas?"

"…"

The Number 2 frowned.

"Calling me 'Insect Guy' is insulting. Rather, with my background, I've become a real life K*men Rider, don't you think?"

( Misaki: _No one cares. Just give me a name._ )

"Well if it's a name you want, then… I suppose…"

Kakine Teitoku changed his posture. In deep thought, he covered his mouth.

" _This is no good. All I can come up with are K*men Rider references. Please get back to me later._ "

( Misaki: _Useless…!_ )

 **Suggestions III**

"Misaka-san?"

Shokuhou Misaki tilted her head and smiled expectantly.

 _Ugh…_

Feeling frustrated, Misaka Mikoto turned away from her gaze.

"Coming up with a name on the spot is difficult. Even more-so when you have no idea what the activities will be like…"

The Number 3 shut her eyes and spoke rationally.

"But if you're looking for something generic… then something like 'Future Leaders Club' should be alright."

"Misaka-san… even though you were so opposed to the idea…"

Shokuhou Misaki put a hand to her chest. Her eyes glistened softly.

"It warms me up knowing that you're taking this seriously."

 _E-Eh?_

Taken by surprise from her sincerity, Misaka Mikoto slightly blushed.

" _Y-Yeah… well, that's-"_

"Still. Rejected. It's too boring."

 _Gah! This girl!_

 **Suggestions IV**

Sogiita Gunha triumphantly stood on the table.

"I see! Of course you would want to save the best for last, Leader!"

 _No, no. She was obviously ignoring you. And please get down from there._

The Number 7 clenched his fist and charged himself up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GET READY FOR IT!"

Sogiita Gunha smirked.

"FROM NOW ON, WE WILL BE KNOWN AS…!"

Yelling at the top of his lungs…

" **THE SUUUUUUPER SEVEEEEEEEEEEN!"**

Explosions of different colored plumes appeared as he said this.

...

"…"

...

Sogiita Gunha glanced down to observe the reaction, but he was met with disinterested looks.

" _Eh_?"

 **Suggestions V**

The murmurs and rumblings of the other members:

( " _That sounds a little too gaudy._ " )

( " _Amazing. He was even able to say that with a straight face too._ " )

( " _I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up._ " )

( " _Seven? Is that right? Are there seven of us here? I mean, I guess…_ " )

Taken aback…

"Eh? B-But! That's- that's the- the title- that's the title isn't it?"

Sogiita Gunha stumbled as he desperately tried to defend his piss-poor excuse of a good name. Truly, it was awful. Just _**awful**._ He probably spent hours agonizing over it, but only got something barely passable out of the entire process. What a **terrible _godawful_ ** name it was.

" _I-I was tricked…!-?_ "

That's what you get for choosing the easy way out.

" _EHHH!-?_ "

 **Understanding**

As time went on, the whiteboard eventually filled up with name suggestions.

 _What's this?_

After scanning the various titles written in black marker, Misaka Mikoto noticed. Written underneath ' _Light Music Club', 'Neighbor's Club',_ and ' _Service Club'_ , there was something weird.

"Hey. You wrote this down, didn't you."

"Hmm?"

Shokuhou Misaki played dumb and looked to the side.

"I'm talking about this one here. Right here. The ' _Misaka Mikoto Fanclub'_."

"Oh? That? I may have done that."

Misaka Mikoto was becoming stressed.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"Obviously… a club… for fans… of Misaka Mikoto."

The Number 5 broke it down for her while gleaming.

" _I know what it means, you fool!_ "

 **Change It**

"This makes no sense! Just why would I be a part of my own fanclub?"

"Narcissism?"

" _It's not a riddle, dang it…!"_

Shokuhou Misaki let out a breath.

"If you're going to make such a fuss over it, I'll change it to something more suitable for you."

Misaka Mikoto was relieved.

 _Yes, yes. Do that now. Last thing I want is to be a part of something embarrassing._

The Number 3 watched as the words 'Misaka Mikoto' were crossed off and replaced with **_something more suitable_**. The new name:

The Kamijou Touma Fanclub.

" _CHANGE IT BAAAAAAAAAACK!"_

 **Pandora's Box**

Shokuhou Misaki showed off a tissue box.

( Misaki: _Ta-da~!_ )

"For simplicity, we'll decide the name by lottery. Inside this tissue box are everyone's suggestions written on strips of paper. I'll just choose one randomly and-"

" _Hold up!_ "

Shokuhou Misaki gave an uncharacteristically tired expression.

"Misaka-san. Your interruptions are getting grating."

 _It's because you keep doing strange things…!_

Misaka Mikoto gathered herself.

"Let me do it. I'll pick out the lot."

"…"

A staring contest between the Number 3 and Number 5 followed after that statement. But it ended quickly. Shokuhou Misaki smiled and handed her the box.

"Do as you wish."

 **The Number 3's Resolution**

With her hand inside the tissue box, Misaka Mikoto sighed.

 _The only reason I'm doing this is to make sure no one is pulling any strings. But right now, it actually kind of looks like I'm an involved member…_

She glanced up to find some strange faces looking at her. They were chanting quietly.

( Gunha: _S*S Brigade! Light Music Club! Classics Club!_ )

( Shizuri: _Piss off! Go Die! Just Die Already!_ )

( Teitoku: _Rider Kick! Rider Punch! Rider Chop!_ )

Ignoring that, she let her fingers sort out the scraps of paper.

 _Whatever you want to call this group, it doesn't matter… All of this is an experiment. An artificially created environment designed to test our social interactions._

 _So whatever happens here, stays here. And when it ends, it ends._

 _For all of us._

As she slowly lifted a lot from the box, the characters for ' _fanclub_ ' could clearly be seen.

 _Please let this end soon._

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Sogiita Gunha gives life lessons._


	3. Garden of Guts

**A/N** : It seems like people are enjoying this. And despite this being a gag-like comedy, I'm finding it fun to explore the world in my own weird way. Hopefully this "light and breezy" feeling continues on.

* * *

 **Mistakes Were Made**

The setting was a darkened stage.

[ SFX: **_THOOM_**. ]

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared. Accelerator sat on his knees wearing distinctly traditional Japanese clothing.

"Before beginning the next chapter, we need to address a serious issue."

Accelerator coughed once.

"In Chapter 2 of ' _Super Seven'_ , a joke involving Shokuhou Misaki and Misaka Mikoto was made in regards to club name suggestions. In this exchange, Shokuhou Misaki altered her suggestion to name the club _'Misaka Mikoto Fanclub'_ to _'Kamijou Touma Fanclub'_. At this, Misaka Mikoto demanded her to _'change it back'_."

"However…"

"Whether or not Shokuhou Misaki _'changed it back'_ is left unclear. And to perpetuate the shitty writing, the author left the winning lot ambiguous as only the characters for _'Fanclub'_ were made visible."

"Clarifying the matter, Shokuhou Misaki did in fact ' _change it back'_ to ' _Misaka Mikoto Fanclub'_. We apologize for the confusion."

[ SFX: **_THOOM_**. ]

Another spotlight appeared. This one centered on Sogiita Gunha. Lying on the floor face down, reddish liquid seemed to be spreading underneath his body.

"Atoning for our wrongdoing, we had the Number 7 commit seppuku."

( Gunha: _My guuuuuts…_ )

 **Truth**

[ SFX: **_THOOM_**. ]

Another spotlight came on. In the audience, Misaka Mikoto stood up.

"It may be too late to ask, but is there any chance we could change the name to _**literally**_ anything else?"

Accelerator unraveled a fan in a smooth motion.

"The answer is 'no'. The ' _Misaka Mikoto Fanclub_ ' is a pivotal plot point. If you've got a problem, send your complaints to the author."

( Mikoto: _Plot point?_ )

" _Ohohohoho~!_ "

[ SFX: **_THOOM_**. ]

Shokuhou Misaki made her appearance by descending a crystal staircase. She wore the traditional garbs of a Japanese princess.

" _Haven't you realized it, Misaka-san? The true nature of the 'Misaka Mikoto Fanclub'?_ "

( Mikoto: _True… nature…?_ )

" _That is…_

" _To destroy the reputation of Misaka Mikoto! Your days in the sun are over! You've already been dethroned as Top Female Light Novel Character!"_

( Mikoto: _What the heck?-_ _! Screw you guys!_ )

 **I'm Done Now**

Mugino Shizuri stepped on stage. Walking over to a microphone…

"You guys are taking too long. Wrap it up. Also, where's my spotlight?"

Kakine Teitoku spoke from the rafters.

"There are too many of you on stage. I can't keep up."

Misaka Mikoto seemed confused.

"Eh? What?"

"Misaka-san. You can wake up now."

( Mikoto: _Wake up?_ )

Smooth transition to Misaka Mikoto sitting up in bed…

"…"

...

The Number 3 narrowed her eyes.

" _Seriously. Screw you guys_."

 **The Queen and Boredom**

In the clubroom, Shokuhou Misaki heaved a sigh.

"Seems like Misaka-san is going to be late…"

Overhearing this, Sogiita Gunha made a suggestion.

"Leader, should I go fetch her?"

The girl frowned.

"Don't bother. If my sources are right, she should still be in School Garden. You'll end up making a fool out of yourself. Not to mention you would embarrass the heck out of Misaka-"

…

Shokuhou Misaki stopped herself.

"You know what? You should totally do it."

"Sir, yes sir!"

 **Gunha's Bizarre Adventure**

Sogiita Gunha had traveled a long distance. He spoke to himself.

"I chose a direction and just started walking… but I have no idea where School Garden is."

He stroked his chin.

"Should I find a map?"

As the boy continued his pace, he noticed that he was being stared at. All around him, girls were whispering amongst themselves and keeping their distance.

He singled one of them out with a finger.

"You there...!"

"...?"

He had chosen a girl with a young face and submissive personality. He beckoned her to come forward with a hand motion, and in response the girl nervously tried to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Catching up to her, the Number 7 grabbed her shoulder.

 _"I-I'm being impregnated…!"_

This was a sure sign that he had reached his destination.

 **Innocence**

"There's someone I'm looking for. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would ya?"

Sogiita Gunha asked that vague question, but the girl was too busy panicking to answer.

" _Mother. Father. I'm sorry to say… I can't become a bride anymore… I've become this mongrel's property…_ "

She cried into her hands.

" _I'm too young to have a child…!_ "

At this, Sogiita Gunha corrected her.

"You fool! Children don't happen from just touching!"

" _Eh_? _"_

"Children come from **GUTS**!"

" _I-Is that how it works…?_ "

 **Attack Crash Course**

"It's become apparent to me that you're an idiot, so let this Sogiita Gunha teach you a lesson!"

The Number 7 began attracting a crowd.

"When a man and a woman of similar power levels meet, the urge to battle arises within them."

"And from that point, they clash! Trading blows, kicks, and headbutts...! Passion overwhelms them to the point of exhaustion!"

( Mental Image Man: _You're pretty good._ )

( Mental Image Woman: _You're not too bad yourself._ )

"With one final cross-counter! Their fighting spirits merge into one another! There it is! Understanding through fists! The ultimate form of communication! But what is it that they see? Each other's pasts? Their motives and feelings? No! The truth is… What they see is…"

Sogiita Gunha exploded!

" **GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!** "

He skimmed through the rest of the explanation.

"And then nine months later, the woman has a baby."

( Mental Image Man: _I'm a Papa now!_ )

( Mental Image Woman: _Hush_ _! The baby's sleeping!_ )

 **Q &A**

Having amassed a group of curious school girls, Sogiita Gunha began taking questions. A girl with a notepad and pen raised her hand.

"Question! I don't quite understand. I read in my anatomy book that-"

Sogiita Gunha gestured for her to stop.

"Well there's your problem. You used a **_book_**. Where you should really be looking is your **_gut_**. That's where all the **_real_ ** answers lie."

"I… I see…"

( Girl: _So it's guts then… I've been going about this all wrong…_ )

" ** _Hey. Here's something I want to know…_** "

Someone else called over to the Number 7. The familiar voice continued.

" _ **What the heck…** "_

Sogiita Gunha turned his head and…

" **…** _ **ARE YOU TEACHING THESE GIRLS?-!** "_

Took a flying kick to the face.

 **Another Time**

"Hey! How's it going?"

The slightly bloodied Sogiita Gunha made a casual salute. In return, Misaka Mikoto grimaced.

" _Don't tell me. You were sent here to fetch me._ "

Catching onto the situation quickly, she grabbed her head.

 _Damn that girl…! She really is out to destroy my reputation…! I'm lucky I found him before any rumors started circulating…_

( Crowd: _That's… Misaka Mikoto? Does she know this man?_ )

Hearing that, the girl immediately went out to extinguish any flames.

"Eh? Uh? No, no! Whatever you're thinking, discard it! We just belong in the same club!"

"Club?"

There seemed to be confusion in the group.

"Ah, yeah! The uh-* _ **cough cough**_ * Club! I'm actually on my way there right now!"

Swiftly, Misaka Mikoto grabbed the Number 7's collar and started dragging him away.

"Ahh…! We're running late! Gotta get a move on!"

The two fled the scene, leaving the others to speculate.

( Crowd: * ** _Cough cough_** * _Club? I don't think I've ever heard of that._ )

Eventually, everyone dispersed… however…

A single girl stood her ground.

Looking towards where the two level 5s hurried off to, she clenched her fists.

 **Misunderstandings**

Before reaching the clubroom, Misaka Mikoto mentally prepared herself.

 _I can't let my guard down. Not for a second._

Sogiita Gunha followed behind her, rubbing his cheek.

 _I've gotten myself involved in something pointless, but god-be-damned if I let that girl have the last laugh…!_

Arriving at the entrance to the clubroom, she opened the door… And…

What she detected straightaway was tussled golden hair.

" _Eh-tet-tet-tet... Ouch…_ "

It was an extremely odd scene.

"Eh…? Misaka-san?"

Shokuhou Misaki had fallen over, and underneath her was…

"…"

Quietly, Misaka Mikoto shut the door.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter_** : Accelerator gets in a pickle!

* * *

 **Extra**

To those of you disappointed that the title ' _Kamijou Touma Fanclub_ ' wasn't chosen as the club name… specifically TkMacintosh, xMikaelx, and Darkbetrayer… I have a reveal to make…

You see, the name ' _Kamijou Touma Fanclub_ ' is already taken by another group. And I will reveal who they are right now.

 _Awaken my masters!_

Kamisato Kakeru: I have a mysterious power in my right hand, the World Rejector, a power that is the exact opposite of the Imagine Breaker!

Decelerator: Controlling vectors? What? How about _making_ vectors in graphic design! Spooooky!

Nega-Hamazura: What's going on? Why am I here? Who are these people?

 **ALL: Together, we create the Kamijou Touma Fanclub! And our purpose…! TO DESTROY MISAKA MIKOTO'S REPUTATION!**

" _ **WHY ME…?-!** "_

Smooth transition to Misaka Mikoto sitting up in bed…

" **AGAIN…?-!** "

( Kuroko: _Onee-sama seems to be having a lot of nightmares…_ )


	4. Bread and Butter

**A/N** : There were times while writing Super SS where I felt like story arcs had to end or wrap up within a single chapter. A long-winded continuity is not something a gag-like comedy needs. However, in ' _Super Collider'_ , and now ' _Super Seven'_ , there appears to be a timeline (which I admittedly messed up). Hopefully, this won't turn people off…

The ending to Chapter 3 will eventually find its way into another chapter. When that happens, please be excited.

* * *

" **Pride"**

In a certain place at a certain time…

A certain someone was presented with an impossible task.

Last Order appeared in front of Accelerator.

"'Hey! Can you open this?' asks Misaka as Misaka hands over a jar of pickles."

Accelerator looked at the jar.

Instinctively he reached for the switch on his collar; however…

"…"

[ SFX: _Jiiiiiiiiiiii~_ ]

Noticing the little girl's stare, he became discouraged.

 **The Struggle**

" _RNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ "

Accelerator gripped the jar.

" _MNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGHHHHH!_ "

He made several excruciating faces.

" _ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ "

Unleashing his fury, he let his voice roar.

"'Misaka will be heading off to school now,' says Misaka as Misaka puts her shoes on."

Last Order, tired of waiting, left him to his own devices.

 **Knowing Too Much**

In the end…

The Number 1 had brought the jar with him to the clubroom. A heavy atmosphere hovered over him as he sat at the table.

"…"

Staring blankly at the overwhelming obstacle in front of him, he seemed to be contemplating his own self-worth.

" _Geh! What the…!_ "

Shokuhou Misaki walked into the room. The strange scene of a sulking Accelerator gazing at a jar of pickles unnerved her.

" _Ehhh…_ "

Unsure of what to do with herself, Shokuhou Misaki looked away nervously.

" _This is unusual… The Number 1 has such a troubled expression… Could it be that you're having difficulty opening that jar…? Heh~ as if, right?"_

"…"

Accelerator stood up from his seat.

Pulling out a handgun…

" _ **Oi, oi, oi! Was I right on the money…?-! No, wait! Before that, put that away…!**_ "

 **Common Weakness**

" _So, that's how it is._ "

Accelerator disclosed the situation.

"No, no. Even if you say that, you're making it hard for me to not make fun of you. To think that your physical strength has deteriorated so much that you can't even do something as simple as opening a jar is humiliating."

Taking the jar of pickles, Shokuhou Misaki gripped the lid.

"Never mind calling yourself a man, can you even qualify for the bare minimum standards of being healthy?"

Twisting…

"All it should take is a bit of force and…"

"…"

…

After a moment, the Number 5 backpedaled.

"But, well… I guess jars can occasionally be a bitch to open, so you don't need to concern yourself too much."

" _Oi_."

 **Water Hammer**

Accelerator reached to take the jar back from Shokuhou Misaki; however, she raised a hand to stop him.

" _Wait, wait. I haven't given up just yet!_ "

She narrowed her eyes.

"In times like these, it's appropriate to use techniques devised by the common people."

Her eyes glinted.

"It's time to use _**that**_!"

 **The Water Hammer Technique** :

By holding a jar at a 45-degree angle and slapping the bottom of the jar with the center of your palm, this causes a water hammer effect, raising pressure near the lid and breaking the vacuum of the jar. Take caution. Only slap hard enough to break the seal, but not hard enough to hurt your hand or break the jar.

Shokuhou Misaki tilted the jar with its bottom facing upward.

And with the palm of her hand, she slapped it.

"Aye!"

[ SFX: **_SLAP!_** ]

Smiling confidently…

" _How was that? Using a technique passed down from generation to generation, there's no way you can defeat me…!"_

 **5 Stages of Pickles**

Once more, Shokuhou Misaki attempted to open the jar.

Denial:

" _Ha- Ha ha! It's turning! I can feel it! J-Just a little bit more…_ "

Anger:

" _W-Why aren't you opening you stupid jar…! Dang it! Dang it! Just open already!"_

Bargaining:

" _C-C'mon… Give a little slack… Just… Budge a little bit… Please…_ "

Depression:

"…"

The Number 5 fell to her knees.

"I can't do it. I'm a failure. I wish I was born as a mushroom."

Acceptance:

" **I see now. So the jar was never meant to be opened**."

Shokuhou Misaki reached enlightenment.

 **The Informant**

" _Geh… What's going on here_?"

As Misaka Mikoto stepped into the room, she saw Accelerator and Shokuhou Misaki sitting across from each other with what looked like a jar of pickles placed between them. The Number 1's self-loathing gloom contrasted with the Number 5's spiritual high.

"Ah, you see, those two-"

Misaka Mikoto reflexively jumped back.

" _Wha-?-!_ _Where the heck did you come from…!"_

Kakine Teitoku's smile twitched.

"I was here the entire time."

"Is that so…"

Taking a breath, the boy continued.

"Those two seem to be having trouble opening that jar there. But I wouldn't get myself involved, as it appears that this is a matter of pride."

The Number 3 blinked several times.

"Are they idiots or something?"

"I have my suspicions."

 **No Good Deed**

Misaka Mikoto approached the two Level 5s.

"Jeez, if you want help, just say something!"

( Teitoku: _Hey… wait…_ )

Taking the jar of pickles, the girl gripped the lid and twisted.

[ SFX: _**Pop**!_ ]

"There. Easy wasn't it?"

…

For some reason, the air in the room chilled.

" _Eh…?_ "

Standing up…

The white-haired boy pulled out a handgun…

And likewise, the golden-haired beauty carried a lady pistol of her own…

( Misaki: _I want in on this too._ )

 **Pride**

Some time later…

Accelerator met up with Last Order and presented her the jar of pickles.

" _Here. A gift from your older sister._ "

"Hmm?"

The girl took the gift and smiled.

"'Thank you!' says Misaka as Misaka takes the jar in earnest."

…

"..."

Strangely... there was a lingering feeling of distance...

The two who had forged a close relationship… now shared an uncomfortable moment.

Accelerator scratched the back of his head and looked off.

" _I'll be off. Tell the rest I'm alright._ "

Walking away, the wind above seemed to rush and die down. The sound of crumpled foliage filled in the gap.

" _See ya._ "

"Y-Yeah… _"_

In Last Order's eyes, there appeared to be something more she wanted to say. But she held back. The only words that left her mouth were a reflection.

"See ya…"

 **Home Sweet**

The sun had set.

Darkness had settled in.

An unlit room left undecorated.

With no dishes in its sink.

And no food in its fridge.

The Number 1 stood at the entrance of this sterile place…

And took a breath.

" _Tadaima_."

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1, 2, **4** , x, 3

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Nothing makes sense as expected.


	5. Wrong Expectations (Part I)

**A/N** : Ignoring loose ends for now, this is the start of a new mini-arc. I can already foresee problems, as I'll be bringing up material that some readers might not be familiar with. And while I could provide details that give a basic understanding to this material, I've chosen to keep explanations minimal since this is gag-like comedy.

I am sorry, and yet not really. It's a difficult feeling.

* * *

 **And So Have I**

The seven Level 5s of Academy City were gathered around a long table. Preoccupying themselves one way or another, they all more or less sat in silence.

"…"

Accelerator was scanning the contents of a book. Kakine Teitoku seemed to be in hibernation mode, vibrating in place at a certain time interval.

"…"

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern. Sogiita Gunha counted ceiling tiles.

"…"

As for Shokuhou Misaki…

Slamming her hands on the table, she stood up!

" _ **THE TIME HAS COME**_ _!_ "

( Mikoto: _Geh. What is it now?_ )

 **Fans**

Shokuhou Misaki spoke bluntly.

"The ' _Misaka Mikoto Fanclub_ ' was established all the way back in chapter 2, but… not once have we actually done anything _fanclub-like_."

( Mikoto: _I'd rather keep it that way._ )

"So, isn't it about time we live up to our namesake?"

Sogiita Gunha raised his hand.

"Leader. I've been thinking about this for a while. But what exactly does a _fanclub_ do?"

Shokuhou Misaki scratched her head.

" _That is, of course…_ "

Gathering her thoughts, she made a connection.

"Looking at fans of _To Aru Majutsu no Index_ , it should be obvious! Things like buying embarrassing merchandise, harassing creators for information, and hostilely attacking other fanbases on online forums!"

The image of various soulless *oveLivers appeared in the background.

( Mikoto: _Oi, oi! What is that? Just who are you comparing our fans to…?-!_ )

 **Fans II**

"In any case…"

Shokuhou Misaki moved on.

"Our top priority here is _**increasing** _ Misaka Mikoto's popularity. As it stands now, the image of Misaka Mikoto has fallen in many of our readers' minds according to the most current ' _Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!'*_ rankings."

( *Note: ' _Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!'_ is a guide book that publishes a list of the top ten most popular light novels according to a poll. Characters are also ranked in the guide book.)

"We need to create a plan of action. If this trend continues, Misaka Mikoto will- no… _the_ _ **entire To Aru Series**_ will falter."

"…"

Misaka Mikoto raised her hand.

"I'm sorry. No. That's not possible. Just because I lost a rank, it doesn't mean that the series as a whole is damaged."

Shokuhou Misaki gave a sad smile.

" _So naïve… so oblivious…_ "

( Mikoto: _Eh?_ )

"I'll tell you this now… most of our audience doesn't give a damn about the plot of our series. All they care about is the type of gooey expressions you'll make when you're thrust into embarrassing situations."

( Mikoto: _Clearly you don't think much of our fanbase…!_ )

 **Increasing Popularity**

The Number 5 continued her pace. She pointed at the rest of the members.

"The ' _Misaka Mikoto Raising Project'_ commences! Ideas! GO! _"_

Sogiita Gunha raised his hand.

"Time skip. Misaka Mikoto leaves Academy City to train in the mountains. And when she returns…"

( Buff Mikoto: _I am lightning. The rain transformed…_ )

Kakine Teitoku raised his hand.

"Character development. After seeing the guy she likes in the arms of another girl, Misaka Mikoto decides to shave her head."

( Bald Mikoto: _Surely Senpai will notice me now!_ )

Mugino Shizuri raised her hand.

"Legacy. Misaka Mikoto straight up dies."

( Memory in the Sky Mikoto: _I'll always live on in your hearts~!_ )

 _None of that is happening! Ever!_

 **The Arrival**

"Seriously. You guys should stop."

Misaka Mikoto heaved a sigh.

"Making such a big deal out of a _popularity contest_ … I don't get it at all. So maybe I had the top spot in some magazine for a few years running, but it's not like I ever fought for that position. It just happened out of circumstance."

On her face, her irritated expression was replaced with one of modest content.

"To be honest, I'm actually relieved to not be in first place anymore. It takes the pressure off."

…

And then came the words…

" _I'm disappointed. I really expected more out of you, Misaka Mikoto._ "

… _?_

Noticing that this voice came from outside the room, everyone turned their heads.

[ SFX: * ** _THOOOM_**!* ]

The door slammed opened as if it was hit by an incredible dimension-breaking force. A blinding light swept in as well as a blast of wind carrying Sakura petals.

" _Pardon the intrusion._ "

Within the light, three figures appeared standing at the doorway. From their stature, they were most likely high schoolers… but the identities of these mysterious strangers…

"Yahallo~!"

They were most certainly…

 **Crossing Over?-!**

The room was now split up into two sides. On one side stood the seven Level 5s of Academy City. And on the other…

"…"

 _Three representatives of a completely different franchise._

One of the girls stepped forward.

With long dark hair and piercing cold eyes, she spoke with an air of meticulousness.

"I apologize for our sudden entrance. My associates and I should not have interrupted when there was a discussion. We were… _careless…_ in our timing."

Misaka Mikoto stepped forward with caution.

"As long as you feel that way, we won't have a problem. But what kind of business brings you here?"

"Before we get to that topic, should we introduce ourselves?"

She glanced at the other girl in her group.

" _Ah?-! Eh_ … Y-Yuigahama Yui. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nervously, this girl bowed her head. Having set up the precedent, the single male in the group naturally followed suit in the same manner.

" _Hikigaya Hachiman. Pleasure to meet you._ "

The long-haired girl proceeded with her own introduction.

"Yukinoshita Yukino."

As she raised her head, she gave a chilling smile.

" _For now, we'll be in your care._ "

* * *

 ** _Suggested Post-Reading Listening:_** _Harumodoki by Nagi Yanagi_

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1, 2, 4, x, 3, x, **5**

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ The battle between first and second place begins…! This makes as much sense as that 'Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai' crossover…!


	6. Wrong Expectations (Part II)

**A/N** **:** The mini-arc continues. And spoilers, it won't end as a dream.

* * *

 **Recap Time**

Last time on ' _Super Seven'_ …

Dogs barked and snapped as they gave chase to an elusive shadow.

" _Why do they hate him? Hachiman didn't do anything wrong._ "

Totsuka Saika was on the verge of crying. Zaimokuza answered.

"Because he's the hero this school deserves, but not the one it needs right now."

Staring off towards the darkened sky, he continued.

"So we will shun him. Because he can take it. Because he is not our hero."

Evading his aggressors, the mysterious figure perched himself on the side of a building.

"He is a silent guardian, a watchful protector."

The number "8" glowed from above.

"A Dark Kni-"

 **Super Eight**

In a cartoon-esque manner, Misaka Mikoto grabbed the previously footage and frantically tore it to shreds. She turned to the three visitors angrily.

" _What was that?-! A recap? A recap to what? I didn't understand any of that nonsense!"_

An audible sigh came from Hikigaya Hachiman, who had stationed himself at the end of a vaguely familiar long table.

"It's not hard to understand."

He pointed at his face.

"In a nutshell, I'm B*tman."

 _Like hell you are!_

From the other end of the vaguely familiar long table came disgusted remarks.

( Yui: _Ugh… Does Hikki really think that…? That's totally disturbing._ )

( Yukino: _I already knew Hikigaya-kun wasn't quite right in the head, but I never imagined that it was this severe…_ )

"Ah, no. I don't really- It's the fans. Believe me. It's all the fans."

As Misaka Mikoto watched their bit end, she had the feeling that these people wouldn't leave so easily.

 **Brewing Storm**

Misaka Mikoto went straight to the point.

"I don't care who you guys are, but if you have some business with us, just say it now so we can deal with it and _move on_."

Hikigaya Hachiman let out an arrogant " _humph"_.

" _So you haven't noticed?_ "

He explained the situation dryly.

"Look around. _This is a **crossover event**. _ For whatever tasteless reason, our series is being pitted up against yours for the pure enjoyment of the uninformed masses. Despite the fact that neither of our genres match well, our _Yukinoshita Yukino_ is being compared to you, _Misaka Mikoto_."

"So it's been decided… the two of you will _**fight it out**_ for the position of _**most popular female light novel character**_."

 **Ice Queen Vs Railgun**

"It's as he says."

Yukinoshita Yukino took a sip out of a teacup.

"With increasing interest in light novels, it becomes a necessity to define quality over rubbish. I admit that it's silly, but lists and rankings are vital in defining the strengths and weaknesses of a franchise. And because the two of us are in such a blurred position, we have no choice but to clarify matters."

Resolutely, Yukinoshita Yukino stared straight at Misaka Mikoto.

"As unfortunate as it may be, I will be your opponent."

And Misaka Mikoto stared back.

"I… I don't get it. I don't get any of this. But…"

The Level 5 clenched her fists!

" _Even so! If this is a challenge, I won't back down_!"

FIRE WAS LIT IN MISAKA MIKOTO'S EYES! THIS WOULD MARK THE BEGINNING OF THE BATTLE BETWEEN A CLUELESS LEVEL 5 ESPER AND SOME RICH GIRL WITH FAMILY PROBLEMS! HOW WILL THIS BIZARRE 4TH WALL BREAKING SITUATION END? WHOSE CUISINE WILL REIGN SUPREME?

The door to the clubroom opened. Isshiki Iroha came in holding a list.

"The 2016 ' _Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!'_ rankings were revealed a while ago. You guys don't have to do this anymore."

"…"

THE BATTLE WAS OVER.

 **Non-Contenders**

"Let me see! Let me see!"

"Eh?"

Sogiita Gunha skipped over to Isshiki Iroha and snatched the paper away from her. Searching its contents…

"Huh? That's weird. My name isn't on the list."

Kakine Teitoku looked over his shoulder.

"My name isn't on there either."

Mugino Shizuri took the paper and studied it as well.

" _My name is missing too. Hey. What the fuck? Where's the real list?_ "

The Number 3 looked at them with a somber expression.

 _All of you, I'm so sorry…_

 **Results**

Isshiki Iroha snatched back the piece of paper and glared.

" _A-Ah…_ "

Sighing, the girl made the announcement.

"For the sake of simplicity, I'll just read out the relevant ranks."

[ **Female Division** ]

[ 16. Shokuhou Misaki/Hestia (Danmachi) (Tie) ]

( Misaki: _W-What?-! I dropped?-!_ _But last year was… )_

[ 14. Hikigaya Komachi ]

( Hachiman: _Heh. I expected no less from my cute little sister._ )

[ 10. Index ]

( **Entire Room** : ' _Titular' character lololololololol!_ )

 **Results II**

[ 9. Othinus ]

( No comment )

[ 4. Yuigahama Yui/Asuna (SAO) (Tie) ]

( Yui: _Yes! I did really well!_ )

( Yukino: _Congratulations. You've earned it._ )

Yukinoshita Yukino patted the girl on the back.

And then…

[ 3. Isshiki Iroha ]

All light faded from Yuigahama Yui's eyes, leaving only a cold husk of lifeless glass.

( Iroha: _I'm such a best girl, it's not even fair!_ )

 **A Messenger's Feelings**

It ultimately came down to the final two: Misaka Mikoto and Yukinoshita Yukino. They stared intently at Isshiki Iroha.

"…"

She glanced over at Hikigaya Hachiman and gesticulated with her hands.

( Gesture Translation: _Senpai. Those two look like they'll kill me if I say the wrong thing. What should I do?_ )

He gestured back.

( Gesture Translation: _I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen as long as you just be genuine with your answer._ )

She gestured again.

( Gesture Translation: _And what exactly do you mean by 'genuine'_? )

At this, a tear rolled down Hikigaya Hachiman's face.

"…"

Isshiki Iroha stared blankly and gestured again.

( Gesture Translation: _Never mind. If something happens, I'll wing it._ )

 **The Graceful Winner**

Isshiki Iroha took a breath.

[ 2. Yukinoshita Yukino ]

[ 1. Misaka Mikoto ]

With that, Misaka Mikoto jumped up in the air and started pumping her fists.

" _Aw yeahhh!_ _You're god damn right I am!_ "

…

In her moment of passion, she realized she had broken her image. She quickly did a 180 in attitude.

"Erm… uh, what I meant to say was…

" _That's nice to know. I'm not super into popularity contests, but it's pretty cool that I won._ "

"…"

...

The girl had only managed to fool herself.

 **Huh? It's Already Ending?**

The First and Second most popular ranked females stared directly at each other.

"Even though you have such an infuriating attitude, I have to admit. It's my loss."

"Yeah. It totally is."

Misaka Mikoto didn't hold back any punches.

"This event ended unexpectedly faster than I anticipated, but now that everything's over, I suppose we should make our exit."

"Yeah. You totally should."

Yuigahama Yui reacted at this.

"Whaaat? But we haven't done anything crossover-like yet…"

"Crossover-like?"

The nice girl expressed an example.

"You know. In TV shows, there's the guy that's like ' _Who are you!'._ And the other guy is like ' _Well, who are you!'_. And then they fight. But then they stop fighting because some bad guy appears. And like, they have to team up to defeat him. And then everyone becomes friends in the end and goes their separate ways. Stuff like that."

Yukinoshita Yukino turned to Misaka Mikoto.

"Should we do something like that?"

" _No_ _! Just go dang it!_ "

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1, 2, 4, x, 3, x, 5, **6**

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ The main villain suddenly appears? Can these two put aside their differences and work together? The crossover continues to the final part in Part III! Please be excited! Afterwards, Super Seven will go back to normal. Thank you for putting up with me.


	7. Wrong Expectations (Part III)

**A/N** : It's the end of the crossover arc. Finally. There were quite a few changes from when I first thought this up, but it ended like I knew it would. Terribly. Another chapter should be out soon. And I mean " _soon_ " soon.

* * *

 **Loners**

Sitting next to each other, Hikigaya Hachiman and Accelerator simultaneously crossed their legs and cracked open a can of coffee.

...?

Looking at each other…

They made a quick study.

"…"

Accelerator gave his approval.

" _Good tastes._ "

" _Thanks_. _"_

The two shared a somewhat complicated, multi-layered handshake.

( Mikoto: _Don't start getting along, dang it…! )_

 **One More Visitor!**

"Hey hey~! Heard you guys were having a party here!"

The door to the clubroom opened once more revealing another guest.

" _Oh, look. It's Ebina Hina, another character of the Yahari fame._ "

As if reading off a script, Hikigaya Hachiman dully made her introduction.

( Mikoto: _Why do they keep coming?-!_ )

Ebina Hina took a look around the room. Catching the eye of a long blond-haired Level 5, she rushed over to her and took her hands.

"I've heard all about you! You're the one who can read minds right? Is that really true?"

Her eyes sparkled as she invaded Shokuhou Misaki's personal space.

"Err… yeah, that's right."

"Can you read mine as well?"

An extremely rotten feeling reached out at her, and the Number 5 attempted to step back from it.

"Umm, how should I say this… I don't want to."

 **Insight Check**

Ebina Hina smiled. And involuntarily, her surface thoughts started to arise within Shokuhou Misaki's mind.

[ _-and pins him to the wall. Hayato whispers in Hikitani's ear, "I'm not as nice as you think I am." Hikitani's face slowly reddens as he feels Hayato's breath tickling his skin. He was blowing his weak spot. Hikitani desperately tries to resist his advance. "N-No. Not here. What if someone sees?" Hayato chuckles. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" With his free hand, Hayato traces his fingers down his side and grabs his-_ ]

Before things got further, Hikigaya Hachiman interrupted these thoughts in the real world.

"Hey now. Don't just let someone else prod your mind. There are some things you should only keep to yourself."

Hikigaya Hachiman's thoughts also started to surface within the Number 5's mind.

[ _-and pin him to the wall. I whisper in Totsuka's ear, "I'm not as_ _ **GENUINE**_ _as you think I am." Totsuka's face slowly reddens as he feels my breath tickling his skin. I was blowing his weak spot. He desperately tries to resist my advance. "N-No. Not here. What if someone sees?" I chuckle. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" With my free hand, I trace my fingers down his side and grab his-_ ]

Yukinoshita Yukino nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Hikigaya-kun. Privacy is not something you should easily throw away."

Yukinoshita's thoughts too…

[ - _and pins him to the wall. Panda-san whispers in Hikigaya-kun's ear, "_ _ **RAAAR RAWR RAWWWR RAAWR**_ _." Hikigaya-kun's face slowly reddens as he feels Panda-san's nose tickling his skin. He was licking his weak spot. Hikigaya-kun desperately tries to resist his advance. "_ _ **GYAAAAAHHH! HELP MEEEE! SOMEONEEEEE!**_ _" Panda-san chuckles. "_ _ **RAWR RAWWWR RAWR**_ _." With his free paw, Panda-san traces a claw down his side and grabs his-_ ]

( Misaki: _You're the worst one…_ )

 **The Depths**

Yuigahama Yui added to the conversation.

"I totally agree. I'd be super creeped out if I knew someone was reading my thoughts. I mean, even if I had nothing to hide, it doesn't feel right, you know?"

Just out of curiosity, Shokuhou Misaki glanced at Yuigahama…

And…

"…"

 _ **…!**_

Yuigahama Yui grabbed onto the Number 5's wrist. The girl stared through her with vacant eyes. She spoke with a low voice.

" _Did you see?_ "

Shokuhou Misaki was profusely sweating.

"I… I didn't…!"

" _Good. Let's keep it that way._ "

 **A Rubix Festival**

Misaka Mikoto was distressed.

 _They won't leave! I'm trying to get them out, but they won't budge at all! In fact, they're **increasing** in number!_

While everyone's head was turned, the cast grew to include a Christmas cake, a trap, a chubby chuuni, a pretty boy, an imouto, a stuck up popular girl, whatever-the-hell Tobe's archetype is (dumbass maybe), etc. With decreasing space in the clubroom, Misaka Mikoto was forced to strengthen her resolve.

"Okay! This is getting out of hand! All of you need to go-"

The door swung open revealing even more guests!

"Hey. Look. It's the gamer god Katsuragi Keima and normal girl Kousaka Chihiro from TWGOK."

( Chihiro: _Don't say normal!_ )

"Huh?-! What?-! Why?-! These people aren't even from Yahari!"

And following them…

"And it's the Fake Hero Luka and the Monster Lord Alice."

( Luka: _Monster Lord?_ )

( Alice: _Just shut up and wave, idiot._ )

"Who even in the hell-?-!"

( Hachiman: _With this many people, we can play some baseball._ )

( Kaori: _Preach it!_ )

 **Help Please**

Misaka Mikoto struggled futilely to end this self-admittedly stupid arc.

"Out! Out! Out! Everyone here needs to get out! I'm sorry, but none of you guys belong here! So go home, dang it!"

No one seemed to hear her. Or at least, no one she wanted. Everyone continued to talk among themselves in this somewhat spontaneous social gathering. And then, Misaka Mikoto felt someone touch her shoulder.

"I can see how you're frustrated with how this party is going. Would you like me to give a hand?"

Sogiita Gunha looked unusually dependable, and so, Misaka Mikoto replied emotionlessly.

" _If you could. Please do._ "

Thus…

Sogiita Gunha took a moment to prepare himself. He spoke in a low growl.

" _Amazing…"_

And then, catching everyone's attention, he shouted.

" **PUNNNNNNNNNNNCH**!"

He held a punch bowl in his arms.

"I brought some of this amazing punch! You gotta try it out!"

[ SFX: * ** _celebratory cheering_** * ]

 **The End is Nigh**

As Sogiita Gunha passed drinks around, Kakine Teitoku saw the Number 3 menacingly walk towards the Number 7's direction. He called out to her.

"Hey. You should ease up a bit."

" _Huuh?_ "

"Relax. Drink some punch. Mingle. It's not every day we get to do something normal like this."

" _You call this normal?_ "

"Also, I think there's a valuable lesson to learn here. Even if you're popular, it doesn't mean much if you still can't do what you want. Rather than the imaginary relationships you gain with popularity, what's really important are personal connections and-"

Misaka Mikoto cut him off.

" _Yeah. Thanks. I'm going to go beat the shit out of Gunha now._ "

She stepped away.

"Hold on. If you go that way, you'll get caught in the crossfi-"

[ SFX: _* **THWACK!**_ * ]

A baseball hit the girl in the back of her head.

 **It's a Dream End as Expected**

Misaka Mikoto stared up from the floor. Her vision was hazy, but she could see the familiar faces of the other Level 5s.

" _O-Of course! It was a dream! I should have realized it from the start…!_ "

"Dream?"

" _Ah_ … _don't worry about it. It was… Just one big fever dream. Yeah."_

She pointed at Mugino Shizuri.

"You were there."

She pointed at Accelerator.

"And you were there."

She pointed at Shokuhou Misaki.

"And you were there."

And she pointed…

"And you-"

...

" _Ku ku ku! I suppose this may be the first time you've laid your eyes upon a_ _ **Crimson Demon**_ _!"_

Regaining her senses, she realized and cried out.

" **Nothing's changed at all! Uwaaa~!** "

Unfortunately, the room was the same as before.

 **Twist**

"I suppose it's about time we spill the beans."

Hikigaya Hachiman approached Misaka Mikoto, who was beyond mentally torn.

"The truth is…"

He brought out his wallet and showed his ID. As did all the other guests.

"We're all paid actors hired to mess around with you."

"…"

Hikigaya Hachiman(?) called out to the others.

"Alright everyone. Just like we practiced now."

" **THIS CROSSOVER WAS WRONG AS EXPECTED."**

Misaka Mikoto heard a distinct crack in her mental psyche.

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1, 2, 4, x, 3, x, 5, 6, **7**

 ** _Next Chapter:_** Accelerator bullies Misaka Mikoto.


	8. Work in Progress (Part I)

**A/N** : A subdued chapter with a bit of plot. This pretty much sets up future events.

* * *

 **Mikoto and Accelerator**

On the wall of the clubroom, the second hand of a clock moved ever so slowly.

 _Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Misaka Mikoto had her head down on the table. She watched from the corner of her eye.

 _Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

The sun's rays were gradually turning orange. A warm color flooded in.

 _Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Club activities had already ended, but…

At that time, when no one should have remained, two members stayed behind.

 **History**

 _One hour earlier…_

Misaka Mikoto arrived at the testing facility right on time. She would not allow herself to be late, but she would not allow herself to be early either. The girl was only there out of contractual obligation. There was no way she'd be eager about participating in an experiment that dealt with such troublesome people.

"…?"

She stopped upon seeing a white-haired boy standing in the hall. He was up against the wall, his cane beside him, and he was staring at his phone.

"…"

It didn't seem like he noticed her, but… Perhaps he was waiting for her?

The girl shook the thought.

She assertively walked past him without so much as a greeting.

" _Hey._ "

And then she stopped again.

 **Parity Anomaly**

Misaka Mikoto became tense. During the experiment, Accelerator hadn't interacted much with her, and this was much to her relief. But now, the two were alone. And he was initiating an exchange.

" _Hey_."

He repeated.

"…"

The girl turned her head to acknowledge his presence.

"Afternoon."

She said this calmly, but her head was rushing with thoughts of doubt. The one thing she knew for certain was that there was no such thing as interactions between boys and girls without ulterior motives. Most definitely, he was going to ask her to do something for him.

"I need you to do something for me."

 _Blunt!_

 **Tempered Glass and Copernicus**

[ _"If you don't have any plans this evening, stay awhile longer. I'll explain the details then." ]_

Misaka Mikoto recalled what Accelerator said. There was a certain distaste in following his orders, but the girl's interest was somewhat piqued.

And so, after everyone else left, she continued sitting idly in her chair.

"…"

Her gaze briefly shifted over to the other person. In the absence of the other members, he had pulled out a clipboard and began scratching it with a pen.

 _Notes?_

The scratching persisted until he looked up and met the girl's glance.

"…"

…

Accelerator reached into his pocket and tossed a rubberized wristband at her.

"Eh? Ah!"

The girl managed to catch it.

" _We're heading out. For now, wear this and follow me._ "

 **Fool's Wonderland**

"This is…"

Arriving at their destination, Misaka Mikoto made a twitchy smile.

"A supermarket?"

Accelerator spoke in monotone.

" _What? Never been to one before?_ "

"Of course I've been to one. I'm human. I buy things."

Accelerator let out a silent breath. He seemed somewhat relieved.

" _Good. It would've been troublesome if you only knew how to buy things online or made scapegoats out of others to buy things for you._ "

"I doubt there's anyone out there like that."

Somewhere out there, Shokuhou Misaki felt a speculative sting.

"So the reason we're here is because…"

Misaka Mikoto searched for an answer and Accelerator responded by giving her a list.

" _We'll meet back here in one hour."_

Accelerator hobbled inside while the girl processed the situation.

…

 _We're running errands? What…?_

 **Spider Thread Tribology**

Making a groan-like sigh, Misaka Mikoto hung her head while driving a shopping cart. She muttered to herself.

" _I don't want to do this. Why am I doing this? I don't want to do this. Why am I doing this?_ "

She continued the chant as she grabbed ingredients off the store shelves. Her basket slowly began to fill.

Eggs. Milk. Flour. Butter. Sugar. Vanilla extract. Baking powder.

" _Huh? Aren't these ingredients for a cake?_ "

She quickly brushed off the image of Accelerator baking.

" _No. That's definitely not it._ _It has to be someone else…_ "

Another image appeared. This one was of a naked-apron Worst holding a carrot erotically.

( Worst: The texture is hard and smooth. But it's a little small! _Nyahahaha!_ )

" _Probably not her…"_

 **Antikythera Mechanism**

Another image: Yomikawa Aiho opened a rice cooker.

( Aiho: I can't believe it! A cake popped out! )

" _Don't think it's her._ "

Misaka Mikoto rubbed her head.

Another image: Yoshikawa Kikyou opened a microwave/phone with a burst of electricity.

( Kikyou: IT HAPPENED! THE CAKE TRAVELED THROUGH TIME! )

" _Wait… Was she like that? Her personality seems a little strange._ "

Misaka Mikoto felt that something was off there.

 **Pure-Hearted Spectrum**

" _Mmmmh… I guess it would have to be…_ "

Image: Last Order held up a page from a cooking magazine.

( LO: Misaka Misaka wants to try this. )

" _That makes sense! What a good girl! I guess she's at that age where she's interested in making that sort of stuff, huh?_ "

The girl lifted her head and acknowledged something important.

" _Oh, I guess I should say that, canonically, I don't know much about any of these people and can't make judgments about their personalities, so this segment technically doesn't make any sense. Outside of that, it's actually kind of weird how often the author throws me in with this group*._ "

(*see To Aru Super SS Chapters 3, 10, and the entirety of Super Collider)

As she says all this aloud, a mother and child pass by.

"Okaa-san! Who is that girl talking to?"

"Shh! Don't look!"

 **Coward's Breakthrough**

" _But still. I don't really get this. If it's just groceries, couldn't he have done this by himself? Why ask me for help?"_

Misaka Mikoto tilted her head to and fro as she attempted to come up with an answer.

"…"

She let out a breath.

" _I guess I'll ask him about this later. For now I'll-"_

As the girl studied the rest of the shopping list, she found the reason.

"Oh. So that's why."

She turned her cart around and headed towards a different section of the supermarket. In the direction she was headed, there was a notable sign up above:

 _Feminine Care Products._

 **10^24 Prince**

Outside of the supermarket…

" _You sure took your time._ "

Misaka Mikoto blinked.

"Something is very wrong here."

The girl stood carrying close to 6-7 stuffed plastic bags full of groceries. The white-haired boy: a single bag with what looked like canned coffee inside.

" _Yeah. My condition is pretty bad. Can't overexert myself, you know?_ "

Accelerator briefly held up his cane.

" _What the-_ _!_ I've seen you walk around without that cane! You can't fool me!"

As if anticipating that small outburst, he had plugged one of his ears with his pinky.

" _Yeah, yeah. Whatever. If you still got time to spare, take those groceries to Yomikawa's apartment."_

He turned aside and started hobbling away.

"Huh?-! What?-! Where are you going?-!"

" _Work._ "

As he left, he made another comment.

" _Right, I should say thanks. I owe you one, Railgun._ "

Misaka Mikoto puffed her cheeks.

" _Hey, hey, hey_ _! You're just taking advantage of me, aren't you?-! I had to pay for these groceries with_ _ **my own money**_ _, you know?-! You better pay me back, dang it! Plus some! And canonically, I'm not even supposed to know where that apartment is!"_

…

As soon as Accelerator came out of view. She lifted her head to the darkened sky.

"AHHHG! I REALLY HATE YOU DAMN IT!"

 **Cat Out of the Box**

After dropping off groceries at the Yomikawa residence...

The Number 3 sighed as she walked back to her dorm. He feet felt heavy for some reason.

"That was a wasted an evening..."

...

...

It took her by surprise.

[ SFX: _**Buzz. Buzz.**_ ]

" _ **...!**_ "

Her phone vibrated. And as she attempted to pull it out, she almost dropped it.

Without looking at the number, she frantically answered the call.

"E-Eh?-! Err…! Hello?"

A familiar metallic voice came from the other end.

[ " _Hey. You still have that wristband? I need you to return that to the testing facility tomorrow."_ ]

"Ah? Oh... yeah. I still have it. Come to think of it, you never told me what the wristband was for…"

And then… a revelation.

…

"How did you get this number? No, scratch that… _why do you have my number_?"

[ " _I have it because you sent me your contact information."_ ]

"Why would I- No. That's not possible."

[ "Y _ou did. As did the rest of the Level 5s from the social experiment. I'm the project leader of that experiment. So naturally, I would have it._ " ]

"Project… Leader?"

[ " _Project Leader."_ ]

As this was happening, Accelerator was scanning through video footage of the Number 2 through 7 from the days before.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Timeline** : 1, 2, 4, **8** , x, 3, x, 5, 6, 7

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Misaka Mikoto wants to forget.


	9. Work in Progress (Part II)

**A/N** : This current mini-Accelerator arc will have one more chapter, but don't expect part 3 to tie up any loose ends. After that, I'll do something more light hearted.

Also (something I've been trying to do recently) if you have any questions about anything I've written or just have a question in general, make a comment and I'll answer through a PM. I might even tell a (subjectively) funny joke.

* * *

 **The Mole**

In the club room…

Misaka Mikoto started the session off by slamming her hands on the table.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND! ACCELERATOR IS A GODDAMN MOLE!"

She dramatically pointed at the white-haired boy, who was currently wearing a lab coat and taking notes on a clipboard.

"…"

After turning their heads from the Number 3 to the Number 1, the group returned to whatever they were doing without so much of a reaction.

" _Oi, oi!"_

 **In Plain Sight**

" _You're probably overthinking it._ "

Mugino Shizuri said this as she stuck her tongue out so Accelerator could examine it with a Popsicle stick.

( Accelerator: _Normal._ )

"You look stressed out. Are you feeling okay?"

Kakine Teitoku said this while Accelerator took his blood pressure.

( Accelerator: _Surprisingly normal._ )

"Yeah. I mean, really? A mole? That's doubtful."

Sogiita Gunha went back to taking the ink blot test that Accelerator had prepared for him.

( Gunha: I see guts. )

( Accelerator: _Fascinating._ )

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO HIDE IT?-!"

" _Am I supposed to?_ "

 **Status Quo**

Accelerator spoke bluntly.

" _Look. Whether I'm collecting information on everyone or not, does it matter? Everyone's already a willing participant in this experiment, and it's obvious that ' **someone's** ' been collecting data. The situation won't change from that kind of revelation_."

Misaka Mikoto became discouraged.

"I… I guess that's true…"

The Number 1 laid the matter to rest.

" _Good. Good. Now that you understand…_ "

The white-haired boy unrolled a pack of measuring tape.

" _Give me your measurements._ "

"…"

"…Eh?"

 **Playing Doctor**

" _ **Do you know how fucking annoying the paperwork is when you leave those fields blank on a medical form? Exactly, how have you been getting away with this in the first place?**_ "

Accelerator slowly approached the girl with a maddening grin.

 ** _…!-?_**

Looking down, Misaka Mikoto saw that both Shokuhou Misaki and Sogiita Gunha were holding her legs in place.

And looking left and right, Mugino Shizuri and Kakine Teitoku held her arms back as well.

"W-What's going on?-!"

Accelerator stretched the tape with a snap. He started cackling.

" _ **When was the last time you had a checkup, RAAAAILGUN? Hehe. Hehekeke. KEKEKEK. KEKEKEKUKIKUKEKEKUKIKAKEKUKIKAKEKI!**_ _"_

…

Smooth transition to real life…

Misaka Mikoto was sitting up in bed. Her expression did not relay any amusement.

" _I should have seen that coming_ _._ "

 **Alone**

The Number 3 arrived at the testing facility right on time. She was not early. She was not late. However…

" _Huh?_ "

The club room was empty. Typically, there would be one or two people already waiting inside before she got there, but to her surprise, she was the first to arrive. At least... at first glance.

"…"

The girl scanned the room and noted something peculiar. A lab coat hung on one of the seats. And in front of that was a laptop.

"…?"

An eerie feeling settled in. It was the same feeling one would get from walking into a classroom at night.

Nonetheless, she cautiously stepped forward.

 **Stepping Over Boundaries**

There was nothing interesting on the screen of the laptop. She needed a password to get past the log in screen.

"…"

It looked like there were items in the front pocket of the lab coat, but Misaka Mikoto wouldn't dare-

[ SFX: _**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**_ ]

The girl's heart jumped. It was just a phone vibrating.

[ SFX: _**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**_ ]

"…"

[ SFX: _**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**_ ]

A moment later… and it stopped.

"..."

...

The Number 3 made one more look around the room.

And letting her curiosity get the better of her… she reached into the pocket.

 **Reminder**

A wallet fell out as she pulled out the smart device.

" _Ah_ …"

But, sorting out her priorities, she looked at the phone screen first and found…

[ _Missed Call from Piece of Shit_ ]

 _This has to be his…_

Misaka Mikoto turned her gaze towards the wallet on the ground and saw that something else had fallen out.

 _A picture…?_

For a better look, she knelt down and picked up the photograph. And it pretty much confirmed her suspicions.

It was a Christmas photo. On it, Yomikawa Aiho, Yoshikawa Kikyou, Misaka Worst, and Last Order were all formally dressed. Accelerator was there too; however, it seemed like Last Order and Worst had pulled him in at last second. He was in the midst of falling over with a distressed look on his face. It wasn't a good photo, but…

 _How cute…_

The Number 3 made a self-satisfied grin. If there was ever an opportunity to blackmail the Number 1, she was holding it in her hands. Of course she would never do that, but it made her happy to know she could.

The girl instinctively flipped the picture…

Her smile disappeared from what she read.

…

[ _You can't protect them forever._ ]

 **Wristband**

The door to the clubroom opened. Accelerator hobbled in with his cane but stopped upon seeing Misaka Mikoto. She was in the seat farthest from the lab coat and laptop.

" _Activities are canceled today. I sent the e-mail this morning._ "

The white-haired boy spoke coarsely as he went over to grab his stuff.

"Ah… yeah. Yeah, I… I must have missed it."

Putting on his coat…

" _Is that right? Well, I'm about to head off. If you want to stick around, suit yourself. Doors automatically lock at 9 PM, so don't stay too late._ "

He added.

" _And if you still have that wristband, just leave it on the table._ "

"Oh, right. You never told me what that wristband was supposed to do."

" _Supposedly, it promotes hip growth while shrinking chest size_."

"W-WHAT?-!"

The Number 3 stood up in alarm.

" _It measures AIM field interactions_."

As always, Accelerator had a mean sense of humor.

 **Closing the Gap**

Accelerator had his hand on the doorknob, but he stopped upon hearing the girl call out.

"Wait!"

…

" _What is it?_ "

Misaka Mikoto struggled to find the right words.

"Erm… Eh… That… That lab coat looks good on you!"

" _I'll be leaving now._ "

He opened the door.

"No. Hold on."

Gathering herself for a moment, she spoke cautiously.

"It… it doesn't sit well with me.

"I admit, I don't really know you well, but… I'd like to think I have an understanding of who you are.

"Taking part in an experiment this way… I don't think this is something you'd do willingly."

"…"

"Tell me. Is there…

"I mean, if there's something going on, you can tell me!"

…

Misaka Mikoto gave him a friendly smile.

But Accelerator's expression did not change.

These two did not have such a close relationship. There was no reason a girl like her would want to feel sympathy for a guy like him, especially considering their history. As such, this conflict needed to be addressed.

And he did this in the worst way possible.

" _Subject 7432… She suffocated, you know?"_

A darkness fell over the room.

 **Pushing Away**

"Eh?"

Misaka Mikoto didn't understand.

" _The initial impact didn't kill her, but she ended up buried underneath a bunch of rubble. I didn't realize it was over until I was told to stop searching."_

The Number 3 slowly began to realize.

" _Subject 7944 went out quickly. After being impaled by several metal beams, she bled out. Most likely, she lost consciousness immediately."_

"Stop."

" _Subject 8972 had her neck sliced by a piece of metal. She attempted escape, but she couldn't make it far with that injury. She exhibited strange behaviors right at the end, but it was reasoned that it was from chemical imbalances."_

"I said stop."

" _Subject 9982's leg was torn off. I don't need to explain much since you were there, but she was crushed underneath-"_

 **At Arm's Length**

Misaka Mikoto snapped. She grabbed the closest thing nearby and hastily threw it at Accelerator. A chair stumbled from its position before falling beside the Number 1.

" _ **SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THIS UP NOW?-! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO REMEMBER?-!**_ "

"…"

The girl couldn't tell what kind of face the boy was making.

" _So you haven't forgotten then._ "

His voice seemed strangely detached.

" _As of late, I may have been teasing you too much. But I'll stop now._ "

Stepping out, he shut the door softly.

" _I'll see you tomorrow. Shitty kid_."

 **Railgun and Accelerator**

In the club room where a social experiment was held…

 _Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

When no activities should have taken place that day, one member stayed behind.

 _Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

The sun's rays were gradually turning orange. A warm color flooded in.

 _Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Misaka Mikoto slowly clenched her fists.

She said quietly.

" _Jackass._ "

* * *

 **Timeline** : 1, 2, 4, 8, **9** , x, 3, x, 5, 6, 7


	10. Startup

**A/N** : This is the most plot-focused of all the chapters so far. Next chapter will be a breather.

* * *

 **I /O**

In the Yomikawa household…

There was a morning routine.

"…"

Accelerator, Yoshikawa Kikyou, Misaka Worst, and Last Order woke up at roughly the same time. All with dead tired expressions.

"…"

In the bathroom, the four of them brushed their teeth, gargled, and spat into their own personal mugs.

[ SFX: * ** _sound of hair dryers_** * ]

Of course, Accelerator would leave first as the other three spent an extra hour getting ready.

 **MN:\Databases\temp\BeanSprout\**

The white-haired boy saw Yomikawa Aiho in the kitchen.

" _That's right… It's your turn to make breakfast, isn't it_ …"

"Yep! And this time, I'm going all out!"

The woman in the tracksuit glittered with energy. She gave Accelerator a thumbs up.

"I decided to make pancakes from scratch! (It's gonna be delicious!)"

After saying that, she started pouring batter into a rice cooker.

"…"

" _What are you making?_ "

"I said I was making pancakes."

 **Loading**

"Ah? Tou-san's making breakfast again?"

Yoshikawa Kikyou, Misaka Worst, and Last Order walked in. Yomikawa Aiho sat at the dinner table with a slightly sad smile.

"He insisted."

Having finished cooking, Accelerator brought out servings of more _traditional-styled_ pancakes.

( Last Order: _Uwah! Looks delicious! Says Misaka as Misaka's mouth waters!_ )

( Worst: _Tou-san's gonna make a good wife someday!_ )

" _Just shut up and eat_."

It was a routine. Those who gathered around the dinner table would clap their hands together and say…

" **Itadakimasu**!"

" _U_ _ƨɒmiʞɒbɒƚi._ "

But today was different.

 **ERROR: SYNTAXERROR UNRECOGNIZEDEXPRESSION:nth-CHILD()**

…?

 _Huh?_

Accelerator took notice of the nonsense word that came out of his mouth.

"Ara? Did Tou-san bite his tongue?"

Around the table, it seemed like everyone was slightly amused. In frustration, Accelerator spoke aloud.

" _Yɒƨ ƚnɒɘm ƚɒʜw..._ _Ǝɿɒ ƨbɿow ym..._ "

Disconnect. Words and sounds weren't matching up. The faces that were once stifling laughs were now at a loss.

"Is something… wrong?"

Instinctively, the white-haired boy shot a glance at Last Order, but she too seemed confused.

 _Huh?_

And then… He started to feel it.

The blood flowing in his veins, the push his heart made every time it pulsed. It became louder and louder, starting to ring in his head.

His head. His head was hurting.

" _Acc…ator…?_ "

His hearing blurred as did his vision.

Everything was turning white. Everything was turning to white noise.

 **OVERWRITE:\DEFAULT? (YES/NO?ALL):**

It did not go quiet.

Accelerator could barely hear, but noise was all around him. Muffled screams and shouts. Maybe crying. He couldn't pick out whether if this was occurring at present or if this was something he was remembering.

In the white fog, he could swear he could see a ceiling. And maybe Yoshikawa's face.

" _Stay with me!_ _You just had a seizure! You're about to have another one!_ "

 _Huh?_

It was happening all at once. There were too many inputs.

Birds. Sirens. Wind. Engines. Trees. Wheels. Doors.

" _You too, right? There's something you want to say also?"_

Blood. Drilling. Metal. Searing. Bone. Flesh.

" _If you don't say it now, you'll end up regretting it._ "

Black. White. Red. Black. White. Red.

" _Okaeri._ " ( _Welcome home._ )

 **restart**

" _Tadaima._ " ( _I'm back._ )

…

The Number 1 was sitting in bed. A hospital bed.

"…"

Noticing a nearby presence, he turned his head to see a girl by his bedside. She had seaweed-like hair along with a pair eyes evocative of a fish, and she was in the middle of peeling an apple.

"Welcome home?"

" _ **Who in the fuck**_ _?_ "

 **It's All Fanfiction**

The girl put aside the apple and introduced herself. It was hard to pinpoint what facial expression she was attempting to make.

"My name is Nunotaba Shinobu. I was the unnamed [ _**cool beauty**_ ] in Parallelogram that got Kihara Amata off your back and gave you homework later that day."

"…"

"I also supervised the operation of Testament machines for use in the Sisters Project, if you're familiar that."

( Accelerator: _Just say that in the beginning._ )

" _Nunotaba… I sorta remember that name…_ "

Accelerator's head was jumbled, but he slowly began to get his thoughts in order. It occurred to him.

" _Wait… I wasn't around during the Silent Party Arc, but in the end, didn't you go to America or something?_ "

"That was my [ **_unsightly_** ] twin sister, Nunotaba Shinopu. I had her take my place in Railgun S as I was busy with a dentist appointment at the time."

The girl looked off to the side.

"That's the story I'm going with."

" _I see_."

 **On the Edge**

Nunotaba Shinobu stared right through the Number 1. Or so, that's what it felt like to him.

"You've been in a coma for… quite some time. Yes, yes. I know. You would like to know how long. I'm afraid it's been… _**nine years**_."

"…"

"That was a Metal Gear reference."

( Accelerator: _Just tell me why you're here._ )

"Actually, it's been a few days. While you were out, you underwent surgery. There was internal bleeding that had to be dealt with."

The girl pulled out a medical chart and looked over it.

"Overall, I can't say things are looking good for you."

Flipping a page…

"It looks like you'll be staying in this hospital for an extended amount of time."

"… _how long?_ "

The boy had a feeling that she wasn't here to give him good news.

"Months. But more likely… years."

"…"

"It doesn't look good."

 **The Number 1's Circumstances**

"While it's true that the Misaka Network is allowing you to do normal everyday tasks as well as performing other complex calculations, you aren't getting better. You've actually been getting worse."

Nunotaba Shinobu continued.

"That collar around your neck was never meant to heal you. It was supposed to be a solution to get you functioning as normally as possible. But recently, you've been using it to overload yourself. Stressing. Exceeding what your brain is currently capable of. This may have been a factor to your current condition. And in lieu of these complications, your collar has been modified."

Hearing this, he touched his neck.

"If it finds you overexerting yourself again, it'll start beeping as a warning before automatically de-powering. Needless to say, you shouldn't count on your _esper_ mode anymore."

"…"

Accelerator took in what this girl had to say. He made an observation.

" _Isn't this supposed to be a comedy…?"_

"It is. But it doesn't change the fact that you're brain damaged."

 **Radio Noise**

"To lighten the mood, I brought a mixed tape of cover songs done by Internet Idol Arisa-chan~⭐ that adequately summarize the situation."

Nunotaba Shinobu placed a small boom box on the bed and pressed 'play'.

[ Shot through the head!  
And you're to blame!  
You just lost!  
A membrane! ]

( Accelerator: _Turn it off._ )

"Next track then?"

[ Craaawling in my braain!  
These wounds they do not heeeeal! ]

" _You seem to be enjoying yourself_."

"I won't lie. As someone that was opposed to the Level 6 Shift project, seeing you like this gives me considerable satisfaction."

 **Hello Darkness**

The Number 1 was on guard.

" _Did you come here just to laugh at me?_ _Since 'frog-face' isn't here, I'm assuming there's something else you want to say… something that isn't under the Hippocratic oath."_

Nunotaba Shinobu shifted in her seat. She flattened her skirt with both her hands.

"I'll say this again.

"Your hardware is deteriorating. Stuffing a damaged computer with RAM only serves as a workaround. You'd imagine that Academy City would have a simple cure for you by now, but if there was a way to fix you, you would've already gotten it.

"However… it's in no one's best interest for you to stay bedside.

"So this is the proposal: **_They_ ** can sweep this incident under the rug. _**They** _ can forge whatever medical documents necessary to get you back to your daily life. In turn, **_you_ ** will need to work part time for _**them**."_

 _"..."_

As the girl spoke, her eyes shifted away. Perhaps, she was beginning to feel the negative effects of being a messenger.

...

"Rather than serving time here in this hospital, you'll be on parole. That's another way to think of it."

Nunotaba Shinobu cleared her throat. She ended it quickly.

"No one is forcing you to make a decision, but if this is something that interests you, change your doctor. After that, the rest will be taken care of. _"_

She stood up and prepared to leave.

 **The Strongest**

...

An invitation appeared before him.

But what was his reaction?

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _"..."_

What did he want to do?

At this point, what _could_ he do?

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _"..."_

It was clear what his goals were. But the method to go about it…

That part was muddled.

What would happen in the end...

...

" _Wait._ "

The gears began to turn.

" _I have a counteroffer_."

 **Bargain I**

"Seriously? That's what you want?"

Nunotaba Shinobu was in a state of surprise, which was no different than her normal expression.

"This entire chapter is basically about how you're [ **_seriously_** ] dying, and all you have on your mind is that little girl?"

She tilted her head back and pinched the skin between her eyes.

"I don't know what to say…"

( Accelerator: _Most people would call me a lolicon_. )

Accelerator described his thoughts.

" _If the upper echelons of Academy City want to keep a close eye on me. Good on them. I'll be keeping an eye on them as well._

" _As for whatever the hell medical condition I'm supposed to be in… I figured this would happen sooner or later. Those that I care about… I know I can't protect forever. I've even written that down on the back of a photo as a reminder…"_

( Shinobu: _You did that? How ominous… An outside party might misunderstand if they see that._ )

" _I don't want much… but for what I do want, I'm willing to go through hell_. _That's how it is._ "

 **Bargain II**

Nunotaba stared. She really stared.

...

She opened her mouth to say something, but she appeared to change her mind midway.

"You... Are exactly the type of person I thought you were."

" _Is that a compliment?_ "

"Who knows."

The girl's gaze was still stifling...

But somehow, Accelerator could feel a warmth.

"I believe something can be arranged for her."

Nunotaba Shinobu held out her hand.

"I very much look forward to working with you."

…

In exchange for Accelerator's cooperation...

Last Order would receive proper schooling with assurance of her safety.

That was the deal.

And that was the start.

* * *

 _ **Suggested Post-Reading Listening:** Track 17: Hi Score from Tetris (Gameboy)_

* * *

 **Timeline** : **10** , 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 5, 6, 7

* * *

 **Extra: Plot Holes**

Nunotaba Shinobu listed potential cures to Accelerator.

"How do you feel about robotics?"

( Shizuri: _So you want to be robot buddies? *glare*_ )

" _Hard pass._ "

"Dark matter injections?"

( Teitoku: So you want to be beetle buddies! *gleam* )

" _Fuck no._ "

"You're making this hard on yourself."


	11. Restless Nights

**A/N** **:** This is a giant reference to something probably no one here has ever watched or heard of. If you get it, props to you. To everyone else, please just go with the flow. Next chapter will start the Gunha Arc.

* * *

 **Some Dreams Are Worth Forgetting**

Late at night…

At the Tokiwadai Dormitory…

An electrifying Level 5 was preparing for bed.

"…"

In one smooth motion, she quickly laid back and pulled the covers over herself. She said to herself.

"No weird dreams."

She repeated these words with a tone of utter seriousness.

" _ **No weird dreams**_."

( Kuroko: Onee-sama's saying something strange again… _)_

Misaka Mikoto closed her eyes…

 **Misaka Mikoto's Weird Dream**

[ SFX: _THOOM!_ ]

Spotlight.

Misaka Mikoto stands in the center and clears her throat. She reads from a letter.

" _It was a cold day._ "

A dramatic reading.

" _I was on my way from cram school when I saw a kitten sitting near the sidewalk. I was afraid I would scare it off by walking too close, so I decided to get on all fours and slowly approach. 'Meow! Meow!' I called out, hoping to get its attention. But as I drew nearer, I realized..._ "

" _It was actually a glove._ "

 **[ Please, Scold Me! Miko-chwaaaaan~! ]**

The Level 5 takes a breath and responds to the letter.

"ARE YOU KITTEN ME? PAWS AND PAY MORE ATTENTION, DAMN ITTTTTTT!'"

[ Audience: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ]

As upbeat music starts playing, the lights come on, revealing a stage and a huge crowd. Various people are cheering and jumping up and down. Misaka Mikoto quickly goes to sit with the rest of the panelists.

She pulls the mic in close for the opening.

"Hi-hi~! Welcome to the _**very first**_ 'Radio Noise Radio' live recording! I hope everyone here is excited!"

[ Audience: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ]

"My name is Misaka Mikoto, also known as Railgun! And beside me are my cohosts… _a piece of white asparagus and a pig_."

" **OI, OI."** (x2)

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

The white-haired boy overdramatically rolls his eyes. He leans into his own mic.

" _It's Accelerator. Nice to see you all._ "

The audience cheers as he does his introduction.

" _Yeah. Remember to keep that enthusiasm going to the end. It's your fault that we made it this far. So take responsibility by making noise, ya hear?_ "

[ Audience member: Yatta! ]

" _There. Just like that_."

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

The third cohost also makes her introduction.

"And I'm Shokuhou Misaki, also known as Mental Out. _Please take good care of me_."

Shokuhou Misaki does a humble bow.

"What's that now? A marriage interview?"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

The Number 5 turns to the Misaka Mikoto.

"Ah! Misaka-san! Which would you rather have? Dinner? Bath? Or maybe-"

" **Definitely dinner**. (Laughs)"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

Misaka Mikoto turns to the crowd.

"So! I'll try to keep this brief since we don't have much time!"

"For those of you who don't know what 'Radio Noise Radio' is, this is basically a talk show of sorts that discusses Index, Railgun, and all other affiliated media. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. We mostly just randomly talk and play games… and for some reason, we got super popular! (laughs)"

Accelerator makes a comment.

" _It really is amazing how everyone bears with our nonsense."_

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

"Well! We've got a lot of guests here so everyone… PLEASE BE EXCITED!"

[ Audience: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ]

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Everyone together now…"

" **Radio Noise Radio Public Recording Special…"**

" **START-O!"**

[ **Today's program was brought to you by these sponsors:** **Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, MocRonall's, Benny's, Macronall Hamburger, Julian Restaurant, 326 Ice Cream, and Pizza Hut** ]

Misaka Mikoto clears her throat.

"* _ahem_ * Starting from the top…"

"I'm Misaka Mikoto. _Mi-sa-ka Mi-ko-to._ I'm the Number 3 of Academy City."

" _Accelerator. The Number 1_."

"Shokuhou Misaki, the Number 5-Oh!"

The Number 3 sums up…

"And with that haphazard intro (laughs) we'll be revealing a group of people with way too much time on their hands."

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

" **Everyone make-** "

Both Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki speak at the same time. They both turn to each other in confusion. Misaka Mikoto asks.

"Ah? Did you want to do it?"

"Ara? It says on the sheet I'm supposed to, but if you-"

"Oh. No, no, no. You can do it."

"It doesn't matter to me. Since you've already started, you can keep-"

"Oh, no-"

"But I insist!"

Accelerator interjects.

" _One of you, just read the damn sheet._ "

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

The Number 5 smiles.

"Ah, got it. Got it. I'll just go ahead then. (laughs)"

Shokuhou Misaki prepares herself.

"Okay~⭐! Everyone make a round of applause for the Number 2 of Academy City… Kakine Teitoku!"

As Kakine Teitoku smugly walks onstage, the audience cheers.

"Yoooo! How's it going? Nice to finally be on one of these!"

Accelerator makes an observation.

" _Ah, that's right._ _This is your first time on Radio Noise Radio, isn't it?_ "

"Oi, oi. What's with that cool act there? Weren't you the one who asked me to make an appearance? (laughs)"

Thinking briefly…

" _Huh? Did that actually happen? I thought the agency took care of that._ "

"Eh? It was while we were drinking with Shiage and the Etsu. I mean, I can't remember the details since I was plastered, but I'm pretty sure that's how it happened."

" _Right. Right. Just take your seat._ "

"Hey! Seriously remember it! I might cry, you know? (laughs)"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

As Kakine Teitoku waves and takes a seat, Shokuhou Misaki introduces the second guest.

"And now for everyone's favorite sadist…"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

"The Number 4! Mugino Shizuri!"

The audience cheers notably louder than it did for Kakine Teitoku. The Number 4 walks onstage garbed in a kimono.

( Mikoto: Wah! So pretty! )

( Accelerator: _A genuine [ **cool beauty** ]._ )

( Misaki: She's like a doll! )

Mugino Shizuri makes a formal bow and says…

"Hello. It's a pleasure to be here."

Shokuhou Misaki comments.

"You had a prior engagement before coming here didn't you? I hope things didn't get too tight on the scheduling side…"

"You shouldn't worry about that."

The Number 4 shakes off the notion.

"In general, I have the ability to start and end meetings with a wave of my hand."

( Mikoto: Ah, this girl is kinda scary, isn't she… )

( Accelerator: _That's what you call a real ojou-sama._ )

As Mugino Shizuri takes a seat, Shokuhou Misaki introduces the final guest.

"And finally… and unfortunately… a person who should really hold himself back a bit more…"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

"It's the Number 7, Sogiita Gunha!"

"Hey-hey-hey everybody!"

The Number 7 struts onstage with a jolly smile.

( Misaki: Ah… there he is… )

"Oh, I guess since I was specifically told to hold back… I'll practice some restraint."

Sogiita Gunha crosses his arms and nods to himself.

"But since this is a live show… and everyone sorta expects it, there's no harm in showing a little bit of guts."

Sogiita Gunha starts unbuckling his belt.

[ Audience: _Wooooooooo!_ ]

[ Mikoto and Misaki: **Stop-stop-stop!** ]

Sogiita Gunha stops much to the panelists relief and to the audience's disappointment. Accelerator tells him.

" _Since this is live, there's a limit to how much we can censor and edit in post-production. If possible, we should try to do this in one cut."_

"Oh. So no edits, huh?"

It seems like the gears are turning the Number 7's mind.

( Mikoto: Oi! Whatever you're thinking, disregard it! Please! What happened to restraint?-! )

"I'll keep it in mind! Don't worry!"

As Sogiita Gunha buckles himself again and takes a seat, Shokuhou Misaki closes off.

"And with that, that ends introductions!"

Taking it from there, Misaka Mikoto continues.

"Let's go ahead and dive into our first segment!"

[ **Raildex Double Talk!** ]

[ Audience: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ]

Misaka Mikoto explains the segment.

"For those unfamiliar, this is an ad-lib game where… we make people say stupid things (laughs). Um, well… everyone should a have a drawing in front of them of two characters in a situation. Simply put, those not involved with the drawing will fill out the dialogue for these two characters to say live, right here, right now. Not much else to it!"

Misaka Mikoto continues.

"So! If we can have the Number 1 and Number 2 stand up…"

She motions for the two boys to stand.

"We'll be having you say some double talk!"

Revealing the picture…

[ **Accelerator is looking down on Kakine Teitoku with a smirk. Kakine Teitoku is crying while on his hands and knees.** ]

( Teitoku: Oi! The heck is this?-! *laughs* )

( Accelerator: _This is the first time I'm seeing this, but I'm glad it turned out this way._ )

( Teitoku: What's up with that?-! *laughs* )

Misaka Mikoto begins the segment.

"And with that…"

[ **Thinking time! Start-O!** ]

[ **A catchy beat starts playing as everyone but Accelerator and Kakine starts thinking of contextual dialogue.** ]

( Shizuri: The song's not bad. )

( Mikoto: Yeah. )

( Gunha: So I can have them say _anything_ , right? )

( Misaki: Within reason. )

( Gunha: I see. )

( Misaki: I don't think you understand. )

( Gunha: No, no. I understand just fine. )

( Misaki: Just… try to keep it clean. )

( Accelerator: _They're really thinking hard, huh?_ )

( Teitoku: I've got a bad feeling…)

About a minute passes and a buzzer sounds.

[ **Thinking time! Stop!** ]

Kakine Teitoku grimaces.

"I can't help but think that this isn't going to go well for me…"

Accelerator nods.

" _You're probably right_."

"You're supposed to comfort me, you know?"

" _Am I?_ "

The two boys receive the answers from the other panelists. Accelerator read off the first name.

" _This first one… it's from Gunha, isn't it?_ "

"…"

Accelerator pats the Number 2 on the back as they read the dialogue to themselves. Kakine Teitoku turns his head to the Number 7.

"Oi."

"Remember to give it your all!"

Biting his lip, Kakine Teitoku responds in kind.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Got it."

He smiles dryly.

And so…

Giving it their all…

[ **Gunha's Panel** ]

The scene:

Kakine Teitoku is utterly defeated. Accelerator looks down at the Number 2 with a self-satisfied grin. Not holding back, Accelerator taunts.

" _I bet it's only 3 inches._ "

Kakine Teitoku meagerly says back.

"Y-You bastard! (How does he know?)"

[ Audience: (laughs) (whistles) (cheers) ]

Misaka Mikoto looks up at the ceiling.

"We really set the bar low, didn't we? (laughs)"

Shokuhou Misaki shakes her head and tries to move things along

"L-Let's not dwell on this one too long! Next drawing please!"

The two boys look at the next submission.

" _This one is from Misaki._ "

( Misaki: Ah! It's mine! )

The two boys nod to each other and prepare themselves. Giving it their all…

[ **Misaki's Panel** ]

The scene:

Kakine Teitoku is utterly defeated. Accelerator looks down at the Number 2 with a self-satisfied grin. Not holding back, Accelerator taunts.

" _So I spoke with management and well…_ _ **Season 3 never**_."

Kakine Teitoku meagerly says back.

"W-What about the fans?-!"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

Kakine Teitoku comments.

"That's a bit of low blow, doncha' think?"

" _It's funny. I'll give it a pass_."

Sogiita Gunha chimes in.

"But really now. A third season is long due, right? Is that ever happening?"

At that Mugino Shizuri answers.

"To be honest, I'd rather J.C. Staff concentrate their budget and efforts on Shokugeki no *oma."

" _Never picked you for a fan_."

"For me, it's a cathartic experience really."

Moving on… Kakine Teitoku reads the next submission.

"And this one here is from… Mikoto-san."

The two boys look at the dialogue. Kakine Teitoku is noticeably perplexed.

" _I get it._ "

Accelerator says.

"Really? Can you explain it to me?"

" _Maybe later._ "

And so…

Giving it their all…

[ **Mikoto's Panel** ]

Kakine Teitoku is utterly defeated. Accelerator looks down at the Number 2 with a self-satisfied grin. Not holding back, Accelerator taunts.

"…and so I squeeze the mayonnaise on the egg. I call it the **mayonegg**."

Kakine Teitoku meagerly says back.

"Sounds delicious!"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

( Mikoto: *laughs* )

"Oi, oi! She's laughing at her own joke! (laughs)"

( Mikoto: I can't help it! )

The Number 2 persists.

"Really, what's this supposed to mean?"

" _Well… if you watch the movie Jaws backwards, it's about a shark that throws up enough people to fill a beach._ "

"Eh? (laughs)"

( Mikoto: *laughs* )

" _It's fine. Just… next one. Do the next one._ "

"Sure, sure. (laughs)"

Kakine Teitoku reads off.

"This one is from Mugino-san. Well… with her being an _S_ , I can only imagine good things coming up."

The Number 4 interjects.

"Actually, I'm more of an _M_ than an _S_."

"Mmm? Really?"

Mugino Shizuri nods.

"Yes. You see-"

[ **We're sorry for the interruption, but a really inappropriate conversation is taking place. Your scheduled programming will return shortly. Thank you for your patience.** ]

" _Editing point here._ "

Accelerator raises his hand for the camera.

( Shizuri: Huh? )

" _Just helping out the editors as much as I can._ "

"I see."

Kakine Teitoku continues where he left off.

"Getting back to the game…"

The two boys take a look at the dialogue. This time, both of them are confused.

Noticing their expression, the Number 4 calls out.

"Give it your all."

"…"

" _I guess… why not?_ "

Giving it their all…

[ **Shizuri's Panel** ]

Kakine Teitoku is utterly defeated. Accelerator looks down at the Number 2 with a self-satisfied grin. Not holding back, Accelerator taunts.

" _ **QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!**_ "

Kakine Teitoku meagerly says back.

"I-I never knew that he could speak duck!"

[ Audience: (laughs) ]

Kakine Teitoku scratches the back of his head.

"Everything's divulging into madness here! (laughs)"

( Accelerator: _Eugh… my throat's starting to hurt…_ )

Mugino Shizuri speaks up.

"Should I explain it?"

" _Please do._ "

"Ah, well. The first season of Index had a special. In that, there was a joke where Accelerator was quacking while holding up a plasma ball… and, vocally, it was surprisingly intense. I just wanted to see if Accelerator could do it again."

" _Well. There's your answer."_

[ **Abrupt cut to a post-recording** ]

In a small room, six people were gathered.

( Mikoto: Hey everyone! It looks like you've reached the end of Part 1 of… however many videos this might break into. *shrugs* )

( Gunha: Huh? You don't know? *laughs* )

( Mikoto: It's all post-production! Those guys figure that stuff out, not me! *laughs* )

( Misaki: Anyhow, thanks for sticking with us so far! Hopefully we'll see each other soon! )

( Mikoto: I'm Misaka Mikoto! )

( Misaki: Shokuhou Misaki. )

( Teitoku: Kakine Teitoku. )

( Shizuri: Mugino Shizuri. )

( Gunha: Sogiita Gunha! )

( Accelerator: _**QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!**_ )

( Mikoto: Oi, oi! Don't do that, dang it! )

( Accelerator: I'm [REDACTED]. Until next time. )

( **Everyone: Bye-bye!** )

 **Sometimes Reality is the Nightmare**

A smooth transition to Misaka Mikoto sitting up in bed…

"..."

...

At this point, Misaka Mikoto vowed to stop sleeping.

She would later break this promise the following night.

* * *

 _ **Suggested Post-Reading Listening:** "fake!fake!" by A Crow is White_

* * *

 **Timeline:** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 5, 6, 7, x, **11**

 ** _Next Chapter:_** Sogiita Gunha reveals something shocking!


	12. Gutsy Girl (Part I)

**A/N** **:** A quick update. Start of the Gunha arc. The start is a bit weird since it's technically the aftermath of Chapter 3, but it's nice to give some early insight into the going-ons in the story.

If anyone's confused or has a question, make a comment and I'll send a PM.

* * *

 **An Out of Sequence Epilogue I**

 _Project Super Seven_.

Under a sterile streetlight, Misaka Mikoto sifted through a heavy document marked ' _confidential_ '.

 _That was the name of the project assigned to the Number 1 of Academy City. While on the surface, it looked like a plain social experiment… grouping a bunch of kids together in a room and observing the shenanigans... it was actually a bundled package. Finer details revealed 256 smaller experiments, most dealing with AIM field interactions with higher leveled espers. Some of the experiments specified certain people to be involved. Others specified certain conditions. Specific emotions, in particular, were required in all of them._

The girl flipped through the pages, unsure of the answers she was seeking.

 _Stress. Anger. Agitation. Anything that would cause one's blood pressure to rise. Despair. Anxiety. Dread. Anything that would weigh one's mind down. It was all written down in fine print. For certain, the project was a social experiment. But it wasn't simple. And whether or not it was harmless, that remained to be seen._

Misaka Mikoto stopped reading for a moment. Words blurred as she thought, and the texture of smooth paper became clearer.

 _While looking at the contents, I remember thinking to myself, 'Ah, the higher ups in Academy City must be really bored.' I remember thinking about the Number 1's role in all this. 'Ah, I guess that means his job is to pull everyone together so that he can pull them apart, huh?'_

The Number 3 looked up at the night sky. Her expression could not be discerned.

 _And a final thought… though it was fleeting… I remember asking myself… What would this project turn into if things didn't go as planned?_

 _What if… in the end… we just got along?_

 **An Out of Sequence Epilogue II**

Misaka Mikoto arrived at the testing facility early. And there, she found…

"…"

The white-haired boy took notice, but he didn't say anything. He went back to typing notes on his laptop.

…

Misaka Mikoto sat down in the seat furthest from him.

…

"Is it alright for you to wear that?"

Not looking in his direction, the girl spoke bluntly about the Number 1's lab coat.

" _Is there any reason it wouldn't be?_ "

"Ah… I guess that's right."

…

" _Your arm…_ "

Accelerator spoke without looking up as well.

" _You get that taken care of?_ "

Misaka Mikoto lifted her right hand. Her forearm was bandaged.

"It's just a scratch. In a few days, there won't even be scar."

" _That's good_."

…

For now, these two would not have closure. But whatever relationship they had currently was enough.

Waiting for the rest of the members to arrive, 'Project Super Seven' would continue as planned.

 **Familiar Territory**

The seven Level 5s of Academy City were gathered around a long table. Preoccupying themselves one way or another, they all more or less sat in silence.

"…"

Accelerator was typing notes on his computer. Kakine Teitoku seemed to be in hibernation mode, vibrating in place at a certain time interval.

"…"

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern. Shokuhou Misaki was filing her nails.

"…"

As for Sogiita Gunha…

He calmly spoke up.

"Hey… I was wondering… what's the general consensus on _head pats_?"

( Everyone: **Eh?** )

 **Moe Overload**

"…"

Everyone but Gunha stared at each other for a proper answer. Accelerator was the first to bite.

" _You're gonna have to be clearer on that. Don't think anyone understands what you're trying to say._ "

The Number 7 nodded.

"Well, you know. If I were to pat you on the head, what are the… uh, the feelings surrounding that?"

Accelerator stared blankly.

" _First, I'd break your fucking arm off. Because that's not something you do randomly_."

"Then, um… what's the right situation then?"

…

An image came to mind…

( Last Order: _Misaka Misaka wants to be praised!_ )

( Accelerator: _You damn shitty brat!_ )

( Last Order: _Ehehe~_ )

For some reason, the boy's collar started beeping like a microwave.

"Eh? What's that noise?"

 **Mach Speed**

Mugino Shizuri continued where Accelerator left off.

" _Obviously, head pats are given to those who accomplish great tasks. They are rewards reserved for the elite._ "

Sogiita Gunha nodded.

"I see. So you're familiar with this, huh?"

" _Of course I am. I'm the Queen at giving head pats. I even have a special setting for my arm when Fremea-chan does especially good things._ "

Lifting her faux arm, Mugino Shizuri's fingers started to move violently with a ' _whirrrrl'_ sound.

"Looks painful."

Somewhere out there, a little girl felt a chill down her spine.

 **Charisma Break**

Misaka Mikoto interjects.

"Look. Don't listen to these guys. Well, I guess they're kinda right, but it's all reserved to children. There's a certain age where it becomes unacceptable to pat someone on the head."

"Really now?"

Sogiita Gunha asked.

"Yes. I mean, if someone were to pat me on the head at my age…"

A certain boy came to mind…

"Um…"

The girl's face started to change color. Steam started to rise.

" _N-No… No, no, no…! A-As if I want to be treated like a child…! T-That would be so embarrassing…!_ _But… I… I guess the feeling wouldn't be so bad… But even then…! Impossible…! Impossible-impossible-impossible!_ "

"You're suddenly being really annoying."

 **Double Take**

Shokuhou Misaki closed off the topic.

"What you should take away here is that it all depends on the relationship. If the other party isn't opposed to it, then you should be fine. If they are opposed it, then you probably shouldn't try."

The Number 5 let out a breath.

"But really now. Why are you bringing this up?"

Sogiita Gunha scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, well… I just got myself a girlfriend. She's really cute. So much so, I was wondering if it'd be alright to give her one. That's all."

"Oh. That makes sense."

With that finally over, everyone returned to their usual-

( External Screaming: _**EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-!**_ )

 **Panic**

Mass confusion arose. The female members split off from the group.

( Mikoto: Huh? What? What is that? How is that possible? )

( Misaki: Surely he's talking about one of those ' _air girlfriends_ ', right? )

( Shizuri: Come to think of it, he's not acting like his usually self… )

The three glanced over at the Number 7 briefly.

( Shizuri: Around this time, he'd be screaming 'guts, guts, guts'. It's very odd. )

( Misaki: Yeah. Somehow, there's an adult air about him. It's extremely out of character for that idiot. )

( Mikoto: Then that must mean… Does that really mean… )

"I can hear you, you know."

 **GUTS GUTS GUTS GUTS**

Responding to criticism…

"Hey now. Is it really that shocking that I might have a girlfriend? I mean, there's more to me than you think. It's not like I'm a one-note character that spouts off catchphrases."

…

The atmosphere in the room became heavy.

"…?"

Shokuhou Misaki stated bluntly.

"No Gunha. That's exactly what you are."

" _Oi!_ "

She continued.

"If someone is indeed interested in you, I have no doubt in my mind that it's a ploy of some kind."

"What?-! Why?-!"

She's right. You're obviously being tricked.

"Why is even the narrator against me…?-!"

 **Foot = Mouth**

The long blonde-haired girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course, that's assuming she's real. I'm still not entirely convinced such a girl can exist in first place."

"You're saying some real cruel things, but I assure you, she's real. Her name's Eiko."

Sogiita Gunha said plainly.

" _Oh yeah? Then why don't you-_ "

[ SFX: * ** _knock knock_** * ]

Everyone's head turned to the club room door. Most people usually barged in. No one had actually knocked before.

And so… Kakine Teitoku casually went to answer.

 **Alternate Costume**

( Teitoku: Hi there. Huh? Sogiita? Yes, he's here. You brought a bento? Ah, I see. )

Kakine Teitoku turned to the rest of the group.

"Gunha. It's for you."

( External Screaming: _**SHE'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**_ )

At that moment…

A plume of smoke exploded in Sogiita Gunha's location. And stepping out…

Combed hair.

A dress shirt and sweater vest.

Taking a pair of sleek glasses, the boy adjusted it on his face.

"Ah! This is unexpected… Never thought I would introduce you guys to her so soon. How embarrassing!"

( External Screaming: _**WHO THE HELL ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU?-!**_ )

* * *

 **Timeline** : 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, **12** , x, 5, 6, 7, x, 11

 ** _Next Chapter:_** Sogiita Gunha becomes a normie! That bastard!


	13. Gutsy Girl (Part II)

**A/N** : The Gunha arc continues. There's not much that happens here with Gunha or his gutsy girlfriend. And for some reason, I thought it'd be a great idea to introduce another "lab member", which, I admit, isn't necessary for the arc. Well, next chapter should prove to be interesting. Look forward to it.

* * *

 **Suspension of Belief**

In an undisclosed area, two people were doing research.

Hamazura Shiage was studying live footage from a computer monitor. He commentated aloud.

"Huh. That's weird."

Nunotaba Shinobu, the resident blank-faced girl of the lab, took notice of him and stared bullets into the back of his skull.

"What is?"

The dropout answered.

"Apparently this Sogiita Gunha person suddenly has a girlfriend."

Nunotaba Shinobu didn't think much of it.

"Doesn't seem that odd to me."

Hamazura Shiage went on to explain.

"What. You don't think a character just popping out of nowhere without any context isn't strange? What's more, apparently this character has already established relationships from events undisclosed. Story-wise, it's jarring to outside parties. It seemingly comes out of left field and it's a little hard to accept. This is what most people call _bad writing_."

Nunotaba Shinobu kept staring at Hamazura Shiage.

"When you put it that way, I have to agree."

And so, this is how I'll introduce Hamazura Shiage into ' _Super Seven_ '. Now, let's proceed to ignore him for the next three to four chapters.

 **Original Character DO NOT STEAL**

"G-Good afternoon…"

As the door to the club room opened, a timid-looking girl revealed herself.

With long soft-colored hair and a petite figure…

Her uniform identified herself as a sheltered girl from School Garden.

"My… My name is Otani Eiko… I've… Heard a lot about your group from Sogiita-san…"

She fidgeted nervously. Her face began to flush.

"It's… Nice to meet you all."

She quickly lowered her head after her introduction.

…

Misaka Mikoto turned to the Number 7.

"Are you blackmailing her?"

" _Why is that the first thing you think?-!_ "

 **Physical Form**

Shokuhou Misaki stepped forward in a welcoming manner.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Otani-san. Thank you for taking care of our Sogiita-san. He's a handful, so I'm sure it's been tough. (Please ignore that odd phrasing. I'm not his mother.)"

As the Number 5 reached out her hand…

…

She froze.

"… _huh?_ "

…

Turning her gaze toward Sogiita Gunha and then back to Otani Eiko…

Noticing this, Sogiita Gunha raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong…?"

The Number 5 answered quickly.

"Ah… No. It's just that… I realized she isn't made of air."

She started pinching the girl's cheek.

" _Of course she isn't_!"

 **Burning Questions**

Sogiita Gunha stepped between the two girls.

" _Oi, oi!_ "

Otani Eiko rubbed her cheek as the Number 7 pulled Shokuhou Misaki and everyone else to the side. He spoke quietly enough so that Otani Eiko couldn't hear.

" _Okay. I'm sure everyone has a lot of burning questions right now. I'll fill in the details later. Just… don't do anything that might scare her-"_

Completely disregarding the boy, Mugino Shizuri called over to her.

"Hey. I've got some burning questions."

"…?"

The Number 4 spoke without restraint.

"Who confessed to who? How long have you been dating? Have you held hands yet? Have you kissed?"

Ramping up…

"What's the furthest you've gotten? **ndjobs? **owjobs? With your feet? *nal? S*x? Who's on top? Favorite positions? Thr**ways? Fo**ways? Gang**ngs?"

She kept on going.

"Where does he usually **nish? The face? The hair? The back? Inside? Does he prefer edging?"

…

"By all means, take your time answering."

 **A Gentleman**

"…"

Unsure of what to say, the girl gave an uneasy glance toward the Number 7. In turn he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"That's… not anyone's business."

( Shizuri: _Ehhh?_ )

The boy took a position by Otani Eiko and firmly announced.

"As all of you now know, Miss Otani and I are in a relationship. As such, I fully expect you all to give her the same amount of respect as you do me."

( Shizuri: _What if I don't respect you at all?_ )

"If I receive even a slight hint of harassment against her, there will be serious consequences. But, of course, I trust that none of you will ever cross that line."

( Shizuri: _So harassing you is still fair game, right?_ )

"With that in mind, let's all get along."

( Shizuri: _What's with your weird way of talking? Did you hit your head or something? You haven't said your catchphrase yet._ )

Sogiita Gunha was becoming more irritated by the moment.

"Hey now…"

Misaka Mikoto half-raised her hand to speak up.

"Are you _sure_ you're not blackmailing her?"

" _I told you it's not that!_ "

 **The Natural Thing to Do**

After being fed up, the couple left the room in a hurry.

( Gunha: _Ahhhg! I've had enough of this! The two of us are leaving for a late lunch, damn it!_ )

And proceeding that outburst, he slammed the door shut. The rest of the Level 5s returned to their usual activities.

"…"

Accelerator was back to typing notes on his computer. Kakine Teitoku went back to hibernation mode, vibrating in place at a certain time interval.

"…"

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern. Shokuhou Misaki sleepily stared out the window.

"…"

As for Misaka Mikoto… she stood up.

"Welp. Enough time has passed. Let's follow them."

Almost everyone was in agreement.

 **Advancing the Plot**

"Hold on."

Shokuhou Misaki called for the Number 3 to slow down. She narrowed her eyes.

" _ **You**_ want to follow them?"

"Obviously."

Misaka Mikoto had no qualms with the illegal activity. Neither did the Number 5, but…

"I just want to know… Where is this coming from? Usually you're such a buzzkill. Is there a particular reason why you want to intrude into the privacy of a couple?"

" **Because it's funny.** "

"I see."

From the side, the Number 2 and 4 added…

( Shizuri: _I just want more screen time_. )

( Teitoku: I barely have any presence as is. )

"You two have more pitiable circumstances."

 **Reading Too Much**

And thus, Misaka Mikoto led a small party on a stalking adventure.

Which now left…

"…"

Shokuhou Misaki gazed out the window with a bored expression. Propping her arm on the table, she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand.

" _Not going?_ "

"Not interested."

The white-haired boy's question was met with a prompt response.

" _Is that so._ "

…

Everyone was free to do as they pleased. Humans possessed the convenient power of freewill and could exercise that ability at any time. However, motivations were never obvious. Judging a person by their actions was a flawed process.

So another question came.

" _Did you see something?_ "

"…"

 **Lines**

Accelerator had stopped typing notes.

"…"

Shokuhou Misaki let out a breath. Deciding not to put up a fight, she gave him a brief summary.

"Otani Eiko is a good girl. She's a freshman with no experience. And apparently, that oaf nearly attacked her while she was confessing. I guess he thought she was challenging her, but he wised up, thankfully."

The long blonde-haired girl closed her eyes.

"There's not much else to say. She's normal and…"

Listlessly…

"It has nothing to do with us."

…

It bears repeating.

There were no friends in this room.

Relationships would always be at an arm's length, if not more.

To think that the distance might close in such an artificial environment… was nothing but foolishness.

So…

Shokuhou Misaki was correct in her assessment.

Whatever happened to anyone outside of the experiment, outside of the predetermined conditions provided, it wasn't her problem. Thus…

"I don't need to get involved."

 **Difference**

"…"

Accelerator closed his laptop. Gathering his things, he prepared to leave.

"Ooh! So you're joining the rest then? I didn't think the Number 1 was the type to meddle."

The white-haired boy scoffed.

" _Meddle? Don't say something so stupid._ "

He pulled himself to his feet and balanced himself on his cane.

" _There's no point in continuing the experiment if no one's here. Activities will have to be suspended."_

Taking his time, he hobbled over towards the doorway.

" _You can stay here if you want. I, however, don't have the luxury of time."_

Upon reaching the door… The white-haired boy stopped.

"Forgetting something?"

…

"…"

He asked another question.

A strange one.

" _Do you know what the difference is between humans and monsters_?"

…

"Huh…?"

Accelerator clicked his tongue.

" _No. Never mind."_

With that, the Number 1 left.

* * *

 **Timeline** : 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 12, **13** , x, 5, 6, 7, x, 11

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Sogiita Gunha attempts to hold hands with girl. Lewd. And… what's with this ominous feeling?


	14. Gutsy Girl (Part III)

**A/N** **:** Gutsy Girl reaches its third part. For this chapter and next, I've taken some liberties with Gunha, and... I guess Chapter 10 should also be considered important.

Also. Try to remember that this is a comedy. I sometimes forget that myself.

* * *

 **Audience**

Sogiita Gunha and Otani Eiko (original character do not steal) were sitting on a bench. The two of them were having lunch.

( Mikoto: _Move over. I can't see._ )

( Teitoku: _When's he gonna hold her hand?_ )

( Shizuri: _He won't. Cause' he's a loser._ )

The Number 7 spoke up.

"Today's weather is nice."

The girl nodded.

( Mikoto: _Come to think of it, that whole thing with head pats… was all that just bragging?-!_ )

( Teitoku: _Her hands are wide open. This is his chance._ )

( Shizuri: _He won't. Cause' he's a loser._ )

The Number 7 spoke up again.

"Since we're together, is there anything you want to do?"

"Um… well…"

( Mikoto: _Smug bastard! Just because he has a girlfriend, he thinks it's alright to look down on others?-!_ )

( Teitoku: _Ah. Her hand moved._ _He blew it._ )

( Shizuri: _I told ya'. He's a loser._ )

…

Sogiita Gunha turned his head toward the nearby bush.

( Mikoto: _Ack!_ _He's looking this way! Scatter! Scatter!_ )

 **Impressions**

"I apologize."

Sogiita Gunha gestured eloquently.

"Not every Level 5 can be as _tactful_ as me. Some of them just don't have the _aptitude_ to read the mood."

Judging by his face, the Number 7 was pleased by the attention he was receiving. Those who have graduated from bachelordom overtly showed off to single people, and Sogiita Gunha was now a part of that elitist group. This would mean he would go on to make others feel bad for being alone and go through great lengths to remind them of this miserable fact.

But personal feeling aside…

Sogiita Gunha continued on.

"But… even so, once you get to know them, you would see that they're actually good people. They really aren't so scary."

Otani Eiko gave him a blank stare.

"…"

…

"Well… some of them."

"I see."

Sogiita Gunha was quick to concede.

 **Relation**

The boy and girl resumed eating their lunch.

A rather normal conversation transpired.

"This is good. Did you make this yourself?"

"Convenience store… It was along the way…"

"Huh. Well, thanks. Thanks for coming out."

"Did… I catch you at a bad time?"

"Mmm? No. Nothing much ever happens in that room. I'd be lying if I said I was doing anything important."

"…"

"But yeah. Like I said. Since I'm out, is there anything you want to do? A movie? Amusement park? Aquarium?"

" _You… should probably head back._ "

…

"Ah… another time then…"

 **Guard**

The Number 2, 3, and 4 stalked from afar. Finding a place where they could observe and not be noticed, they watched the two figures in the distance having a normal lunch date.

To say the least, it was boring.

" _Boring. This is booring._ "

Mugino Shizuri openly expressed her tedium.

"If you're bored, then _leave_. I didn't _ask_ you come."

Misaka Mikoto didn't even pretend to care. She continued to adamantly spy through a pair of familiar-looking rectangular binoculars.

"…"

The Number 4 glanced at the Number 3. Her usual disinterested expression was the same as always…

But there was something underneath it…

Perhaps, it might have been discomfort. But it could have easily been annoyance.

…

Mugino Shizuri clicked her tongue.

Moistening her pinky in her mouth, she then proceeded to shove it into Misaka Mikoto's ear.

" _BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH?-!_ "

 **Expectations**

Misaka Mikoto jolted away and began furiously rubbing the side of her head.

"WHAT THE- WHY- EUHHHHHHGH?-!"

Mugino Shizuri spoke low. One might have interpreted her words to be coated in malice, but in this instance, it was due to lack of energy.

" _Thaaat's right. You didn't ask me to come. I came out of my own free will expecting to be somewhat entertained_.

" _However, the longer I'm here, the more it's becoming clear to me. This isn't interesting at all_."

She stood up. Her coat slightly fluttered as she moved.

" _I'll be going back_."

With her back to the girl, she left a final thought.

" _I don't know what you're hoping to find, Railgun, but you should consider doing the same._ "

 **The Queen's Stance**

"…"

The Number 3 felt her hands clenching.

A recognizable sensation settled in.

( " _Why are you being so familiar?_ " )

…

At the risk of drastically changing the tone, and making this chapter too wordy…

Let's take a second here and give some thought…

Whether Misaka Mikoto's motivations were comedic and thoughtless, or directed and spiteful, the motivations themselves should probably be addressed. After all, _what was the relationship between Misaka Mikoto and Sogiita Gunha?_ For that matter, _what was the relationship between her and the other Level 5s?_

Quite easily, one can point out there is barely any whatsoever. These troublesome people were frustrations and thorns that got in her way and nothing more. Misaka Mikoto has a defined circle that she's protective of, and she perceives the other Level 5s to be possible threats. Given prior events, this is reasonable.

( " _We aren't friends._ " )

So Sogiita Gunha has a girlfriend. But in what way does this impact her?

Is there anyone in danger? Is anyone she knows personally affected?

Simply put, _there is no impact_.

Misaka Mikoto's disposition is more or less the same as Shokuhou Misaki's.

Once again, the line of reasoning is clear: This is a matter that does not concern her.

( " _Leave me alone._ " )

With that being said, Misaka Mikoto had gone as far as she could with her little "joke". The line before her was something she would not cross. And as quickly as she had made up her mind to go, she would just as quickly give in.

This was the obvious thing to do. But for some reason, this left a bitter taste.

…

Unclenching her fists…

The girl felt the Number 2 touch her shoulder.

"I feel like I should say this for clarification. I'm actually a mass of sentient Dark Matter in the shape of a Kakine Teitoku. I have no idea if I can procreate normally anymore."

"See. This is why I don't ever talk to you."

 **Musing**

With the loss of motive, the stalking party had disbanded.

Kakine Teitoku, Misaka Mikoto, and Mugino Shizuri returned to the testing facility.

And left to their own devices…

Sogiita Gunha and Otani Eiko resumed their date.

As the Number 4 predicted, it was an uninteresting show.

There was no hand holding. No indirect kisses. They didn't try to feed each other their meals.

Such lovey-dovey antics were absent.

But that didn't make this occasion any less of a date.

It was still a date in the sense that… they were accompanying each other.

And maybe that's all Sogiita Gunha wanted.

To be with another person and not be reminded of Academy City's power curriculum. To not be identified as a "Level 5". Not as some monster of strength, but as a regular human being.

But who's to say what was really on his mind? Most likely, it was just GUTS anyway.

…

At the end of their outing, the two walked back to the testing facility, where the Number 7 met back up with the rest.

( Gunha: Huh? Is there someone missing here? )

( Misaki: Don't think too much about it. )

And so, this would mark the end of this particularly uneventful event.

…

And so, a new event would immediately unfold thereafter.

…

Before Otani Eiko could exit the facility…

A cane blocked her path.

 **The King's Stance**

" _Don't be in such a hurry._ "

Quiet as it was, the metallic voice rang throughout the hall. She was taken by surprise, and had she turned the corner any faster, she would have stumbled. Her eyes slowly followed the cane up to the white-haired boy that it belonged to.

" _You seem uneasy. Is there a problem?_ "

The girl had half-a-mind to break away and run. But even if she turned around, there wasn't an exit. It was just a long stretch that led her back to the club room. There was only one way to get out. She had no choice but to face him.

"No… There isn't a problem…"

…

The atmosphere grew heavy.

The Number 1 hadn't even given her a glance, but she could feel his presence starting to weigh down on her. Quickly, she found her legs frozen to the floor. Her skin paling translucent. And her own heart trapped in ice.

It was this feeling that made the difference clear: _**He was a Level 5**_ **.** _ **She was not.**_

Accelerator spoke bluntly, largely indifferent to the effect he was having on her.

" _Saying things like 'I don't need to get involved', 'This doesn't concern me', or 'It's not my business'… I really wish I could make those type of excuses._

" _You see, the only people I care about are the contacts I have listed on my phone. But as of recent, the number of these contacts has increased by six. And unfortunately, until I'm able to delete these people, these new contacts are also under my care._

" _I'm not one for long drawn out sequences, so I'll cut this short_."

Otani Eiko finally saw it. The red glare that witnessed deaths upon deaths. A bloodied sea.

" _Tell me what your relationship is with Sogiita Gunha._ "

 **Confession**

Otani Eiko no longer looked like herself. Whatever spark she had that made her cute was watered down to a hanging doll. She lost her color. She lost her composure. What was left was something akin to worthlessness.

If the character for "guilt" had been written across her face, no one would notice.

With eyes drawn to the floor, she admitted something incredulous. Ordinary, but incredulous enough to make the Number 1 pause. He needed a moment, but eventually he accepted the ridiculous truth.

Accelerator released a long drawn out breath.

" _So it's a punishment game then_."

"…"

Putting all of the girl's words and actions into one sentence affected her in a way she didn't anticipate.

She felt the need to defend herself.

"It… wasn't supposed to go this far…"

She tensed up but dared not to raise her gaze.

"It… was supposed to end after I confessed, but…"

Sogiita Gunha's image came up. It was the moment before he could fully understand what was being said to him. It was the brief moment when confusion turned to realization. His expression didn't evoke anything powerful, but…

"He seemed… happy…"

The girl grimaced. She had been devastated at that outcome.

 **Message**

"I… didn't know what to do after that… when everyone's encouraging me… when everyone's cheering for me… I just… hate it."

The girl was shaking.

"I hate it… I don't want this… I don't need this…"

Her voice trembled.

"I just want everything to end…"

The hallway began to darken as the first signs of evening appeared.

"But…

"When I found out that Shokuhou Misaki was here, I knew I had to-"

It finally became clear. The pieces came together.

The blonde-haired girl who distanced herself in the club room…

And the expression she had…

That even someone without telepathy could figure out.

The Number 1 snapped.

" _ **Do it yourself.**_ **"**

Somehow, Otani Eiko became more frozen than before.

" _ **Do it yourself. Don't bring anyone else into this FUCKING mess you've made.**_ **"**

 **Break**

"…"

Otani Eiko felt her heart stop. There was an obvious answer she was supposed to make, but… the correct words wouldn't come out.

"I… I can't. I can't do it myself. I just-"

Accelerator didn't take too kind to this answer. He flipped the switch on his neck.

And he grabbed her.

In a swift motion, he slammed her up against the wall. A dull sound rang throughout as the girl's breath escaped.

"… _ck!_ "

His face was cold.

" _ **Do you really expect anyone to sympathize with you? Because there were others involved with your actions, you think you can play the role of victim now?"**_

Pressure.

" _ **Let me tell you. No one gives a SHIT about your situation. At the end of the day, just who do you think is going to pick up the pieces?"**_

More pressure.

" _ **This may come as a surprise, but I'm actually being real kind. Those other guys in that room there? They won't be. But since it looks like you've failed to grasp how deep of SHIT you're in, I'll tell you what you're going to do now.**_ _"_

Almost enough to cut through skin.

" _ **You're going to walk back over, call Gunha out, and break it off with him.**_ **"**

 **Consequences**

With what little strength Otani Eiko had, she managed to squeeze out an answer.

" _I… can't…_ "

Accelerator maintained his position.

" _ **I'm not asking you."**_

" _I..."_

Her eyes were filling with tears.

" _ **Do you understand me?"**_

"…"

...

Silence…

And…

Briefly…

…

 _Killing intent._

"… _?-!_ "

 **Versus**

Accelerator barely had any time to react. He dropped the girl and-

[ SFX: **_CRAAAAAAAAAAACK-!_** ]

The boy flew back from a punch made at twice the speed of sound.

That noise wasn't from the impact but from all the windows in the hall shattering at the same time.

Dust and debris exploded as Accelerator crashed against the end of the corridor. And… through it all, he heard a voice.

…

" **Don't you dare..."**

Stepping closer.

Stepping menacingly.

With increasing speed.

" **Touch her** **.** "

* * *

 **Timeline:** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 12, 13, **14** , x, 5, 6, 7, x, 11

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Sogiita Gunha won't receive a happy ending.


	15. Gutsy Girl (Part IV)

**A/N** **:** Once more, I took some liberties with Sogiita Gunha and Accelerator. Please don't mind it. Next chapter will be the end of the Gutsy Girl Arc. And after that, an epilogue.

* * *

 **Don't Know Don't Care**

" _Oh shit!_ "

Hamazura Shiage jumped up from his seat and shouted at the monitor in front of him.

"Sogiita Gunha just punched the _fuck_ out of Accelerator!"

…

After a moment of thought…

The dropout turned his head to the stoic Nunotaba Shinobu.

"Wait… Is that- Is that a thing he can do? I mean, I don't exactly know how everyone's quirks work, but this is a thing that can happen, right? Against vector manipulation or whatever?"

"…"

The girl took a sip out of a coffee mug.

And then she shrugged.

The two of them decided that Sogiita Gunha was using _GUTS_.

 **Wolf**

[ SFX: * _ **Hi- Pitched Beeping** * _]

The white dust and crumbling plaster in the air began to settle…

" **What's wrong, Number 1?** "

Accelerator was sitting with his back against an almost shattered wall.

He could hear an ominous _hissing_.

" **Were you always this weak?** "

The white-haired boy had to be selective on where to spend his energy.

There was a limit to what he could and couldn't do.

But he made the costly mistake of overextending himself.

" **Surely you can still stand, right?** "

Slightly lifting his head, he could see Otani Eiko standing behind the Number 7.

She was trembling and…

Her expression said everything.

" _ **I haven't even gotten started yet**_ **.** "

Terror.

 _Absolute_ _terror_.

Reflected in her eyes was a demon in human clothes.

A creature she desperately wanted nothing to do with.

…

It was honestly quite disgusting.

…

Accelerator felt himself grip the floor.

" _Dumbass._ "

 **Limit Break**

[ SFX: _* **Hi-Pitched Beeping** * _]

The noise continued to reverberate. And Accelerator's collar was going off.

" _I get it. I get it. Shut up._ "

The white-haired boy sluggishly lifted his arm to flip the switch off.

Remembering back…

[ Shinobu: _Your collar has been modified. If it finds you overexerting yourself again, it'll start beeping as a warning before automatically de-powering._ ]

He had no choice. From this point, he would have to work with limited access to the Misaka Network. It was an annoyance. But it was for his own good.

" _ **Huuh? Did you say something?**_ "

Sogiita Gunha halted his approach. Though, the pressure he emitted continued to grow.

"…"

Accelerator glared. Pushing himself up with his cane, metallic appendages extended from its end to pull the Number 1 forward. Slowly rising to his feet, he said aloud.

" _So that we're clear… If circumstances were any different… I'd be faster and stronger than you. I'd probably even be able to manipulate whatever the fuck it is that you do. So…_ "

…

"So what then? I don't understand."

Accelerator stared blankly.

" _I saying that I'm feeling under the weather. So take it easy._ "

At that answer, Sogiita Gunha frowned. He shook his head in an exaggerated manner.

" **Ah~an!** **You know, you're really** _ **pissing**_ **me off. Were you** _ **always**_ **like this? Typically, someone in your position should be explaining himself, right? Or… maybe you have nothing to explain? Well if that's the case then-** "

Tremors. As if sensing the Number 7's rage, the entire floor shivered.

" _ **There's no real need for me to hold back now, is there?**_ "

 **Showdown**

"…"

Accelerator continued to stare. And likewise, Sogiita Gunha stared back.

It was a standoff between two of the most powerful entities of Academy City.

No doubt, something amazing was going to happen.

…

A subtle motion. Accelerator half-raised his hand.

" _Time out. I need to check something._ "

"…?"

The ground stopped rumbling.

And Accelerator grunted as he hobbled over to a wall. Finding a conveniently placed lever, he pulled it and…

"…Eh?"

The floor beneath Sogiita Gunha's feet gave out, revealing a trap door. He momentarily stood on thin air before falling into the inky depths.

" _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ _"_

…

The Number 1 made a slight smile as he wiped his brow.

( Accelerator: _Victory_. )

Truly amazing.

 **Otani Eiko**

Accelerator had managed to avoid conflict using a rather dirty tactic. But there was no doubt that the Number 7 would be back soon, probably even angrier than before. All the Number 1 managed to do was buy himself some time.

The white-haired boy turned his head. Calling out across the hall…

" _Oi._ "

Otani Eiko jumped.

"E-Ehh?-!"

" _If you're not going to do anything useful, make yourself scarce._ "

Realizing her situation, the girl panicked. She looked around herself, unsure of where to go or what to do. Even though she wanted to escape, she was no good with thinking on her feet. Her uncertainty left her immobile, and this indecision ticked Accelerator off further.

" _ **The fire escape**_ _. Take_ _ **the**_ _ **fire escape**_ _._ "

With a small amount disdain, the boy walked forward and pointed at a nearby door.

"…"

She hesitated. And then she came to grips.

Following his orders, the girl quickly made her way to the exit near Accelerator. But as she passed by, she paused.

…

"I'm sorry…"

…

These words had no meaning to him.

He murmured.

" _I'm not the one you should be saying that to_."

…

The sound of a heavy door opening and shutting itself signaled her exit.

And perhaps, Accelerator regretted telling her about it.

 **The Calm**

Accelerator paced forward.

He had a substantial problem.

And that was…

He was about to get his ass kicked by Gunha.

…

Of course… if possible, he would like to avoid such an outcome, but he had a limited number of tools at his disposal. Underneath Accelerator's lab coat would only reveal a clipboard (for taking notes), an umbrella (for rainy days), a service pistol (for killing), and a banana peel (2.6 billion yen of R&D).

"…"

Accelerator looked at the banana peel vacantly.

" _2.6 billion…_ "

…

He let out a breath.

He had no one but himself to blame. Even though the boy knew meddling would bring him into this stupid situation, he went ahead and got involved. Absolute madman. Right?

In any case, Accelerator surmised a rudimentary strategy.

Directing his attention to a security camera, he spoke to the researchers observing from the other side.

" _Hey. I know you guys are watching. If I screw this up, don't put what's left of me in a fridge. And don't you fucking dare bring me back as a volleyba-_ "

Accelerator couldn't finish his sentence.

Because ripping through the floor…

[ SFX: _**CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFHHHG!**_ ]

The Number 7 came back from his short leave.

 **The Storm**

Time slowed to a crawl.

Sogiita Gunha broke through the ground. Bits and pieces of rubble flew up with him as he touched the ceiling.

And then…

Their eyes met.

Rage compounded.

He immediately went in for the charge.

" _ **YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!**_ "

Accelerator threw down the banana peel.

Time went back to regular speed.

" _ **GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?-!**_ "

Slipping at twice the speed of sound, he smashed into the end of the corridor.

And without missing a beat, the Number 1 continued pacing away. On the floor, Sogiita Gunha wailed.

" _ **EUGHHH?-! Where the hell do you think you're going?-!**_ "

" _A safe distance. I'd rather not deal with you when you aren't thinking straight._ "

" **And who says I'm-!"**

As Sogiita Gunha attempted to pick himself up, the banana peel caught his foot again. And he slammed face first into the flooring.

" _ **BWAAAAAAAAH-!**_ "

Through the pain, he rolled over. Grabbing the banana peel, he hurled it out a broken window.

" _Oi, oi. That's 2.6 billion yen's worth of R &D you just threw out._"

" **As if I care!** "

 **BTFO**

The Number 7 stood up and shouted.

" **You aren't taking me seriously at all, are ya?-! Do you think I'm an idiot?-!** "

…

Accelerator stopped pacing. Though, this might have been because he reached a _safe distance_.

" _If I took you on seriously, I'd die. Or at least get close to it._ "

"…?"

Sogiita Gunha didn't understand. But despite that, the white-haired boy continued.

" _You and me have reasons for being here. And technically, you could classify my reasons to be tragic in nature. I don't, however. Since tragedies are misunderstood comedies, I don't think I'm in such a bad of position. As for you and your reasons, I can guess what they are._

 _"You're here because you want to find an equal, right? Someone who can give you a run for your money? There are six others that are ranked higher than you, so of course taking part in this experiment is in your best interest._

 _"And lucky you, you've found a reason to be_ _ **upset**_ _._

 _"A reason to_ _ **fight**_ _._

 _"You may be angry on the outside, but inside you must be_ _ **ecstatic**_ _._ "

The Number 1 moved his hand.

" _Unfortunately, I'm the_ _ **wrong**_ _person to pick as an enemy. I don't mind being the bad guy. But I can't give you a fight. Sorry about that._ "

And then…

Sogiita Gunha noticed.

The ominous _hissing_.

The ominous _smell_.

And Accelerator's hands didn't reach for a comically placed lever, but an ordinary light switch.

" _This is the best I can do._ "

[ SFX: * ** _click_** * ]

 **The Number 7's Circumstances**

A cascade of flames erupted from Sogiita Gunha's location as well as a thunderous explosion. It was another miscalculation. Even though the windows were open, the buildup of gas was too much at that point in time. And Accelerator was still too close.

The white-haired boy was blown back.

And he painfully slid across coarse ground to an eventual stop.

"… _khhh!_ "

The Number 1 gritted his teeth. His ears rang. And his sight was going in and out.

Slowly regaining his senses...

He managed to get onto his knees… But within the sea of flames…

"…"

The Number 7...

Walking towards him, breathing heavily...

Sogiita Gunha paced to where Accelerator was…

And he picked him up roughly by the collar. Angrily…

" _ **You're wrong.**_ **"**

His voice was shaking.

" _ **You're goddamned wrong.**_ **"**

His grip was unstable.

" _ **I just wanted to know more. About you guys and… And… I don't know…"**_

He could no longer look Accelerator in the eyes.

" _ **I… wasn't planning on picking a fight.**_ **"**

The fire began to dwindle.

…

"I… don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose what I have.

"That's all."

 **Accelerator and Gunha**

Accelerator felt his feet back on the ground.

The battle was over, but no one won.

…

Two silhouettes in the hall.

Two of the most powerful entities of Academy City.

Two monsters.

Two humans.

They didn't need to communicate to understand each other.

But if you couldn't put it into words, there would be no meaning.

…

Up until this point Accelerator had no intention of saying it, but he spoke up.

" _Otani Eiko is-_ "

"Stop. I get it."

Sogiita Gunha let go.

...

"I'll talk to her myself."

* * *

 **Timeline** : 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 12, 13, 14, **15** , x, 5, 6, 7, x, 11


	16. Gutsy Girl (Part V)

**A/N** **:** Endings are never clean.

* * *

 **A Boy Meets Girl Encounter: Summary**

Boy meets girl. Girl confesses. Boy accepts Girl's feelings in earnest.

( " _I… I've been avoiding the subject…"_ )

Boy is anxious. Boy is nervous. This is his first experience with this sort of thing.

( " _I… just didn't want you to get angry…_ " )

But as always, Boy casts aside all doubt and decides to do his best.

( _"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say it…"_ )

He would do his best. He would do his very best. He would do his upmost best.

( _"About that day…"_ )

He would continue to believe in himself and push through with all he had…

( _"The truth is…_ " )

Because… if he did that, surely something good would happen.

( _"The truth is… I never really liked you."_ )

Surely…

…

…

 **Sogiita Gunha is Doing Fine**

How necessary is it to describe a common event?

Relationships are constantly being formed and broken. Sogiita Gunha's situation isn't anything new. This is hardly a tragedy. It's barely a comedy. Rather, this is normal day to day life. And as such, it's completely predictable.

It's a story that's been told so many times, you can probably guess the beats and still be mostly right.

So… Putting it quickly…

Without lingering on the details…

There were feelings of guilt.

There were feelings of anger.

There were feelings of dread.

There were feelings of desperation.

And…

Emptiness. Of course emptiness.

It was a void that hovered in the air and slowly sank as he realized…

That the thoughts he had at that very second, that very minute, that very hour…

Day, week, and year…

Suddenly…

It could all mean nothing.

That it had all meant nothing.

…

And…

Even more frightening was…

That life would carry on as usual.

…

An ordinary revelation of a very ordinary fact.

 **Sogiita Gunha is Doing Well**

A heavy metal door.

Unoiled hinges cried as it slowly opened.

Shokuhou Misaki was slightly out of breath after climbing so many steps. But she finally made it to the rooftop of the testing facility.

And in front of her…

Sogiita Gunha stood near the fencing, staring out and staring off…

Whether he was lost in thought or purposely ignoring her…

He didn't react to her arrival.

"…"

A brief moment of hesitation.

There were things she wanted to do. There were things she didn't want to do. There were things she should do. And there were things she shouldn't do. In light of previous events, all of that didn't matter.

Shokuhou Misaki had chosen to do nothing. She had no right to say anything now.

But nonetheless…

She called out to him with a casual greeting.

"Hey there. How's it going?"

This was a good way to start.

 **Sogiita Gunha is Doing Great**

"Ho? Did you come to enjoy the scenery too?"

The boy looked back and gave the girl a smirk. The girl caught on and matched his pace.

"No… I… I just came to get some fresh air. Sometimes being in that room can get to your head."

Returning the smile, Shokuhou Misaki started stretching her arms.

"I see. I see."

The boy set his gaze forward again.

"I totally get ya'. It's relaxing being up here."

He continued.

"The view from up high makes you feel larger than life, doncha' think? It's like I'm Colonel Muska! The people are like ants!"

The boy laughed heartily.

"Yeah. They sure are."

…

Caution.

Consideration.

Both were aware.

 **Sogiita Gunha is…**

"…"

It was as he said. The view from up high was a sight to behold. As the sun slowly dipped into the horizon, it bathed the whole landscape in a sweet orange glow.

The world had not ended.

Nor did time stop.

Nothing meaningful happened.

So, obviously, nothing changed.

"…"

Shokuhou Misaki stood silently. She must have been only thirty feet away, but the distance felt much further.

…

The silence between them was thick.

And the boy's expression altered.

Like a crashing wave…

His tone was almost hateful.

" _You knew from the start, didn't you?_ "

 **A Fool**

…

Shokuhou Misaki stayed where she was. She couldn't look him in the eye. And she couldn't respond back.

"…"

As Sogiita Gunha felt the weight of his words, he instantly felt regret.

" _No… no…_ "

He defused himself.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have said it like that…

"Our relationship isn't that close… So… It's wrong for me to have those kinds of expectations…"

…

He lowered his gaze to the ground.

And raised it up again. He covered his expression with a smile.

"I… messed up pretty good, huh?

"When I look back on it now, I did a lot of embarrassing stuff. I just wanna go back and kick myself in the knees."

He made a half-hearted chuckle.

"You guys must have gotten a kick out of it too. I wouldn't blame ya'."

"I was… a complete idiot…"

"…"

 **Dilemma**

"Putting on these garbage clothes… trying to act all mature..."

Sogiita Gunha spoke awkwardly. He wasn't used to saying these things out loud.

"It's funny. Even though _she_ was the one who confessed… I felt like… I felt like it was on me to change.

"I was worried if I said anything weird to her, she'd get up and leave.

"You would think just being a Level 5 would be enough… But it isn't. And… of course it isn't. If all it took to be popular was a little bit of strength, then… I guess the world would be too unfair, right?"

His smile grew thinner.

"I wanted so hard to be likable, reading up on magazines and online websites…

"It really is funny. I put in so much effort, and I didn't change at all."

…

Shokuhou Misaki continued to listen. A heavy feeling welled up inside her.

The boy's fists began to ball. And he admitted something unexpected.

"I… really envy you."

 **The Boy Who Knows Nothing**

There was something about the way he spoke. It was like something deep down was emerging…

"If I had an ability like yours… If I did… I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess.

"I mean… the whole reading minds thing probably has its own share of problems… But… If I could do what you do, I wouldn't be fumbling around, you know?"

His voice became softer.

"I'm always guessing, never really understanding much. Whenever I think I have a clear grasp on something, I'm thrown in for a loop… I… I never actually _know_ things for certain… And it bothers me…

"Is it… Is this alright? Is it really okay for me to be like this?

"It… just feels wrong being so lost all the time."

…

" _Ahhhgh! I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore._ _This is so frustrating. It's so frustrating it sucks_!"

The boy pulled his hair. He started to look more like the Sogiita Gunha everyone was familiar with.

Of course, it was a given he was still himself, even if he changed his clothes or combed his hair.

"…"

The boy took his glasses off and heaved a sigh.

 **The Girl Who Knows Everything**

"…"

Sogiita Gunha's face reddened after realizing what he said.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he backpedaled.

"Sorry… I think I just said a bunch of nonsense there… I've just been thinking a lot lately and… You should probably ignore all that…"

Shokuhou Misaki corrected him on the spot.

"No. It's quite alright."

…

After hearing what the Number 7 had to say, she wanted to express her own thoughts as well.

It was the least she owed him.

And so… apologetically… She expressed herself the best way she could.

"There's something I have to apologize for.

"I think… I might have gone too far. I shouldn't have called you a gimmicky comic relief man-child."

…

Sogiita Gunha stared blankly.

"Did you… ever actually call me that?"

"Not to your face."

"Oi."

" _But…_ "

The girl continued…

"You certainly are a _fool_."

 **Misaki and Gunha**

Shokuhou Misaki said it bluntly.

"Don't misunderstand now. Even though you let yourself be deceived by some cute girl, that's not the reason why you're a fool. The reason is because you tried to _deceive yourself_."

She huffed arrogantly. Turning herself away, she continued to look down on him.

"There's no reason to force yourself into being someone you're not! Even idiots know better than that! When a girl confesses to a boy, she's not confessing to the boy she thinks he'll become in the future! She's confessing to boy in front her! Make it any more complicated, and you deserve to get dumped!

"At least… that's how it should be."

…

Shokuhou Misaki slowly changed her expression. Perhaps her way of cheering him up was too much.

"You… don't need to change. If you think it's not okay being lost or having no sense of direction, you're not alone. Those kind of insecurities are what make you and me human. In those regards, you're perfectly fine being the way you are."

The girl scratched the back of her head uncomfortably.

"And… to be honest, there are those that think you shine brightest when you're fumbling around. You probably aren't aware of this, but this experiment would be way less interesting if you weren't present. I'm sure that's what everyone else thinks too."

"…"

It wasn't much, but Sogiita Gunha felt something. Like a burden gradually being lifted.

 **Word of the Day**

After that sincere moment, Shokuhou Misaki regained her composure.

She pointed at the boy with a gloved finger.

"But you know what! I just realized what the underlying problem is!"

Sogiita Gunha became stunned!

"The true heart of the matter! The reason why you're having these out of character moments!"

The boy blinked. He seemed confused.

"Huh?"

The girl crossed her arms and stretched a wide smile across her face. It seemed like she was quite proud of herself.

"Simply put, you're lacking something important right now."

"Lacking…?"

He didn't quite get it.

"Really? Do you really want me to spell it out for you?"

…

The girl made an exaggerated sigh.

"What you're lacking is…"

Shokuhou Misaki stood with her hands on her hips. She inhaled and arched her back. And then she shouted up into the air.

"Guuuuuuuuuuts!"

…

 **GUTS**

"…"

Sogiita Gunha felt the word melt in his head.

" _Ah… so that's what it was…_ "

Perhaps the smile he had on became a bit more genuine.

" _So in the end… it was guts, huh?_ "

The boy tried covering his mouth, but he couldn't hold it.

"Aha… ha…"

Sogiita Gunha smiled warmly as he broke into a fit laughter. He held his stomach as he burst out.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!

"You're completely right! Absolutely!

"I had unintentionally led myself away from the path of GUTS and paid the full price for it!"

He looked up at the girl. It seemed like the normal Sogiita Gunha was back.

"I never imagined that you'd be the one that would set me straight. But… thank you, young lady. No, _Leader_."

Shokuhou Misaki grinned.

"Good to see you like normal."

 **Sogiita Gunha Will Be Okay**

Glancing back at the exit, Shokuhou Misaki said to disheveled Sogiita Gunha.

"The experiment has already ended. So… shall we leave this place?"

…

The boy shook his head.

"I… I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"Ah?"

A moment… And the girl's smile disappeared.

"Go on ahead. You don't need to wait for me. Don't worry. I'm fine."

The girl understood. But she responded in a typical manner.

"As if I'd worry about a moron like you."

"Of course. Of course."

The boy added.

"And one more thing…"

Shokuhou Misaki was caught off guard. Sogiita Gunha lowered his head to her in a bow.

"Thanks. I mean, for real. 100 percent real."

…

"I know."

The Number 5 shut the door on her way out.

Endings were never clean.

And it was foolish to think that the distance between them would close in such an artificial environment.

 **In Time**

Feelings weren't so easy as to disappear at a moment's notice.

They were oceans that swept you up.

Torrents that thrashed you about.

Sogiita Gunha and Shokuhou Misaki might have had a _talk_ …

But what does that really mean?

Nothing had changed.

Past events could not be erased.

The void was still there.

Even if that boy was thankful from the bottom of his heart…

The feelings in his chest continued to tear him up from the inside.

This was something he wouldn't allow anyone to see.

…

For at least a few minutes… he needed to break…

And so…

Left alone…

…

When no one could see his hands tremble…

When no one could see him slink to ground…

When no one could see his unsightly face…

He allowed himself to be weak.

Letting go…

Sogiita Gunha broke apart.

* * *

 _Gutsy Girl Arc end._

 **Timeline:** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 12, 13, 14, 15, **16** , x, 5, 6, 7, x, 11


	17. Gutsy Girl (Epilogue)

**Epilogue:**

Walking down the steps, light faded into darkness.

Someone was waiting at the base. Rather, there were two others. One sitting down. Another leaning against the wall.

Pausing, no words were spoken.

No glances made.

An enveloping stillness.

…

Her steps continued.

And the two silently followed.

 **Taciturn Observer**

[ SFX: * _ **click-click-click** * * **tap-tap-tap** *_ ]

Nunotaba Shinobu.

Age 17.

Average build. Unexpectedly flexible.

Charm point: Her eyes.

Into the evening, she typed away on a mechanical keyboard. The ghostly glow of a nearby monitor reflected off of her weary face.

The lab was desolate, with the girl being the only sign of life. And it should be pointed out, while the word "lab" could be used, the place was actually more of a refurnished apartment in the guise of a lab. There was a kitchen. There was a bathroom. But all other useable space housed tables, chairs, and strange-looking equipment.

And the pleasant hum of air conditioning layered itself on top of that.

Nunotaba Shinobu did not feel lonely. She did not feel lonely at all. After all, she had an influx of data to keep her company.

And it would keep her company into the threshold of tomorrow.

[ SFX: * _ **click-click-click** * * **tap-tap-tap** *_ ]

[ SFX: * _ **click-click-click** * * **tap-tap-tap** *_ ]

[ SFX: * ** _Buzz_** * ]

…

A vibration.

A text.

A look.

A message.

[ _10 minutes_. ]

…

Her expression did not change. Though, her eyes lingered on the words.

A moment.

A hesitation.

A blink.

A reply.

[ _I figured you would take the night off_. ]

…

A minute.

No response.

The girl's thumbs hovered briefly.

"…"

Another reply.

[ _You did well_. ]

…

…

And another.

[ _Don't push yourself_. ]

…

A breath.

A sigh.

A reluctance.

A submission.

…

Nunotaba Shinobu set her phone aside.

If she said anymore, it would be annoying. She certainly wasn't some clingy school girl that hopelessly reread text messages. And she certainly wasn't fishing for conversation. She wasn't lonely. But she was, in a way, relieved.

…

The need to slack off had arisen.

The Ringelmann effect was quite fearsome.

Leaning back, she stared at the ceiling.

…

On paper, not much had happened. But she could feel something shifting in the background.

It was impossible to ignore. The project was much more dangerous than what was originally conceived.

Monsters were creatures of absurdity. Being that they were so powerful, they were difficult to manage.

Naturally, gathering 7 of these things into a single room was a powder keg situation that needed careful tending.

But that was not the situation displayed in front of her.

There were no monsters here.

And it was…

…

"Terrifying."

…

Humans were terrifying.

Humans were troublesome.

Humans were complicated.

While you can judge a true monster on the surface, there was no telling what lies underneath the skin of a human.

Love. Hate. Pride. Sorrow.

Envy. Regret. Shame. Bliss.

There were too many emotions to count.

And that was what made these creatures so unpredictable.

With them, you could never tell what was going to happen next.

It was wonderful.

And yet so, so…

"Terrifying."

…

A moment.

A blink.

A breath.

…

Leaning back...

Leaning forward…

She continued on.

[ SFX: * _ **click-click-click** * * **tap-tap-tap** *_ ]

 **Punishment Game**

Wandering the streets at night, a group of school girls laughed and giggled. Their shadows briefly shuttered and danced as they went from streetlight to streetlight.

" _So it's true then? You finally dropped him? Just like that- Huuuuuuh~?_ "

Coupled with a mischievous grin, one girl had saturated her speech with malicious amusement.

" _I neeeeeever thought you would be this cruel! Tell me, what did his face look like?_ "

Another girl answered. She placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

" _Now, now. I doubt that's how it really went. She's too kind for her own good to be like that. This is her first time, after all. But, you know, this is such a good experience! Building up a tolerance towards men is a necessity for growing girls! I'm so proud!_ "

Another chimed in from the back.

" _Absolutely right. I agree. Men can be so annoying at times. Always clinging onto words. Always misunderstanding when it's convenient. It's like they can't understand even if you say it out loud. Being direct is the only way to go._ "

They didn't notice the lights start to flicker.

" _Really, you don't need to feel bad if you do._ _It's his own fault for not realizing a joke in the first place. But I guess that how guys are, huh? They just don't get things!_ "

The lights were dimming.

" _You may have been against it in the beginning. But looking on how it ended, wasn't it fun? You were treated so kindly, and now you don't have to give anything back! There's something satisfying about that, don't you think?_ "

The girls continued to walk unaware. They were too oblivious to realize how heavy the air was.

 _ **I'm not a fan of seeing someone bow their head unnecessarily. Truthfully, it's disgusting.**_

" _By the way, what was so important that you wanted us to see right away?_ "

A sudden stop. The petit girl leading the pack halted her movement.

" _Eiko-san...?_ "

The doll's strings were cut. She fell over abruptly.

" _Huh?_ "

 _ **It seems like the lot of you have forgotten your place. That needs to be remedied.**_

" _Eiko-san?-!_ "

One of the girls rushed over to see if she was okay.

The others began to see.

They had reached a dead end, away from the public eye.

And the only light source remaining was the one streetlamp they were currently under.

 _ **Don't look so scared. I'm on your side. Once they go too far, I'll be sure to stop them.**_

" _Who's there?-!_ "

A subtle movement.

Within the darkness, someone was watching.

Eventually, the sound of steps closed in.

…

Truly.

Truly truly.

The women of Academy City were terrifying.

* * *

 **Timeline:** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, x, 3, x, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, **17** , x, 5, 6, 7, x, 11


	18. Book Ends

**Unnecessary Addition** **:**

Rubix speaking. I've written 17 chapters of 'Super Seven', so I think this is as good as time as ever to make an extended author's note. I don't usually do this ( I think the last time I did was back in the original 'To Aru Super SS' ) as chapters are usually super short, and having an author's note as long as a chapter itself is usually frowned upon by readers. At least, I would frown.

In any case, I just want to talk about ' _Super Seven_ ' at length, since as its author, there are things I feel like I should say about it.

Like for instance…

It's _weird_.

" _Super Seven_ " is _really weird_.

I'm writing it, _and even I think it's weird._

…

Well…

Let's jump down the rabbit hole. ( My god do I sound pretentious here ). I promise to make this as short as I can.

 **Pilot**

Brief background. There's a certain chapter in 'To Aru Super SS II' that I liked conceptually.

 _Let's stick all the Level 5s in a room together for some_ _ **HILARIOUS**_ _shenanigans_! _Puhi! Puhihihihihi!_ ( ^w^)/

This is what I said out loud at the time of conception. So in that chapter, I took the setting and drove it to its logical conclusion: everyone disbanding because they all don't like each other. ( Which is obvious. I mean, what else would happen? )

' _Super Seven_ ' is pretty much the same thing. But everyone more or less has a reason to stay.

I switched the straight man character from Shokuhou Misaki to Misaka Mikoto because that makes vastly more sense. And expanding on that, Misaka Mikoto is very much the _protagonist_ in that only her thoughts are directly communicated. ' _Super Seven_ ' won't necessarily revolve around her, but she provides a point of focus.

As an ironic joke, I decided to not include her in the character tags. Sogiita Gunha also gets that treatment because fuck that guy.

( ^w^)/

Anyhow, at the end of this chapter, I made a _Himouto!_ reference with Misaki ( if that wasn't clear ) as I could very much see her turning into a trash monster when left to her own devices.

 **The Name Game**

When Misaki pulled out the tissue box for a lottery, I wanted to pull a _Kaiji_ reference…

( Narrator: _SHE HATES IT!_ )

( Mikoto: I HATE IT! )

I couldn't make it work. I wanted to describe how the art style changed to characters with thick lines and big noses to make the joke obvious, but writing something like that out… I didn't find a way to make it click. So the joke was scrapped.

…

And speaking of references, I wonder if anyone got all the club name allusions?

It's a worthless detail, but I'd like to think there's someone out there who appreciates finding all the obscure references I make. But I don't know. Maybe no one does.

 **Garden of Guts**

Okay. I'll make this clear. The arcs in their order:

[ **Club Formation** ], [ **Movie Meltdown** ], [ **nth-child** ], [ **Gutsy Girl** ], [ **Devil Delinquent** ], [ **Super Collision** ], [ **Wrong Expectations** ], [ **Worst End** ]

That's the general gist of the timeline ( I could squeeze in another arc somewhere in-between, but these arcs are pretty much set to happen ). Chapter 3 takes place before Gutsy Girl and is part of the arc prior. It's a mess. I know it's a mess. This fanfic is a mess. Please just accept it.

Thank you.

Oddly, there's a quite a bit of foreshadowing to Gutsy Girl in Chapter 3, but this is assuming I knew exactly what I was doing when I wrote it out. _HAHAHAHAHA!_

 **Bread and Butter**

It's a chapter about Accelerator and Misaki struggling to open a jar of pickles.

What else do you want from me?

 **Wrong Expectations**

Now here's an arc that took way too long to make and became almost irrelevant immediately.

Briefly, 'Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi!' is guide book which happens to contain light novel and light novel character rankings. When I was writing Wrong Expectations, I was planning to finish it before the newest edition came out. You see at the time, Misaka Mikoto had been dethroned as the top female light novel character after a long streak of first place victories.

Wrong Expectations was going to explore that, sort of. There was going to be some kind of moral about how popularity rises and falls with the times, and that this kind of decline doesn't devalue anything. It was going to be like a character growth moment for Misaka Mikoto in accepting her competitive nature towards extremely petty things, leading up to her looking forward to next year's "battle". You know, quasi-enlightening moments like that told in an amusing way.

And then I learned the 2016 edition already released.

And she was back as Number 1.

Welp.

[ _delete, delete, delete, delete_ ]

It's my own fault really.

Anyhow, various games between the Majutsu and Oregairu casts were scrapped. Such as: charades, quiz shows, and re-enactments. Also a sort of homecoming dance between Mikoto and Hachiman.

With charades and quizzes, I was going to repeat the "genuine" joke ad infinium, with Hachiman attempting to perform and describe the concept in weirdly abstract ways.

With re-enactments, I wanted to replay scenes from both series, but switching Accelerator and Hachiman's characters, and having them be graded for performance. ( Accelerator blows up a car with Yui looking back in horror/Hachiman has an oddly Iroha-esque exchange with Mikoto in a train yard which somehow ends with him being run over by a car ).

But even with all that scrapped, the arc ended nicely.

I even snuck in a Megumin cameo ( which someone was quick to pick out ).

 **Work in Progress**

Going back to the Club Formation Arc…

The titles of Chapter 8 were taken from the manga 'A Method to Make the Gentle World'. It's not something many people would get. I guess this is an instance of me reaching too far.

The Misaka Mikoto/Accelerator dynamic is something I've done before. I don't think I can do it much better than 'Parallelogram', but eventually I'll touch on it again here in 'Super Seven'.

Fun fact: Since Accelerator usually refers to Last Order as _Shitty Brat_ , I'd thought it'd be fun if he referred to Misaka Mikoto as _Shitty Kid_. Also, _Piece of Shit_ refers to Hamazura Shiage. I did this in 'To aru Super SS', so I'm continuing that headcanon.

 **Startup**

Part 3 of Work in Progress. And technically the first _event_ in the timeline.

For Chapter 10, I had a few goals in mind. Give Accelerator a reason to participate in the experiment. Take the edge off Accelerator. Reference Lincoln Park. And still be kind of funny. Doing those last two are nigh high impossible, and I feel embarrassed for even trying.

There's a broad spectrum present in this chapter which, I don't know, might be too much? There's whiplash here, and the whiplash is sort of necessary to put everything into place. Contextually, Accelerator "teleports" from one scene to another, is given critical information, and has to process this on the spot. It's a little surreal. Though, I imagine that Accelerator has a level enough of head to come around quickly and get to the conclusion he did here.

I ended up referencing 'Parallelogram' a few times. Don't think about that too much.

 **Restless Nights**

There's a post I made a while back in some forum where I pretty much detailed a Railgun radio show. Or part of one. I'm pretty sure no one read it.

This chapter… is a sequel to that post…

Why would I go out of my way to alienate my audience?

I'm not so sure myself.

…

In any case, this chapter is heavily inspired by the Bururaji Blazblue Radio Spring Raid Special, which you can probably find online ( If you like Japanese voice actors, it's an entertaining watch ). If I ever made a Restless Nights II, I'd have to include Kakine Teitoku and Sogiita Gunha's obscene dancing, but I highly doubt anyone's interested in me continuing this.

…

An aside…

There's a music video from the Japanese band 'A Crow is White' for the song 'fake!fake!'. It is stunningly animated as well as being quite adorable. The song is a nice listen too.

Brief summary of that music video…

A girl is having nightmares about these monster creatures. At first she's scared of them, but then she decides to "overcome" them. And by "overcome" I mean she tries to take them out with a baseball bat.

So as she makes her assault, the girl accidently breaks the nightmare to pieces and this colorful world is revealed to her. And finding herself with stuck with these monsters, she becomes a part of their group. They play games together from hide and seek to Gamecube to just rolling around on the floor, they all appear to get along.

Eventually, the girl starts wishing to become a monster herself.

As the dream ends, the monster creatures bid farewell and she sends them off.

And in real world, she confronts these monsters' real-life counterparts with these feelings intact.

…

Of course… this has nothing to do with 'Super Seven'…

 **Gutsy Girl**

Gutsy Girl is a simple grounded story where not much really happens. I suppose what makes it different from the rest of the arcs ( and why I wanted to do it early ) was the introspection. I can't say if it paid off in the end, but I hope people liked it.

 ** _The Gutless Gunha_**

As expected, Sogiita Gunha is a little different in this arc than he is anywhere else. I refrained from having him say the word 'guts' throughout.

There's a prototype drawing of Gunha by Haimura where he just looks like some normal guy, and I described this different Gunha as that prototype. Interestingly, this drawing served as a basis to Kamisato Kakeru. When I found that out, I kind of wanted to do a scene where Gunha meets his 'doppleganger'. To say the least, Kakeru's character would have become an intense bastardization of himself.

( Kakeru: _I mean, fucking MAGIC GODS, am I right?_ *spastic*)

It didn't come to fruition since the arc would lose a lot of focus. But, in the parallel universe where I did do the scene, it involved him chasing Othinus around in a Tom and Jerry-esque sequence before him falling off a bike and cursing at magic gods.

( Kakeru: _DAMN IT_! _Fucking MAGIC GODS!_ )

 _ **Otani Eiko**_

A timid girl with long soft-colored hair and a petit figure. She's the instigator that threatens the status quo.

I'm always wary about seeing new characters suddenly pop up in any medium, so I limited her screen time and kept the things she said to a minimum. She has her beats, and she does what she needs to do for the arc to progress. There's little outside of that. After all, this arc isn't really about her.

If I could describe her more, I'd say that she isn't a bad person. And that she would rather live life vicariously through others than live it herself. Her powers reflect that aspect.

She's also the type that would immediately fall for a certain spiky-haired hero and no one else, if she hasn't already.

I don't know if I did too much or too little with her, so I'm interested in how everyone perceives Eiko and her actions. I'm also interested to know if people perceived her as a villain or a victim.

The scene where Accelerator slams her up against the wall, I went back and forth with a line of dialogue. She says ' _I can't…'_ a few times. The full line she wants to say is:

( Eiko: _I can't… breathe._ )

 _ **Accelerator**_

The fight between Accelerator and Gunha could have gone two different ways. In the _failed technology_ path, Accelerator would have access to these crazy gadgets and drones. His cane would have transformed into something that would allow him to move around a lot more. I also played around the idea of a cocktail serum that would bypass his collar's limiter.

( Shinobu: _If by cocktail, you mean horrible deadly poison that turns your insides into gelatin, then yes. I remember it. You didn't inject it into yourself, did you?_ )

Another path would have been the _comedy routine_ where giant rolling boulders and confetti would have fallen from the ceiling. Eventually, Gunha would venture through a spooky hall filled with traps.

( Gunha: _What is this?-! A test of courage?-!_ )

Neither happened since I wanted to finish this part in a single chapter. Despite what everyone thinks, I show a lot of restraint in my writing.

 ** _Shokuhou Misaki_**

Part V of Gutsy Girl was done way before anything else, and I technically had to write myself up to this point. I think it shows, but it's not too noticeable.

With how events unfold, it builds up to Misaki having a cute moment with Gunha.

…

I'll say this once. There is no shipping.

This isn't that type of fanfic.

Never ever.

( Misaki: _Haah? I show you a bit of kindness and suddenly you're acting so familiar? See… this is why you'll always be a virgin._ )

 ** _Epilogue_**

If Part V had ended differently, if Gunha went with his gut and lashed out, the events in the epilogue probably would not have happened.

That is to say, status quo would have remained.

…

There are certain events I don't think deserve describing. Such as: the confession, the breakup, and the final scene at the end. Sometimes, what most matters is the general feeling behind it.

I suppose the epilogue felt somewhat like a horror.

…

I didn't mention any names in Chapter 17, but those involved were the third, fourth, and fifth.

 ** _Kakine Teitoku_**

I have no idea what to do with this guy. No idea. While everyone else had their moment, he opens a door and disappears.

 **Super Seven**

I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten in the reviews. It's really hard to gauge interest, and when I do a different thing like Gutsy Girl, I have no idea if this is something that… works.

For better or worse, other arcs won't be like this last one. And they'll be noticeably "crazier" ( I'm using that word loosely ).

Chapter 19 will go back to the past. Right where I left off from the Club Formation Arc.

If you've reached this far, thanks for putting up with me.

-Rubix

* * *

 **Suggested listening for 'Super Seven: Phase 2':** _Himitsu Spark by A Crow is White_


	19. Close Encounters (Part I)

**A/N** **:** This chapter occurs directly after "Work in Progress". Hopefully I can start filling in the gaps of the timeline, but that might take a while. If anyone's confused, you're most likely not alone. Feel free to ask questions, and I'll PM a response if anyone's interested.

* * *

 **Worlds Apart**

Underneath a sterile street lamp, a lonely vending machine purred quietly into the night air.

Juice. Tea. Soda. Coffee.

Internal lighting made a proud display of these various drinks behind a protective layer of glass. Reflected from that glass stood the translucent image of a fourteen-year-old girl.

The image meticulously hovered a finger.

And paused.

…

( " _I'm brushing up on my English. If you don't like it, go somewhere else._ " )

A scene of two strangers indirectly talking to each other.

( " _As your senior, here's some advice: Don't get in my fucking way._ " )

A scene of two strangers sarcastically praising each other.

( " _I'm nice for one moment, and you're already trying to take advantage of me. What a shitty kid you are."_ )

A scene of two strangers repaying their debts to each other.

( " _As of late, I may have been teasing you too much. But I'll stop now._ " )

A scene where everything resets back to zero.

…

Misaka Mikoto lowered her hand.

 **Self-Defense**

The third Level 5 took a moment to herself. She breathed slowly.

In.

And out.

Clearing her throat, she thought aloud.

"I feel like I should make this clear."

Directing her voice to no one in particular…

"I know what it looks like. I mean, yeah. If you were to take the previous scene and put it next to this one here, it kinda sorta looks like I'm sulking, right? Well. I'm not. Absolutely not."

Misaka Mikoto made eloquent hand gestures as if she were presenting to a group.

"By no means am I frustrated, angry, or even annoyed. The 'me' now is a completely different 'me', you know? Complete reset. In fact, all that stuff that happened back there… let's pretend it didn't happen. This scene is a scene that exists entirely on its own. So… Continuity? Who cares! It's not relevant! As if it matters! This is supposed to be a comedy, dang it!

"Did everyone get that? Good? Good? Okay? Alright."

Regaining her nerve, the girl made a menacing grin.

" _So now… when I press the button for juice on this vending machine… a machine that's **known** to rip people off… and it __**doesn't**_ _give me what I want… it's only natural for me to beat the_ _ **shit**_ _out of it, right? There's no hidden meaning anywhere._ "

As Misaka Mikoto raised her hand again, the vending machine dropped a juice without provocation.

…

Staring blankly…

" _ **You son of a bitch**_ _._ "

The vending machine started sweating bullets.

 **Mutilation**

The girl's grunts could be heard from afar.

( Mikoto: _Chaseeeer! Chaseeeer! Chaseeeeer!_ )

The Number 3 continued the onslaught.

" _What the hell is your problem?-!_

" _Just who's the shitty kid here?-!_

" _You Goddamn chuunibyou!"_

Landing her final kick, she stepped back and panted.

" _Ha... ha… ha…_ "

… _?_

A realization.

Feeling someone's stare, Misaka Mikoto turned her head.

"…"

She had anticipated on seeing a mother and child on a night walk, trying to not make eye contact with the eccentric individual that enjoyed talking to herself. But it was not.

[ SFX: * ** _rattle rattle_** * ]

It was a cow.

" _C-Cow…?_ "

Yes. A cow.

" _Why?_ "

For some reason, the mental image of Shokuhou Misaki wearing a cow-patterned bathing suit hung in the air.

[ Misaki: _Moo?_ ]

 **The Third Encounter**

The two briefly locked glances.

"…"

But the cow turned aside and continued on her path, rattling the bell on her neck with each step.

…

As Misaka Mikoto wrapped her head around this development…

"… _?"_

A breeze began to circle.

It was slow at first, but it abruptly turned into a furious gust.

 _Huh?-!_

[ SFX: **_WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB_** ]

Loud unearthly vibrations swiftly encompassed the area.

And then…

A ray of light shot down from the skies onto the animal.

"E-Eh? Ehhh? _**EHHHHHHHHH?-!**_ "

The cow started to float up towards the source of the light.

[ Misaki: _M-Moo? Moo! Moo!_ ]

 **Abduction**

Misaka Mikoto panicked.

At first she was too shocked to do anything, but her instincts finally kicked in.

The girl ran and jumped onto the side of the cow, attempting to pull it down. She shouted in a frenzy.

" _ **MISAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_ "

[ Misaki: _Moo! Moooo! Moo!_ ]

Looking up, the vague shape of a disk-like aircraft emerged from the darkened clouds.

" _ **OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD*!**_ "

( _*English_ )

Misaka Mikoto desperately clung onto Misaki with one arm and hastily searched for an arcade token in her skirt pocket with the other. Finding a coin, she aimed above. And performing her signature move, the girl yelled incoherently.

" _ **AAAAAHH-GUH-FWEHHHHHHHHHHH?-!**_ "

The crackling beam seared through the unidentified flying object.

And the light suddenly shut off, sending the two plummeting to the ground.

Shortly after, the aircraft went down as well.

 **Distress Call**

In the Tokiwadai dormitory…

Shirai Kuroko was sleeping soundly. That is, until her phone buzzed violently. In a stupor, she haphazardly reached out to answer the call.

[ " **They're real! Aliens are real! Kuroko! You gotta get over here and** -" ]

 _Click._

…

Her phone buzzed again.

[ " **I'm at the park! I'm pretty sure their ship crash-landed nearby-** " ]

 _Click._

…

Her phone buzzed once more.

[ " **Don't hang up on me! Aliens are** -" ]

 _Click._

…

Her phone buzzed.

[ "Ah, Kuroko. I apologize for calling you up at such a time. But I believe something strange is happening at my location, and I am in need of assistance." ]

Shirai Kuroko answered politely.

" _Onee-sama. I adore you dearly, but I have to respectfully decline. And while it may not be my place to say this, I urge you to come back and get some rest._ "

[ "I completely understand." ]

 **Contact**

After a failed attempt to phone for aid, Misaka Mikoto went on to search alone.

( Mikoto: Uhh… stay here. )

[ Misaki: _Moo._ ]

And so…

Traveling through brush and thicket, a long while had past. The girl started to doubt herself.

" _Was it… was it really this far? There's no way… It has to be close… Unless…_ "

She stopped for a breather and rested her shoulder against a tree.

" _Am I… going crazy?_ "

With a thin smile, she made a nervous laugh.

" _This is… ridiculous. Maybe Kuroko was right. I just need to get some sleep…_ "

As she said this, a green man popped out of the bushes. Holding a smartphone with tendril-like fingers, it asked upfront.

"Hey. By any chance, have you seen a Pik*chu around here? I've been tracking it for like 20 minutes and it's not showing up."

"…"

The girl started yelling.

" _ **IT'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-?"

Misaka Mikoto jumped and tackled it to the ground.

 **The Bug-Eyed Creature**

Entering into a clearing, Misaka Mikoto pinned the celestial visitor to the ground; however, something was off.

 _Japanese?_

At a closer look, the person she held down appeared to be wearing a hazmat-like suit.

" **What the-? Get offa me!** "

His voice sounded somewhat familiar to her, but not too familiar. He continued.

"…huh? Wait. I know you."

And another voice.

"Hmm. Something going on?"

Raising her head, the girl found the UFO she had been chasing. And climbing down the side of the saucer was someone she was, in fact, very familiar with. Confused and confounded, Misaka Mikoto stumbled with her words.

"W-W-What's going on here? You're…"

Approaching the Level 5 casually with her hands in her labcoat's front pockets, Nunotaba Shinobu formally introduced herself. She finished off Misaka Mikoto's sentence.

"A researcher."

* * *

 ** _Suggested Post-Reading Listening:_** _Alien Alien by Nayutalien_

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, **19** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Chapter**_ : Misaka Mikoto meets the people behind _Project Super Seven_.


	20. Close Encounters (Part II)

**A/N** **:** Second and final part to the _Close Encounters_ mini-arc. Next chapter will probably be the start of a new arc. Look forward to it.

Also, before anyone asks, just don't think too much about it.

* * *

 **Gathering**

Misaka Mikoto sat on a log. In her hands, she held onto a ceramic teacup. Across from her was Nunotaba Shinobu and a guy in a hazmat suit.

The guy in the hazmat suit pulled out a thermos and poured hot tea for the three of them.

"…"

The Level 5 quietly sipped the contents of her cup while the other two looked on in anticipation.

"…it's good."

A pleasant sense of relief spread between the two.

Nunotaba Shinobu calmly enjoyed her own cup.

" [ _**Lovely.**_ ] "

And the guy in hazmat suit poured liquid onto the front side of his helmet.

"Delicious."

…

[ SFX: * ** _crickets_** * ]

The researcher spoke up.

"So what brings you here at this time of night?"

" _I should be the one asking that._ "

 **Attack on UFO**

Misaka Mikoto gathered her thoughts aloud.

"So the two of you are… _conducting an experiment_?"

" [ _**Exactment**_. ] "

Nunotaba Shinobu snapped her fingers and pointed dynamically. Though her facial expression remained the same.

" _I'm overseeing the testing of an experimental tractor beam for use on board aircrafts… such as these here…_ "

The researcher motioned to the nearby saucer-shaped flying machine.

" _Things were going smoothly until the pilot…_ "

She motioned to the guy in the hazmat suit.

[ SFX: * ** _splashes tea on face_** * ]

"… _experienced technical difficulties. Apparently, he was struck by lightning. Or so, that's the excuse he's giving_."

"That's not an excuse. _**Something**_ hit me while I was up there. It took out all my equipment, and I had to make an emergency landing from a _**freefall**_. I seriously thought I was gonna die there."

" _In any case, I'm currently in the process of evaluating the situation_."

( H. S. Guy: _I know you lack emotional range, but can you at least try to act like you're concerned?_ )

( Shinobu: _What are you talking about? I am very expressive._ )

 _Struck by lightning…?_

Thinking back to what happened recently, Misaka Mikoto began to sweat.

 **Jamais Vu**

"Well, never mind that for now."

Misaka Mikoto quickly dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand.

"What I really want to know is…"

The girl gave Nunotaba Shinobu a curious look.

" _Shouldn't you be in America or something?_ I admit, I was pretty much on autopilot during the whole Silent Party Arc, so I might have missed out on some details… but I definitely remember you taking a plane out of the country. Or something like that."

Nunotaba Shinobu replied in monotone.

" _That was actually my twin sister, Nunotaba Shinopu. I had her take my place in Railgun S, since I was busy with a dentist appointment._ "

The researcher turned her head to the side.

" _Huh? I feel like I've said this recently…_ "

Turning back…

" _Anyway, you should be able to distinguish the two of us through our facial features. Shinopu has these huge unsightly irises. Extremely unnatural. Unlike my own_."

"I see."

 **Please Go and Stay Go**

The guy in the hazmat suit raised his hand.

"Hey, wanna know why I'm here? I bet you're curious! It's a really interesting story! Really! In fact, explaining it in just one chapter probably wouldn't do it justice!"

"…"

The other two stared blankly.

"You see, it all started when I-"

"[ _**Leave**_ **.** ]

" _WHY?-!_ "

Nunotaba Shinobu gave him the cold shoulder.

" _ **Don't you have P*kemon to catch?**_ "

"Ah… uh, oh shit. That's right…"

Hastily finishing his tea, the guy in the hazmat suit went on to pursue the wandering Pik*chu with his smartphone.

…

This left the two girls alone with each other.

 **Border of Reality and Fiction**

"…"

A somewhat dense quietness hovered over the two girls. It made Misaka Mikoto feel somewhat uneasy.

 _Erm… By the flow of the conversation, I should say why I'm out here too. I probably shouldn't mention anything about aliens though…_

The Number 3 coughed. Cheerfully explaining herself…

"By the way, I just happened to be taking a night walk when-"

She was interrupted.

" _Misaka Mikoto_."

"Yes!"

The girl jolted to an upright position.

Nunotaba Shinobu raised her teacup.

" _The two of us speak seldom, so it may be strange to ask_."

The researcher took a sip.

" _Do you mind listening to a story of mine_?"

 **Melancholia**

Misaka Mikoto's eyes softened slightly.

"I'm… I'm listening…"

…

Nunotaba Shinobu continued.

As she spoke, it was like she was recalling something distant.

" _Nagatenjouki Academy._

 _"That school is considered to be one of the most prestigious in Academy City. Supposedly the best. Though… that may be statisticians boasting about irrelevant numbers._

 _"I will say that, from my time enrolled, there were high standards imposed on all of its students."_

Misaka Mikoto was vaguely aware.

During the events of Radio Noise, Nunotaba Shinobu had been expelled.

A gifted person such as her may not have benefited much from mandatory academic lessons, but it still meant a loss of something resembling a normal high school life. Commuting. Making friends. Eating lunch in a cafeteria…

Perhaps… these were things she regretted and missed.

" _I can remember Nagatenjouki's pride in guidelines and procedures._

 _"To say the least, instructors would go out of their way to discipline those who didn't completely adhere to the school dress code. Articles such as ribbons and bracelets…_

 _"Even after I appealed, those bastards wouldn't accept my gothic Lolita cosplay."_

( Teacher: _Nunotaba-san… For the last time…_ )

" **I don't blame them.** "

 **Boys and Girls of a Science Era**

 _I'm not one to socialize with classmates. But in the times that I did, encounters would usually start and end similarly…_

[ " _Eugh… creepy_." ]

 _I never held ill will toward anyone. I would, however, craft dolls and give them similar names to those of my peers. But even as I hammered nails into those models, not one malevolent thought crossed my mind._

"R-Really? It kinda sounds like you're a little bit angry…"

 _I suppose it was through them that I learned of a special existence in the academy. Those rumors made their rounds across campus._

[ "Did you hear? Apparently, _he_ got enrolled into Nagatenjouki." ]

[ " _Him?_ No way! I don't believe it!" ]

[ "It's true! It's true! Really! My dad works at-" ]

 _My curiosity peaked. And so, I did my own research._

…

 _Whether it was through a political maneuver or maybe luck of the draw…_

 _Nagatenjouki Academy had acquired an extremely powerful person._

 _Someone extraordinary._

 _Someone who had the potential to achieve the level of a god._

 _I'm sure you know who I'm talking about._

"…"

Misaka Mikoto called to mind a certain red-eyed boy.

And the researcher continued.

 _His name was… Son G*ku._

" **STOP.** "

 **Cha-La Head**

" _Is something wrong?_ "

Nunotaba Shinobu momentarily stopped her story.

" **Everything is wrong.** "

" _Hmm_ …"

 _As expected, Son G*ku never attended class, opting to train instead._

" _ **You're still going?-!**_ **"**

 _And to my surprise, after finding this out, I was appointed to assist him in his power development._

( Shinobu: _I can feel it! You're stronger than C*ll now!_ )

( G*ku: _No! It's not enough!_ )

" _ **Is any of this real?-!**_ "

 _Well… this and that happened afterwards. A lot of people died and came back to life. Most of it doesn't matter since every problem was fixed with a wish to Shenr*n, but…_

 _I can recall an exchange I had with Son G*ku…_

Shinobu: School sucks. Everyone's mean.

G*ku: Sounds like you've got a classroom full of Veg*tas.

Look. When dealing with those kind of people, you've just gotta remember. They're prideful. They've got a lot on their mind. And that's okay. Nine times out of ten, they're coming from a good place.

That tenth time, though, is pure spite. That's when it's cool to kick their ass. Make sure to do it in front of his family to really make it hurt.

Shinobu: Wow! Thanks G*ku!

 _And then he saved the world with a Spirit B*mb._

"…"

Nunotaba Shinobu stared blankly.

" _That was a Dragonb*ll reference_."

" **No kidding**."

 **Soft Reveal**

Misaka Mikoto sighed.

"I'm sorry, but… what was the point to that story?"

…

The researcher set her cup down on the grass.

Amidst her stony gaze, there was a hint of kindness.

" _I care about your well-being as well as everyone else in the experiment. I assure you. Everyone is participating out of their own free will._ "

… _huh?_

" _Project Super Seven. The social experiment that gathers Level 5s together._

" _I may not be the Project Leader, but I am in a sense his superior. It's my responsibility to see things through, so whenever you feel overwhelmed, feel free to contact me._ "

Nunotaba Shinobu's involvement was news to Misaka Mikoto. And as she let this new information sink in, lights behind her started to glow.

… _?-!_

The aircraft seemed to be receiving power once again.

 **Meaningless Thoughts**

"Is it back?-! It rebooted, right?-!"

The guy in the hazmat suit came back running into the scene.

…

The researcher stood up. And without looking, she gave her last piece to Misaka Mikoto.

" _Thinking back on Nagatenjouki, there are a lot of 'ifs'…_

" _If the two of us had met under more normal circumstances…_

" _If he had decided to attend as an actual student…_

" _And if I had the opportunity to see him…_

" _I wonder…_

" _How different would our situation be?_

" _It's pointless to think about but entertaining to mull over._

" _Me and G*ku that is._ "

…

There was no doubt she had someone else in mind, though Misaka Mikoto wouldn't say anything about it.

She more or less came to understand what her intentions were.

"…"

Nunotaba Shinobu turned to the Level 5. A display of colors illuminated her labcoat, turning it technicolored.

" _It's gotten late. Would you like us to give you a ride?_ "

…

Raising her head toward the spaceship and back to Nunotaba Shinobu…

"Sure."

For some reason, Misaka Mikoto felt a little bit better about everything.

* * *

 _ **Suggested Post-Reading Listening:**_ _Stratostella by Nayutalien_

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19, **20** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Mugino Shizuri makes a mistake.

* * *

 **Extra**

In the Tokiwadai Dormatory…

Shirai Kuroko was sleeping soundly. That is, until the entire room started violently shaking.

[ SFX: _**WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB**_ ]

She fell out of bed in a stupor and haphazardly held onto the side of her mattress for stability.

" _ **EHHH- UWAWAWAWAWAWA?-!**_ "

A multitude of lights flicked from the windows. And as the teleporter managed to get close enough to catch a glimpse outside…

( Mikoto: _See ya!_ )

She saw Misaka Mikoto waving goodbye to a UFO.

…

The next day…

"Onee-sama. I had the weirdest dream."

" _You'll get used to it_."

 **Extra II**

Before Misaka Mikoto had arrived at the crash site…

Nunotaba Shinobu and the guy in the hazmat suit had a conversation.

" _Goddamn!_ What the hell?-! Did you see that?"

" _See?_ "

"It was like…! It was like a beam! I guess it had to be lightning or something! I got hit from above and my equipment got scrambled!"

"…"

Nunotaba Shinobu stared blankly.

" _Just to be sure… Lightning?_ _From above? Not below?_ "

"Yeah. Obviously."

"…"

…

Flash forward…

The cow affectionately named _'Shokuhou Misaki'_ had wandered to the shoreline.

[ Misaki: _Ghighizghighgzghi_. ]

On its forehead, a third eye opened.

It crawled into the depths of the riverbank.


	21. Motion Picture Meltdown (Act I)

**Note : **Essentially, I wanted to make something light-hearted without too much drama. So here we are!

* * *

 **[ Title: Motion Picture Meltdown ]**

Fade in from black…

A hand, or rather… an artificial one, reached out and pointed forward. Following the finger's direction, there was a large stuffed bear covered in bandages sitting on a shelf.

Mugino Shizuri spoke to the man across the counter.

" _How much?_ "

…

Staring blankly, the attendant answered.

" **12 million tickets.** "

"…"

She vacantly stared back.

Backing out...

The Number 4 was at the arcade.

 **CQC**

Hamazura Shiage was outside wandering around. He searched the entrance of the arcade for a familiar face.

" _Aww man…! I was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! But… I don't think she'll be too angry…_ "

Spotting Mugino Shizuri…

"…Ah?"

He quickly approached.

"Oi! Mugino! Did you wait lo-"

The girl bent her knees as the oncoming male drew near.

"- **ng?-!** "

Pushing her body forward, she aimed for the underside of the boy's chin, attacking with her head.

" **Nnnnnck-?-!** "

Following up, she kicked his groin with her knee.

" **Hnnnnngh!** "

While the boy reflexively leaned forward, she directed a downward elbow strike to the back of his neck.

" **Uuuuugh?-!"**

She then grabbed his head with both her hands and smashed his face in with another knee kick.

" **Aaaaaaaafgh!** "

Before the fallen Hamazura Shiage could stand up, the girl raised her leg high above his waist…

" **No! Wait! I'm sor-!"**

And landed her heel with a sick thud.

" _It's fine. I just got here._ "

 **Prize**

Hamazura Shiage took a moment to wipe the blood off his face with a handkerchief.

"So uh… what's going on here? When you called me, it sorta sounded like you were in a pinch."

The Number 4 crossed her arms.

" _Hardly._ _I just needed a pack mule_."

The boy made a weak smile.

"…pack mule?"

Glaring coldly, Mugino Shizuri explained herself.

" _There's a Kill Bear_ * _I want Fremea-chan to have. As I start accruing tickets, you'll be carrying them to the redemption counter._ "

( *Kill Bear is a mascot character similar to Gekota. While not as pervasively present in Academy City as Gekota, it is still considered to be fairly popular. )

"I see. I see. That's… actually really nice of you Mugi-"

" _All 12 million of them_."

" **Hold up.** "

 **MLD**

The dropout was visibly rattled.

"Why is a stuffed bear worth 12 million tickets?-! Not even a Play*tation 4 is worth that much!"

( Shizuri: _It's not a bear. It's Kill Bear._ )

Hamazura Shiage rubbed his temple.

"Tell me… how many tickets do you have currently? How long is this gonna to take?"

The girl had to stop and think. She tilted her head up.

" _The number of tickets I currently have…_ "

Returning to her original position.

" _I don't have a single one."_

" **Oi.** "

" _As for how much time..._ "

Mugino Shizuri turned herself and started walking deeper into the arcade.

" _It won't take long._ "

"…"

 **GG**

The boy followed the Number 4 into the depths of the arcade. Natural light faded away as the glow of neon bulbs took its place.

"By any chance… are you actually some kinda prodigy at games?"

…

The girl withheld her answer.

Finding an empty terminal…

The game was a Cyclone Arcade Machine, where the goal was to trap a moving light in a narrow _winning_ space. She spoke without inflection.

" _My experience with games are minimal._ "

Dropping a few tokens into the coin slot, the machine spurred to life.

" _In the past_ , _there used to be a fighting game I liked. But I quickly grew tired of it. After that, I seldom had a reason to go to arcades anymore._ "

There was a single button used to play the game. Instead of hovering her faux arm over the switch, Mugino Shizuri used her real one.

" _Though… I vaguely remember others telling me..."_

Her eye lazily followed the luminescent trail.

" _That my reflexes were very_ _ **exceptional**_ _."_

In a snap, she pushed down.

 **The Trap**

Not much time had passed since the two's arrival at the arcade. But for some reason, Hamazura Shiage and Mugino Shizuri now sat outside on a public bench.

Mugino Shizuri had the bear in her arms.

"I guess we should've expected that."

The boy let out a breath and made a convenient summary.

"Getting jackpot after jackpot, there's no way anyone wouldn't notice."

( Attendant: _We'll give you the bear. Just get out._ )

"Those guys back there didn't look too happy either. It'd probably be best if we stayed away from that place for a while…

"That being said, Level 5s sure are amazing… though, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised by this."

From the corner of his eye, the boy made a quick check of the Number 4's mental state.

She seemed unusually reserved.

"…"

"Something on your mind?"

The girl stared off with no point of focus. But after a moment, a drop of emotion surfaced.

" _It pisses me off._

" _I wasn't cheating. But they looked down on me as if I was._ _ **It pisses me off**_ _."_

…

" _Would you like a 'Mugino Straight'?"_

"What's a-"

"WHAT'S A ' _ **MUGINO STRAIGHT**_ ', YOU ASSSSSSSSSKED?-!"

The Number 4 smashed her fist into Hamazura Shiage's side.

 **Rift**

" _Whoops. My body moved on its own._ "

The dropout struggled back to his feet

"Oi, oi! Could you not treat me like a punching bag! That really hurts, you know!"

" _Does it?_ "

" **Of course it does!** "

Mugino Shizuri held the bear close to her chest. Her eyes watered slightly as a flowery background bloomed behind her.

" _I don't know what I'd do if we couldn't engage in skinship. Seeing you act so gross all time, I just can't help myself~_ ✿ _So you know, I'm only like this when you're around. Kyaa~_ ✿" *monotone

" **Am I supposed to feel happy after hearing that?-! Just how is beating the shit out of me considered** _ **skinship?-**_ **!** "

Returning to normal…

" _Stop complaining. Your heart may belong to Rikou, but your body is for ITEM's exclusive use._ "

" **Where did these terms come from?-! I never agreed to them!** "

Mugino Shizuri spoke low.

" _And also… the only ones allowed to do you harm is us. Remember that._ "

…

"…"

The message she sent didn't please him at all.

 **Grave Digging**

Hamazura Shiage sighed once more. With great dismay, he settled back in his seat and changed the topic.

"Well, whatever. I don't care _._ "

He stretched his arms behind the bench.

"All that matters is that we got what we came for. I bet Fremea-chan will be happy."

" _She will. Frenda was fond of these types of dolls. So she should too._ "

"That so…"

Another sore topic. It was treading a thin line.

"You two are getting along well, huh?"

" _Is that what it looks like? If that's what you think, then maybe it's true._ "

The girl extended her fingers. Looking at the front and back of her hand, she didn't seem too interested in the subject matter.

" _In the end, she's attracted to my maturity. Girls her age idolize cool and collected individuals. It's only natural for her to look up to me."_

"Ah, but she's also getting on well with Kinuhata too. Sometimes I feel like those two are on a special wavelength."

( Saiai: _Super! Super! Super! Super!_ )

( Fremea: _Essentially! Essentially! Essentially!_ )

"…"

…

Mugino Shizuri went oddly silent. The boy noticed.

"Hmm? Could it be that you're jea-"

 **The Well Runs Deep**

The Number 4 grabbed his face. She lifted him up into the air.

" _ **Haaah?-! Were you about to say something, Hamazuraaaa?-!**_ "

" _M-Mugino! Your nails! They're digging! They're digging in!"_

" _ **Do you see me as some sort of insecure hag that trades gifts and sweets for a little girl's affection?-! Do you now?-!**_ _"_

" _I didn't say that! I wasn't even thinking that!_ "

" _ **As if I need that kind of worthless validation! Fremea-chan loves the shit out of me! She's even entrusted me to upload her video project for her art class! Me! Not you or anyone else, but me!**_ _"_

With her other arm, Mugino Shizuri pulled out a USB drive for him to see.

" _I-I see it! Just calm down already!_ "

" _ **So what if I don't have an endearing speech pattern?-! I can make one up on the spot! Mugi-Mugi! Mugi-Mugi! You hear that, you piece of trash?-!**_ "

" _You need to stop before you say something even more embarrassing!_ "

 **Medium-High Speed**

The two were back to their original positions on the bench.

" _Ah. My body moved on its own again._ "

"Is that right…"

Still recovering from her outburst, the boy attempted to regain his composure.

A thought came to mind.

"Hey. Come to think of it, couldn't you have bought that bear outright? There's no reason for us to gather so many tickets in the first place."

( Shizuri: _It's not a bear. It's Kill Bear._ )

The girl blinked. And then she answered dully.

" _I dislike that way of thinking._

 _"Indeed, the easiest thing to do would be to throw money in whatever direction necessary, but... it's inconsiderate. Especially for those outside looking in. I don't want Fremea-chan growing up thinking that wealth is the solution to all her problems."_

A moment. The Number 4 then added...

 _"And also… if I did that, then we-..."_

Pause. The girl gave him a difficult-to-read expression.

"…then what?"

" _No. Never mind."_

She returned to her former point.

" _T_ _here's something to be said about putting effort into the things you want._ _Between buying a cake and making one from scratch, there's more satisfaction to be had in doing things yourself. In those regards, I suppose you could call me a show off._ "

Going off on a tangent…

" _Speaking of making cake, it's strange. There's something oddly gratifying about having mixer settings on you arm."_

Raising her faux arm, she demonstrated. Her fingers started to move violently with a _'whiirrrrl_ ' sound. And as this happened, the USB drive containing Fremea Seivelun's video project for her art class went flying off into the street.

Immediately after that, a large truck ran over it.

"…"

 **This Place Again**

Level 5s of Academy City were gathered around a long table. Preoccupying themselves one way or another, they all more or less sat in silence.

"…"

Sogiita Gunha was snacking on a granola bar. Kakine Teitoku was pretending to be asleep, vibrating in place at a certain time interval.

"…"

Accelerator was looking over notes on a clipboard. Shokuhou Misaki was attempting to put eye drops into her eyes.

As for Mugino Shizuri…

She busted through the entrance of the clubroom.

" _ **Alright you dipshits. We're making a movie.**_ _"_

…

…

Misaka Mikoto was the first to speak up.

"What?"

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **21** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Scene**_ : Mugino Shizuri blames everything on Hamazura.


	22. Motion Picture Meltdown (Act II)

**Note : **I fully admit that what happens here is ridiculous, but overall, I think it works since everyone is, more or less, in character. It essentially makes the premise much easier to swallow. Or, that's what I hope anyway.

* * *

 **In the Interest of Time**

" _And so, that's how it is._ "

Mugino Shizuri nodded to herself after apparently explaining everything.

…

Everyone stared blankly.

And Misaka Mikoto slowly raised her hand.

"I'm sorry but… what?"

The Number 4 blinked.

" _What do you mean 'what'? Obviously, I just said what I needed to say, didn't I?_ "

"No. You didn't."

Misaka Mikoto spelled out what was wrong.

"I mean, okay, I get it. Supposedly, you've recapped prior events for us to understand the situation you're in, but… you can't just say ' _ **that's how it is**_ ' and expect the audience to make that leap in logic. Between this scene and the last scene, _**literally nothing**_ has happened. There's gotta be more connective tissue here, don't you think?"

"…"

Mugino Shizuri turned to everyone else.

" _Anyone have any legitimate complaints?_ "

" **Oi**."

 **Vote**

A string of quick cuts.

[ **Shokuhou Misaki: X** ]

"Making a movie? Ugh. That sounds like too much effort."

[ **Kakine Teitoku: O** ]

"If Fremea-chan is in trouble, I'll be glad to assist."

[ **Sogiita Gunha: O** ]

"Sounds like fun! Let's do it!"

[ **Misaka Mikoto: X** ]

"No… I, uh, don't want to? I don't even know who this Fremea person is…"

[ ***** _ **static static***_ **: X** ]

[ * _cut feed*_ ]

[ **Mugino Shizuri: O** ]

" _And I vote that we make the movie. This means that it's 3 for and 3 against._ "

( Mikoto: _Why are we settling this democratically?-! I don't plan on helping! Like, at all! And did something strange just happen after my part?-! I feel like something strange happened!_ )

The Number 4 glared at the Number 1.

" _It's up to you then, huh?_ "

…

 **Accelerator and Meltdowner**

The white-haired boy stood in opposition of Mugino Shizuri. He listlessly stared back at her.

" _Huuuuh? Up to me? You know_ _ **exactly**_ _what I'm going to say, don't ya'?_ "

He dipped his words in poison and let them slowly corrode with time.

In response, Mugino Shizuri stood her ground and coldly looked down upon him.

" _That may be, but I just want to hear it straight from your mouth._ "

…

A drawn out breath…

Accelerator made his answer, almost as if he were gloating.

" _As exciting a prospect as making a movie with this group of shit-wits might sound,_ _ **I think I'll pass**_ _. But I'll tell you what, once I've **lost all my**_ _ **self-respect**_ _, I might reconsider._ "

The Number 1 made a nasty grin.

"…"

And then the Number 4's lips curled into a smile.

"…?"

 **Dirt**

" **How interesting** **.** "

Mugino Shizuri swaggered as she closed the distance between them. Along the way, she grabbed Shokuhou Misaki's remote.

( Shizuri: _I'm taking this_. )

( Misaki: Ehh?-! Wha-?-! )

" **I never knew you could be such a comedian.** "

The girl touched his shoulder in an overtly friendly yet incredibly venomous way. She leaned in to his ear.

" _ **But you know… even jokes can go too far**_ **.** "

"…!"

Accelerator backed off.

Sensing the uneasiness in her prey, Shizuri Mugino went for the attack.

" _ **What's wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable? Or… are you getting a sense that I might know something?**_ "

"…"

The boy kept his mouth shut.

" _ **I wonder… when activities were canceled the other day, what were you doing? Did you sleep the entire time? Did you go out and drink some coffee? Or perhaps… you were making a film of your own?**_ "

The Number 4 pointed the remote at the ceiling and a projector revealed itself.

( Misaki: Ehh?-! It had that kind of functionality?-! )

The lights dimmed. On the wall of the clubroom was a projection.

 **[ A Misaka Network Production ]**

 **[ Directed and Produced by Last Order ]**

 **[ A cinematic experience… ]**

Several environmental shots of a near-but-distant future waded by.

The setting was cityscape: dark, cold, and wet. The tone echoed of a sci-fi noir.

[ **Voiceover** : _Violence in the media is overblown and overwrought. Every day, we're made aware of injustices right outside our doorsteps. And it 'desensitizes' society. That's what most people say. And after hearing it so many times, they start believing it._

[ _But_ _those same people… They don't see bodies first hand like I do._

[ _Like needles through your skin, you never get used to it_. ]

An interrogation room. A single girl sat at a fold-able square table. A lamp hung from above, beating an oppressive light.

[ **Voiceover** : _It had only been a few months since I last quit my job. I never liked it much. It stirred something inside me, something I long thought I lost. But as much as I wanted to get out of the business, it wasn't through with me._

[ _Probably never will._

[ _This time… I was pulled in by a colleague to finish up an investigation_. ]

The girl resembled a certain Level 5, except she wore rectangular goggles over her forehead. Hearing the door open, she lifted her gaze.

[ **Voiceover** : _By the way. About my trade. They don't advertise for killers in the newspaper. But that was my profession. Ex-cop. Ex-murderer. Ex-Radio Noise Runner_. ]

Entering the room was a trench coat-clad Accelerator.

[ SFX: * ** _distant atmospheric saxophone noises_** * ]

 **Radio Noise Runner**

The interrogation went underway. Accelerator started off.

" _You're in a desert, walking along in the sand, when all of a sudden you look down…_ "

"'What desert?' inquires Misaka."

" _It doesn't make any difference. It's completely hypothetical_."

"'But why would Misaka be there?' asks Misaka, trying to make sense of the scenario."

" _Maybe you're fed up. Maybe you want to be by yourself. Who knows_?"

He continued apathetically, but judging by his mannerisms, he seemed aggravated.

" _You look down and see a tortoise. It's crawling toward you. You reach down and flip the tortoise over on its back._ "

"'Do you make up these questions, or do they write them down for you, Mr. Accelerator?' Misaka wonders aloud."

" _The tortoise lays on its back, it's belly baking in the hot sun. The tortoise is beating its legs trying to turn itself over, but it can't. Not without your help. But you're not helping_."

The girl looked visibly shaken. It seemed like she was having a hard time.

"' **What do you mean, Misaka isn't helping?-!' Misaka interjects!** "

" _I mean: you're not helping. Why is that?_ "

…

" _They're just questions. To answer your query, they're written down for me. It's a test designed to provoke an emotional response_."

"Ah... Is that so…"

A short pause. She looks down at the table. Her hands shivered slightly. And then… Without warning, the girl pulled out a handgun and shot Accelerator.

Instantly, a red mess. And another body.

 **Radio Noise Runner: Final Act**

After a string of chase sequences, philosophical debates, and nifty light saber-umbrella on rain action: the final confrontation took place on top of a skyscraper.

Accelerator was on the floor, heavily injured from previous events. Last Order stood on the railing of a building.

Last Order began a monologue.

"'Misaka has… seen things you people wouldn't believe…' says Misaka as Misaka reminisces."

The little girl stared up into the clouded sky.

"Attack ships… on fire off the shoulder of Orion…

"Misaka watched C-beams… glitter in the dark… near the Tannhauser gate…

"All those moments… will be lost in time…

"'Like tears… in rain,' says Misaka as Misaka comes to terms with the futility of life."

Last Order gave one last look at Accelerator. She smiled.

"Time… to die…"

She leaned back. And disappeared.

[ SFX: * _ **distant atmospheric saxophone noises continue** *_ ]

 **[ Credits Roll ]**

 **Shared Burden**

After the movie finished, Sogiita Gunha stood up and started clapping.

Everyone else turned their heads to see the white-haired boy's reaction.

"…"

…

Accelerator blinked. He spoke quietly.

" _Was it Worst? It was Worst, wasn't it…_ "

Mugino Shizuri confirmed it.

" _I didn't even ask. She just gave it to me._ "

" _Of course she did_."

Rubbing his temple, the boy took in a breath and slowly exhaled.

" _I owe Fremea Seivelun a lot of things, but currently my hands are full. You're free to do as you please, just don't expect me to help._ "

" _Fair enough._ "

[ **Accelerator: O** ]

 **Task Force**

Mugino Shizuri took control of the Misaka Mikoto Fanclub.

" _Since I'm unfamiliar with the subject matter, I've went ahead and hired some specialists to assist._ "

Coming through the door, two other members of ITEM appeared.

"There are those here that already know me, but for those who don't, I'll super introduce myself."

The 12-year-old girl wore sunglasses and a dark-colored beret. On her sleeve was a red armband that had the imprinted characters for _'Super Director'_.

"I'm super director Kinuhata Saiai, ( call me Super Director Kinuhata ) and I'll be in charge of _Operation: Once Again Hamazura Screwed Up_."

Behind her was an older girl in a tracksuit.

"Takitsubou Rikou… Sorry for troubling you all… If only Fremea-chan made a backup then-"

( Saiai: _Oi, oi! Didn't we all agree that it was Hamazura's fault? That way she won't blame herself and feel super bad! Or worse, learn from her mistakes! Once a chick learns to fly, they'll super leave the nest, you know!_ )

( Rikou: Ah… that's right… )

"Erm… Well… We'll be in your care…"

…

Misaka Mikoto once again raised her hand. She seemed confused.

"Can I… Can I leave? This has nothing to do with the experiment, so I can leave, right?"

( Saiai: No. )

( Mikoto: Ugh. )

 **Roles**

Super Director Kinuhata Saiai relayed the situation.

"After reviewing all current information, I've realized that we're in a super pinch. With a small crew and a deadline quickly approaching, there's no time to dawdle."

( Mikoto: If it's alright with everyone, I'm just going to go. )

"We're pretty much starting from zero here. The script we have is only a super rough draft, and I'm thinking most of our efforts will be revising it into something workable. As for casting, we haven't even figured who the super **main lead** should be."

( Mikoto: I'm just gonna gather my things up, and… Uh, I guess I'll see everyone later then? )

"And on that note, I've posted some flyers in the area. Hopefully we'll snag another person by the day's end, particularly someone who's not unfamiliar with being the **center of attention**."

( Mikoto: Yep. Not my problem. Not my problem. Goodbye everyone. )

The Number 3 opened the clubroom door in an effort to take off.

However…

"…?"

A certain spiky-haired boy stood in the doorway.

"Hey, I saw this flyer and… Huh?"

…

After a pause that was half-a-second too long, Misaka Mikoto shouted.

" _ **THE MAIN CHARACTER IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE?-!**_ "

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **22** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Scene**_ _:_ Misaka Mikoto changes her mind. And the heroine of the movie is decided?


	23. Motion Picture Meltdown (Act III)

**Note : **Essentially, there's a twist in each act. This sort of technique may become tiresome to viewers if used ad infinitum, but as long as something new and interesting is brought to the table, it can be partially forgiven.

* * *

 **An Interview with Misfortune I**

A certain unlucky star was being interviewed. He sat opposite of Kinuhata Saiai.

"So… What can you tell me about yourself?"

" _Well_ … My right hand has the power to negate any supernatural phenomena. And for some reason I can regrow my arm whenever someone cuts it off. There's also a couple of dragons residing somewhere inside me too, but I'm not entirely sure how that works. Precog is a thing. And… um… I once stood on a saint's sword and got launched into a woman 10 meters away, punching her in the face at sonic speeds. In short, I'm just a normal high school boy."

"Good. Good. Super good."

She asked another question.

"Do you have any catch phrases?"

"Let's see… There's ' _fukou da'_ … ' _I'll destroy that illusion'_ … and ' _have you ever heard of thermal expansion_?' That last one didn't take off like I thought it would."

The girl nodded sympathetically.

"Any pets?"

"I have a cat. A crab. Do fairies count?"

The girl frowned. Her tone was displeased.

"Did it used to be a Magic God?"

"…Yes?"

Super Director Kinuhata sucked in her breath.

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Mm… No. Not really. But it's kinda stupid."

 **An Interview with Misfortune II**

The interview continued.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Umm… Still in high school, looking the same way I do now. Still no Index 3 though."

"Naturally."

The girl glanced over her notes.

"Do you mind being paid in tickets?"

"Tickets?"

"If you collect enough, you'll be able to redeem them for Mugino points."

"And those are…?"

"Oh, they're super useful. You see, if Mugino ever tries to super murder you, you can spend a Mugino point to stop her advance. Only for a few seconds though, so you gotta save up."

"Can't say I know who this Mugino is, but it certainly sounds useful. I'm game."

"Super."

Super Director Kinuhata finished off.

"And one last question: How do feel about being in front of a camera?"

 **Smooth Sailing**

The spiky-haired boy left the room feeling somewhat satisfied. He bid farewell to the few smiling faces inside the room before the door closed in.

And then… Strangely… The atmosphere grew thick…

Misaka Mikoto firmly sat in her chair. She glared across the table.

"…"

On the other side, Shokuhou Misaki stared back with an equally serious expression.

"…"

Paying no mind to it, Super Director Kinuhata seemed relieved.

"Man! We super lucked out by finding an actor so soon! I don't expect you all to be on camera, but it takes some pressure off knowing that not everyone will have to-"

" **Misaka-san. Weren't you about to leave?** "

" **Whatever gave you that idea?** "

Kinuhata Saiai's expression became frozen as her character slowly faded off into the background.

" **Hmm? I vaguely recall you asserting that you had no intention to participate, since this type of activity is far beyond the duties of our current experiment. Also, did you not already say your goodbyes?** "

" **You must have heard wrong. I have no intention of going anywhere. As the titular member of the Misaka Mikoto fan club, it's my responsibility to oversee every activity, even if it's not to my liking. Rather, what about you? You voted against the movie did you not? If it makes you uncomfortable, you're free to leave. In fact, go on ahead. Pretty sure we can manage without you.** "

" **Ah, that was a misunderstanding. You see, I'm actually a tsundere. The idea of taking part in a movie actually fills me with superfluous joy. It really is a sickness. But seeing how you've decided to stay… I have to say that I look forward to watching you work on the…** _ **production…**_ **side of things. It relieves me greatly knowing that the diligent Misaka-san is present…** _ **behind the scenes**_ **.** "

" **Instead of relying on me, how about you pull your own weight, bitch?"**

...

The Super Director felt a comforting pat on the shoulder. Sogiita Gunha gave her a thumbs up.

"This is great! Looks like we're all on board!"

" _Don't touch me!_ "

 **Nuisances**

Super Director Kinuhata gathered her bearings. She tapped a stack of papers on the long table and began describing her plan of action.

"Okay. So for the script, I was thinking-"

" **Yo. Who's gonna be the female lead?** "

The Number 3 projected her voice while she and the Number 5 were locked in a staring contest.

" **I would also like to know who will be cast.** "

…

At the advent of dealing with two super pain in the asses, the Super Director sighed.

"…it's great that we just got ourselves an actor and all, but should we really be talking about casting before finalizing the script?"

" **Yes. Let's.** "

" **Shall we take this outside then?** "

" **Gladly."**

The two girls simultaneously stood up from their seats and walked out of the clubroom.

"…"

Kinuhata Saiai quickly went over to the door and locked it.

 **Pulling Curtains**

Super Director Kinuhata lectured.

"It probably shouldn't be said, but I'll go ahead and say it. I'll promise not to go on super long.

"There are two components to a good movie: good writing and good acting.

"Both need to exist, otherwise you'll have a super dud. A good script will fall flat with a bad performance. And likewise, a good actor can rarely carry a movie all by himself. For the most part, this is common knowledge to everyone who is familiar with cinema; however, I believe there's a third component.

"And that is… _Love_.

"A movie that exudes _love_ , that _raw emotion_ , that _overbearingly tingly sensation_ … can overcome anything! You see this in B-tier movies all the time! I mean, sure, maybe the camera lens was covered in jelly in that one scene, or maybe that actor looked a little too old to be a high schooler, or even if the audio never synced quite right, as long as there's love… people will super get it! You know what I'm saying?

"That said…

"We don't have to try all that hard!

"Shoddy writing with passible characterizations can pull through with _love_!

"The goal is 4 reviews per chapter! Everyone with me!"

…

The room fell silent.

" _Too much? Is that too much? O-Okay… I'll reel it back then…_ "

 **Delegation**

A while had passed since ITEM had taken control…

Breathing a sigh of relief, Super Director Kinuhata softly declared.

" _Alright. Finally. We're done_."

Behind her was a whiteboard completely filled with scribbles of various plotlines. A clear through line had been decided. The Super Director slapped her cheeks to regain some energy.

"Okay! All that's left now is to decide who's doing what!"

The girl began assigning tasks.

"I suppose the main lead has already been decided. So then… Takitsubo… do you mind being the antagonist?"

"I'll do my best…"

Super Director Kinuhata started checking off check boxes on a piece of paper.

"The Number 2 will have a support role. Mugino will be in charge of hair and makeup. The Number 1 will…"

Looking up, she blankly acknowledged Accelerator.

"…"

Looking back down on her clipboard…

"The Number 1 will be the coffee boy."

( Accelerator: _I am… surprisingly okay with that._ )

And then the Super Director topped it off.

"And all the boring stuff will be Hamazura's problem to deal with later."

 **It's the Title that Matters**

The Number 7's hand shot up.

"…"

The girl looked to the side for a moment before recognizing him.

"What is it?"

"I want an important role! No, I want a _super_ important role!"

"That so, huh?"

Blinking several times, she decided.

"I got it. You'll be the _Director of Practical Effects_."

"Aww yeaaaah!"

As Sogiita Gunha celebrated by pumping his arms, the Number 4 tapped Kinuhata Saiai on the shoulder. She leaned in.

" _I think it's unwise to give him any responsibilities._ "

" _Don't worry. Anything he does, we can super replace it with CG anyway._ "

 **Victor**

After distributing duties to everyone, Super Director Kinuhata clapped her hands together.

"If there are no objections so far, then let's call the meeting to an end!"

The girl felt quite content with what was achieved so far.

"Don't forget that we're meeting up super early tomorrow morning! And if everything goes as planned, we can even start filming!"

Takitsubo Rikou spoke up.

"Ah… but a female lead hasn't been chosen yet…"

"…"

For some reason, Kinuhata Saiai lost some energy.

" _Oh, that's right… well, it'd make super sense for one of 'those two' to get the role. I'm mean, they're fighting over it as we speak._ "

She sighed audibly.

[ SFX: _* **knocking**_ * ]

" _Huh? Did a winner get decided? It's about damn time._ "

Meandering over to the door, the Super Director greeted the person on the other side.

However, it was neither Misaka Mikoto nor Shokuhou Misaki.

"…"

"You're hired."

" _E-Ehh?-! F-For what?-! I didn't say anything yet!_ "

 **Literally Who**

At that time…

Shokuhou Misaki received a text.

"Huh?"

She immediately ordered her followers to drop their weapons.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!"

The message:

[ Since you guys took too long, I made the super executive order to cast you as extras. The female lead will be played by Es- ]

In the half-destroyed, half-burning convenience store, the Number 5 heard Misaka Mikoto start shouting.

" _Who the hell is Estelle Rosenthal…?-!"_

The blonde shouted back.

" _I don't know! I'm checking the wiki right now!"_

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **23** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Scene:**_ Filming starts! And… A blossoming love?

* * *

 **Extra: Out of Focus**

An event outside of club activities…

A certain electrifying Level 5 was wandering the halls of the testing facility. Having left her bag in the clubroom, she ventured back while humming a tuneless song.

" _WaWaWa Wasuremono…_ "

She stopped upon hearing a discussion.

[ "Teacher! I don't understand how this happened! I just got here and suddenly I'm thrown into some nonsensical situation from the start? I don't get this at all!" ]

[ " _Yeah. That's pretty much how it works around here._ " ]

[ "A-Are you not taking me seriously…? I mean, really! A movie is just… There's just no way…" ]

[ " _If you're doubting yourself, you don't have to force yourself to do anything._ " ]

…

The voice became quieter…

[ "N… No… It's not like I'm doubting myself. In fact… it sounds like it might be fun… And I guess… I suppose… ]

And even quieter…

[ "…spending time with you…" ]

[ " _Did you say something?_ " ]

[ "Ah! No! I didn't! Umm! That's right! F-Food! That child wanted me to give you a bento!" ]

A shuffling of noise…

[ "Umm! I'll be on my way! Sorry for bothering you, Teacher!" ]

As the clubroom door opened, a blonde-haired girl with black ribbons scrambled out. Spotting the electrifying esper in the hallway, she nervously nodded toward her before quickly continuing on her way.

And as soon as she was out of sight… the esper's mouth slowly went agape...

 _Eh?_


	24. Motion Picture Meltdown (Act IV)

**Note :** With a cast of so many characters, it's essentially impossible for every person to have a moment to shine. But even so, I don't like leaving people out. I've done my best to include everyone, because it's essentially more fun when everyone's together.

* * *

 **Melty Blood**

Mugino Shizuri opened the door to a darkened storehouse. Stepping inside, she began to sift through several shelves of random junk.

The Number 4 mumbled to herself.

" _Less_ _props than I thought..._ _Some of these costumes could be useful though…_ "

As she looked around for other usable supplies, a shadow lurked in the background, eerily weaving back and out of sight.

"…"

Watching.

A narrow point of view.

Holes through a mask.

Claustrophobia.

" _I can use this…_ "

Unaware of the changing mood, the girl continued on. She kept going despite the audible heavy breathing close by.

And then…

" _Huh_?"

Raising her head to a window, the glass reflection tipped her off. She turned around to face the Masked Killer.

" _What the-"_

Before the Number 4 could finish her sentence, the Killer swiftly swung down a machete, slicing off Mugino Shizuri's arm.

 **Melty Blood II**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

Blood _**ERUPTED**_ from the end of the Number 4's carved limb. Spinning around, the girl waved her nonexistent appendage around, spraying a plethora of red all over the walls and shelves of the storeroom.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-** "

Her yelling did not cease as she stumbled and slipped on the dampened floor. The Killer, unperturbed, lifted the machete again and used the flat side to smack the side of her head.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-** "

And for some reason, Mugino Shizuri's eye busted open, gushing out a pressured stream of the same red fluid.

" **AAAA-** "

And with one last unseen blow, the screaming abruptly ended.

…

Backing out…

Super Director Kinuhata sat in her director's chair with Cameraman Hamazura by her side.

"And cut!"

Filming had begun.

 **Lights, Cameras, Continuity**

Misaka Mikoto arrived on set in the early morning. It was an area right outside of the testing facility, which provided a convenient variety of locations. Nearby, Shokuhou Misaki was having her makeup done by a bloodied Mugino Shizuri.

( Shizuri: _What nice skin. Shame if someone were to tear it off._ )

( Misaki: Please don't say such scary things. )

Speaking quietly…

" _I wonder if it's too late to back out now…_ "

"Ara? Misaka-san?"

The girl turned her head in surprise to see another familiar face.

"S-Saten-san?-! What are you doing here?"

"Huh? There was this flyer and… Well, I had some free time. Was it the same for you too?"

"Err… yeah. That's how it is."

Saten Ruiko nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome! This'll be just like how we filmed Railgun S! In fact, I've even brought all the same audio equipment!"

"That… sure is a joke that no one remembers."

"It sure is!"

 **B-Tier**

Easing up a bit, the Number 3 began going with the flow.

Having her hair and make-up done, Misaka Mikoto transformed into somewhat of a "gyaru"*.

( * _a particular type of stylish girl_ )

She skipped over to Shokuhou Misaki who was dressed up in a similar fashion.

"Like, OH MY GOD! Is that you, Misaki-chan? It's been, like, way too long!"

The Number 5 answered likewise.

"Like TOTES it has! My parents had me, like, cleaning up the garage all weekend. Like, GAG ME WITH A SPOON, am I right?"

"That's, like, so GRODY. They sound like TOTAL space cadets."

"I know! But like, there's all this trash that's, like, been out for how long? It's really nauseating. Like BARF OUT."

"GROSS. TOTALLY disgusting."

"Anyway… wanna, like, check out the galleria with me? There's like this super-super nice clothing store and, like, they're selling mini-skirts and stuff. It's like so BITCHIN'."

"…"

…

Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki both turned to the camera.

" **This script is terrible.** "

( Saiai: _Don't break the fourth wall. And it's your own super fault for not attending the meeting._ )

 **Blood and Destroy**

The Number 3 continued the scene.

"So like, have you heard about those rumors?"

Shokuhou Misaki tilted her head.

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, like, there's this serial killer going around, and it's like TOTALLY freaking people out."

"Yeah right. Like, NO WAY. I am so SURE that is like TOTES fake."

As the two girls walked aimlessly, they bumped into the Masked Killer.

"Whoa! GRODY!"

"Like, GRODY TO THE MAX!"

The two ignorantly scoffed at the Killer. They didn't seem aware of the spiked baseball bat the Killer had in her hands. And then…

For a split second, Misaka Mikoto's head turned into a watermelon. A split second after that, the bat came down, smashing the melon into reddish gush.

[ SFX: ***** _ **SPLOOOORCH***_ ]

The Number 3 fell back on the ground and convulsed without a "head".

 **Parental Guidance**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

After witnessing her friend die a rather traumatizing death, Shokuhou Misaki attempted to flee; however, as she did so, the Killer grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-** "

The Killer pulled out a kitchen knife and straddled the girl. Plunging the knife into Shokuhou Misaki…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-** "

The Killer reached a hand inside and started to pull ketchup-covered sausage links from under the Number 5's blouse. The color red smeared and sprayed unnaturally as "entrails" piled up.

…

Backing out…

Cameraman Hamazura made a comment.

"This seems… Graphic…"

"You're damn right it is."

Looking to the side, the dropout saw Sogiita Gunha wearing white overalls, splattered with red goop. He held a clear plastic hose filled with the same viscous fluid.

"I worked hard on that."

Hamazura Shiage blinked. He leaned in close toward the Super Director while keeping an eye on the Number 7. He spoke low.

" _I'm supposed to edit most of this out, right?_ "

"Most definitely."

 **Wilhelm**

Super Director Kinuhata made an announcement.

"And so, in order to save on time… every other super death scene will be done by Kakine Teitoku."

[ Quick cuts of the Number 2* being violently murdered. ]

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

" **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-** "

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-"**

( * _had previously drank a liter of red dye for effect_ )

Super Kinuhata made another announcement.

"And in order to super cover for the fact that we're reusing the same actor, he'll be wearing these provided outfits."

[ Quickcuts continue. ]

Pirate Kakine:

"Yo ho ho! And a bottle of- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** "

Cowboy Kakine:

"It's high noo- **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-** "

Astronaut Kakine:

"Houston, we have a pr- **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-** "

( Shiage: _Such a colorful cast we have here._ )

 **The Student**

Having finished her scene, the Number 3 loitered around the area with not much to do. She eventually spotted a certain necromancer, who was burying herself in her script.

" _It's that Estelle girl…_ "

Noticing the gaze, the necromancer raised her head.

"Ah? Misaka-san?"

" _Eh?_ "

The girl went up to the Level 5 in a friendly manner.

"Umm… Do you think you can help me? There's some terminology here I don't quite understand."

" _E-Eh… uh, sure…_ "

Misaka Mikoto seemed uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she listened to Estelle Rosenthal's troubles. The black-ribboned girl pointed to a part in the script.

"Is this part supposed to be a joke or reference to something? I feel like it is. In fact, this whole setup seems like an elaborate prank of some kind. And it's… a little weird…"

" _Well… I can't say it's not. But… you probably shouldn't think too much. It's best to let the director handle it._ "

"I see."

The necromancer went on.

"If that's how it is then maybe - _ **casual clothes GET**_ \- I should talk to director about changing some of my lines? Is that a good idea?"

Mid-sentence, the girl had taken out a camera and took a picture at a passing white-haired boy.

"…"

"Misaka-san?"

 **Warning**

"I see. So… this part's supposed to be a nightmare?"

" _No. That's not it…_ "

For some reason, Misaka Mikoto was tutoring Estelle Rosenthal on the apparent absurdity of a genre.

" _You see, it's a horror movie. There's going to be parts that don't make sense. The draw here is mystery, as mystery is, I guess, frightening. The less you understand something, the harder it is to feel at ease. Tension is created from the fabrication of uncertain danger, and it's a person's imagination that creates perceived problems._ "

"Is that so."

" _Though, personally, I think that's the wrong way to think of fear. Sometimes knowing the implications of an action may be far more unsettling than not knowing anything at all. But, really, it depends on the individual person on how they actually become afraid._ "

After that explanation, the girl blinked.

…

…

" _He's not a good person, you know._ "

…

"…Ah?"

"* **Ahem** * _If you're concerned about how the movie will result, don't. We're shooting for something B-grade anyway. No one is going to win any awards. Especially for a kid's art project._ "

"I… I see then…"

A quick slip of the tongue went unnoticed.

 **Cheater**

Looking over the script, Kinuhata Saiai relayed the next plan of action.

"So for the super chase sequence, we'll have Takitsubo chase Cameraman Hamazura with a chainsaw for about 5-10 minutes. It'll be like we're looking from the victim's point of view."

Hamazura Shiage didn't seem too enthused with the idea.

"Whaaat? That sounds exhausting. Can't we just leave this part out?"

He turned his head to see the 12-year-old whispering something into Takitsubo Rikou's ear.

( Saiai: _So apparently... Mugino and Hamazura were..._ )

"…"

The Killer pulled the starter handle to her chainsaw, and the engine began running.

"Eh? Is that not a prop? That sounds pretty real… _"_

Kinuhata Saiai gave the boy a smile.

"Good luck Hamazura! And remember, don't stop filming!"

"…"

Without question, he bolted.

 **The Cleanest of Endings**

It was finally the ending scene. The hero was protecting the heroine in a last stand against the Killer. He comforted the heroine who was behind him.

"Never in my life have I loved anyone like I loved you _."_

Reciting his lines sincerely…

"You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought. If you were to live for 100 years more, I'd prefer to live that and 1 second less. So I wouldn't have to spend a moment without you.

"So that's why…"

The boy stood his ground.

"I'll buy you as much time as I can. Escape Estelle. You have to survive."

And after that heartfelt confession…

A knife pierced through his abdomen.

" _H-Huuuh?-!"_

Chillingly…

The heroine gave him a pleasant smile.

" _ **As I thought. You'll make a fine sacrifice**_."

" _Wha… What's the meaning of this…!_ "

Crawling out of the woodwork, all those previously killed appeared and grabbed onto the boy.

" _ **Take him to the torture chamber. You're free to do what you want with him, but keep him alive.**_ "

As the camera panned to the sky, distant cries of the hero could be heard.

( " _No! Not the bees! My eyes! My eyeeeeees! Fukou daaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ " )

 **Fate**

After an entire day of filming, Super Director Kinuhata and Cameraman Hamazura collapsed onto the ground.

" _It's over! It's super over!_ "

"Thank god! My legs are about to fall off!"

They both breathed a sigh of relief. And then… Kinuhata Saiai held out an open palm to the boy.

"Give it here. I wanna see everything we've filmed today. If I find out any super clichéd developments like ' _your thumb was in front of the lens the entire time'_ or ' _there was actually no tape in it'_ or ' _the battery ran out midway'…_ I'll take away all your Mugino points."

"Don't worry. It's all there."

He handed over the camera. Cautiously, the girl opened the mini-LCD screen of the camcorder…

There, she found that a spider had somehow settled in-between the joints.

"..."

Immediately, the camcorder went off flying into the street.

And immediately after that, a large truck ran over it.

"…"

…

…

"We'll do it live."

The boy seemed confused at the Super Director's words.

"What you do m-"

" _I said we'll do it live, damn it!_ "

 **Due Date**

And so…

The movie turned into a stage play.

Children gathered outside in front of a temporary stage with excited mutterings and murmurings.

The curtains rose.

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **24** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Scene:**_ It all descends into chaos.

* * *

 **Extra: Out of Focus II**

An event outside of club activities…

A certain electrifying esper yawned as she approached the clubroom door. She stopped upon hearing a discussion.

[ " _Never in my life have I loved anyone like I loved you."_ ]

Recognizing the metallic voice, the girl froze.

[ " _You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought. If you were to live for 100 years more, I'd prefer to live that and 1 second less. So I wouldn't have to spend a moment without you._ " ]

 _E-Ehhh?-! This development is…!_

[ "… U-… Uwah-… Uwawah-! Uwawawawawah!" ]

[ SFX: * _ **THOCK**_ _* -sound of paper script lightly hitting someone's head_ ]

[ " _Stop that. If you keep spacing out, I won't help you with your lines._ " ]

[ "Erm… Ah… Sorry… It's just that when Teacher has such a serious expression… It's… It's umm…" ]

[ "… _hilarious?_ " ]

[ "N-No! It's not funny at all! What I meant was…! It's just that… I… Well… That is… My heart… started racing… I guess…" ]

The voice trailed off and eventually came to a halt. Softly…

[ "…never mind. Forget it." ]

There was a hint of apprehension as the voice let out a breath, but picking back up…

[ "Teacher… Do you mind if we start the scene over? With that last line?" ]

As the electrifying esper stood out in the hallway, she found it harder and harder to enter the room.


	25. Motion Picture Meltdown (Act V)

**Note : **Essentially, I've created a masterpiece! This time I'll get a 100 for sure!

* * *

 **5 Minutes Before the Presentation**

Super Director Kinuhata nervously paced back and forth behind the curtain. With bags under her eyes and slightly frazzled hair, she gave off a chaotic type of image.

" _Nerve wracking! Nerve wracking! Super nerve wracking! I wanna throw up! My brain trembles! I feel like I'm gonna die! If a setback happened now, I don't think my heart can super take it!"_

Hamazura Shiage approached the girl.

"I got a call. It's about our main lead."

" _Is it good news or bad news?_ _Please tell me it's super good news._ "

Hamazura Shiage looked to the side for a moment.

"It's bad news."

" _ **DAMN IT.**_ "

"He just got hit by a truck and is currently recovering in the hospital. Estelle is looking after him now."

" _WHAT'S UP WITH THESE_ _ **JAPANESE TRUCKS**_ _RUNNING OVER EVERY_ _ **GOD DAMNED**_ _THING?-! ARE WE IN THAT ONE CRAPPY STEVEN K*NG MOVIE?-! MAXIMUM OVERDR*VE?-!_ "

 **Shows That Go On**

Kinuhata Saiai collapsed.

"It's hopeless… It's super hopeless… I'm sorry Fremea-chan, but I did everything I could…"

Darkness started to hover over the Super Director's head, however…

" _Tell him he has 15 minutes._ "

"…?"

Both Kinuhata Saiai and Hamazura Shiage turned to the owner of the third voice. Mugino Shizuri had spoken calmly with her arms crossed.

"What?"

" _Until he arrives, the rest of us will buy him time._ "

Kinuhata Saiai slowly got off her knees.

"What are you talking about? He's in the hospital! There's no way that-!"

The Number 4 hushed her with a gesture.

" _Don't fret. If that guy really is a 'Hero', then arriving late is only normal. So until that time comes, the rest of us will improvise something._ "

Walking past her, Mugino Shizuri showed off her dependable side. She added one more remark.

" _Of course, if at any point that boy thinks that getting run over by a truck earns him a break, I will find him and I will kill him. Or, at the very least, I'll rip off his fingers and use them as chopsticks."_

…

"She's serious. You need to super call him back."

Hamazura Shiage went to work in warning the boy of the life-or-death scenario.

 **Blasé Angel**

The crowd outside lowered their voices as a small girl walked on stage. Fremea Seivelun took the podium and silenced the remaining chattering.

"Essentially… I have no idea what's going on. Nothing's been properly explained to me, and I've got this nagging feeling that everything will go horribly wrong. But well… I guess that's life for ya'. The title of this presentation is: _It's Hamazura's Fault Please Don't Hate Mugino._ "

The small girl paused briefly and shrugged.

"At this point, I don't even care anymore."

She walked off stage.

Afterwards, the curtains rose.

 **Opening Act**

The Number 7 aggressively strutted to an open mic.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looky here! It's everyone's favorite Sogiita Gunha!"

"…"

The audience stared blankly.

"Okay. So… there's been a hiccup backstage. It's not bad… but we just need a bit more time to prepare. In the meantime, I've got this killer joke. It's pretty good, so prepare yourselves. Alright?"

"…"

The audience continued to stare blankly.

"Yeah, so… I knew this med student once. Like, he was gonna be a surgeon. A smart guy. A really smart guy. So smart that he pretty much blew through all his schooling and almost instantly got his license.

"Must be nice to be that smart, right?-! Totally irritating!"

As before, the audience stared blankly.

"But well… you see, towards the end of his term, he had to, uh, do a transplant… to really prove to the medical community that he was a super skilled surgeon.

"Exciting stuff! Right?-!"

Holding out for a response, the audience… stared blankly.

"So, uh… When the time comes for him to do this… He's at the operating table… And he's about to do this _**stomach transplant**_ on this old guy.

"He picks up his knife to do the incision… and opens up the guy's abdomen.

"And… Suddenly… He freezes.

"For some reason, he starts sweating.

"Then… All of a sudden... He runs out of the room, abandoning everyone else there! Like, what?-!

"I know what you're all thinking. Just what happened back there?"

Sogiita Gunha answered his own question with a very punch-a-ble expression.

"Apparently, he didn't have the **GUTS** to do the operation."

"…"

The audience stared blankly.

 **Exit Stage Left/Enter Stage Right**

"Tough crowd… It's a pretty good joke if you think about it. Give it some time to digest."

Sogiita Gunha noticed something from the side.

" _Huh? Get off stage? But I've only told one joke…_ "

A hook appeared and started to drag the boy off.

( Gunha: _Hey! Ow, ow, ow! Stop! Let me walk normally, damn it!_ )

From the right side, Mugino Shizuri paced quickly while pulling a reluctant Shokuhou Misaki. The Number 4 wore gentlemen's clothes and a top hat while the Number 5 was dressed as a bunny girl.

( Misaki: _W-What's going on?-! What happened to the script?-! Isn't this supposed to be a play?-! Why are we doing comedy bits all of a sudden?-!_ )

( Shizuri: _Shut up. Stop being annoying._ )

Mugino Shizuri made an introduction.

" _Good afternoon everyone. I am Magical Girl Mugino and this is my assistant Trixie_."

" **Oi.** "

 **Extra Magic Hour**

The Number 4 quickly muttered to the Number 5.

( Shizuri: _Just stand there and look pretty. It's no use complaining at this point._ )

( Misaki: _Eugh… fine. But I'm definitely gonna remember this…_ )

Mugino Shizuri extended both her hands to the audience.

" _For my first trick, I will… MAKE MY THUMB DISAPPEAR!_ "

( Misaki: _I feel the boys in the audience leering… It's gross…_ )

Putting her hands together…

" _My thumb…"_

The girl then made a sweeping motion.

" _It came off._ "

Afterwards, she lurched forward and started hacking up blood.

( Misaki: _E-Ehh?-! What the hell?-!_ )

 **Extra Magic Hour II**

Mugino Shizuri wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

" _Okay… Now… For my next trick…_ "

The Number 4 pulled a pencil from her front pocket.

" _As you can all see, this is an ordinary #2 pencil. However…_ "

Holding it in a specific way, the utensil began wobbling.

" _From wood… I SHALL TURN IT INTO RUBBER!_ "

She started spewing out blood again.

[ SFX: _*_ _ **HACK* *COUGH* *HACK* *HACK***_ ]

"Umm, are you okay?"

" _Perfectly... fine..._ "

 **Extra Magic Hour III**

Shokuhou Misaki was becoming concerned.

"Are you sure you're fine? It doesn't seem like it."

" _I said I'm fine. Don't make me repeat myself."_

Mugino Shizuri used this opportunity to transition to her next trick. She reached her hand near the side of the Number 5's head.

" _But I guess it's hard to hear… WHEN YOU HAVE A 100 YEN PIECE STUCK IN YOUR E- *_ _ **SPLURT**_ _*_ "

Spraying more blood, Magical Girl Mugino abruptly dropped to the floor.

"…"

The blonde bunny girl was confused. She turned her head toward the audience and back to the magical girl.

"H-Hey."

Leaning over, she lightly shook the Number 4.

"…"

Shokuhou Misaki started to sweat.

Looking slightly panic-stricken, Shokuhou Misaki once again turned to the crowd.

"A-And for our last trick! I'll need a volunteer from the audience!"

She nervously proclaimed.

"In a few moments, we'll be making this body disappear!"

 **Extra Magic Hour IV**

"Umm…! Show of hands? Please?-!"

"…"

The Number 5 gazed across a muted audience. For obvious reasons, the kids were quite scared.

"E-Ehhh…! Umm…!"

"U-Umm…!"

A feeling close to stage-fright started to overwhelm. The blonde bunny girl had no idea how to entertain the group of kids in front of her. And upon a closer look, some were already on the verge of tears.

"A-Ahhh…! Just kidding! We're not making a body disappear!"

Shokuhou Misaki's star-laden eyes turned into spirals.

Propping Mugino Shizuri to a sitting position, the Number 5 puppet-ed her head with a free hand.

"Magical Girl Mugino-san is just fine! Isn't that right, Mugino-san?-! ( _**Yeah! I'm alright kids!**_ ) See! She's absolutely fine!"

"…"

…

…

" **What the fuck is wrong with you?** "

"Shut up!"

 **Panda-monium**

"…? Huh?"

Shokuhou Misaki realized that the condescending voice hadn't come from onstage or from the audience… but from above!

"What the-!"

The girl looked up. And everyone from the crowd followed her gaze, revealing…

( Last Order: I-It's the Panda Villain! Exclaims Misaka as Misaka wonders if anyone is going to get this very specific reference that only works if you've read the author's previous work, specifically the third chapter of Super Endymion SS! )

( Imouto: W-What? The Panda Villain?-! Says Misaka astonished at the fact that something so obscure is being brought back rather than the Bench Sisters Gag! )

As the audience started speaking amongst themselves at the sudden development, the boy in the panda costume jumped down from the top of the stage in an almost super-human feat.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S ME! THE PANDA VILLAIN! AND I'VE COME TO END THIS SHIT SHOW!** _ **Pa pa pa~!**_ "

"Really!"

The Panda glanced at the Number 5.

( Accelerator: _Don't look happy. You're not supposed to look happy._ )

( Misaki: _Oh, I guess that's right…_ )

 **Morally Ambiguous Panda**

At the arrival of a villain, the crowd began to stir with excitement.

( "The Panda Villain? He's from the first season, right?" )

( "You idiot! Panda Villain's a recurring character! And he's a hero!" )

( "No. Panda Villain is definitely a villain." )

( "Panda Villain is only evil because humans have been meddling with his species' territory! I'd say humans are the real villains!" )

The moral quandaries of having an endangered animal as a series' antagonist began to surface in the conversation.

The blonde bunny girl whispered to the boy in costume.

( Misaki: _Hey. Mugino-san passed out and-_ )

( Accelerator: G _ot it covered._ )

The Panda posed bizarrely.

" **TODAY MUST BE YOUR LUCKY DAY!** _ **Pa pa pa~**_ **FOR ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF BECOMING BRAINWASHED SOLDIERS FOR THE DEMON KING!** _ **Pa la la la~**_ **"**

After several more exaggerated gestures, he commanded.

" **NOW GO FORTH, MY BEETLE ARMY! BRING ME AS MANY SUITABLE VESSALS AS YOU CAN!** "

( Teitoku Beetles: _**Roger that**_! )

About a dozen rejected K*men Rider-esque henchmen descended onto the crowd.

( "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" )

And within the chaos, Mugino Shizuri was carried backstage.

 **Hero Show**

The Beetle Army had gathered a sizable amount of children onstage. Suprisingly, they seemed quite eager to be there.

( Accelerator: _This should be enough._ )

The Panda glanced at the blonde bunny girl.

( Accelerator: _Now… if you would…_ )

( Misaki: _If I would… what?_ )

Shokuhou Misaki wasn't entirely sure what the boy wanted. The Panda grumbled a vague direction.

( Accelerator: _Heroes only show to those who want help, right?_ )

"…"

The girl realized the role he wanted her to play. The corner of her mouth raised slightly as she emitted a soft laugh. Perhaps she was starting to have fun.

The blonde bunny girl shouted.

" _ **You're terrible Panda Villain! Kidnapping children and brainwashing them into following the Demon King, that's utterly despicable! Don't think you can get away with this!**_ "

The Panda Villain answered with a shrug.

" **Oh? I can't get away with this?** _ **Pa pa pa~**_ **And who's going to stop me?** _ **Pa la la la la~**_ "

The blonde bunny girl turned to the rest of the crowd.

" _ **The only people who can help in this situation is…! Everyone! Hurry and call them!**_ "

" _ **Ready! Set! And…!**_ "

" **GEKOTA RANGERS!"**

" _ **Say it louder now!**_ "

( Audience: _**GEKOTA RANGEEEEEERS!**_ )

" _ **One last tiiiime!**_ "

( Audience: _**GEKOTAAAAAAA RANGEEEEEEERS!**_ )

With everyone's feelings at maximum, the time finally came. For the arrival of the heroes.

"THE GEKOTA RANGERS. ARE. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

" **W-WHAT?** "

The Panda Villain exclaimed in surprise. For behind the crowd was…

" _Gekota Ranger Red… Ready for action!_ "

" _G-Gekota Ranger Yellow… I-It's showtime!"_

" _And Gekota Ranger Pink… S'alright? Ne! Ne!_ "

The cheering increased tenfold at their appearance.

Even as the Pink and Yellow Ranger were helping the Red Ranger walk for some reason, everyone was too excited to question the peculiarity.

( Accelerator: _Right on time. Just like real heroes, huh?_ )

As the two waited for the Rangers to wade through the elated audience, the bunny girl looked like she wanted to say something to the Panda. But the right words never came. Instead... she echoed his sentiment.

( Misaki: _Yeah. Just like real heroes._ )

 **The Swift Defeat of the Panda Villain**

The Panda Villain made another adventurous pose.

" **So you finally revealed yourselves, Gekota Rangers! But you've come too late! For my Beetle Army has-** "

"Been defeated."

" **WHAAAAT?** "

The villain looked to the side to see all his henchmen lying in a pile. And clapping his hands was another mysterious hero of justice.

"Yo. Gekota Ranger Green. On duty."

"…"

( Accelerator: Was there a Green? )

( Gunha: Uhhh… Maybe? )

" **Whatever! Red! Me and you have a score to settle!** "

The Panda Villain leapt out towards the Red Ranger in a desperate attack. And… despite being recently run over by a truck… the Red Ranger stood on his own.

"Panda Villain. You just never learn, do you…"

Pulling back his fist.

" _CLENCH YOUR TEETH, PANDA. MY GEKOTA PUNCH… JUST MIGHT SHAKE YOU UP A BIT._ "

And so…

The echoing cheers of victory announced the end of Fremea Seivelun's video project/comic standup/magic show/hero show.

Wow, what a mess.

 **All's Well That Ends Well**

After the presentation, Mugino Shizuri and Fremea Seivelun held an intimate conversation.

" _It wasn't easy. But everything somehow worked out._ "

"Essentially, tell me what happened to my video project."

" _At several points, giving up would have been the easier option, but hard work and persistence payed off in the end._ "

"I promise I won't be angry."

" _I don't even remember how the whole thing ended. But what matters is that it got the ending it deserved._ "

"Okay. Essentially, I'm a little angry."

" _Remember Kill Bear? Kill bear is cute. Even better than Gekota._ "

"You're a very strange person."

" _Well then, it's about time for me to head off._ "

Putting on a cowboy hat, Mugino Shizuri jumped onto a horse and kicked her spurs.

" _Hee-yah! Hee-yah!_ "

The Level 5 rode off into the sunset, leaving the little girl dumbfounded. As this happens…

* * *

[ BGM: _ **House of the Rising Sun**_ **by** _ **The Animals**_ ]

* * *

[ **Black screens with white text fade in.** ]

 **Hamazura Shiage** salvaged what he could with his broken camera equipment. Despite a huge debt owed to a certain rental company, he decided to take time off from work to pursue an idea. He wanted to complete a short story he had in the back of his mind. He finally came up with a title: _**Zero Hunt**_.

 _[ There is- a house- in New Orleans  
They call- the Ri-sing Sun  
And it's been- the ruin- of many- a poor boy  
And God- I know- I'm one ]_

Seeing what the 12-year-old girl was capable of, an unnamed producer offered **Kinuhata Saiai** a contract to direct a big picture superhero movie. She declined, content with being a member of the audience rather than a showrunner. Afterwards, she forced **Hamazura Shiage** to watch the Endymion movie with her. They didn't last 3 chapters.

 _[ My mo-ther was- a tailor  
She sewed- my new- bluejeans  
My fa-ther was- a gam-blin' man  
Down- in New- Orleans ]_

 **Takitsubo Rikou** was found asleep in the rafters. How she got there? No one knows. According to her, the last thing she remembered was seeing several portals in the sky.

 _[ Now the on-ly thing- a gam-bler needs  
Is a suit-case and- trunk  
And the on-ly time- he's satisfied  
Is when- he's on a drunk ]_

After the presentation, **Fremea Seivelun** was lectured and punished for not actually submitting any of her own work. She was also lectured for subjecting her other classmates to the horrific and somewhat traumatizing magic show that took place before the play. She would write a 300-word essay on why what she did was wrong.

 _[ Oh mother- tell your children  
Not to do- what I- have done  
Spend- your lives- in sin- and misery  
In the House- of the Ri-sing Sun ]_

She would later use that essay as a basis for a **movie**.

 _[ Well, I got- one foot- on the platform  
The o-ther foot on- the train  
I'm goin' back- to New- Orleans  
To wear- that ball- and chain ]_

As for **Mugino Shizuri** …

 _[ Well, there is- a house- in New Orleans  
They call- the Ri-sing Sun  
And it's been- the ruin- of many- a poor boy  
And God- I know- I'm one ]_

Well, that's a story for another time.

* * *

[ **Credits.** ]

 _Accelerator as… Himself_

 _Kakine Teitoku as… Teitoku Kakine_

 _Misaka Mikoto as… Mikoto Misaka_

 _Mugino Shizuri as… Shizuri Mugino_

 _Shokuhou Misaki as… Misaki Shokuhou_

 _Aihana Etsu as… the Number 6_

 _Sogiita Gunha as… Gunha Sogiita_

 _Hamazura Shiage as… Camerman Hamazura_

 _Kinuhata Saia as… Super Director Kinuhata_

 _Takitsubo Rikou as… Rikou Takitsubo/The Killer_

 _Seivelun Fremea as… Herself_

 _Saten Ruiko as… the Sound Director_

 _Tsukuyomi Komoe as… the Truck Driver_

 _Aogami Pierce as… the Arcade Attendant_

 _Last Order as… Batty/Herself_

 _Bench Sister #2 as… Leon/Herself_

 _Estelle Rosenthal as… Herself/The Heroine_

 _Etzali as… Kamijou Touma/The Hero_

[ **THE END**. ]

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **25** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next Chapter**_ **:** An epilogue to a story told off-screen.


	26. Movie Meltdown (Epilogue)

**A/N** **:** Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've last updated and- wait, what? The hell is this? What's Motion Picture Meltdown?

Mnnnn. Whatever. Anyway, a new arc begins next chapter. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time. I'll try to give it an ending that actually makes sense. Please look forward to it and thanks for reading this far.

* * *

 **Epilogue** :

In the darkened club room…

Credits rolled on a projector screen. A familiar voice could be heard making a disclaimer.

[ "Essentially, this story is a work of fiction. All character names, organizations, incidents and any other names, phenomena and such, are fictional as well. It's all made up. Even if it resembles someone, it's probably just a coincidence.

"Huh? I gotta say it again?

"This story is a work of fiction. All character names, organizations, incidents and any... Hey now… Why do I have to say all this stuff anyway? I mean, it's essentially obvious, right?" ]

The movie finally reached its end.

With the final product complete, Sogiita Gunha stood up from his seat and clapped.

"It's beautiful."

The lights turned on.

The seven Level 5s of Academy City were all gathered around a long table, all mentally exhausted.

"Are we done here?"

The Number 3 spoke coarsely.

"We're done, right? I say we're done."

Everyone was in agreement. And without another word, everyone proceeded to disperse.

 **Circumstances Awaiting**

The clubroom was a mess.

Trash littered the floor in a way that resembled the aftermath of a homecoming party. However, what occurred was more akin to an industrial "crunch". It was no surprise that those involved were weary and fatigued. But even after everything was over… work still remained.

After all, there was an experiment to do.

The white-haired boy felt the warm glow of evening beat on his neck. He continued to stay when everyone else had enough of being in the same room with each other.

"…"

Scratching notes on a clipboard, he bore an expression of discontent. Meaningless extracurricular activities had taken up too much of his time, so he would need to burn through the night to catch up.

…

A presence approached. And for a moment, the scratching subsided.

"Good job."

Canned coffee held by a mechanical hand. The faux arm had extended a gift.

"…"

"Spectacular. Outstanding. Remarkable. Extraordinary."

The boy felt like he was being made fun of.

" _The door's over there. Feel free to exit._ "

Despite his tone, he took the offering.

…

"Do you enjoy being the bad guy?"

…

The room darkened. Perhaps the open skies were starting to blemish.

A conscious decision was made to not make eye contact. If eyes were windows to the soul, then the boy had no interest in seeing whatever twisted thing lied behind this girl's remaining iris. If there was anything still left, anyway. He continued to fill in his reports with one hand. And with the other, he opened the offered canned coffee.

Answering listlessly…

" _I don't. But it's a role I'm used to_."

"…"

The boy could feel her stare bearing down on him.

"Guys like you are irritating."

No doubt, these were unfiltered thoughts.

"In fact, I kinda wanna punch you in the face right now."

He restrained himself from gritting his teeth.

"But…

"For some reason, Fremea-chan has a soft spot for your type. And since you've worked so hard for her sake, I'll say this much. She appreciates it."

…

A soft breath.

" _If you want someone to express gratitude toward, there's a shitty brat I know who loves being praised. So you know, if those two weren't on good terms, things would've ended differently._ "

"Is that so."

The girl took a step away.

"Send her my regards as well."

"…"

…

Bringing up Last Order may have been a mistake.

And it may have gotten under her skin.

…

When comparing the Number 1 and Number 4…

It was unfair to call their situations similar.

While they each had a child under their care, the relationships were different.

And they were different in that…

Between the Number 4 and Fremea Seivelun...

There existed a bomb.

It was something she refused to forget.

The Number 4 had taken something important away from that small girl. And there would be a time when this child would come to understand what that fully meant.

The day Fremea Seivelun understood, that would be the day the distance between their hearts would grow.

As it were, the Number 4 was biding her time until then. Watching over her, making sweets, and playing games, these were events that would dissolve. These were efforts made in vain, but efforts that had a certain value to them.

Just who knows how many times they would watch this movie.

Together. And alone.

…

"…"

The boy could somewhat surmise the motivations behind the curtain. But, in the end… he only knew what he could see on the surface.

It bothered him.

He had to ask her.

The boy glanced up to see the back of the girl's long tea-colored hair. As she departed, he stopped her with a question.

" _Tell me. Why did you agree to this experiment?_ "

…

She briefly paused. But when she answered, there was no hesitation in her voice.

"None of your business, creep."

A characteristic answer.

And an answer accompanied by a wicked smile, he imagined.

He expected no less.

…

Right before taking off, the girl notified him of a guest outside.

"Seems like you have a visitor. Lucky you."

 **Out of Focus III**

An event outside of club activities…

A certain electrifying esper was walking back to the club room. On her way, she encountered a girl with long tea-colored hair.

"…"

Even though not a word was exchanged as they passed by each other, the esper felt unnerved.

 _W-What was that? Is she in a good mood or something? Scary!_

Quickly shaking her head, the girl vigilantly proceeded on.

…

And arriving at the club room door…

A familiar scenario presented itself.

The voice of a certain necromancer.

[ "T-Teacher… I know this is sudden… But there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" ]

…

 _Wait a second…_

 _This situation is…_

[ "Lately now… I can't stop thinking of you… I've… I've never felt this way before in my entire life…" ]

 _Oi…_

 _Oi, oi, oi!_

 _What the hell is this?-!_

[ "My chest tightens whenever I look at you… And when I hear your voice, I can feel my heart start to beat…" ]

 _Did the genre change while I wasn't looking?-!_

 _Since when did this gag-like comedy turn into a romcom?-!_

[ "I've been struggling on how to put these feelings into words… But now, I think I can do it." ]

 _No way! No way! No way!_

 _Please think about this more! You're obviously making a mistake, right?-!_

[ "Teacher. I… I'm…"]

 _IS THIS IT…?-! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING…?-!_

[ "I'm your biggest fan! Would you please give me an autograph!" ]

 _THERE IT IS! I CAN FEEL THE WAVE OF DISAPPOINTMENT!_

[ "Ah! I actually said it! How embarrassing!" ]

[ " _If that's all you want, then here._ " ]

[ "Yay~!" ]

 _Why aren't you flustered?-! The way she worded that was way too odd, don't you think?-! A lot of people would have probably misinterpreted that!_

[ " _Is that all you came here for?_ " ]

[ "Ah… no. The truth is, I wanted to come here earlier. But it seems like everyone already left…" ]

[ " _…hmm?_ " ]

[ "Teacher. If you would, could you send a message for me? The next time everyone is together?" ]

[ " _It depends on what the message is._ " ]

[ "Umm… It's nothing important. I just wanted to say that…" ]

[ "I… had fun." ]

...

[ "Well, I'll admit that there were a lot of weird things going on… The plot of the movie was incomprehensible… The script was almost entirely adlibbed… And then there were times where it felt like fights and arguments could break out at any moment… But…" ]

[ "It was fun! It was really fun!" ]

…

 _Was it… really?_

[ " _I suppose… It's good that at least one person feels this way."_ ]

…

[ "Hmm? But weren't-" ]

[ " _I'll relay your message for you. Don't worry._ " ]

...

[ "I… I see." ]

…

[ "She was also like that, wasn't she…" ]

…

[ "Teacher." ]

[ "I know I might be overstepping my boundaries. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Though, if I didn't receive a proper answer, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't lose sleep thinking about it. I just… want to know." ]

...

[ "Currently, what do you think of Misaka Mikoto?" ]

…

… _H-Huh?_

 _W-Why am I being brought up all of a sudden…?_

 _Is she misunderstanding something?_

[ "Ah! I don't mean anything strange by that! It's just that…!" ]

[ "I… think she's a good person. She's kind. And she's helped me a lot these past few days." ]

…

[ "From my perspective, the two of you seem to be on bad terms… And well, I just want to know if I'm misinterpreting that…" ]

…

 _Ah…_

 _I see…_

[ "Again, if it's too personal, then…" ]

[ " _No… It's fine._ " ]

[ " _It's better to clarify this sooner rather than later._ " ]

…

[ " _Obviously, our relationship isn't good. To say the least, I didn't leave a good first impression on her. I doubt anything I do will change that, not that I want to or ever plan to do so."_ ]

[ " _As for what I think of her…"_ ]

…

[ " _I think she's an idiot._ " ]

 _Eh?_

[ " _She's brash. Too self-conscious, especially regarding her chest. She plays games too much in addition to being a sore loser."_ ]

[ " _She's painfully oblivious to her surroundings, keeping to herself at the worst possible times despite having people around her more than willing to help. She tries to maintain an image she clearly dislikes. And she fails at that too._ " ]

[ " _And this, of course, makes her the perfect Covergirl for Academy City._ " ]

 _W-What the-?-!_

 _What are you saying behind my back you goddamned chuuni-!_

[ " _But…_ " ]

[ " _In the end… I have to say that I respect her."_ ]

…

[ _"She's the type that knows what innocence is and tries her best to protect it._ _She's devoted to her comrades and would go through great lengths to help them when they're in need."_ ]

[ " _She'd risk everything to keep those she cares for safe."_ ]

[ " _These are qualities I admire. And you'd be hard pressed to find a better person."_ ]

…

[ " _There's also the fact that she has the more popular spin-off manga. So I have to give her props on that as well._ " ]

 _Oi._

[ "That last point kinda stings… But I think I kinda understand now. A little bit, anyway. So… it's 'respect' then…" ]

[ " _Yeah. Unfortunately… I respect her._ " ]

[ _"Even if she's a shitty kid that likes to listen in to other people's conversations."_ ]

…

 _Eh?_

The door to the clubroom opened.

Staring face-to-face, the white-haired boy extended his arm to the side. Tapping the wooden frame with the back of his hand, he said coldly…

" _This is called 'knocking'_."

"…"

The door shut.

[ "H-Huh? Was there someone out there?" ]

[ " _No. Just my mind playing tricks on me. If you see the Railgun around, tell her to take better care of her stuff. She left her bag here."_ ]

…

* * *

 _Movie Meltdown Arc end._

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **26** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11


	27. Science Time (Part I)

**A/N** **:** Science Time is a two-part "prologue" to the next "real" arc. I'm sure everyone can figure out the mystery I'm building up to, but I'm more looking forward to the implications rather than the actual reveal. Putting it cryptically, this mini-arc will end with a major event that the actual arc will revolve around. But as always, please keep your expectations low. This is supposed to be a low stakes gag-like comedy, dang it!

* * *

 **Cold Open**

" _This is bad!_ "

Level 5s of Academy City were gathered around a long table. Preoccupying themselves one way or another, they all more or less sat in silence.

" _Bad! Bad! Really bad! Really really bad!"_

Kakine Teitoku seemed to be in hibernation mode, vibrating in place at a certain time interval.

"Where are you taking me?-! What's going on?-!"

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern.

" _I wish I could answer that, but I have no idea either!_ "

"What?-!"

Shokuhou Misaki stared out the window with a bored expression.

As they waited for the rest of the members to arrive…

The door abruptly slammed open with a stilted _**bang**_!

Winded…

"Y-Yo! It's me! Hamazura Shiage! Yeah, long time no see! _Ha ha ha ha ha!_ I don't know why I'm laughing…!"

…

The dropout composed himself as much as he could.

"I've… got a huge favor to ask."

 **『** **Divergence Levels: Currently Stable** **』**

 **5:00 AM/Earlier That Day**

In an unspecified area, Nunotaba Shinobu presented Accelerator with a sheet of paper.

"…"

"You look displeased."

The boy frowned further.

" _Understatement. We're starting the day off with a pop quiz, and I haven't even had my first cup of coffee. If this happened during Super SS, I would've told you to fuck off._ "

"It's an assessment, not a quiz. You're expected to do at least this much."

…

He reluctantly took the page.

" _An assessment?_ "

The wide-eyed girl explained.

"It's simple. On the page are multiple blank spaces, numbered one through seven. As I read several words allowed, place the words in the most appropriate spot."

"… _and with these numbers and words, I'm sure there won't be any symbolism here, right?"_

"Only if you want there to be."

…

The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Are you [ _**READY?**_ ]"

 **Word Association**

Nunotaba Shinobu proceeded with the test.

"Paranoia."

" _Hm._ "

"Ignorance."

" _Ah."_

"Foolishness."

" _Go~tcha._ "

"Contempt."

" _Huh."_

"Arrogance."

" _I can see the line of thought, but I don't think that applies anymore._ "

"Cowardice."

" _Interesting selection, but I'll save this for later._ "

"Self-Disgust."

…

 **Pencils Down**

"[ _**Trouble?**_ ] Would you like for me to repeat a word?"

Despite saying this, her expression did not show any hint of concern.

" _No. You're fine. But… I will say that some of these terms are too close in meaning. Ignorance and foolishness are easily interchangeable._ "

"The two are different, aren't they? To me, ignorance is the absence of knowledge. And foolishness is just a form of self-deception. But of course, there's no need to think too much on it."

Accelerator placed the sheet face down in front of her.

" _Is that so._ "

"Thank you for your continued cooperation."

…

Locking glances for a brief moment…

"…"

A smile slowly crept onto the girl's grim face.

"I watched your movie."

" _I'm going to have to excuse myself._ "

 **Office Space**

The white-haired boy passed by Hamazura Shiage, who was in the process of turning on a computer.

"What? Heading out?"

" _Taking a research break._ "

"But didn't you just-"

Accelerator shut the door on him before he could finish his sentence.

…

"Good talk."

Sighing, Hamazura Shiage went ahead and positioned himself in his chair.

Moving his mouse, he started to get to work.

"…"

…

[ SFX: **_Click. Click. Click._** ]

In the search bar of his browser, he typed…

[ _**Huge Tiddies**_ ]

" _Cut it out._ "

Nunotaba Shinobu spoke from behind.

 **Plot? What Plot?**

Nunotaba Shinobu stared coldly.

"Please don't use our equipment to search for porn. At the very least, don't do it while there's a girl in the room."

"I-It was a joke. I wasn't really-"

" [ _**Pause.**_ ] "

The girl rubbed her temple.

"Honestly. Out of the two of you, I didn't expect you to be more difficult to handle."

Letting out a breath...

"Do you _**even**_ understand what we're doing here?"

"Not really."

…

"…What?"

The girl's expression of shock was no different than her normal one, but she was shocked nonetheless.

"Well… no one's told me much about anything, but I assume we're just screwing around? I mean… are we supposed to be doing something important here?"

"How is this possible?"

"You tell me. It's been like 26 chapters, and there hasn't been an explanation for anything."

 **Un-Canon Valley**

"…"

Nunotaba Shinobu's face displayed a mixture of disdain and bewilderment.

Well… Maybe. Who knows.

"Wait, by the flow of things… are we actually gonna get some answers?-! If you want, we can do a flashback!"

Hamazura Shiage seemed to be getting excited for some reason.

"No… just… okay, just shut up and listen for a bit."

The researcher let out another breath in preparation for an info dump.

It's suggested that the audience imagine something more interesting in the duration of Nunotaba Shinobu's explanation. For those of you who lack imagination, just imagine Shokuhou Misaki balancing a phone on her chest in accordance to the Tawawa Challenge.

"Some background information. Before the supercomputer Tree Diagram was destroyed, it played a large role in managing Academy City's various R&D projects. Scientists would funnel requests into Tree Diagram to pursue certain research, and those requests were sorted out into a schedule using a complicated equation that determined 'optimal efficiency'. This calculated schedule was a primary reason why Academy City was able to evolve quickly in a short period of time. However… with Tree Diagram now gone, everything's been pretty chaotic."

( Misaki: Too easy~! )

"There's no easy way to determine an 'optimal path of progress' anymore. The way it works now… _**all**_ projects are now **simultaneously** considered. Currently, every project is evaluated and given funding based on the result of that evaluation, which labels them as: High Priority, Medium Priority, and Low Priority. The label decides how much funding each project receives, with High naturally being given the most and Low being given the least. There are, of course, problems associated with this system, and it's not surprising that corruption is heavily involved, but it's not my place to complain."

( Misaki: Ahn~! It's vibrating~! )

"Now, I'm going to pose you a question. We've been performing various experiments which you call 'screwing around'. Which label do you think is given to the research we've been working on?"

Hamazura Shiage looked around the lab. The place was pretty much a low budget apartment that was run by three people.

"So... We got the short end of the stick, huh?"

" [ _**Correct**_. ] "

 **Un-Canon Valley II**

"The purpose of our small group is to handle the Low Priority segment of Academy City's ever-growing pool of research."

Nunotaba Shinobu continued.

"What defines 'Low Priority' mainly lies with the question: Is it possible to do this with practically no money with next to no effort?

"If the answer is yes, we take on the project. If no, we attempt to send the project up to 'Medium Priority' or outright terminate it. More often than not, we do the latter with our limited time and budget. That being said, we play the role of gatekeeper by taking care of things no one really cares for."

"I see."

Hamazura Shiage nodded along.

"That sounds good enough to be canon. It probably isn't, but yeah. Sounds pretty good."

He immediately felt the girl's icy stare.

"Erm… I understand! It makes perfect sense! You're so good at explaining things, senpai!"

Nunotaba Shinobu released him from her gaze.

"Good."

"But…Hold on a second…"

The boy made a connection.

"Are you telling me that… _Super Seven_ , an experiment that gathers all Level 5s in a room together… is something no one cares about?"

"Of course. It's a terrible idea that's bound for failure. But since it requires minimum effort to maintain, it passes our standards."

"…"

 **Chemistry**

After Nunotaba Shinobu took the time to lecture Hamazura Shiage…

The two settled into their respective seats and began their daily operations. This, in the boy's case, meant half-paying attention to video game streamers while playing Minesweeper.

( Computer: _Woah~! Looks like we got another subscriber! This calls for choo choos in the chat everyone!_ *blows train whistle* )

[ SFX: **_Click. Click. Click._** ]

"…"

The girl was once again agitated, but she hid that frustration underneath the cool façade of her usual expression.

Idly…

She made small talk while scanning through e-mails.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while…"

She spoke in monotone.

"You've gotten yourself involved with the affairs of various Level 5s, haven't you? You've associated yourself with Accelerator, Dark Matter, Railgun, and especially Meltdowner. A normal person would typically want to stay away from such dangerous individuals. But you don't seem to mind."

"…"

[ SFX: **_Click. Click. Click._** ]

" _Why is that?_ "

 **Chemistry II**

…

With a slowly swelling atmosphere, the boy responded with the same level of monotone.

"How do I say this…"

Putting a little thought into it…

"I used to be terrified of people like them. No, scratch that. I still am. But…

"I've gradually come to understand something important.

"There's a point where someone can become so smart… that they circle back around and become idiots again.

"I guess… that's what I always keep in mind."

…

Even though he gave a somewhat non-answer, Nunotaba Shinobu seemed satisfied.

"Hearing that from you is quite interesting."

"Are you impressed by how deep I am?"

"Not in the slightest."

 **Ground Zero**

The door to the lab crept open.

"Ah. Accelerator. Done sulking already? We were just talking about you."

Hamazura Shiage's face noticeably went blue.

" _Smartass comments like those would usually set me off. But today, I think I'll let that slide._ "

"How gracious."

Instead of provoking confrontation, the white-haired boy chose the path of indifference. In other words, he chose to ignore reality.

Accelerator took a seat by the kitchen.

"Before you get comfortable, I should let you know…"

Half-listening while attempting to make coffee for himself…

"I checked my inbox. Apparently, several researchers seem to hate your guts after you cut their funding."

" _Great."_

"Being civil, I've allowed each of them a special one-on-one appointment with you where they can make their case."

" _Awesome."_

"They'll be here within the next 30 minutes. So please prepare for that."

" _Fan-fucking-tastic."_

Hamazura Shiage chimed in.

"Also, the coffee maker's broken."

"…"

"We've got a big day ahead of ourselves. But at the very least, you passed your assessment with flying colors."

 **3:00 PM/10 Hours Later**

Altitude: 20,000 feet above sea level.

Oxygen: 9.5%

Radiation: 0.6 mSv

…

…

Up in the skies of Academy City…

A hole appeared.

 **『** **Divergence Levels: Relatively Stable** **』**

* * *

 **Pop Quiz!** Of the following words, place the appropriate number from 1-7 in the space provided. There are no wrong answers! There's absolutely no meaning to this! Really!

_Paranoia _Ignorance _Foolishness _Contempt _Arrogance _Cowardice _Self-Disgust

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19- **27** , x, 3, x, 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11


	28. Science Time (Part II)

**A/N** **:** A quick update, because I really wanted to make this chapter before Thanksgiving. The "test" in the last chapter will no doubt come up again, and to those who have taken it… you pass! You all pass! Some passed more than others, but yeah! Congrats! It was a silly spur of the moment thing I put at the end, and I'm surprised people even tried it. To those of you who did, thanks. And I also apologize since there really is no pay off to that. Welp.

* * *

 **3:00 PM/X Years Earlier**

 _Three_.

…

"What?"

 _I'll grant you three wishes_.

"…"

 _Don't look at me like that. Just so you know, I'm actually pretty amazing. Really, I am. And like a genie, I can make your dreams come true_.

"I don't know what you're selling, but I'm not buying."

 _Fine, fine. I'll let you believe what you want. But at the very least, take this_.

"…"

 _Again, you're too cautious. I just happen to like you a lot. So please take it._

…

…

"Thanks…"

...

 **『** **Divergence Levels: Stable** **』**

 **6:00 AM/Present Day**

Accelerator's fingers brushed through the contents of a heavy portfolio. His red eyes quickly scanned paragraphs upon paragraphs as well as included charts and diagrams.

Before laying it down, he lightly tapped the folder on the end of the table to straighten out the ruffled edges.

…

The boy cracked his knuckles and sat back.

Speaking aridly to the person in front of him, he cast a heavy stare.

" _So tell me._ "

Accelerator began emitting pressure.

" _In your own words, why should I give a shit?_ "

 **Researcher A**

"Currently, I'm working on something that will fundamentally change Academy City. As you can see from my already extensive research, I've only just begun scratching the surface."

" _Is that right?"_

"Yes. This is groundbreaking stuff. It'll shatter the scientific community to pieces. I'm talking about the world's most perfect _**banana peel**_ **.** Something so pure and simple, and yet complex beyond words. In the first place, I don't even understand why my team got downgraded to Low Priority after our project was green-lit."

" _Me neither."_

Accelerator nodded thoughtfully.

" _You just mentioned that you were actually sent_ _ **down**_ _a level grade. I'm curious… exactly what kind of funding were you receiving previously?"_

"I believe it was… around 2.6 billion yen-"

" _Wow! What the fuck! Wow!"_

In the middle of his statement, the white-haired boy almost broke into an astonished laugh.

" _That's… that's some real bullshit right there!"_

Without knowing it, he raised his arm awkwardly. Touching his forehead, he stared at the researcher with a wide-eyed glance.

" _There's some real fuckery going on, I'll tell you what._ "

The researcher started to nod along with him.

"I… I feel like we understand each other. Here. Take this. It's a prototype we've been working on."

" _I don't want it._ "

 **Researcher B**

"So imagine this."

The researcher laid out a scene as if he were pitching an action movie.

"You're a girl. You're in middle school. And you've got a baseball bat. So obviously, you're set to blow shit up, right?"

" _No. What the fuck are you saying._ "

"Now you're in this lab filled with all this computer-y stuff. No choice, right? You start swinging away!"

The researcher began swinging an imaginary weapon.

"Boom! Bang! Clang! Crash! Glass is everywhere! Sparks are flying! Everything looks like it's destroyed! Job well done, right?"

He slammed his hands on the table.

"Nope!"

"All you did was smash a bunch of monitors, and when you hit a monitor, it does jack shit to the actual computer! Screens are peripheral devices that have no bearing on data and data storage! Attach another monitor, and we're back to square one!"

"To that, I say **NO MORE!** "

"Give me back my funding, and I promise I will install software on every computer in Academy City that will brick _**entire networks**_ when a monitor gets destroyed."

"…"

 **Researcher C**

"You know what's hot? Tomboys. In particular, sporty tomboys. In particular, particular… sporty tomboys with big breasts. In particular, particular, particular… sporty tomboys with big breasts who are also embarrassed of said big breasts."

" _Where the hell is this going…_ "

"My research is addressing this untapped market. Clothes that somehow warp space so that large knockers… just disappear! Or so it seems!"

"Here's an example of application."

"You and your rival are battling it out. _He's strong!_ You say. And he says back. _Too slow!_ Suddenly, you're tackled into a river or a pool. It doesn't matter which. What matters is that the two of you get drenched."

"For some non-homoerotic reason, you decide to strip your rival because… well, you don't want him to get a cold, right? That's dangerous! But when you do that… _WHAM!_ Where'd those bazongas come from?-! No, more like, your rival was a girl the entire time?-!"

The researcher crossed his arms confidently.

"I got this idea from an anime."

" _Stop. Please… stop."_

 **Final Verdict**

Researcher A:

" _I've got bad news and extremely bad news for you. The bad news is: Your project is being terminated. The extremely bad news: There's a good chance that you might be retarded."_

Researcher B:

" _First off, you get nothing. And second, what the fuck is wrong with you? I don't know how you've made it this far, but I strongly suggest you do something else in life that doesn't involve… talking to me… or any other human being for that matter._ "

Researcher C:

" _Get out. Just… get out. Get the fuck out. I don't want to deal with you. If I see you on the streets, I will murder you on sight. Whatever hole you crawled out of, get back in and never come out. That's a fair warning."_

As the day went on…

Accelerator rubbed his head in irritation.

" _How… How many more of these do I have to do…"_

Nunotaba Shinobu replied in kind.

"There are around 17 more. Not counting the ones who wanted to reschedule."

" _Holy fuck..."_

 **Researcher T**

Time dwindled away with the coming and going of people. Eventually, only one remained waiting.

Accelerator took a deep breath.

"Is… something wrong?"

" _Let's not kid ourselves. If something was going right, you and I wouldn't be here right now."_

"A-Ah… I see…"

The white-haired boy tossed a portfolio on the table.

" _I already looked at the research, and my answer is still no. I'm not changing my mind._ "

"W-What?-! But I haven't even stated my case yet!"

" _It doesn't matter._ "

"I've created a machine that protects the Law of Conservation of Mass."

" _You've created a machine that does nothing."_

…

The researcher seemed struck by the comment.

"W-Well, that may be true… but if I had enough funding to make another one-"

" _Then you'd have two useless pieces of junk. And I'm not going to let that happen."_

"…"

He glared at the boy.

"F-For your information, I didn't make this out of my own volition. I was given these schematics by an upper echelon. And when they hear about this-"

" _Then I guess I'll receive a stern lecture later. But until that happens, you're to cease all operations._ "

…

He didn't take this well.

 **Dogs of the City**

The researcher stared at Accelerator.

…

The air grew oddly thick.

And a hatred emanated.

…

A movement-

His hand quickly moved to his inner coat pocket-

"… _!"_

Hamazura Shaige grabbed his shoulder.

" _ **Don't**_ _._ "

[ SFX: _**Click**._ ]

The researcher glanced back and saw Nunotaba Shinobu holding a pistol at her side. Along with the feeling of nails, the girl's blank stare dug in as well.

"…"

Slowly…

The researcher pulled out a cigarette.

"You know… I was told things would be different. But I guess that makes you and me fools."

Shoving the dropout aside, he left the lab. But not before uttering his final grievance.

" _ **Damn kids…**_ "

 **3:45 PM/Present Time**

With appointments finally over, the lab returned to normal. As normal as it could be, anyway…

"It'd be nice if you didn't try to make enemies out of everyone you meet."

Hamazura Shiage heaved a sigh while locking the front door. Nunotaba Shinobu agreed with the sentiment.

"He's right. That attitude is a real problem. There are those that might find it charming, but for most others, it's a thorn."

" _No one got hurt in the end. I don't see a problem._ "

"Yeah, but something **could** happen. And unlike you, we can't reflect bullets. At least, I can't reflect them. Can you?"

"I can't."

"You see! There you go!"

Accelerator flat out ignored the boy's complaints.

" _More importantly, it seems you guys found something interesting, haven't you?_ "

"Oi."

The girl frowned.

"Letting your eyes wander isn't good manners. You should pay full attention to the people in front of you, not to those in the back."

" _Just tell me what it is._ "

 **Sphere**

The three stood in front of a computer screen. A strange image was being captured. Nunotaba Shinobu described it as such.

"It's a hole. You can also call it a rip or a tear if you want. For the past 45 minutes, it's been static above Academy City."

" _Is it one of ours?_ "

"It shouldn't be, but it could be from an experiment from someone above our level."

Hamazura Shiage made an observation.

"You say hole, but… it doesn't look like that at all. It looks more like an orb. And kinda creepy too…"

…

" _Is… there any rational basis for this?"_

The real question Accelerator wanted to ask was whether it was Science or Magic, but none of those around him probably would have understood.

"I can't say. It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere."

"Hey! Zoom in a bit. If it's really a hole, maybe we can see what's on the other side."

…

As soon as that last statement was made…

"…"

"It… disappeared?"

"Wait, wait, wait…"

 **Hide And-**

"If it moved, we should be able to track where it went."

Nunotaba Shinobu began searching for coordinates.

"Where did you go…"

She hastily tapped her fingers on her keyboard. The boys stared as she worked.

"Where did you go…"

Repeating the phrase again in a low whisper, she appeared to be getting somewhere…

"Where did you-"

…

And then…

She stopped.

Everything stopped.

…

Sound drained away…

Light drained away…

Color drained from every corner of the room…

They understood even without looking.

The hole they were looking for didn't need to be found.

…

 _It_ had found _them_.

 **Seek**

Taking the entire height of the room…

The sphere was mirror like, reflecting everything in black and white.

It pulsed organically but still seemed lifeless.

And as humans…

The three could only hold onto the strong feeling…

That this situation was dangerous.

[ SFX: _…kkkkzkzzkkkk_ ]

Something was going to happen.

Something bad was going to happen.

[ SFX: … _kkkkkkkzkkzkkkkkzkkkzkkkkk_ ]

Subtle movements were unsafe.

Anything could set it off.

[ SFX: … _kzzzzkzzzzkzzzkkzzzzzzzzzzzkzzzzz_ ]

Instincts.

Don't move. Don't breathe. Don't blink.

Stay still. Stay very still.

[ SFX: … ]

Silence.

And...

Panic.

 **Rip**

Flipping the switch on his collar…

Accelerator grabbed Hamazura Shiage by his arm. And he threw him back into the Nunotaba Shinobu.

"… _hgh!"_

And in the half-second that this happened-

The orb expanded.

One of the last things Hamazura Shiage saw as he flew back…

Was a thin outline disappearing into white…

And then blackness taking over.

 **4:00 PM/Present Time**

Following the disappearance of the sphere…

Light, sound, and color had returned. But…

The entire front wall of the lab had disappeared.

Chunks of the ceiling and floor were gone as well.

"…sfff."

Finding it hard to breath, Hamazura Shiage spat stilted breathes. He struggled to move.

"S… S-en… Senpai…"

Gathering his bearings, he turned himself over to see Nunotaba Shinobu.

"Hey… Hey now…"

He tried shaking her, but she was out cold.

"C-C'mon…"

With his returning senses, he noticed.

[ SFX: _Crk…_ ]

An unnatural sound…

Someone took a step.

"…"

Hamazura Shiage turned his head.

Standing in the middle of all the destruction…

There was…

"Eh?"

A small child with white hair and red eyes.

 **『** **Divergence Levels: Highly Unstable** **』**

* * *

 _Nth-child Displacement Arc start._

 **Timeline (condensed):** 1̨0, ́1,͘ 2, 4͝,̶ 8̨,͜ 9,̨ 19-2̛8̴, ̸3, ͝x́, ̸1҉2-17̵,̡ ͟x͠, ̛5͜-7̛, ͢x, ͘1́1


	29. nth-child Displacement (Part I)

**A/N** **:** Despite how I'm presenting it, this arc has a very simple through line. I don't want people to get bogged down by mystery, so there won't be any sudden "twists" like with previous arcs. In fact, the epilogue already exists in the beginning of 'Gutsy Girl'. You can probably guess what'll happen with that much already spoiled. But even so, there are things I'd like to explore. And while there are already a lot of "child conversion" stories out there, I've got my own spin on how this type of story can work. So…

Let's begin.

* * *

 **Nth-child Displacement**

 **「Sᴘᴇᴀᴋ ɴᴏᴡ. Wʜᴀᴛ ɪs ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴇsɪʀᴇ?」**

"I… don't want anything…"

…

 **「Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴇɴʏ Yᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ, Fᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ʙᴇᴛʀᴀʏs ʏᴏᴜ.」**

 **「Wʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴇsɪʀᴇ, ᴄʜɪʟᴅ?」**

…

…

"I…"

"I want to be taken away…"

"…somewhere else. Anywhere but here."

[ SFX: _***snap**_ ***** ]

 **Restart**

The door to the clubroom abruptly slammed open with a stilted _**bang**_.

"Y-Yo! It's me! Hamazura Shiage! Yeah, long time no see! _Ha ha ha ha ha_! I don't know why I'm laughing…!"

Hamazura Shiage was disheveled.

"…"

The three currently present: Kakine Teitoku, Mugino Shizuri, and Shokuhou Misaki. They all turned their heads to the delinquent in the white coat.

Composing himself as much as he could…

"I've… got a huge favor to ask. Mugino. Can we talk outside for a second?"

The Level 5s lowered their gaze from Hamazura Shiage's panic-stricken expression to the child standing right behind him.

"…"

…

"Eh?"

 **Reasonable Assumptions**

Hamazura Shiage had taken Mugino Shizuri out in the hall to speak privately with her. From inside the clubroom, bits and pieces of their muffled conversation could be heard.

[ _...wsss… nnmm… hhhk… mmh…_ ]

"…"

With those two outside, this meant that the Number 2 and Number 5 were currently alone with a somewhat familiar-looking kid **with absolutely no context**.

…

[ SFX: _* **cough** * _]

The small child raised a closed fist and cleared his throat. Avoiding eye contact with the other two residents, he found a place to sit down.

…

"…"

The Number 5 gave the Number 2 a baffled glance. She mouthed silently.

"… _Little brother?_ "

The Number 2 shrugged while shaking his head.

"… _Clone?_ "

The Number 2 shrugged while shaking his head.

"… _Dark Matter duplicate?_ "

The Number 2 shrugged while shaking his head.

"… _Aren't you a little too useless?"_

The Number 2 nodded.

 **Long Story Short**

Hamazura Shiage took a deep breath.

While he technically had no basis to believe in the urgency of the situation, the subject of time weighed heavily on his mind. If the time frame to reverse the previous incident was short, then he would need to cut through the fat with maddening haste.

"Okay…

"I know I have a lot to explain, but please trust me when I say that it can all wait."

" _Explain what? That after your little accident, you started working with the Number 1 with useless side projects and experiments, that of which includes this experiment here. Project Super Seven, was it called?_ "

…

Hamazura Shiage blinked a few times.

"That is… extremely on point. Just how-"

" _You're a terrible liar._ _And I've also bugged you._ "

"W-WHAT?-!"

The boy immediately took off his coat and started patting himself down.

" _Ah. That second part was a joke._ "

"DAMN IT, MUGINO! IT ISN'T FUNNY IF IT SOUNDS WAY TOO REAL!"

 **Long Story Short II**

Mugino Shizuri slightly cocked her head to the side and twirled her hair in a visual display of boredom.

"J _eez Hamazuraaaa. If you're that desperate for money, I'm mooore than willing to give you a loan._ "

"Sorry, but no. That sort of deal sounds like it would have a lot of strings attached."

The boy put his white coat back on.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

" _Hmm? I wonder why… Because I receive infinite joy from seeing you suffer under the guilt of hiding a secret? Something like that, maybe?_ "

"I see…"

Hamazura Shiage was relieved with the rather tame response. But still, he sighed.

"So, I guess that means you've known this entire time then… even during the movie…"

He caught himself going on a tangent.

"No, this isn't the time to get hung up…"

Raising his glance…

"Mugino. I need you to do something for me."

 **Safe House**

" _So that kid back there really is…_ "

The girl's eyes were drawn back to the clubroom door.

"I can't say for sure, but Nunota-… my supervisor… should know more about what's going on. Right now, she's in the hospital…

"And until she wakes up, I need to keep him safe, away from public exposure. I think… it would be extremely dangerous if any more people were to find out about what happened. Just call it a bad feeling."

…

The Number 4 pointed out a fallacy.

" _Yet… you decided it would be best to take him_ _ **here**_ _? Where the **most dangerous** individuals of Academy City are all inexplicably gathered?_ "

…

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like I've made huge mistake."

Meanwhile…

Kakine Teitoku decided to break the ice with the small child.

"Hey. Wanna see something cool?"

The Number 2 grabbed his head with both hands, and then…

He split his upper body into two.

"…"

Strangely, the child was more horrified than entertained.

 **Safe House II**

Shokuhou Misaki took over where Kakine Teitoku failed.

( Teitoku: _That's odd. Those girls seemed to have loved it when I split myself apart before, so why didn't he…_ )

The Number 5 attempted small talk.

"Ah… um, it must be tough having an older sibling, huh?"

"…"

…

The child stared blankly.

"Erm… that's right! Kids these days shouldn't talk to strangers! In that case, let me properly introduce myself! My name is Shokuhou Misaki and this Eldritch abomination beside me is Kakine Teitoku. Try to ignore him if you can."

Shokuhou Misaki made an embarrassing idol-like pose.

"So now then, what's your name~⭐?"

"…"

…

The child stared blankly.

 **Safe House III**

( Teitoku: _Think he's mute? Or maybe he's dumb?_ )

( Misaki: _You just grossed him out with your parlor trick! He's obviously on guard!_ )

The Number 5 snapped a glare at Kakine Teitoku.

Once again, Shokuhou Misaki attempted to warm the icy heart of a distrustful child. Digging through her purse…

" _Um… I'm sure I have some candy somewhere…_ "

…

"…Eh?"

The girl pulled out a wooden train whistle.

…

[ SFX: _*_ _ **toooot**_ * * _ **tooooooooot**_ * ]

[ SFX: _*_ _ **tooooooot**_ * * _ **tooooooooot**_ * ]

"What is that? Why are you doing that?"

The Number 2 was confused.

" _S-Shut up! People love it when I blow this whistle! It makes people go crazy!_ "

"Is this foreshadowing? If it is, no one's going to get it, and I doubt they will for a long time."

" _Don't act like your opinion matters!_ "

…

As the two Level 5s bickered…

The child with white hair and red eyes glanced at a nearby clock.

 _4:15…_

 _How long am I supposed to put up with this…_

 **Mental Out and Meltdowner**

Mugino Shizuri reentered the clubroom along with Hamazura Shiage, who was gloomily following behind.

( Misaki: _Finally! What were you two talking about?-! Do you know how awful it is playing opposite of someone with no personality?-!_ )

The Number 4 spoke with some authority.

" _For the time being, the experiment will continue as normal. Don't ask questions. Just pretend everything's the same as always._ "

" **Haaah?** "

Shokuhou Misaki seemed most upset by that answer.

" **Continue as always? Is that even possible?** "

The Number 5 placed a hand on the small child's shoulder.

 _Eh…?_

" **I think a proper explanation is in order. This child clearly resembles the Number 1. There's a relationship here that you aren't disclosing, isn't there?** "

The Number 4 placed a hand on the child's other shoulder.

 _E-Ehh…?_

" ** _For now, just assume h_** _ **e is the Number 1. Thus, everything is perfectly normal. The experiment will go on as planned.**_ "

Shokuhou Misaki pulled him back towards herself. Various body parts were rubbing against the back of his head.

 _S-Soft…?-!_

" **Experiment? You're talking like one of those researchers now. Could you be more involved than you've been letting on? A mole perhaps? Come to think of it, during that movie, you were barking orders left and right then too."**

Mugino Shizuri pulled him forward. She smothered him.

 _W-Wah…?-! Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah…?-!_

" _ **That's unrelated. I assure you that I am in the same position as you are, but I just happen to know that knowing more won't benefit either you or me. The less you know, the easier it is to accept the situation.**_ "

 **Sandbag**

Hamazura Shiage and Kakine Teitoku watched the back and forth.

( Misaki: _**That's some insane logic you're using…!**_ )

[ SFX: _*_ _ **glomp**_ _*_ ]

( Shizuri: _**It's called 'understanding without having someone spell it out'.**_ )

[ SFX: * _ **glomp**_ _*_ ]

The dropout made a comment.

"Must feel nice."

The Number 2 added.

"Dark Matter doesn't have the same elasticity. Texture always ends up feeling like a volleyball."

"…"

…

Unsurprisingly, their conversation ended.

 **Damned and Damned**

" **My 'cool beauty' levels outmatch yours by a landslide!** "

" _ **That's something only a person with low 'cool beauty' levels would say.**_ "

" **Aaaaargh!** "

The two girls seemed to have completely forgotten about the original subject matter. That said, the original subject matter was dazed and confused, face as red as a cherry.

" **Enough of this!** "

Mugino Shizuri and Shokuhou Misaki turned to the small child.

"Eh?"

The two demanded an answer.

"Between me-"

" _Or me-"_

" **Who would you rather have as your Onee-san?** " (2X)

…

The boy looked toward the back where Kakine Teitoku and Hamazura Shiage stood.

The Number 2 shrugged while the dropout gave him a farewell salute.

"…"

 **Full Circle**

"..."

Stalling as long as he could…

The child came to a hard conclusion.

 _I have to run._

Taking a step back…

He sprinted toward the exit!

" **DON'T LET HIM ESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE…!"**

The Number 4 and Number 5 made a tackle! Hamazura Shiage also leapt out in a 'oh fuck, I probably shouldn't let this kid get out' moment.

Numerous heavy thuds resounded, and a dog pile was formed.

...

As this happened…

Misaka Mikoto opened the clubroom door.

"Eh-tet-tet-tet... Ouch…"

Shokuhou Misaki was on top of this strange scene.

"Eh…? Misaka-san?"

"…"

...

Quietly...

Misaka Mikoto shut the door with a soft **_click_.**

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** ͝10, 1͟,̷ 2̷, 4̷,͘ 8͠, 9,̡ 19͜-2҉8, ̸3, ̛2̢9, ͢x̨, 12͏-1̕7,͏ x̶,͡ ̸5̢-̨7, x̵,̷ 11̧


	30. nth-child Displacement (Part II)

**A/N** **:** There's a lot going on, so a slower pace might be necessary to ease bits and pieces of information on to the audience. Also, I need to define who this "new" character is, which technically is up to my own interpretation. For the most part, I'm aware of the threads I've left dangling. Eventually, I'll tie them up. As many as I can, anyway.

I feel like I should point out... even if a character says something, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's true. Gag-like comedies thrive on misunderstandings and deception. That said, enjoy the Level 5 shenanigans here and look forward to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Super 6 ½**

Level 5s of Academy City were gathered around a long table. Preoccupying themselves one way or another, they all more or less sat in silence.

"…"

Kakine Teitoku seemed to be in hibernation mode, vibrating in place at a certain time interval. Misaka Mikoto had her arms crossed. Underneath the table, she anxiously tapped her foot.

"…"

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern. Shokuhou Misaki sleepily stared out the window.

"…"

Sogiita Gunha rubbed the sore spot on his face from where he was kicked earlier. Hamazura Shiage, the only one not sitting at the table, started observing an interesting pattern in the wallpaper.

…

As for the small child with white hair and red eyes…

He glanced around the room in alarm. Unsure of himself, he reluctantly half-raised his hand.

"This might be a stupid question to ask, but… What's going on here?"

"That's actually a very valid question."

The Number 3 answered almost immediately.

 **It's Narcissism**

Mugino Shizuri answered the boy's inquiry in a clipped fashion.

" _So you don't remember then? Well, where you are now, this is the 'Misaka Mikoto Fanclub'. All of us are standing members._ "

( Mikoto: _**Oi.**_ )

The child blinked.

"Misaka… Mikoto…?"

Shokuhou Misaki affirmed.

"That's correct. See that grumpy girl there? That's her."

…

As the Number 3 gave an irritated glare, they lowered their voices.

( "Why would someone be a member of their own fanclub?" )

( Misaki: It confuses me as well. Originally it wasn't going to be called this, but she insisted on changing the name to its current form. )

" _ **That's wrong**_ **!** "

 **Tiny Elephant**

Misaka Mikoto stood up from her seat.

"Hey now. Why is no one saying anything about… the most conspicuously _thing_ here? Did I miss another memo? Do you guys know something I don't? Clearly, there's something wrong, right?"

…

Shokuhou Misaki stood up as well.

"Misaka-san. I recognize that look in your eyes. The type of buzzkill expression that would rather seek answers than have fun. I was once like that too, you know?"

( Shizuri: _That was literally a few minutes ago._ )

"As soon as you entered the room, I instinctively changed to gears to 'tease Misaka-san mode'. But, you are entirely right. This needs to be addressed immediately!"

With a gloved finger, the Number 5 pointed at the small child with white hair and red eyes.

"…?"

The blonde-haired girl called for action!

"Referring to this boy as ' _the small child with white hair and red eyes_ ' is getting real annoying! We have come up with a better name!"

( Mikoto: _Why do I even bother…_ )

 **Name Calling**

Shokuhou Misaki uncapped a dry erase marker. Standing in front of a whiteboard, she initiated a brainstorm!

" _Operation_ ' _Renaming the_ _Accelerator Look-a-Like Shorty to Make Thing Easier on the Author'_ commences! **Suggestions! GO~!** "

( X-kun: _Rename? Why? What's the point of this?_ )

Mugino Shizuri raised her hand.

" _The Accelerator S. It's like the original Accelerator but with incremental enhancements and a smaller form factor._ "

( X-kun: _Oi, oi._ _Am I supposed to be some kind of product?_ )

Kakine Teitoku raised his hand.

"Super Accelerator II: Turbo edition. The most up-to-date version of Accelerator currently available."

( X-kun: _These aren't serious suggestions, are they? You guys aren't actually considering giving me a ridiculous nickname, right? )_

Sogiita Gunha raised his hand.

"The Accelerator U. Why does this exist? No one knows. Probably would have been better to go straight to the Switch."

( X-kun: _Are we even talking about me at this point?-!_ )

 **Name Calling II**

Shokuhou Misaki wrote down suggestions as fast as they were spat out.

"The Accelerator Megadrive."

"The Accelerator Genesis."

"The Accelerator Saturn."

"The Accelerator Lynx."

"The Accelerator 64."

"The Accelerator SP."

"The Accelerator 360."

"The Accelerator One."

"The Accelerator Vita."

"The Accelerator Pro."

( X-kun: _What's with all these video game console-like names?-! You think it's funny just randomly making references?-! It's not!_ )

Kakine Teitoku stood up from his seat to make a point.

"Alternatively, we can retroactively rename the original Accelerator. Something like, _Accelerator OG_ or _Accelerator Fat._ "

Sogiita Gunha jumped up in excitement.

" **XL** -erator! No! Wait for it! The New N*ntendo 3DS: **XL**!"

( X-kun: _Are you guys all idiots?-!_ )

 **Name Calling III**

The child's patience was running out. He frowned and growled.

"Accelerator this and Accelerator that… These titles are dang annoying and I refuse to be called by any of them. Why don't you just use my real name?"

Mugino Shizuri answered plainly.

" _That would be impossible. You see, there are various issues surrounding that._ "

" _ **Haah**_ _?_ "

Shokuhou Misaki took over the explanation.

"Well… 'Accelerator' is pretty much your identity at this point. Since Kamachi hasn't revealed what your real name is, no one can call you anything else. Even if you said it out loud, it'd be replaced with [REDACTED]."

…

The boy stared blankly.

"I take it back. You guys aren't idiots. All of you are _**insane**_."

 **Name Calling IV**

The child turned to Hamazura Shiage with a look of fatigue.

"Is all this a part of an experiment? I'm finding it hard to believe that it is."

The dropout in the white coat went stiff. He carefully searched for the right words.

"Erm…! Y-Yeah! It is! Just stick around for a while and… umm, something good will happen? Uh, look, I might appear to be incompetent, but trust me. Everything's perfectly fine, _Accelerator-kun_."

…

…

The boy with white hair and red eyes went silent. It seemed like he didn't appreciate being called this name either.

…

[ SFX: _*_ _ **vibration**_ ***** ]

[ SFX: _*_ _ **buzz* *buzz***_ ]

Hamazura Shiage glanced at his cellphone.

"A-Ah… Sorry. I gotta take th-"

Mid-sentence-

The Number 3 took the phone out of his hand.

"Hello. Misaka Mikoto speaking."

( Shiage: _Hey! You can't do that!_ )

[ "…" ]

On the other end, Nunotaba Shinobu's voice came through.

[ " _I see. If you're answering this, that means Hamazura-san asked you six for aid._ " ]

And a short pause.

[ " _Put me on speaker._ " ]

 **Refresh**

Hamazura Shiage's phone lied in the middle of the long table.

[ " _How much has Hamazura-san told you?_ " ]

Misaka Mikoto glanced at the dropout and the Number 4. The two averted their eyes toward the ceiling. The girl responded.

"Pretty much nothing. By the looks of it, no one knows much about anything really."

[ " _Of course. That's to be expected…_ " ]

Nunotaba Shinobu took a breath.

[ " _I'll do my best to explain the situation, but truthfully, I'm also at a loss. So bear with me if events sound outlandish._ " ]

…

[ " _3:00 PM today, an anomaly appeared above Academy City…"_ ]

The room slightly darkened from passing cumulus clouds.

[ " _It was hole. A rip. A tear. It was a portal that connected this place to another. Only that much could be deciphered in the 45 minutes that it remained static."_ ]

[ " _However, at 3:45 PM, the portal instantaneously moved to our lab._ " ]

[ " _And the last thing I remember seeing... was Accelerator evaporating into the ether."_ ]

 **Refresh II**

[ " _Hamazura-san. Does that sound right? I was knocked unconscious shortly after, but those are the details I remember fairly well._ " ]

Hamazura Shiage scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah. That's what happened. The sphere disappeared right after that…"

[ " _I suppose that means Accelerator is no longer with us then._ " ]

"Well… actually…"

The dropout went over to glance at the child, however…

…

"… **?-!** "

He wasn't in the room.

The door leading out was slightly ajar.

"Oh… oh, fuck."

Quickly pacing off to the hall…

" _No, no, no! He was just here!_ **Fuck!** "

He called out before breaking away.

"Hold on! I'll be right back!"

With this sudden realization, the others in the room felt conflicted on whether to stay or follow. But before any action could be decided…

[ " _So that's how it is. I see. When Accelerator_ _ **disappeared**_ _, something else_ _ **appeared**_ _in his place._ " ]

[ " _That means… Accelerator can still come back to us._ " ]

 **Pendulum**

Misaka Mikoto looked out the door and back at the phone. A dreadful feeling started to spread. Her inclination to chase after was getting to her.

"What are you saying? Didn't Accelerator turn into kid?"

[ " _Turn into… a kid?_ ]

[ _"I suppose that makes sense._ " ]

[ " _Displacements should be more likely to occur when components are similar._ " ]

"Speaking vaguely like that isn't helping!"

Various people were becoming restless.

[ " _It's the law of conservation of energy. Energy in the universe has to remain constant. It can neither be created nor destroyed. And in order for a displacement to occur, a two-way exchange is required, otherwise energy would be unevenly distributed." ]_

"Again, you're speaking too-"

[ " _In short,_ _it's a requirement for_ _ **time travel**_ _._ " ]

…

Silence.

[ " _The Accelerator you're familiar with has been relocated into the past. The child-Accelerator you speak of has taken his place in the present._ " ]

[ " _If the following is correct, then the situation is even more dire."_ ]

[ " _As it stands now, any last vestiges of hope to return things back to normal lies with that child,_ _ **Accelerator-kun**_." ]

 **From Past to Present**

Meanwhile…

Two sinister figures were having tea in the park. Shadows enveloped faces, obscuring their identities.

"'Misaka is booored,' says Misaka as Misaka leans her cheek on her palm."

"Is that so? Then how about we essentially find ourselves another _plaything_?"

…

Across their faces, maddening grins surfaced.

"'Ufufufu~ Sounds interesting. But Misaka wonders if there even exists a person that can keep up with the two of us,' says Misaka as Misaka laments the unfortunate fate of this poor sap."

"Who cares? Essentially, all that matters is that we have _fun_ ~ _Nya ha ha~_ "

These two sinister figures could only be described as the secret bosses of Academy City.

"…?"

Taking notice…

" _Ara~?_ Essentially, it looks like someone new has arrived. _**Shall we introduce ourselves**_?"

"'Let's,' says Misaka as Misaka plans her assault."

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed)** : ̵10͢, 1,͏ 2͟, ͞4̧,͞ 8͡, 9, 1̸9-2̸8͟, ̧3,̸ 2͝9,̡ ̶3͢0,̡ x,҉ ͘12-͠1҉7, ͏x,̛ ͟5-7, ͞x̀,̧ ͠1̧1


	31. nth-child Displacement (Part III)

**A/N : **Obvious things that shouldn't have to be said: Time travel is confusing. Water is wet. Lelouch was the cart driver.

* * *

 **The Boy Who Leapt Through Time**

On the wall of the clubroom, a clock systematically ticked. Though, the second hand seemed to be gradually slowing down.

[ SFX: _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._ ]

"Time... travel?"

Unsure of what to think, Misaka Mikoto half-smiled as a default reaction. And in response to the Number 3's uneasy inflection, Nunotaba Shinobu reflected that attitude.

[ " _Well… That's what I believe, anyway."_ ]

...

"That..."

Sogiita Gunha finished the thought.

"That seems a little too highbrow for a fanfic like this. Are you sure Accelerator didn't get hit by one of those de-aging laser gun doohickeys? That would make more sense."

[ " _ **There's no such thing.**_ " ]

 **Time Travel 101**

[ " _I do not claim to be an expert on the topic, and I doubt anyone else in Academy City can either. Time travel… is a difficult concept to grasp. As we speak, Academy City is making little to no progress with cracking the code. Partially because there aren't any substantiated frameworks to build upon. And partially because of how broken the concept is. Really, if Kamachi ever tried implementing time travel to the story, it would render all the novels pointless. The idea of time travel would have to be dropped faster than magic gods._ " ]

[ " _But even so, I'll explain some basic concepts._ " ]

Nunotaba Shinobu began.

[ " _One event will naturally lead to another. Eventually, a sapling grows into a tree. A child will age to an adult. Grapes ferment into fine wine. Etc."_ ]

Kakine Teitoku took a dry erase marker and began drawing.

 **Normal Passage of time illustrated:**

A → B

[ " _If you're familiar with fiction involving time travel, then you've probably heard of the 'many-worlds interpretation'. Abstractly, it's a claim that multiple parallel universes run alongside our own universe._ " ]

 **Many Worlds Interpretation illustrated (simplified):**

1\. A₁ → B₁

2\. A₂ → B₂

3\. A₃ → B₃

[ " _The 'many-worlds interpretation' is a flexible way to think of time. It's a view that proposes events in time_ _ **can**_ _be altered. In a classic tale of time travel, a hero goes back in time to prevent an atrocity from happening. This results with a change to the hero's present or future._

 _"Conceptually, this means that the hero had abandoned his original timeline and traveled to a different parallel universe where he created a different outcome."_ ]

 **Many Worlds Interpretation + Time Travel illustrated (simplified):**

1\. A₁ → |B₁|

2\. |B₁| → C₂

3\. A₃ → B₃

[ " _The 'many-worlds interpretation' is used to avoid several paradoxes. Namely, those that would destroy the 'hero's existence' or 'purpose'. If the hero traveled back in time to prevent his lover from fatally dying and then succeeded in that effort, that success would erase his reason for going back in the first place. With the 'many worlds interpretation', this justifies that there are at least two universes existing simultaneously: one where the lover is dead which causes the hero to go back in time (1) and one where the lover is rescued (2)."_ ]

Sogiita Gunha looked around the room in a confused manner.

"Are we… Are we actually talking about time travel here? I mean, it's cool. But I don't think anyone reading this is expecting any serious discussion. In fact, I can already feel our audience getting disinterested. So, uh… well…"

 **Time Travel 201**

Ignoring the Number 7…

[ " _There are still other paradoxes associated with the 'many-worlds interpretation', but it provides a base for an entertaining story to ride on. Of course, that's not the only way to view time travel. There exists another classic tale."_ ]

[ " _The hero who lost his lover goes back in time… and inadvertently becomes the reason for her death._ " ]

 **Predestination illustrated (simplified):**

1\. A → B

Expanded:

1\. |B*| → A → B → |B*|

[ " _This view implies that there is only one universe. It also implies an inevitability in events. Eternalism. All points in our universe, past, present, and future, are set in stone. The hero who went back in time was meant to do so in order to cause the death of his lover."_ ]

[ _"Paradoxes in this view resolve themselves in that… the timeline is resilient to them. Because nothing can change, everything should be as is._ " ]

Sogiita Gunha spoke up again with a nervous look.

"O-Okay fine! Everyone gets it! Time travel is somehow involved here! Do we **really** need to go this deep? If we do, our viewership is gonna plummet! I can feel it in my gut!"

[ " _However…_ " ]

[ _"The situation at hand isn't quite 'time travel' but more closely resembles a 'time swap'. In this case, it's a swap with one self's past and one self's present._ " ]

 **Time Swap illustrated (simplified):**

Past Self: a

Present Self: A

a|A → A|a

A|a → a|A

[ " _Most time travel stories don't account for the loss/gain of mass and energy when a time traveler leaves and enters different times. With the previous examples, mass and energy seemingly appear and disappear out of nowhere. This is inconsistent with the laws of physics… however, a 'swap' might be the solution to avoid this paradox._ " ]

[ " _While it doesn't make complete sense, there's reason to believe that Accelerator(a) and Accelerator(A) have swapped places. Once again, I'm not an expert on the topic, but with current circumstances as they are, it's certainly a real possibility._ " ]

( Gunha: _Gah! This pseudoscience is confusing! Everyone! Please stay with us! The jokes are coming! Really! They are!_ )

 **Time Travel 301**

[ _"So taking into account 'time swapping', the following situations are possible._ " ]

 **Predestination + Time Swap illustrated (simplified):**

1\. a → A

Expanded:

Past: a → [ a₁|A₁ → A₂|a₂ ] → a

Present: A → [ A₁|a₁ → a₂|A₂ ] → A

[ _"With predestination, we can assume Accelerator(A) will eventually swap back with Accelerator(a) because his past self_ _ **has to**_ _ **eventually grow up**_ _into his present self._ ]

 **Many Worlds Interpretation (simplified):**

1\. a₁ → A₁

2\. a₂ → A₂

 **Many Worlds Interpretation + Time Swap illustrated (simplified):**

1\. a₁| **A₂** → ?

2\. a₂ → A₂| **a₁** → ?

[ " _But with the many-worlds interpretation, the present Accelerator from_ _ **our**_ _universe(A_ ₂ _) is stuck in past of_ _ **parallel**_ _universe (1) leaving us behind in the_ _ **original**_ _universe (2) along with the swapped past Accelerator(a_ ₁ _)."_ ]

( Gunha: _How are you writing all this out?-! You aren't receiving any cues here!_ )

[ " _Oh! But where does the butterfly effect fit in you ask?"_ ]

( Gunha: _No one was asking. Well… one person asked. But still, how long is this going to take? We're almost a third of the way through the chapter._ )

[ " _There is no butterfly effect in predestination as it's assumed all events are predetermined."_ ]

[ _"And with the many-worlds interpretation, only the time traveler, not those left behind, should notice the results of the butterfly effect. That said, Accelerator(A_ ₂ _) will experience the butterfly effect if he were to travel to the future of that parallel universe (1). The original universe (2) shouldn't be effected in any way since it's technically separate from Accelerator's(A₂) actions."_ ]

[ " _This has been Nunotaba Shinobu with your daily does of exposition~_ ❤! _If anyone has any questions to how time travel works in Super Seven, please address them to rubix22 through a PM. The author will send a message back with a slightly more thorough answer. Maybe~_ ❤! _"_ ]

( Gunha: Don't change your character all of a sudden! If you're unsatisfied with your role as Ms. Exposition, send your own PM to rubix! )

 **Paradisus Paradoxum**

[ " _In any case, this is the assumption I'm making."_ ]

Kakine Teitoku capped the dry erase marker.

[ " _If time travel really is involved here, I need to search through Academy City's records to check if a tear has appeared anywhere else in the past. There's no guarantee that I'll find anything, but it's a start."_ ]

Misaka Mikoto apathetically studied the whiteboard.

[ _"The way I see it, there are three components that need to be gathered. This child is one-third of the equation."_ ]

Mugino Shizuri played with her phone, moving her thumbs in an almost calculated pattern.

[ " _The second third is the Accelerator that's been transported, which has its own share of problems."_ ]

Shokuhou Misaki sleepily stared out the window.

[ _"And the last third..."_ ]

Sogiita Gunha listened quietly.

[ "... _is the time machine._ " ]

…

…

Somewhere outside, sitting on a park bench…

A child with white hair and red eyes held a paper charm.

"…"

He laid it down beside himself…

Getting up, the boy began walking away.

 **Lost and Found**

"'Ah! Wait! You forgot something!' shouts Misaka as Misaka grabs the strange paper charm!"

"Eh?"

Accelerator-kun turned around. And behind him was a little girl with blush stickers on her cheeks.

"'You should take better care of your things!' reprimands Misaka as Misaka hands the presumably precious item back."

…

"Sure. Thanks."

Slowly, the boy reached out and took the charm back. He put it in his pocket again.

…

"…"

"Well then, I'll be-"

"' _Hold up,' says Misaka as Misaka holds her hand out to block any escape._ "

The girl's voice seemed oddly disjointed with her appearance.

Last Order gave a sweet smile.

"' _In today's world, not paying back one's good deeds is bad manners. Misaka went out of her way to lessen the burden of your forthcoming frustrations. Don't you think it's appropriate to give something back other than fruitless words? Or perhaps, you're a piece of trash that like enjoys being in debt to feeble little girls like Misaka,' says Misaka as Misaka instills the feeling of guilt._ "

"Uh, well… I said 'thanks'. I don't see why I would have to do anything mo-"

Her eyes darkened.

" _You're coming with Misaka._ "

 **Abduction**

Last Order began dragging Accelerator-kun off.

"Eh? Hey hold on-!"

"' _Is there a problem? Most boys would feel overjoyed at the thought of holding hands with such a cute girl like Misaka,' says Misaka as Misaka seeds the thought that you might be calling Misaka 'ugly' if you object."_

"Err, no... That's not it..."

Noticing that he indeed was holding hands with a girl, the boy's face started to flush.

 _What's going on here… Why am I… Wait…_

Studying Last Order for a bit, he noticed.

 _She sorta looks like that other girl back there… Maybe… a younger sister?_

"…!"

The two stopped abruptly.

Reaching a darkened alleyway, away from the public eye…

" _Hmm? Looks like you've essentially made it back in one piece._ "

Stepping out of the shadows…

Fremea Seivelun revealed herself. She gave a malicious smile.

" _And, essentially, you've brought a guest too._ "

This girl's sleeves flapped as she raised them to the air.

[ BGM: something grandiose ]

" _Essentially, welcome to our domain! Welcome to 'The Dark Side of Academy City'! Nya ha ha ha~!'"_

"' _Ufufufufu~!' giggles Misaka as Misaka joins in!_ "

"…"

The boy stared blankly.

 **Small-scale Darkness**

Fremea Seivelun extended her hand.

" _Now then. Essentially. Give it._ "

…

"…Give?"

The boy didn't understand. He blinked several times.

"Give… Give what?"

The small girl said it straight-faced.

" _Are you dumb? Essentially, your wallet._ "

"Eh?-! What?-! Is this some kinda shakedown?-!"

Accelerator-kun glanced back and forth between the two seemingly innocuous girls.

Last Order reacted to his incredulous reaction by wrapping her arm around his shoulder. She leaned in to his ear and whispered softly, causing the boy to go red once more.

"' _Relax. Just let it happen,' advises Misaka as Misaka breathes gently._ "

The boy stepped away in embarrassment. He stammered in a fluster.

"Y-You're too close…! Girls shouldn't be this shameless, dang it…!"

" _Hey._ "

Fremea Seivelun's hand was still extended.

" _Essentially, a man's worth is only determined by three things. Looks, strength, and money. You've got an average face. You don't look particularly strong. So obviously we'd be after your money, right?_ "

"What's with that hard hitting fact of life?-!"

 **Origins**

While Accelerator-kun held his hands up…

Fremea Seivelun and Last Order patted the boy down.

( Accelerator-kun: This is uncomfortable. )

"' _Ehhhh? Other than that strange charm-thing, he's not carrying anything else on him. How worthless,' scoffs Misaka as Misaka regrets not finding someone flashier._ "

" _How essentially unfortunate…_ "

After sighing, the blonde-haired girl stood up in front of him. However…

Her 'act' faded away.

"Looks like you have no choice but to join our group then!"

 _Oi, oi! This turn of events is way too weird!_

"'Misaka thinks so too! He's got real potential!' says Misaka as Misaka adores the thought of expanding our operations!"

 _You two were literally trying to rob me a second ago! Why would I want to join this fishy group after that?-!_

"Essentially, you have no choice! I've decided! You'll be our third member!"

 _So there are only two members?-! How is that a group?-!_

The two girls struck an idol-like pose together.

"'Don't worry about falling behind while learning of the dark ways of Academy City!' says Misaka as Misaka winks~⭐"

"Essentially, your senpais happen to be experts on this subject!"

 _I haven't agreed to anything yet!_

 **What's in a Name**

"Ah, we essentially need to introduce ourselves!"

Fremea Seivelun pointed out something important. She led off with her own introduction.

"Fremea-chan!"

Following that…

"Last Order!"

And then…

"…"

…

Accelerator-kun let out a short breath. He said his name.

"[REDACTED]."

…

At this…

Last Order made a reaction.

"…?-!"

"White hair… red eyes…"

The girl seemed to realize something strange here. Her eyes widened.

"That name…"

Last Order was making the connection…

"That name…"

…

"'It doesn't suit you at all! From now on, you'll be called 'Recruit'!' decides Misaka as Misaka spins around carelessly!"

( Accelerator-kun: I feel like you were supposed to say something more important, but whatever. )

 **5:00 PM**

Back in the clubroom…

Nunotaba Shinobu had finished her impressions of the situation. The six Level 5s of Academy City more or less sat in silence.

[ " _Knowing that much, what will you do now?_ " ]

…

A certain heaviness weighed down the air.

[ " _I believe the current time is 5:00 PM. That means the experiment is now over. So knowing everything I've told you… what will you do now?_ " ]

…

Slowly, Mugino Shizuri stood up.

" _Nunotaba Shinobu. Was that your name?_ "

The Number 4's tone was flat.

" _Well, I appreciate you for explaining the situation. Because of that, I have a better idea of what's going on…"_

" _But I'll tell you the same thing I told Hamazura… before he sprinted off like an idiot."_

Her voice became more cut.

" _The only thing I've agreed to do is spend one hour a day in this room. I'm not obligated to do anything else."_

[ "…" ]

" _If anyone I cared about were in any apparent danger, it might be a different story, but that doesn't appear to be the case._ "

She took a breath.

" _It might be wrong for me to speak collectively, but I believe this is how we feel."_

" _None of us owe the Number 1 anything. This is your mess to clean up. Not ours._ "

 **Separate Ways**

Looking up, Mugino Shizuri acknowledged everyone's glances.

" _Am I wrong_ _?_ "

"…"

…

Silence.

" _I guess that's how it is then._ "

…

On the other end of the line...

There was drawn breath.

[ " _I understand... The two of us will handle the situation by ourselves..."_ ]

The researcher added on.

[ _"However... if you do notice anything strange, I encourage you to make a call to this number. That much would be appreciated. Thank you for taking care of Accelerator-kun during the short time he was in the clubroom. I can't speak much about him, but I'm sure he was a handful."_ ]

"…"

...

The line lingered for a bit. Maybe out of hope…

But eventually…

[ * _ **click**_ * ]

After that...

The Level 5s proceeded to disperse.

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 1͘0͏, ̷1̸, ̶2҉,̸ 4,͝ ̕8,́ 9͠, 1̶9-͏2̨8, 3̡,̨ ҉29-3̨1̨,̸ ͠x҉,҉ 12-͡17,͝ x,̀ 5̕-7͢,͜ ̧x, ͏11̡


	32. nth-child Displacement (Part IV)

**A/N** **:** I've got different threads going in and out. And with plans, I'm bound to make mistakes along the way. Hopefully, everything will fall into place just at the right moment.

* * *

 **5:05 PM**

Misaka Mikoto had never asked the others what they did after the experiment ended. But even if she wanted to know, it wasn't likely that anyone would tell her. Simply because… it wasn't her business.

All the Number 3 knew was that…

The Number 1 would stay behind…

After leaving the front gates, the Number 2, Number 4, and Number 7 all took off in the same direction. Probably due to similar destinations…

And the Number 5 would walk with her the opposite way, splitting after arriving at a nearby street corner.

Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki did not have particularly friendly conversations during their short walk together.

And today was no different.

"What a shame~!"

The blonde-haired girl stretched her arms to the air.

"Don't you think it's a shame, _Misaka-sa~n_?"

The way she elongated her name was almost antagonizing. The Number 3 replied in monotone.

"If you want to get yourself caught up in some convoluted time travel plot, feel free to turn back. I'm sure Nunotaba-san would be happy with some extra help. Even if it's yours."

Shokuhou Misaki swatted her hand playfully.

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not talking about that. I was just thinking of the Number 1. I mean, who knew he was such a cute child!"

Misaka Mikoto frowned.

"…cute?"

"Oh, you know. The way he pouts and complains. How he puts on airs but really is just as innocent as they come. His tsukkomi's weren't bad either."

…

After saying that, the blonde-haired girl blinked.

"In a lot of ways, he reminds me of you. No… rather, doesn't Misaka-san resemble a young boy too much?"

 **Crossroads**

Shokuhou Misaki had a small bump on her head from an alleged "accident". As they walked, the Number 3 continued the conversation.

"In truth, I _do_ think you should help. Using that ability of yours, you can find that kid in an instant."

Misaka Mikoto's tone was matter-of-fact. She deliberately looked forward as she walked.

"Afterwards, you'll be able to tease him all you want. That's a win-win situation, right? Everyone gets what they want."

…

As the Number 5's steps slowed down, she made a correction.

"Ah, but you're mistaken.

"Back there, it was stated that the objective wasn't to play around… but to bring the 'original' Accelerator back. And in order to do that, the 'current' one would have to disappear."

The distance between the two girls grew. And the farther they came apart, the softer the girl's voice became.

"I don't know about you…

"But if you know someone is going to disappear… And that someone _should_ disappear…"

Shokuhou Misaki's smile faded.

" _Wouldn't it be best to not get attached_?"

"…"

A pause.

They had reached their split-off point.

Standing at the corner, Shokuhou Misaki bid a solemn farewell.

" _Misaka-san. Take care._ "

 **Dark and Dark**

Accelerator-kun found himself being pulled by the whims of two little girls. Between having nothing better to do or being weak-willed against the opposite gender, the latter was more likely.

"Recruit!"

The small boy's back stiffened at the sudden address.

"A-Ah?-!"

Fremea Seivelun turned to him with a serious expression.

"Essentially, when you think of the word ' _ **darkness'**_ , what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

The boy stared blankly.

"Not being able to see well."

"'You fool! Are you an idiot?' berates Misaka as Misaka grabs her head in disappointment!"

"That's what we get for essentially recruiting a simpleton!"

( Accelerator-kun: _If you don't want me around, I can easily leave._ )

( Fremea: _Err, wait. Please stay. Essentially, things will get out of hand if there's no straight-man to play off of._ )

( Accelerator-kun: _Is that so._ )

" _Ahem._ **"**

Last Order called attention to herself.

"'When you think of ' _ **darkness'**_ , it's gotta be _**that**_ , right?' Misaka remarks as Misaka strokes her chin."

"Of course! Definitely! Essentially, there's no way around it! It has to be _**that**_!"

"' _ **That**_ _!_ _ **That**_! Obviously _**that**_!' repeats Misaka as Misaka makes it apparent that someone would have to be a dupe to not know what _**that**_ is."

…

The two girls gave him expectant looks.

 _They're getting on my nerves…_

 **Cream and Sugar**

"…"

The boy reluctantly took the bait.

"And… what is-"

" **Canned coffee**!" (x2)

They didn't even let him finish.

Last Order gushed with enthusiasm.

"'That rich aroma! That deep flavor! It's a beverage that invokes sophistication and mystery!' says Misaka as Misaka waves her arms!"

Fremea Seivelun clasped her hands together.

"Essentially, it's the drink of mature adults! Which is exactly what the ' _Dark Side of Academy City_ ' is all about!"

Accelerator-kun, once again, stared blankly.

"Canned… coffee?"

"' _Ehhhh? What's with that doubtful look?' asks Misaka as Misaka totally starts to discredit your ability to understand such a subtle concept_."

"If you don't believe it, we essentially have to prove it!"

And so…

Arriving at a vending machine…

"It's here! The canned coffee we've been all waiting for!"

…

The three children stared blankly at the machine.

…

"Well…"

A heavy mood hung in the air.

" _Essentially, I've already spent all my allowance on video games._ "

"' _Yeah… P*Kemon, Fin*l Fantasy, and the L*st Guardian came out, so Misaka is spent,' says Misaka as Misaka begins realizing her own addictions…_ "

"Is that why you two were so desperate for money?-!"

 **Cream and Sugar II**

The two girls gave the boy expectant looks again.

"You already know I don't have anything on me."

" _Ugh…_ "

Fremea Seivelun and Last Order made a longing sigh.

And with that…

The girls unexpectedly became invigorated!

" _Since we're at this point, we essentially have no choice…!_ "

"' _Misaka agrees', says Misaka as Misaka charges her kii…!_ "

Running at the vending machine!

" **CHASER! CHASER! CHASER!** "

" **STRAIGHT-O! STRAIGHT-O! STRAIGHT-O!** "

A flurry of kicks and punches!

"Oi, oi! What happened to maturity and all that other crap?-!"

" _ **Who cares! What's the point of maturity if in the end we essentially don't get what we want!**_ _"_

"' _ **We can be mature adults AFTER we get canned coffee!' argues Misaka as Misaka accepts no buts from outsiders!**_ "

[ BGM: _**No Buts! by Kawada Mami**_ _starts playing._ ]

"Stop that!"

[ The music stops. ]

 **White Lie**

( Accelerator-kun: _Seriously. Stop that._ _You're making a scene._ )

( Fremea: _Essentially, do you have any better ideas?-!_ )

"…"

The white-haired boy took a breath.

"Alright. Fine. If all you guys want is coffee, then stand back for a second."

( Last Order: _'What's this? Recruit is acting like some kinda big shot now?' guffaws Misaka as Misaka grows somewhat curious._ )

Approaching the vending machine…

He raised his hand.

The boy closed his eyes…

And then…

 _A light tap._

…

…

[ SFX: * _ **ka-THUD!**_ * * _ **ka-THUD!**_ * ]

Two cans dropped down to the dispenser.

"… _ **!**_ "

"R-Recruit! You had such an ability! That's amazing!"

"'Misaka knew you had potential!' says Misaka as Misaka pumps her fists in happiness!"

In response to the praise, the boy felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Err… well. That wasn't anything special…"

 **White Lie II**

Fremea Seivelun heartily slapped Accelerator-kun on the back much to the boy's chagrin.

"No need to be bashful! What you did there was essentially awesome!"

"What I did was help you steal from the city. Which, now that I think about it, is probably something I shouldn't have done."

"Who's the real thief here? Us? Or society?"

"It's us."

"…"

…

Fremea Seivelun changed the subject.

"So, essentially what kind of ability was that?"

( Accelerator-kun: _You should at least pretend to feel guilty._ )

The white-haired boy frowned.

"It's… a little complicated…"

He looked to the side, avoiding the girl's gaze.

"But basically, I break anything I touch."

There was a subtle change to his voice. He didn't appear to like talking about himself.

" _That's… not something people would normally want. Really, it's not something to feel good about…_ "

…

As the girl stared…

Perhaps, she noticed the boy's discomfort…

 **White Lie III**

"Hand."

Fremea Seivelun said a single word.

"…"

Accelerator-kun was unsure of what she wanted or what she had in mind. And catching onto his hesitation, the girl repeated her order.

"Show me your hand."

"…"

The white-haired boy slowly half-raised his hand. Fremea Seivelun spoke once more.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a non-special ability."

"…Eh?"

The girl raised her own hand and touched his.

"You see, despite being a Level 0, I'm essentially able to see a person's character like this. But, it only works 3-4% of the time."

( Accelerator-kun: _Isn't that exceptionally bad? At that point, that's not even an ability. You're just really bad at judging people._ )

"Hmm… Ah, ah, ah…"

Like a fake fortuneteller, Fremea Seivelun pretended to process pseudo-magical information.

"Essentially, I can see it. You are… You are… extremely _**weak**_ , aren't ya?"

"Oi."

"After all. For someone who supposedly breaks everything he touches…"

She gave him a bright smile. And began entwining her fingers with his.

"You still haven't broken a fragile girl like me."

 **White Lie IV**

"A…A-Aah…"

With that, the boy gradually began to notice his own heart beat. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

"Err, um…"

The girl continued to beam. It didn't seem like she had the intention to let him go. In fact, it felt like the distance between them was closing.

"…"

Words were stolen away from him. He couldn't come up with anything to say. All he could do was stare back and blush.

And so… for a moment, the two stayed as they were.

…

Until Last Order grabbed both their wrists…

Pulling them apart…

"' _What's with this weird development?' asks Misaka as Misaka unknowingly prevents a bizarre time shift._ "

"Essentially, Recruit seemed a little down. I was cheering him up."

" _Mmhm…_ "

Last Order narrowed her eyes. However, her thoughts didn't linger. Bringing everyone back on track…

"'Since we have canned coffee here, it's about time we indulge ourselves, right?' says Misaka as Misaka declares her intention to move forward!"

The boy took a moment to recover.

( Accelerator-kun: _That… That was close…_ )

 **Bitter and Sweet**

The three found a secluded spot to indulge in adult pleasures. This, of course, meant drinking canned coffee.

" _Ara ara~ I'm only holding the can, and yet I essentially feel like an adult._ "

"' _Hora hora~ Misaka can feel her childish tendencies dissipating!' says Misaka as Misaka rubs the can on her face."_

The two girls continued to exchange 'ara ara's and 'hora hora's with each other.

( Fremea: _Ara ara!_ )

( Last Order: _Hora hora!_ )

"Can you just drink the coffee and get this over with?"

…

Glancing at each other, the girls synchronized their actions.

Opening the can.

[ SFX: * **pssssss-kah!** * ]

Downing the drink.

[ SFX: * **sluuurrrp*** ]

And immediately spitting it out on the boy in front of them.

[ SFX: * **PRR-BBBRRBRRFFFFFF-*** ]

"…"

…

 **Bitter and Sweet II**

The two girls looked away from Accelerator-kun.

"'A-As Misaka thought! Such a distinct flavor! Truly an acquired taste!' says Misaka as Misaka shakily recuperates."

( Last Order: _Ehh? But the coffee Misaka previously had was…_ )

Most likely, the coffee she was familiar with was loaded with disproportionate amounts of cream and sugar, done to offset the bitterness of actual coffee taste.

"E-Essentially, it's exactly what I expected out of an adult drink! It packs quite a punch!"

( Fremea: _Though, it's essentially strange… This doesn't taste like chocolate at all…_ )

The caffé mochas Mugino Shizuri made for her were likely more chocolate milk than actual coffee for similar reasons.

"…"

The boy stared blankly, soaked in wasted canned coffee deposits.

"I'm going to find myself a bathroom."

" _Fair enough._ "

 **M.I.A.**

The boy with white hair and red eyes washed his face in a public restroom.

( Accelerator-kun: _I should have reflected that. No. Yes. Probably. I probably should have…_ )

On his shirt and on his hair, a smell emanated. He took notice.

( Accelerator-kun: _Ugh… Disgusting…_ )

The boy let out a breath.

Turning off the faucet, he paused.

…

 _Eh?_

He became alert.

In the mirror, there appeared to be someone behind him.

" _That smell…_ "

The small girl in white took an unnatural step towards him.

" _Smells like them…_ "

Disheveled silver hair hid most her face but… it didn't hide her mouth.

" _And…_ "

" _It makes me hungry…_ "

As she opened her jaw, thousands of predatory needle-like teeth revealed themselves.

Going blue in the face, Accelerator-kun let out a shrill cry.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_ "

 **M.I.A. II**

Fast forwarding…

Accelerator-kun confronted Fremea Seivelun and Last Order.

"So apparently, you know this girl?"

Fräulein Kreutune was holding onto him in a loose hug.

" _You forgot about me… didn't you…_ "

"… _ **!**_ "

The two girls instantly surrounded her and started showering her with hugs and head pats.

"'What?-! No! We totally haven't!' says Misaka as Misaka quickly throws the blame on author oversight!"

"That's right! Essentially, we would never forget about you! We're a trio!"

Fremea Seivelun swiftly turned to Accelerator-kun.

"Recruit! You're demoted to Fourth Member!"

"…sure. Whatever. Just tell her to get off of me."

…

Ahem...

Let's move past this...

 **Ambition**

"Huh?"

Fremea Seivelun realized something important.

"With this many people, doesn't this mean that the ' _Dark side of Academy City'_ has essentially **doubled** their membership?-!"

With this accomplishment under their belt, the girl made a declaration.

"That means… It's time for a celebration!"

[ SFX: _**Banzai**_ _!_ _ **Banzai! Banzai!**_ ]

Bringing it back down…

"Of course, that's after we do one more thing…"

The white-haired boy was getting tired, but for some reason, hearing that an end was coming soon somewhat revitalized him.

"And what's that?"

Pulling out several sheets of paper, an activity presented itself.

"Essentially, we're going to write letters to our future selves!"

"…"

Accelerator-kun stared blankly.

"Eh?"

 **Ambition II**

"'It's an exercise for the long term,' explains Misaka as Misaka wags her finger."

"Essentially, we should have goals for ourselves. The ' _Dark Side of Academy City'_ is all about thinking ahead. So write down a message you want your future self to read. And after that, we'll put them in a time capsule."

"…"

With pencils and papers passed around, everyone started to do the exercise.

…

…

Accelerator-kun glanced around.

Towards Last Order…

" _Make sure… to play… VII Remake…_ "

 _You aren't being serious about this at all._

Towards Fräulein Kreutune…

The girl met his glance. After staring at each other for a bit, she quickly turned to the letter again…

" _I… want to eat… delicious things…"_

 _What's that supposed to mean?-!_

 **Ambition III**

Towards Fremea Seivelun…

" _Make… 100 friends…_ "

…

…

The white-haired boy with red eyes took a look at his own blank sheet of paper.

This was a dumb activity brought about by dumb antics…

But…

There was no harm in taking it seriously.

The boy began writing a letter to his future self.

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** ͢1̛0,̶ 1͠, 2͏,͝ 4͘, ̡8͠,͟ ̴9,̸ ҉19-͘2̸8͠, ͝3͝,͢ ̧29-̛32, x, 1͡2̴-͝17̷, x,͏ ̶5-7҉,͟ ͞x̸,͟ ͏1̴1̸

* * *

 **Extra**

"'Let's settle this!' proclaims Misaka as Misaka prepares for battle!"

"Between me..."

"Essentially me..."

" _Or... me..._ "

" **Who do you prefer?-!** " (x3)

...

"Can I say no one? You're all really weird."


	33. nth-child Displacement (Part V)

**A/N** **:** I broke one of my 'rules'. Usually, I try to keep chapters short and sweet, at least under 3000 words. This might be the longest chapter in 'Super Seven', and honestly, I don't know how I should feel about this. In general, the nth-child arc feels like it's packed with little events that take time. And pacing isn't exactly one of my strong suits... In any case, I reached a checkpoint that I can build on in the next chapter.

Also, if anyone is interested... I did a re-edit for the previous chapters of 'Super Seven' (1-32), getting rid of most of the typos and making it easier on the eyes format-wise. I'm tempted to do this for 'Super SS'... but at this point, would people even care if I did? I certainly don't think so.

With this, the nth-child arc progresses to the next stage! Look forward to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Pots and Kettles**

Four kids were huddled around a hole in the ground.

"Essentially, does everyone have their letters?"

Following that inquiry, pieces of paper were inserted into a plastic bottle.

( Accelerator-kun: _Will this really hold?_ )

( Last Order: _Of course it will! Plastic bottles take 450 years on average to degrade! Says Misaka as Misaka recites a common fact you can search on Go*gle!_ )

It came time for Accelerator-kun to hand over his letter.

"…"

"Recruit?"

After holding it out for a moment, he retracted his hand.

"…on second thought, I think I'll keep mine."

"…?"

With confused glances going around, the boy had to explain himself.

"Well, I just figured that… if I ever see my future self, I'll hand it over to him then. It seems simpler that way, you know?"

The girls smiled blankly.

" _ **Weirdo**_ _…_ " (x3)

Accelerator-kun painfully held back a tsukkomi.

 **Traumatized**

With the activity complete, Accelerator-kun requested more information on the next event.

"It sounded like you had something planned after this. A celebration, you said?"

Fremea Seivelun smiled and nodded emphatically.

"That's right! Essentially, to commemorate the new recruits, we've gotta do something fun! Something that everyone's gonna remember!"

The boy expressed his doubt with a frown.

" _Fun_?"

…

…

A darkened hallway…

Footsteps creaked on an aged wooden floor. A young woman slowly crept her way to the door at the very end.

Gradually, the unnerving echoes of a music box chimed louder and louder.

The young woman's breathing grew heavier as she reached closer.

And closer...

Her hands trembled…

With those trembling hands, she reluctantly clutched the doorknob…

Wincing to prepare herself…

…

The music stopped.

 **Traumatized II**

The room was empty, as it had always been.

There was a sense of relief… though, dread remained in the air.

Still, it was enough to make the woman breathe a sigh.

" _Thank god._ "

…

Those words did not come from the woman.

Turning around…

" _I was getting hungry._ "

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-!** "

Accelerator-kun screamed from his theater seat as the woman on screen was torn to meaty pieces from the monster's razor sharp teeth.

Feeling someone from his side tap his shoulder, Accelerator-kun turned to see Fräulein Kreutune opening her jaw. Her thin needle-like teeth elongated as saliva dripped forth.

" _ **I'll eat you up…**_ "

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-!** "

On his other side, Last Order and Fremea Seivelun ignored the shrieking and continued gazing at the banquet of blood with glistening eyes. That is, until…

( Attendant: _Eh? What the-! What are you kids doing here?-!_ )

 **Weak**

The four of them were scolded and escorted out by a movie attendant.

( Attendant: _Go! Scram! Children shouldn't be watching this!_ )

Stumbling out the doors of the theater…

"…"

…

The three girls angrily pummeled at the boy's back.

"'Oi, oi! If you weren't screaming so much, we wouldn't have been caught!' gripes Misaka as Misaka lashes out!"

"Essentially, everything was going perfectly well until you opened your mouth, dang it!"

" _I'm still hungry…_ "

Accelerator-kun broke away from the assault.

"Hey! Cut it out! If I knew we'd be watching some gore-filled torture film, I would have never agreed to it! I hate that kind of stuff!"

It appeared that Last Order and Fremea Seivelun were now looking down on him.

( Fremea: _Ara? How could this be? Essentially, how can this child not appreciate the marvels that is blood and gore?_ )

( Last Order: _How irritating. He should at least be appreciative to us whom have allowed him to witness such a mature scene, but all he does is complain. Misaka remarks as Misaka slowly loses respect for the new recruit._ )

"Shut up! I can't handle it, alright! Is that really a problem?-!"

 **Stray**

Last Order went on.

"'The movie was called 'Slice of Life'. What were you expecting going into it,' asks Misaka as Misaka states the obvious."

"I don't know! Certainly not a horror-flick! Some love-comedy maybe?-! Am I the only one who was misled here?-!"

The girls both sighed. Fremea Seivelun spoke up.

"Well, essentially, I wanted to do something fun, but there's not a lot you can do without money… And now that we got kicked out of a movie theater, our options are even more limited."

( Accelerator-kun: _Really?-! I'm the only one?-!_ )

"'Arcades are out. Karaoke is out. We can't even find a place to sit and have snacks…' says Misaka as Misaka lists the places one can't go without the cash…"

…

…?

Noticing that a member had meandered from the group…

"Huh? Essentially, is something wrong?"

Fräulein Kreutune was a ways off. She was looking up into a tree.

"…"

Raising her hand, she made an observation.

" _Kitty…_ "

"Kitty?"

 **Stray II**

Gathered together, they lifted their heads.

High up in one of the branches, a cat had comfortably perched itself. Its coat was a creamy beige with its ears and tail dipped in black.

"A stray?"

"'Maybe it's stuck?' suggests Misaka as Misaka admires the naïve bravery of felines."

"If so, that means someone has to essentially rescue it."

"…"

…

The girls turned their heads to Accelerator-kun. He reacted immediately.

"I feel like some unreasonable expectations are being thrown here."

In response…

"'That may be so, but if one of us were to climb, then you would definitely stare, wouldn't you?' says Misaka as Misaka straightens her skirt."

"Stare? What do you-"

Mid-sentence, the boy figured out what she meant. That brief image was instantly discarded.

"Right. I'll climb the tree."

" _ **Pervert…**_ " (x3)

 **Stray III**

Accelerator-kun had climbed to the same level as the cat. However, the feline's position was bothersome.

" _Dang…_ "

( Fremea: _Essentially, are you having trouble?_ )

( Accelerator-kun: _Just give me a second!_ )

Squatting on the tree's limb, he could only go so far without tipping the branch. Even more worrisome, it seemed like the branch they were both on was making some dangerous creaking noises.

" _C-Cat…! Cat! Get over here!_ "

The feline briefly turned its head before going back to rest.

" _O-Oi!_ "

The boy skootched closer. The branch slightly swayed.

" _Wait… How about this…_ "

Pulling out his charm, he began dangling it around like a toy.

" _You like this, right?_ "

The cat turned its head again, but this time, the feline seemed interested.

" _That's right! C'mon over!"_

The boy continued to dangle the charm as the cat drew nearer.

" _Good, good, good! Now you're safe and-_ "

He underestimated the animal. The feline grabbed his charm with a single bite… and it then bolted off in the opposite direction.

" **Eh?-!** "

 **Stray IV**

Jumping down, the cat ran off into the streets of Academy City at a ridiculous speed.

( Last Order: _Ah!_ )

( Fremea: _E-Eh?-!_ )

…

"…"

Accelerator-kun went slightly blue in the face.

It was as if he was realizing…

…

"Essentially… what just happened…?"

The boy answered to the best of his ability.

"I… think I'm stuck…"

"Eh?-!"

"Err, no… scratch that… I can climb down just fine…"

 **Parting**

Accelerator-kun stumbled as he felt hard ground again.

"Essentially, we should chase after Melos, right?-!"

"'Umm… Melos went left, then right… then came back around… and disappeared somewhere…?' says Misaka as Misaka somewhat recalls the feline's path?"

( Accelerator-kun: _Melos?_ )

( Fräulein: _Melos… The cat…_ )

( Accelerator-kun: _You guys already named him?_ )

"Essentially, let's split up! Melos couldn't have gotten far!"

"…"

As the girls were preparing to start the search…

The white-haired boy…

He called attention to himself.

"Hey…"

"Let's… not…"

"…?"

…

His expression was hard to read, but... he seemed to have had enough.

"How about we call it a day?"

 **Parting II**

The boy with white hair and red eyes was more acutely aware of time than the others.

He pointed out something important.

"It's starting to get dark out, and while we can start chasing a cat around… who knows how long that'll take. I'm sure you guys have better places to be, right? So…

"Let's call it day."

…

"…"

The three girls glanced at each other.

They had to acknowledge the darkness settling in.

…

Last Order spoke up first. Though, she lingered with her words.

"'Ah… that's right... Misaka will get scolded if she's out for too long…' says Misaka as Misaka comes to realize how long it's been…"

The image of Yomikawa Aiho and Yoshikawa Kikyou appeared in her head.

After that, Fremea Seivelun followed up.

"I suppose… people might worry if I essentially don't get back…"

Members of ITEM appeared in her thoughts.

…

The boy's logic couldn't be refuted. But a certain frustration remained…

As they came to terms with the situation…

Subtly…

The boy took a step back. And distanced himself.

…

After his charm was stolen…

Perhaps he became conscious of it. While he was in no hurry to leave this place… The people around him still had homes to go back to.

"…"

 **Promises You Can't Keep**

Fremea Seivelun kicked the dirt.

"Aaargh! I hate to admit it, but an opportunity to get a mascot-like character for the group essentially disappeared!"

"'How about we find another mascot tomorrow? Melos the Second?' suggests Misaka as Misaka points out that time isn't really an issue."

"Ah! Let's do that!"

Turning to Accelerator-kun…

"Tomorrow then! You'll essentially be around tomorrow, right?"

…

Her intense gaze made the boy uncomfortable. Feeling the heat rise to his face again, he averted his eyes…

"U-Umm… Sure. If I have free time…"

"Okay~!"

"'It's settled! Tomorrow!' says Misaka as Misaka raises a clenched fist to the air!"

…

And so…

The girls waved their goodbyes.

And the boy with white hair and red eyes found that his hand continued to be half-raised, even as they turned their backs.

A short time had passed, but the event was finally over.

…

"…"

Noticing that Fräulein Kreutune was still standing beside him…

They briefly stared at each other.

…

" _Lecher…_ "

The girl then jumped to the top of the closest building and began parkouring across Academy City's rooftops.

" _ **Eh?-!**_ "

They were white.

 **7:35 PM**

" _Ahnnn~!_ "

A 14-year-old girl with chestnut brown hair stretched her arms upward as she left a movie theater. Behind her, a flood of children and parents were also walking out.

And this was because… the movie she had just watched was ' _Gekota Saves Tanabata! Movie Third!_ '. It was a popular film that was critically acclaimed among adults and younger kids.

That is to say… it wasn't strange for this girl to come and watch this movie alone.

Misaka Mikoto addressed this fact.

"There's nothing strange about a 14-year-old girl going to the theater alone to watch a family-orientated kid's movie. I'm not embarrassed. The only reason I'm by myself is because I figured no one else would be interested. I'm just being considerate, that's all."

( Child: _Okaa-san! It's that girl again! And she's talking to herself again! Is she lonely?_ )

( Mother: _Shh! Don't look!_ )

"…"

 **Congratulations**

Misaka Mikoto turned on her phone, as it's proper movie etiquette to turn off your fucking phones or put them on silent during a movie.

"…?"

The girl noticed an odd string of messages.

[ Kuroko: Congratulations. ]

[ Uiharu: I wish I could've been at the wedding! ]

[ Saten: I hope the baby grows up to be healthy! But, you're still planning on doing Season 3, right?-! ]

" _What the-_ "

It kept going.

[ Kongou: _Ohohohohoho! What fabulous news!_ ]

[ Wannai: Uwah! This is a surprise! Congratulations on the marriage and baby! ]

[ Awatsuki: I hope the best for your new family and the best for your future! ]

[ Misuzu: That's not going to be your only one, right~? Pop out as many as you can~! ]

[ Tabigake: Don't listen to your mother. Don't overdo it. ]

" _What? What? Huh?_ "

Congratulations.

" _What's going on?-!_ "

 **Browsing**

After dealing with what she assumed was a prank, Misaka Mikoto wandered around the city during the evening.

It was getting close to her curfew…

But on the other hand, it had been awhile since she had free time to spend by herself.

She wanted to indulge.

"…"

Her head turned toward a convenience store. A cat-like grin emerged.

" _Just browsing~ Just browsing~_ "

The act of reading manga you don't intend to buy at convenience stores… please don't do this. Manga cafes exist. They're 24/7. Just pay the money.

" _Just browsing~ Just browsing~ Hehehe~_ "

Stepping into the conbini…

…

The girl's face froze.

"…Eh?"

A somewhat familiar face was at the racks.

"…"

The small child hadn't noticed her, but rather, he seemed engrossed in a manga of his own.

 **Browsing II**

The child with white hair and red eyes stood holding two books. On the outside, it looked like he held a typical volume of SHONEN J*MP. The inside, however, revealed the contents of something else. From this poor display of amateur deception, it was obvious he was hiding the fact he was reading something embarrassing.

Accelerator-kun's focus went from panel to panel.

…

…

[ Scene: It was evening. A boy and girl were seated next to each other in a train car. After many misadventures, they were exhausted. ]

 _Girl's side:_

It was only by coincidence that me and Senpai ended up alone on this trip together. One event after another, we spent time with each other despite the fact that we hardly spoke at school beforehand…

When I was fussy… agitated… and restless… I was just trying to make the best out of a hard situation…

…

But even if it was for a short while…

At least…

I thought he would stand up for me.

Being called 'clingy' and 'pretentious'…

It would have made me happy if he said something… But I suppose I'm being foolish.

Senpai wouldn't do that. He wasn't that type of person. In the end, the one who kept pushing things to happen was me…

If…

If I asked him to hold hands with me, he'd scold. And if I fought enough, he'd be troubled and give in. He'd have no choice but to put his hand out.

But what I want…

I don't want him to have no choice.

What…

What do I want from Senpai…

 **Browsing III**

 _Boy's side:_

It was certainly exhausting, but it was fun.

I was dragged around these past few days by my overeager kouhai, but it didn't bother me at all. In fact, this was probably the most fun I've had in a long time…

…

When those girls started talking about her…

Somehow…

I felt that… I knew more…

Knowing her gentle smile… her warmth… her kindness…

I wonder… Were they seeing the same person I was seeing? Had they seen the same faces she makes…? When she's excited? When she's angry? When she's sad?

I won't make assumptions, so I can't speak out on something I don't know well… But…

In that moment, I felt like I understood her better than them. At least, I knew she wasn't the type of girl they were thinking of.

…

If…

If I put my hand on hers… how would she react?

[ The train continued to on, rumbling and bouncing without a beat. A tear rolled down the girl's face, but she was quick to wipe it away. They both stared forward in silence. ]

 **Browsing IV**

 _Girl's side:_

When this trip ends, our relationship will reset. We'd return to our regular lives, hardly meeting at all…

The same as before.

The same as before is fine with me.

I give up. I'm exhausted. I won't do anything anymore. I won't ask for anything. When this trip ends, we'll go back to our tranquil lives.

Just… one more station.

 _Boy's side:_

One more station.

 _Girl's side:_

One… more station…

 _Both sides:_

 _ **If only… this trip wouldn't end…**_

[ The train screeched to a halt. It had reached its destination. The doors opened, signaling the end. The girl turned to face her Senpai. She smiled weakly. ]

"Shall we go?"

Tsuzaki-kun held onto Moriyama's hand. Their eyes met… And then…

He kissed her.

 _To be continued…_

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?-!** " (x2)

Noticing something off, Accelerator-kun turned his head to see Misaka Mikoto reading from behind his shoulder.

"…Eh?"

 **Red-Handed**

Accelerator-kun quickly put the manga back on the shelf.

"W-Whoa! It's that narcissist girl from awhile back! I wonder what she's doing here!"

The boy nervously avoided her glance.

"O-Oh, I know! I bet she wants to convince me to go back to that weird lab, huh?"

"That was ' _100 Percent Unrequited Love_ ' wasn't it?"

" _It wasn't!_ Look, I have no intentions of going back. That whole place reeks of shady business."

Misaka Mikoto continued to push.

"Do you like reading shoujo manga?"

"I'm trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not gonna to let you."

" _Please let me!_ "

 **Red-Handed II**

Accelerator-kun used his vast array of social skills to correct a misunderstanding.

"Y-You're mistaken! You see, I was… I was doing research! That's right!"

"…Research?"

"Well, you know the phrase… there's a drop of truth to every lie. Obviously, shoujo manga doesn't reflect reality in any way, so…"

…

Misaka Mikoto repeated after him.

"So…?"

By now, he realized he was digging his own grave.

"Well… I mean…"

He struggled with an answer

"You know… I guess… You might learn more… about girls…"

"…"

…

At this point, Accelerator-kun was heavily blushing.

"Can I... stop here…? I feel like I'm going to die…"

 **Turning Point**

In front of Misaka Mikoto was a strange sight.

This person was too different from the Accelerator she was used to. He was almost like a different person.

( Accelerator-kun: _Don't make fun of me! And don't say anything about this to anyone else!_ )

He was naïve. Expressive. Emotional and childlike. Nothing like the former.

Misaka Mikoto didn't know how to handle such a person.

( Accelerator-kun: _I am absolutely not interested in hand-holding, kissing, or dates or whatever…!_ )

But…

Something was there…

Something she wanted to see…

Smiling…

"Hey."

The girl made a proposal.

And a new event appeared.

"Would you like to try it? A date, I mean."

…

"…huh _?_ "

"If you don't mind being with an older girl, I can be your partner for tonight."

…

It should be kept in mind…

There's no such thing as interactions between boys and girls without ulterior motives.

* * *

 **Timeline (condensed):** 1̶̡͜͝0̴̨,̴͜͠ ̡͟1̡̢̛,̧̀ ̢̨̀̕2̶̨͘,͏͟͡ ̸҉4̷̴̶̛̕,͠͡ ͏̧͡8̶̢͢͞͡,̛ ̸̕͡9̛̀̕͜,̀͞҉̷ ̨͘͟͠1͝9͘͠͞-̡2̢̕͞8̶̧͟,̀͟͢͝ ̸̛̕͢3̡̕͢,̴̢̨͟͟ ́͘͜2̧̛͢9̵̵̢̕͜-͏̷͞3͢͞3̸̶̢̕͝,̵̸́͝ ̷̨͘͝x̶̡̢͡,̴͞͏ ̛͘͘͜1̵̨͟2҉-̷1̶̸̶͞7̵́͘͡,̷̀͘͝͞ ͠x͢҉̴̀,́҉҉̷̀ ̡̀̀͢͟5̨̛͝-̷̸̛7̨́,͟͟͞ ͝҉̧x̨̨̢́͜,̶͏̷ ͏̴͝1̢̨̨͡1̴̢̛͟


	34. nth-child Displacement (Part VI)

**A/N** **:** Everything is going as planned. The nth-child arc will end soon.

* * *

 **Catching Up**

 _A phone call between lab members:_

[ _***click-click***_ ]

[ "Hey. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I've been a little busy on my end." ]

[ " _I can imagine. After all, you abandoned your phone at the testing facility and ran off with no other way to contact you._ " ]

[ "Err… Yeah… Well, that was… I have my phone now. That's all that matters." ]

[ " _Moron._ " ]

[ "Errrgh!" ]

[ " _Are you still searching?_ " ]

[ "Yeah. Still searching. And no progress. I'm starting to run out of ideas on where to look…" ]

[ " _Where have you gone so far?_ " ]

[ "Well… you know. Construction sites. Train yards. Coffee shops. Locations of that ilk. Those seem like spots Accelerator would gravitate to, right?" ]

…

[ " _Have you tried areas like playgrounds, arcades, or movie theaters?_ " ]

[ "Mm? No way. I doubt he'd step anywhere near those kinds of places. Clashes too much with his image." ]

[ " _Are you sure? Because, from what I hear, this Accelerator is just a child._ " ]

[ "…" ]

…

[ "Mind if I call you back in half-an-hour?" ]

[ " _Multitask. Walking and talking isn't hard."_ ]

 **Catching Up II**

A faster pace…

[ "I wasn't there for the entire conversation, but… you've figured out how to get things back to normal, right?" ]

[ " _Yes and no._ " ]

[ "…Huh?" ]

[ " _Time travel isn't that simple._ " ]

[ "Time travel…?" ]

[ " _Would you like me to explain?_ " ]

[ "Err… pass. I probably wouldn't understand even if you hooked me up to one of your Testament machines." ]

[ " _That sounds like a bet. I can easily arrange that if you'd like to try._ " ]

[ "How about comparing it to something I can relate to. Are we talking ' _B*ck to the Future'_ time travel or the ' _12 M*nkeys_ ' kind?" ]

[ " _Well… I suppose it's akin to time travel in Teenage Mutant N*nja T*rtles. The third one._ " ]

[ "Oh. Gotcha. I totally get it." ]

 **Problem**

Bluntly…

[ " _I did research on the anomaly we saw this afternoon. Apparently, there was an incident approximately_ * **REDACTED*** _years ago involving something similar."_ ]

[ "And that's where the present-Accelerator is now? Err, 'when' I guess." ]

[ " _I can't say. All records of that incident were 'allegedly' destroyed."_ ]

[ "Allegedly…?" ]

[ " _The person I spoke to said that the servers holding all this information were fried from a terrorist incident a while back. It was a 'boy' with electrical powers that liked to vandalize research facilities. And unfortunately, the data we need got caught up in one of the raids._ " ]

[ "I see. I see. And let me guess. This information is now ' _lost forever'_ because no one ever bothered to make a backup…? Seems a little contrived." ]

[ " _There was a backup. It was called Tree Diagram, and that was 'allegedly' shot down by a magical laser beam._ " ]

…

[ "…okay. Fine. I'll give Academy City the benefit of the doubt. Which I really shouldn't, but for the sake of time, I'm just going to. So where do we go from here?" ]

[ " _Nowhere. There's nothing we can do._ " ]

[ "…What?" ]

[ " _Even if we had the technology to time travel, it's impossible to pinpoint where and when we need to go with this many uncertain factors. At least, this is beyond the scope of what the two of us can handle."_ ]

[ "…" ]

…

[ " _We've hit a wall. There's no choice but to-_ " ]

[ "Wait… Wait-wait-wait… Just… Hold on a second… There's no need to get anyone else involved…" ]

 **Solution**

…

[ " _…?_ " ]

[ "What if… What if, it's not as bad as you think?" ]

[ "…" ]

[ "It's just time travel, right? It's not like Accelerator became helpless or anything like that. He's… just stuck in the past, that's all. And that means… That means…

[ "…huh?

[ "Oh… Oh, wait-wait-wait!

[ "Oh fuck… I'm a goddamned genius!" ]

[ " _What are yo-_ " ]

[ "Remember?-! Way back, like seven chapters ago?-! Like 28, I think? There was that researcher who had that machine that did nothing but conserve mass, or whatever-the-hell that means!" ]

[ " _I can… recall him, yes..._ " ]

[ "Here me out. What if… Accelerator was the one who got him to make that. **In the past**." ]

…

[ " _I… don't know about that_ …" ]

[ "No. Listen. The pieces were there from the start! Accelerator pulled some timey-wimey shenanigans so we can get to this point. You're right that we don't have the tech to do time travel. But what if… Accelerator already figured this stuff out? That's vector manipulation, right? Hit him with something and he figures it out?" ]

…

[ " _I suppose… the full extent of Accelerator's analytical abilities hasn't been realized… So it's not impossible…_

[ " _And building onto that idea, I suppose it's also possible that… if Accelerator already built a time machine in the past… That mass-conserving apparatus could actually serve as a receiver of some sort to that time machine…_ " ]

[ "Yeah, yeah! And Reseracher **T**? I bet that ' **T** ' stands for ' **time machine** '!" ]

[ " _That's stretching too far._ " ]

 **Accelerator and Shiage**

[ "It's worth a shot, don't you think? We get the past-Accelerator to that machine, and we'll just see what happens from there. If nothing happens, then nothing happens." ]

[ "…" ]

[ "Not a bad idea, right?" ]

…

[ " _Hamazura-san…_

[ " _Why are you…_

[ " _So against getting others involved…?_ " ]

[ "…" ]

…

[ "Before… you asked me why I would choose to associate myself with dangerous people. Like Mugino. And like Accelerator.

[ "Maybe… it's to remind me of how weak I actually am. And how huge that gap really is.

[ "I'm aware of my status as a Level 0. And I know what it's like to go up against someone who can kill without a second thought. Intentional or not.

[ "Right now…

[ "I can see a threat.

[ "There exists a version of Accelerator that isn't gimped. He doesn't need a cane to walk. Or a choker to think. And that's… dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

[ "It's not his fault in any way… But his existence here spells out too much trouble. If he gets in the wrong hands, I can only imagine bad things happening. So… it's best to make him disappear. The sooner, the better, and if at all possible, without noise." ]

…

[ "I'll admit it. I'm not wanting to bring back the present-Accelerator out of goodwill. I want him back because he's less of a hassle to deal with.

[ "If you're under the impression that I'm on Accelerator's side, I'm not.

[ "I'm on the side that lets me sleep better at night." ]

 **Complicated Morality**

…

Elsewhere, near an unguarded facility…

A chain-link fence rattled as a 14-year-old girl briskly climbed over. Landing on both her feet, she called out to the small white-haired boy on the other side.

"Alright. Your turn."

"..."

Staring up at the fence.

And staring at the girl…

He made an obvious statement.

"This is trespassing."

( Accelerator-kun: _And you seem oddly used to this._ )

Misaka Mikoto blinked.

"And?"

…

"I mean, it's illegal."

The girl blinked again.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at here."

 **Unknown Territory**

The two strolled down a dimly lit path. Accelerator-kun studied the surrounding vegetation with a passing interest.

"What is this place? It's a little too green to be a lab."

"That's because it isn't. We're in a zoo."

…

It took a moment for it to register. Once it did…

Accelerator-kun made a vacant expression.

"… _ehhhhh_?"

( Mikoto: _What's with that face?-! Zoos are awesome!_ )

( Accelerator-kun: _Is that so…_ )

Continuing on…

The boy pressed forward while thinking to himself.

 _I guess this is a… zoo date? Are zoos supposed to be romantic?_

 _No, no. Don't get ahead of yourself. The word 'date' might have been used back there, but there's definitely more to this than you think. It's best to keep your guard up and figure out what she's scheming rather than get blind-sighted by it later._

 _This girl… she's absolutely planning something. Unquestionably._

"…?"

The white-haired boy lost sight of Misaka Mikoto. Panicking slightly, he took a quick look around the area, and…

( Mikoto: _Hey! Hey! Over here! Let's go here! Hurry up! Hurry up! Slowpooooke~!_ )

He saw the girl at the entrance of a nearby exhibit. She hopped up and down excitedly while waving her arms.

Staring blankly at this scene…

 _Or she could be an idiot… It's hard to tell…_

 **Jokes**

Following her to the leopard exhibit…

"You see that leopard sleeping there? It attacked a human once. I guess you could that whole incident a 'cat'-astrophy."

"…"

…

To the grizzly exhibit…

"Hmm? I don't see any animals. The bears must be hi-'bear'-nating now."

"…"

…

To the underwater exhibit…

"Ever wonder what the first human to tame a dolphin was thinking? I mean, for what the 'porpoise'? Am I right?"

"…"

…

To the ' _Australian Experience'_ exhibit...

"I hear that only the most 'koala'-fied staff can-"

Abruptly cutting her off…

" _Did you bring me here just so you can make animal puns?-!_ "

…

Misaka Mikoto looked away.

 **Walls**

Accelerator-kun felt something was off…

And perhaps…

A piece of Misaka Mikoto's mask chipped away.

"…"

The girl spoke with a despairing reluctance.

" _Ah… So you noticed…_ "

"Of course I noticed! It's annoying!"

Lowering her hollow gaze…

" _Ah…_

" _Ah… Ah…_

" _The truth is… I've been playing a tsukkomi role for so long, I think I might have forgotten how to be a boke… It's not easy being funny, and the zoo was the only place I could think of going to…_

" _For animal puns…"_

 _Why is every girl I meet so frickin' weird?-!_

The girl roughly grabbed onto the boy's shoulders. She had a desperate look.

" _Give it back…! Give me back my tsukkomi role…! It feels wrong not being 'the voice of reason'…!_ "

"What's wrong with you?-! You're scaring me!"

 **Walls II**

Popping back up, Misaka Mikoto returned to her previous cheerful state.

"And that's what people call 'crazy-boke'."

"You've certainly got that 'crazy' part down pat!"

Calming down…

Accelerator-kun let out a breath.

"Why is everyone around me is so obsessed with manzai routines and punchlines? It's not like we're in some kind of comedy."

At this, the Number 3 gave the small child an almost-pitying expression.

( Accelerator-kun: _What's that look for?_ )

( Mikoto: _It's nothing._ )

Misaka Mikoto asked an honest question.

"Has anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up?"

"…Eh?"

"Seriously. How about you tell me a joke?"

"Why would I-"

The girl raised a finger, interrupting him.

"Because. If you ever want girls to like you, you need to show that you can have fun."

"…"

The white-haired boy became quiet.

 **Walls III**

"…"

…

Accelerator-kun briefly looked to the side… and then back towards Misaka Mikoto.

"What do you call…"

He stopped.

And immediately went red in the face.

"Ara? Why'd you stop? You were so close!"

The boy's reason caught up to him again.

"This is stupid! I have nothing to prove to you!"

"But you had a joke in mind, right? Was it pun? It definitely was a pun! _"_

"Shuddup! It wasn't!"

"You should have finished it so I could have made fun of your stupid sense of humor! Idiooot! Idioooot!"

"I said it wasn't a pun!"

"Really? Than what was it? What was the joke going to be then?"

"As if I'd say it now!"

 **Black Lie**

As Accelerator-kun began fuming…

Misaka Mikoto raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"And what are you finding so funny now?-!"

" _Ah… no. It's not like that. I just… I didn't think you'd be this fun to tease._ "

…

The boy gritted his teeth.

Getting tired of being pulled around, Accelerator-kun finally confronted her.

"This is some kind of ploy, isn't it? Taking me to a place like this… What are you after?"

…

It was hard to read behind her smile.

And perhaps… there was really nothing more to it.

"I said it before, right? This is a da-"

"I don't believe it. Tell me. Why are you being so familiar?"

…

Her smile weakened.

 **Black Lie II**

Misaka Mikoto briefly closed her eyes.

And when she opened them…

"You realize, this is the future, right? Or… to you, this is the future. To me, it's the present."

"…"

…

Accelerator-kun hesitated before answering.

"…Yeah. I know."

…

The Number 3 continued on.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about this world. From your point in time to this point right now, there's a lot that's happened. Enough to fill 39+ light novels worth of content not including spinoffs and the like.

"Honestly, I'm not sure whether it would a good idea to tell you about these events or not. I feel like I'd cause a world-ending paradox if I did. So, right now, let's not worry about all those fuzzy details. Just know one thing."

Misaka Mikoto bent down to the small boy's level. And she gave him a warm expression.

"Just know that… I'm your friend."

 **Black Lie III**

…

Accelerator-kun blinked.

"Friend?"

He vaguely remembered Misaka Mikoto's harsh gaze in the clubroom earlier that day.

"Friend."

The girl looked him in the eye as she reintroduced herself.

"A formal introduction without any convoluted plot developments. My name is Misaka Mikoto. I promise you, I am not a narcissist. Though, I will admit that I'm somehow a member of my own fanclub."

…

"…"

The white-haired boy was in no position to know what was true or false. All he had to go on was the face in front of him. And what he saw was…

A good girl.

…

The boy turned from her gaze. Scratching the back of his head…

"Erm… nice to meet you…"

 **Give and Take**

With that…

Misaka Mikoto stood straight up and put her hands on her hips.

"I know I sorta just dragged you out here, but is there another place you would like to go?"

"…?"

Accelerator-kun noticed.

"Wait. So you have no intention to bring me to any lab? No ulterior motives or whatever?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be in any hurry to do so. I mean, since you're here, we might as well have a little fun, right?"

The white-haired boy was somewhat blown away by that answer.

"Err… Well then… I guess I'm kinda hungry…"

"Ara? I know a good ramen place nearby. How about we go there? (Though, I should say that, typically, girls don't like slurping noodles around guys. But since I'm kinda craving it, it's a pass. Just keep that in mind for future reference.)"

Misaka Mikoto started heading off and motioned for him to come along. The white-haired boy followed a few steps behind.

"A-Ah… on second thought. I don't have any money, so maybe-"

Cut off.

"Don't worry. It's on me. In exchange, you can call me ' _Onee-chan_ '."

…

Accelerator-kun stared blankly.

" _That's the trade off, huh?_ "

"Oi. That's the least you can do as a freeloader."

 **No Remorse**

Traveling along…

The two eventually returned back to Academy City's concrete jungle.

"…"

Accelerator-kun stared at the back of Misaka Mikoto's head.

"Hey. Aneki."

"…Eh?"

The Number 3 reacted. Albeit slowly.

"Oh. You mean me. As I said, you should call me 'Onee-chan'."

" _Aneki_."

To the girl's dismay, he seemed adamant on using that word. Accelerator-kun went on.

"Err… I was just wondering…"

Looking away, he did his best to conceal his embarrassment.

"Between you and the future me, are we-"

" **Not a chance. Don't get ahead of yourself.** "

An immediate response.

And maybe a little too blunt, as the boy felt something shatter from the flat rejection.

"Huh?-! B-But…! You asked me out on a date! This is supposed to be a date, right?-!"

"Absolutely. A date. A play date. It's not like I have any romantic feelings for you."

"…"

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

 **Sequence**

The boy went from hiding his embarrassment to hiding his dejection.

" _I see… Well, that's good then."_

"Mm? Something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Brushing the topic aside, he continued to follow her lead.

And…

…

"…"

Misaka Mikoto stopped upon seeing a frazzled Hamazura Shiage. He paced quickly while talking on his cell phone.

…

…

If I could interject myself here…

I'd like to take a moment and point out something as the author to this bizarre, gag-based fanfic.

From the beginning to the end, nth-child is a fairly simple story.

There are no twists or turns. No world-ending paradoxes.

There exists a set of specific events that will ultimately be followed, no matter what. A definite timeline.

At the end of every chapter, I've included this roadmap. And even went out of my way to tell the story out of sequence to erase any misconception that things could end differently.

Everyone should realize the outcome of the nth-child arc. The present-Accelerator will return. The past-Accelerator will disappear. Or go back to wherever he came from. The seven Level 5s will sit back at that table in silence, more or less. Normality, in the loosest sense, will return.

I wouldn't be so foolish as to throw away all this work.

So…

 **Happy End**

Misaka Mikoto will approach Hamazura Shiage to discuss Accelerator-kun's situation.

"…"

Eventually, they will see that having him stay is, of course, a bad idea. And the two will set out to take him back to the past.

"…"

In a stroke of luck, Hamazura Shiage was right about the time machine. Mostly anyway. The time machine works as intended and another time swap takes place.

" _Take my hand. We're leaving._ "

And the next day, Last Order and Fremea Seivelun will wait for an Accelerator-kun that will never appear. In a somewhat sad but predictable way, they'll eventually forget about him.

" _H-Huh? Why are we running?-! You're pulling too hard!"_

A few days after that, Project Super Seven will continue as per usual.

" _It's… a shortcut! But we gotta hurry!"_

These are the events that will preserve the status quo. These are the events that will reset everything back to zero.

" _How much of a shortcut is it if we have to run?-!_ "

Thus, nth-child will end on an unremarkable and abrupt note.

…

But…

Well…

Misaka Mikoto…

I hope you realize that… If we keep going down this path…

Only bad things can happen.

* * *

 **Ţ̶̦̱̱͓̜̙͊̔̐i̢͍͓̭̗̠̤̙̗ͩ̈́̏̏ͦ͗͐m̡̬͈̯̹̠̯͊͗̈̓̍̈́̀ě̞̩̤͓͎̣̲́ͫͣͩ͠ļ̶̸͓̭̦̙̫̔̃i̩̟͈͕̭̬̺̯̅ͪ̿̃n̷̆̎ͪ̑̈́ͪ͏̟̹̪̖͇̪͍̦ȩ̢̯̩͈̦̖̗̭̼̬ͪ̆͋ͧͯ͘ ̡̡͇͙͎̟̣̯͔ͮ̑(̢̨̲ͥ͊͋̂ͩc̜̳̯͙̗͖͐͗ͭ̑͗̍͝o̫̞ͣ͂́͑ͬ͡ͅņ̡̙̀͑͑͆̿̆d̤̘̖̩̳ͨ́ͤͭͣ͛̉ͨe̹̖̝̟̟̜͓̬͊ͬ͒ͣn̤͓̰̅ͦ̂̒͌̈́͠ṡ̵̵̰̙̙̎͛ͥͣͩ̔e̶̬͍͂̀ḑ̛̝͇̖͂́͛͊̈̚)̓ͦ͠҉̫͉̼̫̣̳ͅͅ** :̬̫̘̼͕͚̟̿ͮ͊̾̓́͘ ̢̖̻̻̘̻͊ͧͨͭͮͤ̀̚1̛̲͚̫̬̐͒̔ͮͯͭ̄̊́0̶̞͖͇̺̮̥͕̞̜ͫ̒̋ͤ͆͑͊,̵̡̛̱̗̞͉̩̗̽̍̍͛ ̧̤͖̮̰̳̪̠͗ͭ̈̌́͠1̷̣̼͓̜͉̰͇͓ͭ̉͆ͭ̄̅,̓͊͂ͩ͑ͯ̾̈̉͏̩̲ ̸̜͓̗̹̬̼̣̈̈͠ͅ2̧͙̮̆ͦͬ̓̀͜,̨̰̲̟̗̥̟̯̞̭͆̇̽̀͛ͫͧ̒ͮ͡ ̡͓̦͖̰͎̹̜̇̒͗͘̕4̴͔͕͖̐ͪ̓̅̌,̯͎̖̝͔ͧ̆́̚͢ ̧̝̰̰͈͈̣̪ͦ̎͑̀ͭͪͫ̎̚8̋̎͆͗͊ͧ҉͕̻̲͙͢,̪̪̟̟͇̲̺̑̓̇͊͟ ̱͓͔̃̃̌̇ͅ9̡̣̯̜͕̇̋͋͋̑̂,̝̜̠̍ͭ͒̿ͬͥ̒͘͞ ̛̞͎͈͔̺͙̒ͧ1̴͙̜̺̥̽͒ͬ͊̀ͅ9̌̒̚҉̠̣̩͡͡ͅ-̴̡̖͈͎̺̪͉̮̘̽̋̀ͣ͌ͮ̓̄̋2̡̜͔̭̹͎͓̖ͨͧ͑ͣͤ̓̌ͅ8̙̝͈͇̦̱ͬ̓ͅ,̢̤̺̹͖̅ͧͣ̇̉̋̀ͅ ̷̴̬̹̟̐ͧͫ̾̇ͧ3̢̳̝̖̿̆ͬ̈̎͗ͤ,̼̭̲ͫ̉̂͟ ̄̍̆͐͆҉͓̕2̮͈̖̱ͬͬ̆́9̵̼̦̦̞̪̺̬̾ͯ̌̋ͫ̇ͭ͘-͍͉̟̠̠̖ͪͩͫ͑̀͋ͬ̀̕͠3̸̲̙̞̤̣͎̟͂͒̏̄͂̎4̴̙̣̪̙̖͍̹̐ͫ̓ͮͪ̒̓,̘̎͒̂̀̚ ̸̨̩̲̰͕̝͖̗̬̈̋̎̀̐̕x̾̒ͮ͏͏̨̯̭͔̲͙,̈́̀̔̐ͬ͛̚͞͏͇̹̰̠͉ͅͅ ̥͌̀̃ͤͪͮ̀ͅ1̤̱̭̩ͨ͐ͬ̽̂͠2̷͔̦̬͎̞͇ͯ̂̓͑̔ͫ͌̐͠ͅ-̧̰̹̍͒͐ͮ̽̚͢1͙̮̯̩͇͓̠͔͛ͬ̐7̪̼̺͐̅̉ͩ̓̾͠,̗̜ͦͮ͂ͩ ̴̨̭̻̜̫̳͎̺̪̘͂̐̐̾́x̸̜̬̻̪͕ͨ͐̉͋̓͆,̲̪͙̼͇ͨ͊ͭ͛̓ͧͩ̓ ̯̣̅ͬ̓ͧ͂ͩͭ̐ͪ͟͞5̠͙̝͔̞̉ͤ̒̽̃̀̒͘͠͡-̬͖͍̙̠̝̤̓̈́͛̏ͭ͝7̴̠͔̹̱͉͈̼̮͈ͬ̿̿̒͡,̫͍̎̎̀ ̖̬̌̐̈̆̓͘͠͞x̻̩̰̼͓̬̆ͯ̐̊ͩ͊̌,̰͙̖͑ͭ̽͆͒̔ͦ ̦̰͇͈̯̼ͫͯ͢͝1̷̴̦͚̰̮̞̗̘̹ͮͯͧͥ̈̚̚͢1͂̿ͫ͒̾̑̏̆͏̰͍̮̪̘̩͈

̴̙͋͛ͯ͘͡


	35. nth-child Displacement (Part VII)

Ą̘̝͆ͥ̀/̷̣̟̥̘ͮͥͭ͡Ǹ̴̦̫͔͆͂ͧ̄̃̓̒͗̕:̰͓̰ͩ͌̈̂ͯͪ ̸̳͉̼̹̠̤̩̞̉͛̆̐̇̽̅̌̚͝A̝͉̞͎͂͐ͬ͗ͪ̓ͪͯ͘c̴̻̬̙ͬ̑̄̓̒͟c͔̼̩̼̱̊̇ͅe̯̮̻̬̽̍͋̑̇l̨͕̠͕͕̺͚ͫͅͅe̋̏̀҉͓͚r̗̱̭̝͚̽̾̒̊̔ͪ́a͉̽̄̊ͥ̑̕t̨ͣ̄̓ͪ͜͏͈̦̱͚̰̜ͅo̷͙̥̜̐̈́ͫ̈́̆̌r͔̫̠ͨͤͧ̐̍ͧ̋ͦ͟͡ ͕̬̘͋ͯ̌̐̓̏͗͞w̜̻̞̖̦̩̑͆ͨ͂̇͑ͭ̕͜i̺̥̜͔̖̻̟̞̬ͦ͘l̠̥̙̞ͫ̅̏̌͋͌͑̽ͪ͢ļ̨͖̙̭͚̙̘̘̳ͩͮ͊̊̈̈̽͐̎ ̻̤͇͙̣̤̫̉ͤ̃͒̎̃r̴̵͚̦̥̺̩̥̝ͧͩ͌̐͛͡e̝̹̲͈̭̰̖̐ͮt͗͐̒̎̋̒ͨ̾̈҉͔̫̩̪̱͓u̥̼̬͇̪̮ͭ͂r̰͉͒ͥ̌͘ṇͦ͊̑̇ͥͨͨ̕ ̵͇̪͎̠͔̍͆̅̍̀̆͒̅͠i̡̫̹̰͉̜̓́̾ͣͧ̿ͣ̚͜ṅ̢̠̻͋̓͞ ̊̃̇̈ͬͩ͆͛҉̷̥̩͙̘͙t̜̱̜̹̱̠̤ͧ͋ͧ̉̑̀̈ͥ͜ẅ̶̠͖̞̗̘͍̪̹̈̉̏̍͜ȭ̡̩̼͓̼̈́̕͡ͅ ̗̠͍͕̺̐̂̾͗̕͢͢m̆̐̔ͮ̐͗̾͏̦̪̜̟̰͔̠̻o͙̪̲̙̭̤̰͎͋̈́͠r͌̉͏͚̼͈̻̼̬ͅe͇̦̗̰̩͙͕͑̌̃̒ͪͣ̀ ̧͎̲̪̜̩͓̒̒̾ͬ̅̑͜ͅc̜͚̮̘̳͓ͭ̂̕ĥ̾͌̌̈̒̈́̊҉͉͕͙͎͉̟͜a̗͓͍̰̜̮ͨ̿p̷͚̱̹̖̱͙̹̤͔̅͑ͩ̈ͦͩ͋̚t̴̶̰̩̄͋ę̴̮̟̎̑͌ͥ̐ͮ̾r̹ͥͥ̈̌̂̌̎ͫsͩ̽̆̚͏͏̣͙͇̱̱̣̣̼.̸̹̥̦̇͌͂̅ͬ͊́ ̵̼̮̗̣͓̜͊͋ͪ̔̈̑̔͘ͅ

* * *

 **A First Time for Everything**

Misaka Mikoto broke apart a set of chopsticks. And with a blissful grin, she clapped her hands together.

" _Itadakimasu~!_ "

 **Tonight's contents** : Soy Tonkotsu. Thin.

 **Noodles** : Firm.

A quick guide to eating ramen by rubix22.

 **Step One:** Smell. Lean towards your bowl so you can immerse yourself into the aroma of the broth. You'll notice certain subtleties that differentiate this dish from others of different shops. Out of courtesy, sliced ginger is usually placed furthest away in the bowl as to make the scent not too overpowering or conflict with other savory fragrances.

 **Step Two** : Blow and taste the broth. By allowing your sense of smell to sharpen your other senses, you can fully appreciate what makes ramen so special. Be sure to slurp loudly. It's insulting to the chef if you eat quietly. Also, if you have high blood pressure, please be aware of the high salt content you are consuming.

 **Step Three** : The noodles. Take in an appropriate amount and chew. Savor and reminisce. About the times when you were happy. About the times when you were sad. These flavors are meant to be remembered. As with the broth, slurping is highly encouraged here as well.

 **Step Four** : The chaser. A sip of water cleanses your palate, removing lingering oils and salt left on your tongue. This process is referred to as " _The Water Cycle_ ". Repeat steps two through four in any order until the bowl is empty. Be sure to thank the chef on your way out.

That's it from me. Now back to the nth-child Displacement Arc.

" _Fuuuuu~! Delicious~!_ "

The Number 3 squealed as she raised a hand to her cheek. Her expression turned gooey from satisfaction.

"…"

…

Briefly glancing at Misaka Mikoto, Accelerator-kun turned his gaze towards his own bowl.

…

Mimicking the Number 3, the boy with white hair and red eyes broke apart a set of chopsticks…

He watched as steam rose up… dissipating into translucent wisps…

 _…_

And then…

He felt himself drift…

…

 **A First Time for Everything II**

[ _**…(static)**_ ]

…

A dull metal tray.

Heavy. Inflexible. Cool to the touch.

Proteins and carbohydrates.

Nothing excessive. Nothing unnecessary.

[ " _Go sit over there and eat. We'll start again when you're done._ " ]

White coats.

Abrasive yet soft.

Plain garbs made of threaded cotton.

Clean. Pristine. Sterile.

[ _"Are you listening to me? Go away._ " ]

Slowly…

Steps…

Growing distance…

Whispers…

[ " _What was that? Think he wanted something?_ " ]

[ " _Who cares._ " ]

…

[ _**…(static)**_ ]

 **A First Time for Everything III**

His bowl continued to steam as he stared. Through the blurred sights and sounds…

A voice surfaced.

" _Something wrong?_ "

… _ **!**_

"A-Ah… Right… Sorry…"

Accelerator-kun's focus was brought back. He positioned himself closer to his bowl.

" _Sorry for what?_ "

"…"

The small boy paused. His first instinct was to apologize again, but… he realized it would create a loop. And the resulting outcome was a hanging silence.

…

Misaka Mikoto frowned.

" _There's no need to apologize for something you haven't done. Now c'mon. Ramen is best when it's hot._ "

Without missing another beat, the Number 3 continued to eat.

And the boy…

…

Quietly…

He dug in.

 _It's good._

 **The Impending Time Crisis**

The year is 20XX…

Globalcorp City has announced plans for creating a worldwide network consisting of 64 satellites that will _**unify**_ communications across _**all countries**_. However, special agent _Misaka Mikoto_ discovers that the city's _**real**_ initiative is to launch an experimental _**nuclear weapon**_ into space and then _**sell**_ this weapon to the _**highest bidder**_. Together with special agent [REDACTED] codenamed: _Accelerator-kun_ , the two endeavor to expose this nefarious plot while on the heels of various _**elite**_ mercenary troops out for their _**lives**_.

And with this ham-fisted setting…

[ SFX: _**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_ ]

Several gunmen dropped to the ground and faded out of existence.

[ SFX: _**BLAM! BLAM!**_ ]

Special Agent Misaka Mikoto shouted at her co-op partner while firing a plastic pistol.

" _What are you doing?-! You're supposed to shoot at the enemy!_ "

"I-I know that! My gun stopped working!"

" _You're out of bullets! Just take cover!_ "

[ SFX: _**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_ ]

… _ **!**_

Special Agent Accelerator-kun noticed a looming shadow.

"A-Aneki! Above you! **"**

" _Ara?_ "

A giant train car fell on top of the girl, instantly killing her.

" _ **Anekiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-!**_ "

 **The Impending Time Crisis II**

"Uh… err…"

Staring off…

Accelerator-kun felt a sharp slap from the back of his head.

"Oh, that's right. Cover."

Ducking behind some debris, he began reloading his plastic firearm automatically.

 _Okay. Calm down. I just gotta aim and shoot. It's not that hard._

Regaining confidence, the boy stood back up. And he found himself surrounded by more 15+ masked juggernauts all rushing towards him with chainsaws.

"W-Wait! What's with this spawn?-!"

Firing blindly…! One of their heads popped off!

"I… I got one?"

And following that…

Fleshy tentacles sprouted from the dead man's neck…?

" _ **What the-?-!**_ "

The sentient flesh lashed out, coiling around the boy.

" _Ggggbhhh?-!_ "

And in one quick motion…

[ SFX: _**Snap!**_ ]

[ _**You are dead.**_ ]

 **On Rails(gun) Shooter**

Backing out…

"…"

…

Accelerator-kun turned his head from the ' _game over_ ' screen over to the Number 3.

"These horror elements kinda came out of nowhere, don't you think?"

" _I believe you're supposed to roundhouse kick them at that part. And after that, knife them while they're on the ground._ "

"That's a different game from a different company."

" _Pretty good_ _catch. Wanna give it another go?_ "

"Um… I don't know. I feel like I'm holding you back… And light guns are surprisingly difficult to use…"

" _You'll eventually get used it._ "

Misaka Mikoto glossed over his statement and popped in a few more tokens.

Backing out further _…_

The two were at an arcade of sorts.

 **Collision Detection**

Moving forward…

Misaka Mikoto and Accelerator-kun explored the area. While searching for something else to play, the girl asked something innocuous.

" _How good are you at fighting games?_ "

The white-haired boy answered without inflection.

"I've had minimal exposure. I'm not really that experienced."

" _Hmm…?_ "

Eyeing the arcade cabinets nearby…

" _How about we_ _try co-op'ing one character? I can main the push buttons while you move the joystick around._ "

"What kind of ridiculous playstyle is that?"

" _It's just a thought._ "

Finding something familiar, she stepped forward. And Accelerator-kun hesitantly tailed behind.

" _Versus it is then._ "

 **Collision Detection II**

A certain arcade cabinet was selected, and the boy grabbed a footstool to stand on. Settling in, the two started a match.

[ SFX: _**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-**_ ]

[ SFX: _**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-**_ ]

"…"

…

[ SFX: _**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-**_ ]

[ SFX: _**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-CLACK-**_ ]

"…"

…

Well.

Buttons were pressed. Sticks moved. Pixels animated. They, um, played the game.

Technically, I don't know how much I can describe without certain people getting angry at me, but let's just say they were evenly matched. That's the point.

Asterisks can only do so much, so please understand.

 **Collision Detection III**

As the match went on, the Number 3 started a conversation.

" _For someone inexperienced, you aren't doing too badly._ "

"I'm a fast learner."

" _Is that so._ "

Various muffled sound effects emanated from the machine, signaling what one can assume to be an intense clash taking place. If only they were playing some generic brand fighter, then everyone would see what was going on. But, whatever. It's fine.

"…"

Misaka Mikoto made a suggestion while blankly staring at the screen.

" _How about we up the stakes? The loser has to do whatever the winner wants._ "

"Just what are you deciding all on your own…"

Ignoring his annoyed reaction, she went on.

" _I wonder what I'll have you do._ "

( Accelerator-kun: _And why are you already assuming I'll lose…?-!_ )

" _Maybe… I'll invite you to my room?_ "

Losing his footing, Accelerator-kun slammed his face against the panel. He recovered almost immediately.

( Mikoto: _What was that?_ )

( Accelerator-kun: _Nothing._ )

 **Collision Detection IV**

The girl pressed forward. A combination of aggression and non-aggression was throwing her opponent off.

" _Hm? Did you get motivated?_ "

"It's self-preservation."

The boy's on-guard approach was discarded. The conditions to win required him to go on the offensive.

" _So you know, I won't do anything dirty if you win._ "

"A-As if I'm thinking anything like that! Rather, aren't you a bit too shameless?-!"

" _Huh? Shameless…? If you think visiting a friend's room is an invitation of some kind, aren't you the perverted one?_ "

"Nnnnh…!"

A critical blow.

"That's…!"

With the clock running out, this was the time to make a comeback.

"That's not what…"

The final stretch. He slammed his fingers.

"You're being…"

And the last few seconds. He gritted his teeth.

"…"

…

Then…

His hands stopped.

 _Enough…_

 _I don't care…_

The match ended with an obvious winner.

 **10:25 PM**

After an exhausting arcade venture…

Accelerator-kun sat slumped on a park bench. In front of him, the Number 3 offered him two canned drinks.

" _Choose wisely._ "

( Accelerator-kun: _Ind*ana Jones?_ )

( Mikoto: _Of course._ )

The choice presented itself: tea or coffee.

"I'll take this one then."

" _You sure?_ "

"I am."

He cracked open the can with a blank stare. And afterwards, the boy sighed.

"So what's it going to be? Are you really taking me to your room, or do you have something else up your sleeve?"

Misaka Mikoto sat beside him and cracked open the other can.

" _Mm? That was a joke. Something to tease you with._ "

"I should have figured."

Relief with a tinge of bitterness.

All around, the boy could hear a faint buzzing. And he was positive it was from running electricity. Despite it being somewhat late at night, the area reflected a strange weak glow from the distant light fixtures. It was a reminder that the light of Academy City was always within reach.

The boy took a sip and swallowed. It seemed like his day was finally wrapping up.

…

" _But really now… winning like that doesn't make me happy at all._ "

…

Accelerator-kun felt something cold.

" _In the end, you gave it to me, right?_ "

The Number 3 smiled and tilted her head.

"…"

 **Methodology**

Pressure. Misaka Mikoto wasn't being hostile, but… he felt her weight.

"I… I wasn't…"

Biting his lip, he looked away.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about."

…

He built up another wall. And seeing this, Misaka Mikoto…

" _Acting like that won't net you any friends. You'll end up making everyone hate you._ "

"…"

She struck a nerve. The boy found himself gritting his teeth.

…

"Isn't…

"Isn't… that fine though?

"If there's an easy method to make someone happy, what should it matter if you end up looking good or bad? If you're feeling frustrated, it's your own fault for looking into it too much. Most people don't go that far. So that's why… I'm sure… that's the best way to do things…"

…

"…"

Expressionless.

A moment…

And then…

Misaka Mikoto stood up. Taking away the boy's drink, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eh…?"

" _In that case, I won't feel sorry at all! Guys who always take the easy way out really are the worst! Blehh!"_

The uneven playfulness in her voice continued to throw the boy off balance.

 **Moon**

"I don't think you understand what I-"

" _Oh, sure, I understand plenty. Here's another word of advice from your Onee-chan. If you want to be popular, you need to have bigger ambitions than the ones you have now."_

"Hey _,_ I just said that I-"

" _How about a mental exercise? Reach your hands up and grab a hold of it. Give it a shot and you'll definitely get what I mean."_

The weird turn in their conversation confused him.

"What are you talking about?"

Misaka Mikoto pointed towards the bright glowing sphere up above.

" _It's not as far as you think it is."_

Raising her hand…

" _If you position it just right, it's almost like it's already in your grasp, you know?_ "

…

The boy saw what she was doing.

And without thinking, he found himself doing the same.

"…"

Standing up…

He felt the moon between his fingers.

" _Instead of thinking about everyone else, try thinking about yourself a bit more._

" _There's nothing inherently wrong about wanting something or being selfish. After all, isn't a bit of self-indulgence a requirement for happiness?_ "

 **Moon II**

"…"

Briefly, Accelerator-kun lost himself. But quickly…

 _What am I doing?_

He shook his head.

" _Are you ready? Prepare yourself now._ "

"Huh?"

" _ **5… 4…**_ "

For some reason, Misaka Mikoto counted down.

" _ **3… 2…**_ "

The white-haired boy watched as she put her hands on the ground.

" _ **1…**_ "

He looked down towards his feet. He noticed he was standing on a manhole.

" _ **0!**_ "

A devilish smirk. The Number 3 let off a sudden burst of electricity.

And then…

[ SFX: * _ **BFOOM!**_ _ *****_ ]

Pressurized water shot him up into the sky.

 **Moon III**

Screaming:

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** "

Reaching the equilibrium point of his ascent, he floated off the manhole.

" **WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?-!** "

His hands desperately flailed.

" _ **ACK! ENGHH! HHHNGH! Eh…?**_ "

And once more…

It was close.

The closest he had ever been.

"…"

Extending his arm as far as he could…

For the first time…

His world…

…

Felt like nothing.

…

And then…

…

Gravity.

 **Lap**

The boy woke up to a soft feeling on the back of his head.

Noticing this position…

He abruptly pushed himself up. And with that sudden movement, he head-butted the bottom of Misaka Mikoto's jaw.

" _GBPPTHHH!"_

" _ **NNNGHHH!**_ "

They both grabbed onto their respective sore spots.

"Ugh, err… sorry. Huh? Wait. I'm not sorry at all! You frickin' tried to kill me!"

Accelerator-kun went through a spectrum of emotions and settled on being mad.

" _Oh. My bad._ "

"What is that?-! That nonchalant attitude really ticks me off!"

" _Well, frankly, I didn't think you'd fall like that. I figured you would sprout wind tornadoes from your back or something."_

"Why would you-?-! That sounds stupid on a conceptual and visual standpoint!"

The Number 3 scratched the back of her head.

" _But in the end, I was able to catch you on your way down, right? Don't you think that's worth some praise there?_ "

"Am I supposed to be a flyball?-!"

" _Show me the money!_ "

" **That's a different sport, dang it!** "

 **Continuum Shift**

"…"

As Accelerator-kun stared at the girl, he could feel his energy draining.

He let out a breath.

…

What time was it?

How long had it been since he arrived?

From that point then to this point now, what had happened?

Running from place to place, being robbed and recruited by a sketchy gang, writing letters to his future self, getting kicked out of a movie theater, sneaking into zoo, eating ramen, and playing games…

This boy had actually managed to do a lot in the span of a few hours.

Though, these small interactions were taking their toll, exhausting him to no end.

The weight started to manifest…

And finally, he hung his head in defeat.

"I'm tired… My voice is getting hoarse… Being a tsukkomi is hard…"

…

"…"

Misaka Mikoto stood up.

" _Then… Let's take a break from that."_

… _?_

She straightened her skirt and gave an adamant expression.

" _No antics or punchlines. Let's talk seriously for a moment."_

 **Future**

" _I won't ask you things like how you got to this timeline or why you came. But… what are you wanting to do from this point forward?_

" _Do you have a plan?_ "

"…"

The boy with white hair and red eyes studied her face.

He remembered. The _charm_ that caused this entire incident was no longer in his possession. The cat aptly named _Melos_ had snatched it from him and ran off to who-knows-where. And to his knowledge, there was no obvious way of going back.

His current predicament left him without an allocated space to call 'home'.

…

" _If not, then…_

" _Would you like to spend the night at my place?_ "

"…"

" _It's not a joke this time. Until you figure things out, you can stay with me. And I'll help you out with whatever I can."_

…

Once again…

Accelerator-kun felt something cold.

 **Implication**

A good question to ask…

What does Misaka Mikoto stand to gain from befriending this child?

Maybe, she's just being nice.

Maybe, it's a part of her personality, to help people in need.

Maybe, Misaka Mikoto is a good girl with good intentions.

Someone you can trust. Someone you can rely on in times of need.

…

This is… a correct assessment.

…

But this is also a time travel story.

…

So…

What effect will befriending this child do to the world?

What is the reason for telling jokes and playing games, pretending to have always been a _friend_?

What is the point of guiding him with advice, telling him ways to avoid a life of isolation?

…

What is Misaka Mikoto hoping to achieve here?

…

To kill with kindness…

That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

 **Perfect World**

" _Do you still not trust me?"_

 _Change._

" _I promise you, it'll be fun!_ "

 _Change._

" _There's so many people I want you to meet! Kuroko, Saten-san, Uiharu-san…"_

 _Because…_

" _Kongou-san and her friends… They're all really nice people._ "

 _Because I despise the current you._

" _Oh… and there's also the dorm room manager. She'll probably get angry if she finds out, but I'm sure it'll work itself out."_

 _Because remembering makes me feel sick._

" _There's nowhere else you can go, right? Consider it. There's not much you can lose by counting on me."_

 _That's why you should-_

" _In the end, I'm just trying to look out for y-"_

" **That's a lie, isn't it?** "

 **Crumble**

Misaka Mikoto stopped at that outburst.

"…"

The boy with white hair and red eyes continued to study her face.

"That's…

"That's right… I'm supposed to tsukkomi…"

He regained his composure.

"Everything you're saying… sounds ridiculous.

"I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me?"

The Number 3 started to speak up again.

" _It's because I'm-_ "

" **We aren't friends.** "

"…"

"No matter how I think about it, we can't be friends.

"If that was true, shouldn't you be more worried? The person you know isn't here right now. And yet, you're…"

…

Perhaps…

This boy was too smart for his own good.

"Did I… do something wrong…?"

 **Black**

" _You… you're overthinkin-_ "

"If you don't tell me, I'll just ask that researcher. Hamazura, was it?"

"…"

Misaka Mikoto messed up. The image she was building was slowly beginning to topple.

"What are you trying to change…?"

Her vision was becoming too narrow.

"If someone got hurt, I'm sorry, but…"

She couldn't say it. She couldn't explain without destroying everything.

"Was it… really that bad?"

…

The girl felt a snap. She couldn't control herself. The stress she had been hiding for so long began to appear on her expression.

She could no longer see a child in front of her.

" _If you want an answer, then fine._

" _The answer is yes."_

 **White**

" _Yes."_

" _You did everything wrong._

" _You hurt so many people._

" _And yet you're living pretty well off despite that, huh?_

" _Do you even know how much I've suffered because of you?_

" _Do you think I'd be okay with seeing your face?_

" _Of course not. That's absurd._

 _"I_ _…_ _hate it._

" _I hate it. I hate it. I hate it."_

" _How am I supposed to suddenly accept that you're the victim when you had so many opportunities to stop?-!_ "

" _Why didn't you turn around?-! Why didn't you give up?-! Why didn't you realize it sooner? Just…!"_

" _What… made you think that you were right?"_

 _…_

" _It hurts…"_

 _…_

" _It… would be so much easier if you didn't exist…"_

 **Gray**

Misaka Mikoto's hands were shaking.

Realizing what she had just said…

" _Ah… no… I didn't mean…_ "

The boy with white hair and red eyes was…

The Number 3 quickly took a step forward. She reached out.

" _It… it doesn't have to be like that though!_

" _We can forget about all the bad things!_

" _We were… having fun, weren't we?"_

Accelerator-kun took a step back.

"…"

He stared and…

"I… don't understand…"

Another step back.

"I think I get it, but I still don't understand."

The distance between them grew.

"Forcing yourself to be like this… won't fix anything, will it?"

The Number 3 couldn't move any further.

"Wouldn't it be better… if we just left each other alone?"

The sounds of buzzing began to overwhelm.

Her expression began to shatter.

 **Ignorance**

A good question to ask…

Was Misaka Mikoto aware of the consequences of her actions? About the possible negative effects she could incur on the timeline?

Maybe she did.

Or maybe she didn't care.

I can't say much about what was going on in her head since…

I barely have a grasp on what these characters are anymore in this comedy, tragedy hybrid.

Another question…

A question that I still believe remains unanswered:

What did Misaka Mikoto want?

Well…

I doubt even she knows at this point.

…

So left alone, this girl stared vacantly into the ground.

The boy with white hair and red eyes was nowhere to be seen.

And by herself…

…

She slowly clenched her fists.

" _I know_ _…_ "

* * *

T̴̸͈̣̰̟̙̻̻̙̎̆ͣͣ̍̅̓̀͗̿̂͒̾̂́̚͘į̜̠͖̠̜̮̙́̃͂̉̈̈ͪ̂̈́̃ͣ̄͢͢m̴̶̖̣̘̲̻̦̳̦͈͚̜̖̱̻̱͚͑̌̆ͦ͡e̴̶̗͖͚̤̻̣̬͖͖͎͉̲͚͙͆̅̑ͪͤ̏́̚͢ͅl̸̨̼͎̹͍̬̟̺̣͉̭͐͐̂̀̀ͅi̛͙̠̞͈̤̮̜̻̹̖̜̥̝͑ͦͮͭͥ̔̚͡͡n̶̙̺̹̭̩͇͔͉̳͈̭͐̌͒ͩ́̇ͥ̅ͨ̊̍͊ͪͮͦ̋͘͜ę̴͖̗͚̦͍̭ͦͪ̆̋ͪ͂̈́̓͗̆̂̓͋͌͒͆̂̚̚͜:̵̷̪͙͈̗͎̜̭̤̘̞̮̗̫̲̠ͤͣ̀̊̽͗̀͘ ͓̙̩̘͚̙͓̲̜̟͈̺ͯ͊̂̑͒ͤ̊ͣ̓̈́ͣͨͧ͐̿̕͜ͅ1̨̛̱̰̤̼̦̪͈͙͓̟̩͍̘̲̩̏ͩ̇͌ͨ̇ͩ͆͘͝ͅ0̢̐̌ͧ͋͐̒ͪ̾͛͗ͮ̓̒ͩ̑ͯ̅͌͢͏̥̳͖̱̫̞̖̪͎̠̠̲̘̪̦̤͎,͛͂̌ͨ͒͒̃̽͐͆̾̾ͤͧͮ̽̚̚҉̸͉͎̯͍͉̫͔̗̣ͅ ͩ̇ͧ̈́̎̾̎ͪ̉ͥ̽ͣͦͮ̊̇͋͗ͬ͏̨̛̱͍̥̲͙̰̗̠̼͢1͉̟̥̣͍̠̬̼̦̙̝̥́ͭͪ͂̌͠ͅ,̛ͥ͊́͗̓̎̿̇̐̉͌ͤ̒ͥ͘͏̨̭̠͉̻͈̣̯͎͖͍̮̺̝̞̲͔͠ͅ ̡̛̛̘̬̙̠̤͔̳͉̟̠̠̟͔̜̎̾̔͌2̀̌̒͠͡͏̥̭̮̟͈̦̞̠̗̮͚̠̼͉,̴̹̳͇̖̩ͦ́̽͋̀ ̻͕̭͓͕͕͗͊̋͗͛͑͐̑̒̇̓̄̃̆͂̿̈̎́̕͢ͅ4̨̲̙̱̳̮̤͓͔̱̖͉͎̱̜̙̲̱͎̎̍ͭ̽̊̎ͯͩ̄͂ͪ͌̿͌̓ͭ̌́̚͢͠,̶̛̤̘̤̱̟͖̉̊́̈́̽̅̓͂ͣ̊̒͗͘͟ͅͅ ̡̛͙̳̰͈͓̐̈͆ͣͧͭͣ̀ͪͬ̓ͩ̉͜͡8̷̴̡̜̗̜̯̝ͥ̏̔ͣ̏̔͌̂̀͛̓͋̀͝,̴̘͍̬̤̩̝ͥ͂ͤ͊̇̎̉͌ͮͯ͂͒́ͭ̕͢ͅ ̛͇̩̠͍̭̫̫̣̳̰̻̞̩̹͗ͮ͂͌͆̒ͦ̾̈́ͫ̓̎̽ͧ̓̈̀͡ͅ9̸̴̧̦͙̖̝̰͉̳̱͔̟̦̻̎̌͆ͭ͗ͅ,̸̢̧͉̺̠̞̪̼̠͕̦͎̖͛ͫ̐͂ͬ̃ͦ̄͒̎̔͘͠ͅͅ ̵̷̡̨̭̺̱̺̖ͮ̿͒ͭ̎͗̓ͨͯ̿̚͟1̨͔̻̫̦̝̹͖̜̲̩̤̳͖͊̅ͯ͛̊͗̿͒ͤ̅̑ͧ̃ͣ́̒̚͝͞ͅ9̸̛̦̙̪ͥͭ̆͗͐ͭͩ̂̃̒ͦ͊̈ͨ̔̆̉̓̕-̷̴͚͇̣̺͖̘̠̤͕̺͈̝̦̺͚̦̓ͧ̒͒ͫ̇͌ͣ͒̆ͫͨ̊ͪ͛̑̿̎̚͜2ͩ̆̏̂ͩ̓ͯ͊̑͆̇҉̛́҉̪̻̫̼̝̜̘̟̯8̴̢̘̜̩̝̖̝͓̅́͐̅͟͢͝ͅ,̶̨̩͉̘͉̮̗͇̱̞͙͊̋ͭͧ̏͐͛̔̅ͦ̌̋̊̾̚͟ͅ ̴̧̜̮͉̩̞̻̬͈͇̲̲͚ͣ̑̌ͧ̿͢͞3̴̛̠͎̠̣̰̠͔͔̪̯̖̲̟̭͈͉͍̻̟̽͒̎̐ͨͨ͂͗̓ͭ͌ͦ͆̀̚͠,̵̧̧͚̠̦͍̞̙̪̮̼̥͍͓̬̫̹͙́̎ͥ́̄͐̃͑̀͋̑̐ͯ͑͠͠ͅ ̴̨̛͊͋͆̑͑ͥ́҉͉̠͇͉̝̝̗̲̺̳͎̥̦̫̟̫̺2̧͖͕̟̺̲̲͇̼̠̭̰͔̋̄ͪͩ̒͌̌̚͟9ͬ̍͆̏ͧ͗̒̊͑͊ͤ͂̊͗̓͏͈̦̰̭̰̺̘̖͔̭̟͙̞̪̦̗͟͠-̸̵̵̼̼͇̙͖͉̲̺͉̭͑͆̍̊̈́͊͐̓͑̀ͧ̅̍͋̅̆̂̐ͅ3͇̰̺̻̻̱͖͍̞ͩͬ͗̃ͯ̾̿͌͛ͪ̎́́͡͞5̸̨͚̭̟̲͉̮̜̼̣̱̝̻̠̘̱͔̖͗ͪ̇͊͘͞͡,̆̄̽ͯ̀ͮ̈́͛ͦ̽̓ͨ̇͂ͨ͐҉̧̫̖͙̫̩̙̕͟ͅ ̶̤̥̺̙̥̤͍̬͕̗̗͔̤͇̥̝̠͊̽͆ͪ͂́ͮ̾̒͠x̨̀͑͛ͬ̐̀ͣ̀̀̿ͪ̊͂̎͊̕͠҉̺̞͈͔̘̺̺̜͔̼̬,̸͍̫̳͑̉̿̉̈͛ ̧̌͂̏̉͐ͪ͐͜͏̰̙̳̳̼̖1̡̛̦͈̱̯͈̞̻̆͌̐ͭ̆ͦ̄ͣͬͦͦͯ̀̚̚2̴̝̲̠̟̭͖͎ͣ̈́̏͗̀ͪͧ̕͜͟͞-̃̄̂ͩ̏̾ͮ̏̓ͪ͗̿̒̿͌̚҉̮̼̫̥̻̖̦̱͇͇̜̭̟̼̙̪̰̞͟͜͝ͅ1̛̛̻̯̮̖̜̗ͥ͋̒̈́̏͆̇ͪ̅̎ͯ̐̉̊ͥ͌̉̚̚͟7̷̟̙̫̦̺̪̘̼̘̭͇̗͚̻̋́ͫͨͯ́́,̴̸̞͉̬̲̞͓̱͉̮̈́ͮ̂̿ͨ̐͗̈́͆̃͟͝ ̶̸̧͎̫̺̟̰̱̤͕̹̞̍ͮ̂̈́ͦ̒̐ͤ̊̊ͤ̆̀̚͝x̵̲̬̤͈͕̤͉͇͕̹̺̗̞̒̍ͯͯͩ͌ͣ̒́͐̈̒ͦ̽̋ͬ͊̆̑͟͠ͅͅ,̶̮̪͎͙̘̝͍̞ͩ̌ͭͯ̋ͦ̒ͩ̇͋̐ͨ̏̅ͯ͢ ̛̂ͨ͐̃ͫ͛̄͑̔̋͒̀̔̉͗̅͛ͥ̀͏̰̱̭̞̪͚̺͎̼̮̩͚̲̭͜5̒ͩ͆̋̊ͪ҉̵͙̻̙͕̜̣̬̱̙͈̲̗̺͓͢͡ͅ-̧̦͔͕̙̟̗̳̘̹̬͔̬̮̦̹͛̋̾͑̎͑̆ͥͣͨ͢͠ͅ7̹̺̙̳̟̗̞̮̯̪̮̲̰̥̈͐ͩ͗͑̅ͭͪͤ͟,̷̒̈́ͪ͆̂͑̅͋̆͏͠҉͚͎̮̖͔͓̝͓̗̪̮̞͚̗̤̭ͅ ̶̖̮̺͈͇̟̊̈ͬ̂͆͋̅͌ͤ̅́͊ͪ̅ͨ̄̀ͅx̸̨̜̟̯̦̹̪̭̠͎̣̝͓͚̰̟̮͎̝͆̓ͣ͊͋̑́̚,̴̡̲̬̙͇̫̻̩̞̖͕̙̤͉̲̹͕́͆͒̐̍̊̾͋͌ͩ͛͘͟ ̵̗̟̝̣͙̼̘̾͑͌͐̊ͪͧ̉ͤ͜1̵̨̱͔̙̮̺͔̬̠͚̱̩̘̮̼̦̤͚͔͓͂̍̾̅͑͆̔̈1̧̩̠̟̭͙̲̯͇̦̫̱̈́̎ͤͥ̿ͪ̐̾ͨͦ̉̂̽̕


	36. nth-child Displacement (Part VIII)

**A/N** **:**

* * *

 **G͙͓͔̱͚ͧͯ́̎ͭ̃̉͊̾͡o̰̰̗̳̰̠͕͂̚̕̕ò̶̹̤̰̪̘̎̔̔ͨ̓̎́d̛͗̌҉̠͍͓͓̙̘ ̱͉̖͋̋Gͯ̓͌ͬ̐̽҉͈̦̖̯̭̣́͡į̫̼̠̪ͪͤ̔͡r̵̜̓ͦ͛͑ͣͥ͌̃ḽ̢̞͍̭̯̖̝̥͌͒̄ͣ̐̽ͧ̾̕͞ ̫͈̲̳̯̪̩̂̉̈ͤͨ̕ͅMͬ̉͗̄̎ͥͦ͠҉͖͓͙̠̱͓ĭ̡̞̙̖̩k̷̙͉̖̫̠̞̟̊̐̌͜o̡̠͚̣̞̣ͩ̔̇̒ͩ̇̈́́̚͜t̸̖̞̯̜͂̀̽ͣ̀͞ǫ̸̥̤͕̲̫̫ͩ**

 **11:00 ᴘᴍ**

 **ᴏɴᴇ ʜᴏᴜʀ ʙᴇ** **ғ** **ᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ.**

Most regular stores were closed during this time, however, streetlights continued glowing ever bright. This kind of neon radiance called out to a different type of crowd, a crowd that outsiders wouldn't normally associate with the outstanding academically-involved students that this city supposedly promoted. The people active around this hour weren't wide-eyed sheep but wild-eyed wolves. They were a bored kind. A rowdy kind. A kind that could only thrive on loud isolation. Vibrantly cluttered together. Violently strewn apart. A captivating dissonance.

If these such characters were the focus of this fanfic, I have no doubt that this narrative would take a much more frantic and thrilling pace, but… of course, that's not what this fanfic is about.

Instead, the focus here is on a group of unrelatable individuals that don't get along well with each other. There is no action. There is no adventure. Only a string of loosely connected events with a very natural conclusion.

So…

Let's look away from this scene and ask ourselves…

Where _were_ the stars of this non-action, non-adventure, comedy?

 _ **Where was Kakine Teitoku?**_

Perhaps he wandered the alleyways at night, patrolling for any would-be disturbances in the red-glowing district of Academy City.

 _ **Where was Mugino Shizuri?**_

Perhaps she was by herself in a high-class hotel room, having a drink while contemplating her role as a daughter of an affluent household.

 _ **Where was Shokuhou Misaki?**_

Perhaps she was in her dorm room, glaring at a monitor and furiously pounding her keyboard because an online personality made a slight against something she liked.

 _ **And where was Sogiita Gunha?**_

Perhaps he tossed and turned in bed, unable to rest. The girl who confessed to him earlier that evening wouldn't leave his thoughts anytime soon.

…

 **But as for Misaka Mikoto…**

…

She stood alone.

A docile figure on cobblestone and grass. Hefty foliage shimmered from above. Insects faintly hummed from a distance.

Underneath a fading sterile light, the girl held a phone next to her ear and…

 _ **Monosound.**_

[ _**Ring.**_ ]

From her backside, she was stout and dependable.

[ _**Ring.**_ ]

Cool, calm, and collected. As expected from the Ace of Tokiwadai.

[ _**Ri-**_ _*_ _ **click-click**_ _*_ ]

Hearing the line pick up, Misaka Mikoto pleasantly smiled.

[ _"M-Misaka-san? If you're calling, then does this mean-?-! Were you able to find Accelerator-kun?-! Where are you right now?-!_ " ]

From the other end, Nunotaba Shinobu's voice came through clearly. Maybe due to the stress of her situation, she seemed anxious.

"Huh? Accelerator? Oh, hrmm…

"I did a little searching around, but I haven't seen him anywhere. If you're still looking, I guess that means he's still out there then?"

The Number 3 tilted her head. Placing a hand on her face, she made a thoughtful pose.

[ "…" ]

[ " _That is… correct. He's still missing._ " ]

Disappointment. Mixed with frustration. The prospect of progress had vanished with one sentence, and with high hopes raised, it was unsurprising that her tone fell as well.

But with a new sense of awareness… apprehension surfaced.

[ " _Was there… something else you wanted to talk about?_ " ]

"…"

…

Unexpectedly…

Misaka Mikoto made a girlish laugh.

" _Ehehe~_ It's a little silly but _…_ Do you remember? You said that I could give you a call whenever I felt overwhelmed, right? I just want to complain. Juuust a little bit~"

And displaying another emotion, she suddenly became mindful.

"Ah…! Do you mind? I don't want to force you into listening to the boring protests of a middle schooler. And I know you must be busy handling… what was it now? Time travel? I could call at a more convenient time if you'd like."

[ "…" ]

[ " _I don't mind. Did something happen?_ " ]

The girl smiled once more. As she spoke, she playfully twirled the ends of her hair with a finger.

"Well, not much really happened… but I guess a lot did, huh?"

Her grin widened.

"Being invited into an experiment, being forced to found my own fan club. Grocery shopping and… I even took part in some amateur movie, you know?"

[ " _I know of it. I've seen it. I thought it was quite interesting._ " ]

The girl's back abruptly straightened.

"Ah!-? D-Did you now?-! _Ohhhh~ How embarrassing!_ It's definitely something I can't ever show my friends or family… but, it might already be too late for that…"

Misaka Mikoto's head sank.

" _Nnnnh!_ That movie is one of those things that makes you think ' _Ara? Is that who I think it is? That person must have lost a bet or something!_ Right?-! **Right?-!** _'_ "

[ " _You aren't wrong._ " ]

"I thought so…! If only I could erase it from existence…! Or go back and rethink things a bit more…! _Ahhhhh~!_ "

The girl stamped her feet in a light tantrum.

She sighed.

And then…

A moment.

…

"…"

[ "…" ]

Perhaps…

She was being too forceful.

…

[ " _Did something happen?_ " ]

The question repeated itself.

And Misaka Mikoto's expression showed signs of wear.

…

"Nunotaba-san…

"I've… been getting myself caught up in everyone else's pace too much, haven't I?"

[ "…" ]

"It's to the point where I feel like… I'm constantly falling forward…

"And I'm starting to hate myself for it.

"It's…

"Aggravating. It's irritating. I've built up so much stress, I'm finding it hard to sleep at night.

"I get worried. I get flustered. I get angry. There are so many times where I just want to stand up and scream. And when I start shouting, everyone stares at me like I'm the crazy one. What's up with that, huh?"

[ "…" ]

"I…

"I tried. Believe me. I really did try.

"But…

"As I thought. This sort of thing isn't going to work.

"I have to ask myself…

" _What's the point?_ _Why am I doing this to myself?_

"And really, I've got no answer.

"It's… tiring."

[ "…" ]

…

"So… I think I'll give up."

…

A declaration.

"I quit. I don't want to do this."

She said it quickly.

"Project Super Seven or whatever you called it. It isn't worth it to me anymore."

The line of reasoning was clear. And this was Misaka Mikoto's answer.

…

With that out in the open…

She waited…

…

"I… I just thought I'd let you know. Before I stopped showing up. That seemed like the right thing to do."

…

She waited.

She waited for her reply.

[ "…" ]

[ " _Misaka-san…_ " ]

[ " _I'm not supposed to say much about this, but…"_ ]

…

[ " _Before Accelerator disappeared, I had him take an assessment._ " ]

"…"

[ " _I read several words aloud to him, and he was to assign a number to each of those words._ " ]

"Why are you telling me this?"

[ " _Paranoia. Ignorance. Foolishness._ " ]

"Do you think I'll suddenly change my mind?"

[ " _Contempt. Arrogance. Cowardice. Self-Disgust._ " ]

"What does this have to do with-"

A snap.

[ " _ **How would you have answered, Misaka-san?**_ " ]

[ " _ **Tell me. Which category do you think you fall under?**_ " ]

…

Misaka Mikoto went silent.

[ " _I had him take this assessment. Would you like to know what he wrote down?_ " ]

"…"

[ " _He left everything blank._ " ]

…

…

The girl gritted her teeth. Her voice slightly shook.

" _That… That doesn't mean anything!_ "

[ " _It shouldn't, but… to you, I think it means a lot._ " ]

…

The girl gripped her phone.

" _The heck is this- Are you even listening to me right now-"_

[ " _ **How about you listen to yourself, Misaka-san?**_ ]

Nunotaba Shinobu's voice turned cold.

[ " _I don't understand. Why did you call me?_ ]

[ " _Why not leave an e-mail? Or stop appearing altogether? Did you think my feelings would be hurt? Do you really see me as such a sensitive girl? I may have understood your intentions if you left without a word, but…_ _ **you called me instead**_ _._ ]

[ _"And I can't help but feel like… The reason you called wasn't to 'resign'. Rather, weren't you looking for a 'reason to stay'?_

[ " _Why call me if you didn't want to be talked out of it? Just what else did you expect me to do, Misaka-san?_ " ]

"…"

[ " _So here it is. I'm giving you your excuse. It's not much, but it's something to think about."_ ]

[ " _Of course, if my assumptions are wrong, then go ahead and quit. I don't care_ _ **.**_ " ]

Misaka Mikoto's expression turned.

[ " _Honestly_ , _it puzzles me how you're complaining about being pushed and pulled around. Isn't that exactly what you want? To stumble into the problems of others and be told where to go and what to do? To be finally have a role in a place you don't belong?_

[ " _Even now, you're using me like a crutch to shape your decisions. And while I'm appreciative, Misaka-san, it bothers me._ " ]

" _Shut up._ "

[ " _If you want to leave, leave. If you want to stay, stay. Those are things you should be able to decide on your own."_ ]

" _ **Don't act like you understand what I'm going through-!**_ "

Another snap.

[ " _ **That's correct. I don't understand you, Misaka-san. I don't understand what it's like to shoot a railgun. Or create dark matter. Or control vectors.**_ ]

[ " _ **I can't relate to any of you. And probably, not many people ever will.**_ " ]

[ " _ **But even as a Level 5, you should know.**_ _"_ ]

[ " _ **Being abandoned is the worst possible feeling.**_ " ]

"…"

…

Those words hurt more than they should have.

Digging deep and clawing through.

Her breath stopped.

[ " _Accelerator is still out there._ " ]

 _Why…_

 _Why isn't everything going my way…_

[ " _There are some things only you can do, Misaka-san."_ ]

 _Just this once…_

 _I thought that everything could be…_

[ " _It isn't too late._ " ]

…

This was enough.

It was as she said.

Misaka Mikoto could end things by her own hands if she wanted.

And so…

…

…

The flashes of anger that were so prevalent…

Those feelings evaporated…

Leaving behind an emptiness…

Gradually, light faded away from this lonely scene.

Of a good girl with good intentions.

…

Once again, the sounds of buzzing began to overwhelm.

And…

…

" _I'm not as kind as you think I am._ "

She hung up.

…

…

Crumpling to the ground…

The Number 3 buried her face into her knees.

Hiding herself away from the rest of the world.

Where she hoped no one would see her.

…

…

"Do you… really want to leave things as they are?"

Stepping out from the darkness, the researcher appeared in person, still holding her phone by her side.

Slowly lifting her head, the expression Misaka Mikoto showed her was…

* * *

Death.

The King sentenced an execution for Melos, the traitor.

Realizing the severity of his situation, Melos begged on his knees.

"Please! Just allow me this! My sister is to be wed soon! Give me three days so I can attend her wedding!"

The King agreed but under one condition.

"I will take your friend as a standby. If you do not return within three days, he will be killed in your place."

…

In brief, this is how the short story ' _Run, Melos!_ ' starts.

It's a tale about friendship and trust. It doesn't have much to do with the current situation, except for 'Melos' who shares the name with the cat Last Order, Fremea Seivelun, and Fräulein Kreutune came across earlier. Likely, they chose the name 'Melos' because of how fast the animal ran. Or maybe they chose the name at random. It was hard to tell if any thought was put into it.

Currently, 'Melos' held an important item.

And so, the boy with white hair and red eyes began the search.

Alone.

...

* * *

 **C̺̺̯̜̏ͥ̓̄ͅo͖̎̓ͅn̢͕͉̝̖͇̟ͧͯ͌͗́ͪṇ̵̣͙̥̻͇̯͐̀̍e̥̮̔c͍̙̩͈ͧ̄̈́ͣtͯ̆ͪ̂̑i̶̫͔̲o̸̪̊̇n̖̦̹̺̺̝̮͋ ̲̟̂͆̄ͧ͒ͬF̙͔̱̼̖̦̝̊ͣ͟o͇̐̿ͩ́ú̦̰͍͈͐͐ͫ͒͆ͧ͢nͩ͆̌́̏ͨd͑ͭ̄͗̑̐̒**

"Maybe...

"Maybe… around here?"

In front of a darkened movie theater, Accelerator-kun wandered while keeping a keen eye. There were less people around the area. And those that were present were heading back to their place of residence.

 _Stray cats are typically active during the night. So, if it's searching for food now…_

The boy held up a can of cheap tuna.

It was before he became distracted by an enticing manga called 'Unrequited Love 100%'. The boy entered a convenience store with the intention to swipe some cat food. Of course, that event led to…

' _Would you like to try it? A date, I mean._ '

…

…

He didn't want to think about it.

 _Melos could be around this area. Though, I'm working with a lot of 'if's' here…_

Unsure of himself, the boy's mouth turned into a jellybean frown.

 _When I think back, I've been doing a lot of crooked things… Two cans of coffee is 240 yen… I didn't catch the price on the tuna… so I'll round everything up to 1000 yen._

 _Yeah. The amount I owe is 1000 yen. That should be enough._

Accelerator-kun nodded his head as he let out breath. Another thought came. He hadn't accounted for the bowl of ramen, something else he needed to pay back.

…

 _I'll_ … _figure that out_ …

He took his mind off it again. Objectives needed to be fulfilled one at a time. He needed to focus.

Scouring for a place where cats might gather, the boy came across an empty lot. It was a dirt patch between buildings where brush was beginning to grow. The boy made his decision.

 _Alright then._

Pulling the tab on the can of tuna…

[ SFX: * **Tssssk-kah!** *]

 _…!_

As if he performed a summoning ritual, the boy instantly found himself surrounded by a legion of cats. He underestimated the amount of felines that survived by preying on humankind's weakness of feeding cute animals.

[ SFX: _**Nyaa! Nyaaa! Nya nya nya!**_ ]

A multitude of them gathered around his feet. Some of them even already had collars on their necks. The boy briefly enjoyed the feeling of fur rubbing across his legs as he looked for a familiar feline face.

"…"

And then…

"Ah?"

Accelerator-kun was surprised.

It was almost too easy.

"…?"

Tilting its head, Melos sat a few meters away from the hungry crowd. The _charm_ was still hanging from its mouth.

"M-Melos!"

Attempting to step away from the mob of cats, he became overwhelmed. They began climbing his legs and over his back.

" **Eh-?-! Wha-!** "

Melos watched this popular boy struggle and fall. The purring mass engulfed him like a rising tide. Quickly becoming bored, Melos nonchalantly strutted away from the scene.

"Wait-wait-wait! Melos! Come back!"

Accelerator-kun ditched the can of tuna, which allowed him to separate from the group. He chased after.

And, if you know cats, chasing a cat is counter-intuitive.

" _ **Nyan~!**_ "

Melos moved at a brisk pace, zigzagging across the street. The boy with white hair and red eyes haphazardly followed.

"M-Melos! Err, wait. I guess you don't know that's supposed to be your name…"

"Err… I'm not your enemy here! I'm a…! Well…! Okay…! I might just be your enemy…! But still…! Can you slow down?-!"

Even if Melos had understood the human language, the cat would have probably remained unpersuaded.

Out and out.

Up and down.

Left and right.

These directions eventually led the boy to a spiral staircase with an intimidating number of concrete steps. Melos had no problem leaping up towards the top. Accelerator-kun, on the other hand...

 _Oh… oh boy…_

He briefly hesitated before trekking upwards on foot.

Unsurprisingly, his pace took an immediate dip.

Up and up.

"…"

Up and up.

…

Up and up.

…

Up and-

 _I'm gonna throw up..._

The ascent turned into a slow crawl. His stamina wasn't up for the task.

"…"

Stopping… He needed to catch his breath.

 _Melos, why do you have to be such a jerk..._

…

By the time Accelerator-kun saw the top...

Melos had already reached the summit. For some reason, the cat hadn't gone any further.

"…"

…

 _Ah, right…_

Realizing his previous error…

Instead of rushing, the boy took slow steps.

"…"

Nonthreatening steps. Non-provoking steps. Slow and steady.

And…

He caught up.

The boy took a seat next to Melos, the cat.

* * *

A memory…

A small boy watched as others played a game of soccer.

Strangely, one of the boys saw his glance.

Approaching…

[ " _You're on my team. Let's go._ " ]

[ " _A_ … _Ah?_ " ]

[ " _Don't just stand there, doofus. C'mon!"_ ]

Standing up…

What sort of emotions did he feel?

What thoughts were running through his mind?

* * *

 **C̡̏͗ͨö͈͈̜̫̮͍͈͊̋̽͑n̷̊͂n̶̠̝̳̺̖̻̦̐ͥ͂e̦̖͎̫̝̪̫͗̓̇ͤ̉̚c̲̝̺̫̠̫̱͗ͦ̾ͬͥ̅̎͝t͓̭̠̗̪̻͍ͣ͑͋̒̏ͧi̮͉̽̊ͤ̈ͨͩͯon̗̣͊̾ͬ͋ͨ ̯̪̰̮̫̯̻̈́̿͝L͙͍̝̞̘̺̓̎̀ͮ̀̾o̸̺ͯ̑s̺̱̫͕ͫ̀͛͂̍̕t͙̮̻͕͉ͥͣ͜**

…

The boy with white hair and red eyes hadn't spoken a word yet. It didn't particularly matter since Melos couldn't speak Japanese, but still… he wanted to choose his words wisely.

"…"

"That charm… isn't yours, you know?"

…

Turning its head, Melos gave him an expectant look. The cat was probably fishing for a treat.

Delicately, the boy moved his fingers closer and caught a frayed string. Accelerator-kun pulled the charm from out of its mouth, albeit with a bit of resistance.

"How about I help you out?"

Taking the charm, the boy began fashioning it into a makeshift collar.

"You'll probably make better use out of it than me."

…

…

As he felt the charm…

…

' _It… would be so much easier if you didn't exist._ '

…

"…"

It hurt more than it should have.

He could hear it in her voice.

She was serious.

…

…

"Do you mind…?"

…

Slowly, the boy reached his hand out, hovering it over Melos' head.

And noticing this…

She leaned over to him.

The boy began softly scratching behind her ears.

"…"

Feeling something rough and scratchy…

"…?"

Melos was licking the boy's fingers. At the time, they must have smelled like tuna.

"Hold still for a bit. I'll put this on you."

Taking advantage of the moment, he positioned the collar.

And then-

" ** _Nnnnnh_** _ **!**_ "

A bite. And a brisk leap away.

"H-Hey…! I thought we were over this…!"

The boy shook his hand before standing up again.

From there…

Accelerator-kun saw they were on an unusually tall overpass. A truck zoomed down the road below. They were at least 15 meters above ground level.

Taking note of this, he also took note of Melos…

Who had taken a liking to the side railing.

…

An unnerving feeling.

…

Accelerator-kun followed close without disturbing her too much.

"H-Hey now. Come down."

The boy raised his hands in a sign of nonaggression… and also in the event if something were to happen. He was getting nervous.

"Melos…"

He tried raising his voice. Melos didn't stop. She continued walking the thin line.

Thoughts pressed forward.

Uneasiness surfaced.

And then-

…

The wind picked up.

…

The split second it happened…

Accelerator had-

* * *

How did the story of Melos end?

Well, if you didn't know…

Melos arrived back on the third day and freed his friend from captivity. And the King, touched by this act of friendship, gave Melos impunity. Melos would live to see another day.

It was a happy end.

A good end.

…

Though…

There's an implication here that is somewhat worrying…

If Melos had arrived a minute too late…

Not only would his friend have been executed, but Melos would have likely been taken and killed as well.

You see, the King was neither good nor evil, but he acted solely on passion and circumstance. A heartwarming reunion could have easily turned into an upsetting tragedy.

* * *

 **Ţ͎̫̰̬̯̑̿͋̿̔ͧ͝h̓̈́̇̓ͤ̉̅̚͏͏̰̰̗̬͈̫͡e̸̝̖̫̻̻̪͛̇ ̢̗̽ͭ͑̀D̡͉̥̼̥̿ͤ͛͑̄ͧi̥͖ͭs̶̟͔͉̥̬͔͋̉̄̐̊͛̾ģ̷̮͍̦̦ͨ̋̈́̄̉̔̔̅̋ͅů͍͎͎͍͈s̛̭͙̫̝̗̙̍ͬ̾ͨt͈̣͇͉̥͔͂̒̊͆̊͆͜͢i͈͊̂͒̐ͯ̓̎́́̚n͚̜̩̔ġ̨͈͇͎̻̯̗͇̯̲̿ ̸̰̬͔̥͕͚̃̎̄̑ͭ͂͑ͨA̸̧̱̙ͨ͂̇̋ͥ̾̚͠c̨̣͚͉̪͚̻̜̮̄̓͐ͮ̽̾̒̆̒ͅc̷̪͓͇̯̘̹̈ͤ̃̌̈e̷͇̱̩̗͖̯͓ͤ̐̌͡l̖͍̬͕͔̬̋̎ͦe̿̎́̍͋ͯ̓͐ͤ́͏͞ͅr̻̳̲͇͔̜ͦ̈ͥ̌̾ͤͭ̅̉͞a͎̙͕͍̾t͚͈̦̑ͬ͋̊̋̌ͪő̧͚ͪ̈ͣ̐͞r̦̭̱̜͇͖̞̪͊ͥ͋̊̕**

…

When the boy opened his eyes…

Melos was nowhere to be seen.

Around him was a crater of metal and concrete.

Surrounding noises blurred into a single mess of sirens.

…

The boy attempted to stand…

But his palm slipped on something slick.

Feeling something warm, he looked down.

He was confused.

…

 _Where could Melos be?_

…

Everything was spinning.

For some reason, he wanted to scream.

For some reason, he wanted to throw up.

For some reason, he wanted to run away.

…

 _Melos? Where are you?_

…

He protected himself from the fall.

He protected himself from being hurt.

He had no broken bones or scratches…

But…

…

Why wasn't Melos there?

Melos should have been safe, right?

Melos should be in his arms, right?

But… Melos was gone.

That… had to be it.

That… was what he needed to tell himself.

Melos… wasn't here…

…

 _You should have known better._

…

…

Overwhelmed…

…

He could feel it.

It called out.

And slowly… he grabbed his head.

 _Shut up._

 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

 **「** **Sᴘᴇᴀᴋ ɴᴏᴡ.** **Wʜᴀᴛ ɪs ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴇsɪʀᴇ, ᴄʜɪʟᴅ?** **」**

"…"

The noises were too loud. The light shining on him was too bright. There was too much of it. Too much of everything.

He couldn't handle it.

Not now.

 _Leave me alone._

 _I want to be alone._

 _I'm tired of this._

 _I'm tired of everything._

 _I… don't want to deal with this anymore…_

…

…

…

 **「** **ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪsʜ.** **」**

…

As the charm drew in blood, color in the area began to unnaturally fade.

…

From inside…

Pressure.

Enough to rupture his insides to pieces.

Unaware of it…

Thin black lines started to appear from his back.

But from a distance, they might have resembled…

Wings.

* * *

 **Timeline:**


	37. nth-child Displacement (Part IX)

A broken clock hanging on a wall. Its pendulum rhythmically swinging from side to side.

Left.

Right.

Left.

A hollow sound at a steady pace.

 _ **Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic.**_

A whiteboard filled with scribbles lingered near the back. In the center, a bare table surrounded by seven chairs. A weak fluorescent glow gave the room an almost-distorted appearance.

In the field of vision…

A small child with white hair and dull red eyes.

Lifting his head, he formed a strange grin.

"I think… it's time for a recap."

* * *

Title Card: **「** **nth-child Displacement: Recap** **」**

* * *

The child hopped in place and shook his hands, as if lethargy was something physical that could be shaken off. He took a moment to straighten his clothes and clear his throat. And once emotionally prepared, he addressed the current situation.

"Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. It's the final chapter and _**only now**_ we're doing a recap? Well, well, well. Just so you know, I'm doing you a favor here."

He opened his arms in a gesture of confidence.

"Most time travel stories are _**pretty**_ confusing. And it's usually only at the end when people look back and realize how everything clicks into place.

"When you're at the end, you can fit the pieces together and say, ' _Oh! So that's how we got to this point!_ ' It's that _'aha!'_ moment in mystery novels when the detective reveals the criminal's trick, you know?

"Right now is _**that**_ opportunity. This refresher will help you understand things better."

The child made a rolling gesture.

"And with that said… Let's quickly move on."

[ SFX: ***** _ **snap**_ ***** ]

[ SFX: _***THOOM***_ ]

After finishing his sentence, the lights shut off. A thick darkness overwhelmed and…

An audience cheered.

" **LET'S! PLAY!** **SUPER SEVEN QUIZ TIME~!** **"**

One by one, spotlights turned on to reveal a gaudy gameshow stage set. The child adamantly stood in the contestant's spot while a disembodied voice vigorously hollered from above.

[ Announcer: _**Welcoooome~ to another addition of 'Super Seven Quiz Time'! I'm your host, Madeup McFakeperson, and tonight we'll be going over whatever the heck's been going on in the 'nth-child Displacement Arc'! I hope you've been taking notes because I assure you, this won't be easy!**_

[ _ **Today's guest is a young boy from Academy City. Fun fact: He's currently suffering from cognitive distortions and irrational thought patterns. Can you tell everyone here a little bit about that?**_ ]

"I'm… very stressed out right now."

[ Announcer: _**Annnd there you have it!**_ ]

[ Audience: _*_ _ **cheers**_ _*_ ]

[ Announcer: _**So, a brief explanation of the rules: you'll be asked a series of questions related to the 'nth-child Displacement Arc'. Try to answer as many as you can correctly. And when you hear this noise-**_ ]

[ SFX: _**BZZZZT!**_ ]

[ _**That means you made an incorrect response. Any questions so far?**_ ]

"It seems easy enough."

[ Announcer: _**Alright! Let's get started and play~!**_ ]

* * *

Title card: **「** **Super Seven Quiz Time~!** **」**

* * *

The cheering subsided and the lights reduced down to a single spotlight.

[ _**Ready. Set.**_ **Annnnnnnd~** _ **GO!**_ ]

The ticking continued.

[ _**How many parts are in 'nth-child Displacement' (not including the epilogue)?**_ **]**

"Nine."

[ _**That's kinda long for an arc, don't you think? Really long.**_ ]

"It absolutely is."

[ _**Well, at least it has a proper ending that wraps everything up, right?**_ ]

"Well, no. It doesn't."

[ _**What?**_ ]

"It, uh, ends on a logical point. You'll see. Just don't get your hopes up for anything conclusive."

[ **_Hm_** _ **. What a bummer. Well, whatever. So who's the 'nth-child' of 'nth-child Displacement'?**_ ]

"No one. It's a made-up term that sounds cool."

[ _**In Part 1 of this arc, there was an Eldritch abomination with beetle-like tendencies that you met. What was that creature's name?**_ ]

"I… didn't care enough to remember."

[ _**What about the name of that chubby blonde girl with starry eyes?**_ ]

"I couldn't tell ya'. Not even a guess."

[ _**Right. If you can recall, you were glomped by two adequately endowed girls, pushed and pulled from bosom to bosom.**_ _**Now, tell us… who was softer? The blonde or the brunette?**_ ]

"They were both pretty soft. Around the same softness, I'd say?"

[ _**Niiice! What was the name of the club these people were involved in?**_ ]

"The Misaka Mikoto Fanclub."

[ _**And who is Misaka Mikoto?**_ ]

"A girl with issues that I don't really understand."

[ _**Is that all?**_ ]

"Um… She might be a narcissist? I don't know. She says she isn't… but she's also a part of her own fanclub, so that's extremely suspect."

[ _**In Parts 2 and 3, the concept of time travel is expanded on. Terms like 'many worlds interpretation', 'predestination', and 'time swapping' were explained. Out of the three girls in the Misaka Mikoto Fanclub, who'd make the best 'onee-chan'?**_ ]

"I'd have to do more research on that."

[ _**Okay. Real time travel question here. So… if you time-swapped with your future self, and your future self was sent back into the past where there is NO MISAKA NETWORK, isn't that bad? How is your future self supposed to function in that environment? That's a plot hole, right?**_ ]

"A-Am I supposed to understand what that means?"

[ _**Not at all. In Part 3, after you fled from the Misaka Mikoto Fanclub clubroom, you met two young lads who led you into a back alley and forced you into joining their gang. Their names please?**_ ]

"Err, Fremea and Final Command."

[ SFX: _**BZZZZT!**_ ]

"Ah? Really? Is that wrong? That's gotta be close though. Um… pass."

[ _**When you hear the word 'darkness', what's the first thing that comes to mind?**_ ]

"Not being able to see well."

[ SFX: _**BZZZZT!**_ ]

"Canned coffee. It's canned coffee. I remember now. That's, uh, yeah. I don't know why I said that."

[ _**Do you still have that letter you wanted to send to your future self?**_ ]

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I should still have it with me."

[ _**In Part 5, you were kicked out of a movie theater for watching this deceptively named R-rated movie.**_ ]

"What is 'Slice of Life'?"

[ _**What other movie had a showing at the exact same time?**_ ]

"Gekota Saves Tanabata: Movie Third. I remember that because of the cute mascot character."

[ _**Quickly. Off topic. What's the reason why it took so long for this current chapter to come out?**_ ]

"Pers*na 5. Lots of Pers*na 5."

[ _**Kawakami best girl?**_ ]

"Objectively yes."

[ _ **And can we go ahead and explain why we're doing this bizarre gameshow bit? I bet it's confusing for everyone tuning in now.**_ ]

"Well, sure. If it isn't apparent, we're unconscious. None of this is actually real. You see, the 'real world me' is wreaking havoc and doing other terrible things, while I'm stuck here doing 4th wall-breaking jokes. Go figure, huh?"

[ _**Oh. Okay then. So what color are Fräulein Kreutune's panties?**_ ]

"White."

[ _**There was a cat in Part 5 that you attempted to save. What was the name given to her?**_ ]

"That would be 'Melos'."

[ _**And despite discouraging everyone else from going out and searching for Melos after she ran off, why did you attempt to find Melos on your own?**_ ]

"Because, I wanted to look cool. That is, even though it wasn't necessary, I wanted to be praised and accepted for my efforts."

[ _**In the end… how well did that turn out?**_ ]

"…"

…

…

The lights shut off.

* * *

Title Card: **「** _ **How unfortunate**_ **」**

* * *

[ SFX: ***** _ **snap**_ ***** ]

The soft uneven glow of fluorescent lights re-revealed the setting. The clubroom returned to its original form, more or less.

In the field of vision…

The child with white hair and dull red eyes stood front and center. With his back against the edge of the table, he periodically used it to sway in place, pushing close and pulling away at a slow interval.

"…"

Tilting his head…

He touched the back of his neck.

…

He clicked his tongue.

" _I don't know if that helped, but… you get the point."_

Balancing himself…

Leaning forward.

And leaning back.

He held onto his breath.

"…"

And he sighed.

" _It's… frustrating, isn't it?_

" _This whole ordeal has been nothing but frustrating._

" _If you look back and break it down… All I've done is run from place to place without knowing where I was or what I was doing. I kept getting myself roped into strange comedy routines by even stranger people. Really now. What's the deal with this world? My voice hurts from tsukkomi'ing so much. What an annoying experience._ "

The child made a bright smile.

" _But… I suppose…_

" _It was fun."_

Looking away, he seemed almost embarrassed.

" _Sadly. The most fun I have ever had."_

And while heartening, his expression also had a certain loneliness.

" _Frustrating… Frustrating… So frustrating…_

" _Even when I knew this sort of thing couldn't last… when I knew I was bound to mess everything up…_

" _For a moment there…_

" _I forgot who I was._ "

…

He shut his eyes briefly…

Upon opening them, he turned his gaze up. Staring straight, he spoke earnestly.

…

" _Hey,_ _ **Accelerator**_ _._ "

Words felt heavy.

" _The recap is over. Do you understand now that you've looked back?_

" _In stories like these, motivations and intentions of a character hardly ever matter. What truly defines a person is their actions._

" _So what do your actions say about you?"_

A list…

" _You take without giving back. You waste people's time. You yell too much. You complain too much. You're no fun to be around. And, maybe the worst of it,_ _ **you're immature**_ _."_

The pulled out a familiar charm and deliberately showed off the fragile trinket.

" _Do you get it now? The way this thing works?_ "

The frail paper object slowly dangled, twisted and turned.

" _It doesn't grant wishes on a surface level. But what it grants are the things you're too afraid to admit. The deep-seated desires that come from the recesses of your mind._

" _In the beginning, what you desired wasn't to be taken away, but to find a place where you belonged, right? Isn't that why you were brought to this place?_ "

The charm began turning a deep red.

" _If you think about it like that… then you can explain the situation at hand._

" _Since what you desire right now is…_

" _ **Destruction.**_ _"_

The child cocked his head to the side.

" _You really are a rotten brat, aren't ya? Throwing a tantrum the second things go awry… How pathetic._

" _How lame._

" _But I expected no less coming from you."_

As he spoke, thin black lines started gathering.

" _If you were a better person, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess. If you actually cared, you would have kept your distance. But no. You got greedy. You wanted too much. And as a result, it's all falling apart._

" _On the bright side, the only thing that's gotten hurt is a cat. So far. There's still time for more to go wrong."_

The lines moved erratically, staining everything they touched in black, they crawled toward the boy's legs.

" _Once again, you've been casted as the villain. It's a natural fit, don't you think?_

" _But I wonder… what kind of person will be able to stop you, Accelerator."_

As the world around him crumbled, the boy with white hair and dull red eyes continued to smile strangely.

" _Every good story needs a hero too after all._ "

…

…

[ SFX: ***** _ **snap**_ ***** ]

* * *

 **「** **nth-child Displacement: Final Chapter** **」**

* * *

Accelerator-kun was within sight. High in the night sky, he hung limply like a rag doll. The black lines sprouting from his back were carrying him up in a slow ascension.

"Can't say I expected this to happen."

Through a pair of binoculars, Hamazura Shiage observed this anomaly. The way the strange lines split and frayed and entwined felt organic. At times, they formed wings. And moments later, legs. Sometimes they formed a mess of hair. Other times, they neatly wrapped around like a ball of yarn. It was hard to look away from this living work of art.

The Level 0 nodded his head.

"But… I guess it's not super terrible. All things considered."

Setting aside the binoculars…

The dropout glanced back to where Misaka Mikoto stood.

"So. Are you here to help out? You do know the goal here is to bring Accelerator back, right?"

"N-nnh…?-!"

At her acknowledgment, the Number 3 reacted sharply. She improved her once bad posture.

"…ehhh."

The girl broke eye contact with him and started grumbling.

"I-It's not like I want to be here. It's late. I'm tired. My feet hurt. I'd rather be in bed now. The dorm supervisor's gonna chew me out for being out past curfew again…"

( Shiage: _Ah, tsunderes are such a pain…_ )

Briefly pausing…

She took a breath.

"…but, well… I, umm… I really don't…"

"…"

As she stumbled through her thoughts, Nunotaba Shinobu came in from behind and held onto the Level 5's shoulders.

" _She's realized that if she left things on a bad note, she would surely come to regret it. Is that correct, Misaka-san?_ "

"…"

The girl turned her head and the two shared a tense moment.

"You're free to think what you want. Let's just get this over with."

Misaka Mikoto broke away.

( Shiage: _Tsunderes are_ _ **suuuch**_ _a pain!_ )

Even though the Number 3 was lacking in energy and there were still reservations about her intentions, Hamazura Shiage was glad.

"It seems like you have your own circumstances. But since I'm desperate, I won't complain. For now you'll be considered a temp worker. I hope you're okay with that."

( Mikoto: _I'm not._ )

"The two of us, Nunotaba-san and I, have only been able to monitor the situation closely. But now that you're here, I think we can finally do something."

Stepping forward…

He reached into the pocket of his white coat.

The Level 0 pulled out a metallic grey cylinder, about the same size and shape as a medical vial. Extending the strange object, he met his eyes with hers.

"Let's do some science."

* * *

 **11:45 ᴘᴍ**

 **Fɪꜰᴛᴇᴇɴ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ.**

* * *

Misaka Mikoto pushed and pulled herself against the side of a building. Small sparks of electricity emerged from the soles of her feet and the tips of her fingers as she swiftly propelled her way upwards.

( Mikoto: _What is this?_ )

( Shiage: _This right here is a time machine._ )

( Mikoto: _I'm… almost disappointed._ )

( Shinobu: _What were you expecting? A car? A telephone booth? Real science isn't that theatric._ )

Along the vertical trek, the night vista of Academy City gradually opened itself up. Patterns of white lights and square topped buildings took shape against a darkened canvas. Her pace quickened.

( Mikoto: _How do I use it? Am I supposed to throw it like a P*keball?_ )

( Shiage: _Ah, no. Don't do that. Please. From the notes I've read, you don't need to do anything fancy. The time travel process is automatic._ )

( Mikoto: _Automatic…?_ )

( Shinobu: _It'd be a waste of time to explain in detail. Just know that at 12:00 AM Japan Standard Time, everything within a 1-meter radius of the time machine will be displaced. At least, that's how it's supposed to work._ )

Higher and higher. At a certain point, lights became dizzying. A normal person would have needed to stop and marvel at the scope of the scenery. A normal person would have been scared to fall. Her pace quickened.

( Mikoto: _'Supposed to work'? So you don't really know then._ )

( Shiage: _It'll work. Trust me on that._ )

( Mikoto: … )

( Shiage: _Okay, I get that you can't trust me since I'm a dumbass, but c'mon, give me break. I-It's gonna work._ )

The earth below kept getting smaller and smaller. The distance between her and the rest of society kept growing. If someone else looked up. She would be forced to look down. If they cheered her on. She'd smile and wave back. Her pace quickened.

( Shinobu: _When you confront Accelerator, there are two issues to deal with._ )

( Shinobu: _First is distance. The 1-meter radius is only an estimate, so it's best to keep the time machine as close to him as possible until it activates._ )

( Shinobu: _Second is… those lines around his back. I don't know how he got this way, but trying to send him off in this state is probably not a good idea. You'll have snap him out of it._ )

( Shinobu: _I'll leave it to you to figure out how._ )

The further she went, the harder it was for others to catch up. The faster she climbed, the more difficult it became to hold a conversation. She could feel the distance. From the way others adjusted themselves around her. The way people changed their voices. The way people moved aside. Is was a strange feeling. Her pace quickened.

( Shinobu: _Before you head off…_ )

( Shinobu: _Well…_ )

( Shinobu: _This will be your last shot._ )

( Shinobu: _Whatever business you need to take care of, you won't have another chance._ )

An ever-present chill. The sway of the wind pressing against her body. A burden that would drift in and out. Understanding the uniqueness of her circumstances, she kept it to herself. Knowing others would have called her concerns irrelevant and silly. She was strong. She had no right to complain. All she could do was muster a strange smile. Her pace quickened.

( Shinobu: _Good luck, Misaka-san._ )

( Shinobu: _I look forward to seeing the two of you again._ )

( Mikoto: _…_ )

( Mikoto: _…yeah._ )

At the last stretch, she leapt over the ledge of the rooftop, and her center of gravity smoothly realigned. Her feet skidded as she planted herself back on solid ground. Her breath was heavy and strained from unnecessarily pushing too hard. Raising her head, the blackened sky spread all over.

And in front of her…

There was a boy who stood even further above.

* * *

 **11:55 ᴘᴍ**

 **Fɪᴠᴇ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ.**

* * *

Accelerator-kun stood motionless at the opposite end. The lines coming from his back appeared to be trying to take form but were failing to do so. They gathered unevenly and scattered when the volume became too much. Or when the shape became too lopsided.

For a second, Misaka Mikoto thought she could make out wings from the abstract figures being created. But that image immediately vanished into wisps a moment later.

Feeling the metallic cylinder in her hand…

She had no time to be enthralled.

"Yo. Long time no see."

"…"

They froze.

The lines stopped moving and froze in place.

Now aware of the girl's existence, she had become a point of focus.

This was cause for caution.

Somehow…

She needed to get closer.

Misaka Mikoto spoke up.

"Did you know? No one knows who invented the fire hydrant. It's patent was destroyed in a fire."

"…"

…

"That's, umm… That's what you call a fun fact."

"…"

…

" _Uuuu_ _... Crickets… If there were crickets up here, I'm sure they'd be chirping…_ "

…

It should be said. Misaka Mikoto was tired. She may have made this excuse beforehand, but she truly was tired at this time.

As the Number 3 mentally self-destructed from the ice breaker, she somehow found the strength to keep going.

Stepping forward…

"Look, I-"

And without warning, a tendril formed and shot forward.

"…!"

Cement split apart with a deafening shrill. Had Misaka Mikoto reacted too late, she may have been skewered, but instead of that, she lost her balance and now lied on the ground.

" _Kkh…!_

" _M-mnnnh…! Fine! I'm not really in the mood for small talk either!_ "

Picking herself back up, she took note of the tendril beside her and how it somewhat resembled a spider leg. And she noticed several more of them forming near the child, poised to strike as the last one did.

The Railgun gripped her hands. She felt a fire ignite.

" _So that's how it is, huh?_

" _Here I was feeling sorry for myself. And then you went ahead and made yourself into a final boss. How considerate of you."_

Her voice shook.

" _Are you angry? Are you mad? Do you want the world to just shut up for a moment?_

" _I can't speak for you, but…_

" _I need an outlet too._

" _If you want to go all out, don't you dare hold back._ "

Reason was thrown out the window. Between these two, 'reason' was something that never existed.

Here and now. And in the future.

" _DON'T GO EASY ON ME LIKE LAST TIME, YOU SHITTY BRAAAAT!_ "

Setting off the trigger…

Two tendrils aligned and shot forward.

Misaka Mikoto narrowly maneuvered out of their way. She could hear them crisscross against each other in a lifelike shriek.

 **[ Distance from target: 35 meters ]**

Three more came from the side.

Despite tearing through the air at a frightening speed, the girl managed to slip through their whip-like motions. The distance between the two closed ever more slightly.

 **[ Distance from target: 28 meters ]**

Five more from above.

Crashing down, dust and powdered concrete erupted from the points impact. But emerging through the plumes, the Railgun further shortened the gap.

 **[ Distance from target: 21 meters ]**

Seven submerged underneath.

Seeing this, she prepared herself. One by one, tendrils stabbed themselves upwards through the floor, blocking her path. Yet, even as this happened, her pace did not stall.

 **[ Distance from target: 14 meters ]**

Closer and closer.

The girl desperately pressed forward.

The child was about to be within the 1 meter radius. The time machine was about activate.

Events were lining up in such a perfect way, it could almost be called a deus ex machina.

She gritted her teeth. She felt the cylinder within her fingers.

The end was near.

Nothing would change.

…

And then… Finally…

…

Something pulled back against her, killing her pace.

She felt her right arm being twisted at an odd angle.

Followed by a sharp pain.

…

Turning her head, she saw a spider-like tendril piercing through her forearm.

 **[ Distance from target: 7 meters ]**

* * *

 **11:59 ᴘᴍ**

 **Oɴᴇ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ.**

* * *

Warm blood trickled down her skin, spreading toward her shoulder.

She started involuntarily shaking. Her grip loosened, but… concentrating, she balled her fist once more.

She could still move her fingers.

" _N-Not bad…_

" _But you've got a long way to go._ "

Instead of admitting defeat…

She pulled closer.

She could feel her muscles tense. Flashes of red clouded her vision with every slight movement.

" _H-Huh…?"_

At her current distance, she noticed the boy wasn't even awake to see this. In a way, she was relieved.

" _…"_

And so...

She addressed him, knowing he couldn't hear.

" _H-Hey. Our time's about up._

" _I-I won't be able to play with you anymore."_

She pulled.

" _Back there, I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I s-still don't know the right words now."_

And pulled.

" _I-It's just that… maybe_ _…_

 _"You reminded me of myself."_

And pulled and pulled and pulled.

 _"Or rather_ _…_ _don't you act too much like a girl?"_

Wincing, she felt the wider flow.

Her nerves were on fire.

But even so _…_

" _I don't know why… But…_

" _Just once, I wanted to try it…_

" _A person who might understand…_

" _Being friends with someone like that…_ _"_

 _…_

She smiled and reached out.

" _You_ _…_ _really_ _…_

 _"Don't know how it works_ _around here_ _…_

" _The only one_ _who's allowed to daydream_ _is me."_

The edges of her fingertips traced down the child's cheek.

"So wake up, sleepyhead."

"…"

As the lines receded…

As the boy regained consciousness…

Misaka Mikoto fell.

And then…

 **[ Distance from target: 1 meter ]**

* * *

 **12:04 ᴀᴍ**

* * *

 **End of the Line**

" _Are you purposely being slow? Shouldn't the former leader of Skill-Out be at least capable of picking a lock?"_

Due to her natural poker face, Nunotaba Shinobu expressed irritation without 'actually expressing' irritation. Thankfully, body language helped as she continuously slapped the back of the Level 0's head for encouragement.

"Easy! Easy now!"

[ SFX: _* **click** *_ ]

"There! It's done!"

The door to the rooftop opened, and behind it…

"…"

A cold glare and a metallic voice greeted them.

" ** _You're late._** _"_

On the ground in front of him, Misaka Mikoto lied bleeding in a pool of her own blood.

" _Don't panic. She's mostly fine._ "

Accelerator hobbled toward the exit unfazed. Unsure of what to make of the scene, the two researchers hesitated to say anything at first. But eventually, Hamazura Shiage let out a common phrase.

"W-Welcome back."

Unflinchingly.

" _I'm home."_

* * *

 **Timeline (fixed):** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19-28, 3, 29- **37** , 12-17, x, 5-7, x, 11

 _ **Next chapter:**_ An epilogue of sorts.


	38. Displacement (Epilogue)

**Epilogue:**

 _To the Adult Me,_

 _How are you doing?_

 _Even though I'm writing a letter like this, I have no idea what the future me is like._

 _Are you having fun every day? Are you getting along with everyone? Did any of our dreams come true? Were you able to become a bit more hero-like?_

 _It would be nice if you experienced lots of things and become an adult much, much better than I am right now._

 _-From the Child Me_

* * *

 _nth-child Arc: Side A end._


	39. Book Ends II

**Unnecessary Addition:**

Rubix speaking again. That last arc ended on a somewhat heavy note, and rather than give everyone whiplash by jumping straight back into comedic Level 5 shenanigans, I'll instead do another 'author's note'. Below are some additional thoughts I've had in regards to ' _Super Seven'_ and other miscellaneous opinions.

Like for instance…

What prevents Accelerator's clothes from exploding off when he uses his powers? On record, he's worn ankle belts on his pants. And unless that was a fashion statement, I assume they were utilized in some way to keep his pants from flying off. Does he Velcro his clothes to his skin?

Such insightful things like that.

…

Once again, I promise to make this as short as I can.

So…

Let's start with…

 **Appearances**

Something I've realized, due to my writing style *cough* _**laziness**_ *cough* I haven't made any descriptions about anyone's appearance or dress. Unless, of course, there's something notable or remarkable. So right now, I'll go down the line and give some proper imagery like any competent writer would. And everyone reading this knows that I'm a totally competent writer.

(This is the part where people are supposed to laugh or uncomfortably shift their eyes. And I pretend that I've told a totally competent joke.)

There are also songs and artists listed down below that are unrelated/related. Feel free to ignore them.

 **The Disgusting "Accelerator"**

Rather than dress in his usual linear designs, he wears a plain button-up shirt with slacks. This would be his Nagatenjouki Academy uniform minus the blazer. And during his time in the lab, he should be wearing a white coat over this uniform. The thought behind this is that he's putting some effort into looking formal, though not too much. With a loose tie and half-tucked shirt, Accelerator might be considered unintentionally stylish.

 _Bloody Stream by Coda_

 **The Arrogant "Dark Matter"**

There's no reason Kakine Teitoku should look any different than he does in New Testament. Though, his appearance here is slightly more unkempt and his hair would maybe be longer. His look should invoke a more laidback and cool kind of character. But if his eyes were to suddenly turn black and if he were to suddenly start shouting obscenities at Accelerator, his appearance would easily accommodate this personality too. Not that this sort of thing is planned. As of now, I still have no idea what to do with his character in ' _Super Seven_ '.

 _Butterfly by Kōji Wada (tri. version)_

 **The Ignorant "Railgun"**

I don't want to talk about where in the timeline ' _Super Seven_ ' is supposed to take place in relation to canon. There's no point in trying to fit it to canon as ' _Super Seven_ ' is too nonsensical with its 4th wall breaking… but reasonably, Misaka Mikoto should have access to a high school uniform at this point. Or, at least, she should be thinking about experimenting with new uniforms, maybe to prepare herself for the future. The vague image I have is something fairly similar to what she already wears in New Testament but darker and heavier in color scheme. Something that signals a step up in maturity from Tokiwadai anyway. Thematically, her appearance would make her "cool" in idolm ster terms.

" _fake!fake!" by A Crow is White_

 **The Contemptuous "Meltdowner"**

With Mugino Shizuri, she isn't beholden to a school uniform, nor does she have the goal to "clean her act". With that in mind, her clothes change freely to her mood. I can't say much other than that she goes through a catalogue of fashionable outfits. Though, I will say that during Movie Meltdown, I pictured her with her hair tied up in a ponytail while she was applying makeup on others. As the great philosopher _Kyon_ once said "Ponytails something something".

 _Okuu's Nuclear Fusion Dojo by IOSYS_

 **The Paranoid "Mental Out"**

Whether it's intentional or coincidental, Shokuhou Misaki's appearance mirrors that of Misaka Mikoto. She sorta has the 'gyaru' version of her uniform, but it's not too over-the-top. Notably, she ties a jersey around her waist and rolls up her sleeves. She also displays an abundance of trinkets and pins on her bag. Of course, her staple gloves and stocking are still there.

 _True Story by Rie Kugimiya_

 **The Foolish "Sogiita Gunha"**

His design is perfect. No change required.

 _To All Tha Dreamers by Soul'd Out_

 **Nunotaba Shinobu**

Occasionally wears goth Lolita cosplay to work. Otherwise, she continues wearing her Nagatenjouki Academy uniform.

 **Close Encounters**

'Close Encounters' takes place right after 'Work in Progress'. It also features a cow. Well, no. It features Nunotaba Shinobu and a guy in a hazmat suit. Here, I delve into the reason why I wanted Shinobu to be a part of this fic, mainly her proximity to Accelerator. Or her perceived proximity. Being technically a 'classmate' as well as someone involved with Level 6 Shift, she has plenty of reasons to cross paths with him. Canonically, they don't. But this is fanfiction, so _haha losers!_

(Wait for another uncomfortable laugh. And keep moving forward.)

Obscure reference time: One of the titled segments, 'Boys and Girls of a Science Era', is an instrumental Touhou melody that I happen to like. In association with Shinobu, it seems like a good fit. Then again, that's just me imposing my own thoughts on two mediums I hardly understand.

I suppose the world Shinobu thinks of at the end of 'Close Encounters' is the same world in _Parallelogram_ , which is another fic I made a long while back.

'Alien Alien' and 'Stratostella' are sci-fi/alien themed Vocoloid songs. And if you haven't guessed it by now, I happen to listen to a lot of random music in my spare time that may or may not influence what I write.

The real mystery presented in this mini-arc **is not** whether aliens exist or not, but who was the guy in the hazmat suit? Hazmat Suit guy (which I will hereby call H.S.) might forever be an unknown. Foreseeably, I doubt H.S. will ever be relevant again, so don't get your hopes up for a reveal any time soon.

 **Motion Picture Meltdown**

Spoilers.

It's all a movie.

From the opening title to the ending credits, it's supposed to be a film. I love making confusing messes and this happens to be one of them.

The Meltdown Arc (which despite its name isn't only about Mugino) is about the group attempting to make a movie… about the group attempting to make a movie. As you can see, it's super convoluted. And after coming up with the idea, I realized that stripping away the first layer would make a nice twist. Thus, we have Motion Picture Meltdown and a separate Movie Meltdown Epilogue. As briefly mentioned in the epilogue, a lot of points in Motion Picture Meltdown hint at what happened behind the scenes.

I may have overdone it with references. Off the top of my head, there's Blade Runner, Overwatch, Wickerman, Bill O' Reilly, and Re:Zero references that are scattered here and there. I also referenced more of my previous fanfics: _'Super SS', 'Super Endymion',_ and ' _Super Collider'._

…

I feel like I should say… I really like ' _Super Collider'_. I may be biased since I wrote it, but I feel like it's pretty good. I mean, yeah, it's stupid. But c'mon. It's not long. It's got a good character arc. It's _**actually**_ got a satisfying ending, unlike some of my other works. If someone here hasn't ready ' _Super Collider',_ give it shot. Read ' _Super Collider'_. I don't know what else to say here. If you like ' _Super Seven'_ , you'll most likely like ' _Super Collider'_ too. The point I'm trying to make is- please read ' _Super Collider'._

The Meltdown Arc also brings in a slew of characters, notably the rest of ITEM and not-Kamijou Touma.

I bet people who read ' _Super Seven_ ' think to themselves 'Where's Touma? Where is he? Isn't he the main character? I want more Touma! He's a funny guy! He's gotta appear eventually, right?' Well… he exists. That's for certain. But, for better or worse, I don't want him to play any role in ' _Super Seven_ '. Simply, there are already too many characters I have to manage, and adding him in would break many of the dynamics I've already set up. It would break the story. That being, a story about a bunch of Level 5s bumping heads with each other. Also, he would inadvertently solve everyone's problems and soak up a lot of spotlight. So that's my excuse.

Estelle Rosenthal also makes her first official fanfic appearance as far as I can tell. Personally, I find her character adorable, especially in the Accelerator Idol Spin-Off. (Which by the way everyone should read since it's everything I've ever wanted out of a 4-koma series about Level 5s).

Of the events I wanted to include but couldn't due to possible loss in focus: I really wanted to include moments where Mikoto would be a **terrible** person toward Accelerator. I mean, just affably **terrible**. With Accelerator being the coffee boy, she would find ways to annoy him and prevent him from doing his job. If anyone thought the moment with Estelle in the epilogue came out of nowhere (where she asks about Accelerator and Mikoto's relationship)… well, it's because of that.

To sum it up, the Meltdown Arc was fun to write. Is it good? I have no idea. For all I know, I might be the only person who finds this hilarious. I hope people enjoyed it, but I wouldn't be surprised if people came out of it more confused than anything else.

 **Science Time**

'Science Time' is a precursor to the nth-child Displacement Arc. It basically describes Accelerator's part-time job which resulted from his decision in 'Startup'. There's a lot of unnecessary info dumping here, but it makes me feel good having the context written out.

The pop quiz Shinobu gives Accelerator, _surprise surprise_ , has meaning in that each word is supposed to describe a negative character trait of each Level 5. For traits, what I came up with was: Self-Disgust, Arrogance, Ignorance, Contempt, Paranoia, Cowardice, and Foolishness. I'm sure there are probably better examples out there that are more well-defined. I am particularly impartial to calling Mugino contemptuous. And I might even go back and change some of these if I think of some better negative traits. Nonetheless, Accelerator's self-loathing is a theme in nth-child Displacement and these traits will probably show up again to varying degrees.

 **Nth-child Displacement**

 **Accelerator (past)**

Nth-child Displacement follows Accelerator (past) and the events he experiences before going back to his original time. It's objectively the best and worst day of his life. Fun fact: When I wrote about him, I wrote him as _Misaka Mikoto_. He's basically her in attitude and role, and I supposed I lampshaded this when I had Mikoto play as boke against his tsukkomi. Accelerator has a lot of insecurities that he internalizes which in the end are actually justified. While I don't want to describe him as a ticking time bomb, he just doesn't have self-control. And this is something he is painfully aware of.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

In nth-child Displacement, I showed Misaka Mikoto at her lowest point. I chose 'ignorance' as her negative character trait, and I suppose that trait is reflected in her actions towards the situation and towards herself.

The scene where Mikoto blows up at Accelerator and relays all her frustrations is something I've always thought about. And well, I think most people who have read or watched the Sisters' Arc have also wanted to see this kind of interaction, as there hasn't been closure for these two yet. In ' _Super Seven'_ I've built up to this particular moment with 'Work in Progress' and 'Close Encounters'. And even though she said everything to the wrong Accelerator, it's still a very personal moment.

At the end of nth-child Displacement, I made her play hero to Accelerator's villain. Arguably, she was the worst person for that job. But having the right person making the right calls hardly makes for interesting development. I'll admit that if Touma had gotten involved, there would have been a happier outcome.

 **Charm**

To clarify, the charm Accelerator has is more or less a monkey's paw with three wishes. Accelerator's first wish 'I want to be taken away' was interpreted as 'I want to find a place where I belong'. This brings him into the future, because… at no point did Accelerator felt like he 'belonged' anytime previous. His second wish was something he didn't even verbalize, 'I want to destroy'. This created 'faux wings' that were more tentacles-like in structure. And the third wish… Well, I guess that's still up in the air.

Another fun fact: Accelerator's adventure in the present took about 777 minutes. Get it? This fic is called _Super Seven_? So it's… yeah…

 **Timeline**

With the way nth-child Displacement ended, I don't think anyone could call it a happy ending or even an 'ending' at that. Technically, Accelerator's (Past) story continues. And as his story goes on, he has more low points than high ones. As such, wrapping things up neatly was never an option or a goal.

Nth-child Displacement takes place before Gutsy Girl, and transitioning between them, parts of nth-child do impact Gutsy Girl. Effectively, these two arcs take on a more serious flavor. I'm aware these serious bits aren't everyone's cup of tea, but having these moments sets up a more natural dynamic between the Level 5s…

Which is totally unnecessary for a 4th wall breaking gag comedy.

 **Super Seven**

Now that nth-child Displacement is done, ' _Super Seven'_ should have a lighter feel. One that's a bit more genuine than before. I do plan on telling Accelerator's (Present) side eventually, but the next chapter will, thankfully, feature the rest of the Level 5s. They've been out of the spotlight for way too long.

If anyone's reached this far, thanks for putting up with my nonsense.

I appreciate the feedback I've gotten in the reviews.

Until next chapter…

-Rubix

* * *

 **Suggested listening for 'Super Seven: Phase 3'** : _Wendy by Village Man's Store_


	40. Breakdown Breakdown

**A/N** **:** It's been awhile since I've written a chapter like this. It's kinda refreshing. But also nerve-wracking. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch.

* * *

 **Blocked Entry**

Footsteps echoed through the halls of the testing facility. The clean _**click-clack**_ of soles connecting with floor tiles had an almost whimsical ring.

The sound eventually slowed to a halt.

Approaching the club room, Misaka Mikoto noticed the Number 1 sitting nearby on the floor.

"…"

The white-haired boy pressed his clipboard against his knees as he scratched notes on it.

"Err, uh, what's going on?"

Without looking, he motioned to the door.

"… _?_ "

Turning aside, she saw the sign.

Written in thick marker:

[ **No RAILGUNS allowed. And also ACCELERATORS.** ]

"…"

…

After reading it several times, she asked blankly.

"Is this a bit?"

" _It's likely._ "

 **Blocked Entry II**

Misaka Mikoto jiggled the handle to no avail. Naturally, the door was manually locked from the inside.

"…"

…

She puffed her cheeks.

And then she groaned.

"Uuugh. Fine. I'll bite."

( Accelerator: _How admirable._ )

The girl knocked and listlessly called out to the people inside.

"Oi, oi. Let me in."

And following up.

"Let me in. Or I'll burn this place to the ground."

A muffled voice answered in kind.

( Shizuri: _Read the sign, dumbass._ )

( Misaki: _Yeah, dumbass!_ )

Misaka Mikoto felt her blood pressure rise.

 **Blocked Entry III**

" _ **Why don't you say that to my face?-!**_ "

The Number 3 jiggled the handle once more, this time metallic sparks erupted from the frame's edge!

( Misaki: _Gunha!_ )

As Misaka Mikoto pushed forward, resistance came in from behind!

" _ **Gunha?-! Gunha?-! Is that you?-! Let me in, you bastaaaaard!**_ "

She rammed herself against the door, jostling it against its hinges.

( Gunha: _You're gonna need more GUTS if you wanna get past me!_ )

( Misaki: _Too close…_ )

While pushing against the Number 7's strength, a white substance seeped out from beneath the entrance. Kakine Teitoku's head popped up from the pool of dark matter, and looking up, he spoke with an air of professionalism.

"I suppose you're entitled an explanation. You see, we, collectively, have decided that until the two of you-"

Immediately, Misaka Mikoto's foot slammed down on him.

" _ **Where the hell do you think you're looking?-!**_ _"_

 **Olive**

( Teitoku: _I'm not… looking anywhere. Just shorts._ )

( Mikoto: _Creep! Pervert! Bug!_ )

Kakine Teitoku continued to keep his form even with the Number 3 stomping on him.

"Can you- Can you please stop? I'm tryin- Hey now- This is uncomfortable-"

" _ **ABSOLUTELY NOT!**_ "

The girl got several more strikes in before the Number 1 interrupted. He slid his clipboard into the Number 2's mouth.

"Hff-! Hffaaah?"

" _Think about it. I'd like to get home early today._ "

"…"

…

Despite Accelerator's unpleasantly clipped attitude...

Kakine Teitoku took his advice and sank back down, taking the clipboard with him.

"…Ah? Eh?"

Question marks appeared over the Number 3's head.

"What was that?"

" _Negotiation terms. Or as adults like to call em', a bribe."_

The door swung in and the Number 3 lost her footing.

 **Grievance**

Finally inside the club room, the two outsiders were met with calculated animosity. A council of 5 sat opposite to the Number 1 and Number 3. From the way furniture was arranged, it was like they arrived for a job interview.

"Interesting, interesting…"

Shokuhou Misaki looked over the contents of the contract.

"You really know how to sway a woman's heart, but…"

She tossed the clipboard on the ground.

"In the end, I doubt you get why all of us are so angry in the first place! Don't think that our emotions can be quelled by such meager advances!"

( Mikoto: _What was the trade?_ )

( Accelerator: _I promised a mini-fridge if they stopped being annoying._ )

( Gunha: _Wait? We can have a fridge in here? That'd be awesome!_ )

( Teitoku: _I also agree. Shokuhou-san, maybe you should reconsider your disposition?_ )

The Number 5 slammed her hands on the table in front of her.

"Shut it! Who cares about a fridge?-! What we really want is an apology! The two of will apologize for your crimes immediately!"

( Shizuri: _That's too bad. I was hoping to have for another place to store my home baked goods._ )

"FINE! WE'LL TAKE THE FRIDGE TOO!"

 **Grievance II**

Misaka Mikoto half-raised her hand.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong… well, other than talk bad about you behind your back?"

( Misaki: _That behavior is also another problem…_ )

The blonde sighed.

"Playing dumb now? You really think you can get away scot-free?"

( Mikoto: _Again. I have no idea what you're talking about._ )

"Don't think we haven't noticed it.

"That's right…

"The two of you, Accelerator and Railgun…

" _ **Have been stealing all of our screen time!**_ "

[ SFX: _***SHOCK***_ ]

" _In a fanfic titled '_ _ **Super Seven**_ _', there's a clear uneven distribution of focus, don't you think?-! Why is our side being so neglected?-! That's strange! This is like naming a series after a character that barely makes any appearances! You just can't do false advertising like that!"_

Holding her hand to her chest, Shokuhou Misaki preached.

" _I believe that all of us_ (excluding the Number 2) _should share equal amounts of time in the spotlight! Yes! That's how it should be! But you two… You two have been greedily taking over everyone's attention! Do you not realize the severity of your misconduct?-!_

" _You've heinously stole time that was rightfully ours!_

" _So apologize! Apologize to our audience! Apologize for wasting their time on insignificant backdoor drama!_ _ **And give us that fridge in repentance!**_ _"_

The girl confidently crossed her arms as everyone in the room gave a small applause.

 **Convenience Factor**

After the applause subsided, Misaka Mikoto answered her demand with a smile.

"Aha ha! How about 'no'?"

" _Oi!"_

Kakine Teitoku stood up.

"When you say fridge, can you go into more detail? Brand? Size? Measurements?"

( Misaki: _Don't get distracted, dang it!_ )

Accelerator answered lazily.

" _Ehh… I was thinking something small… Lately, I've had to start staying here late , and carrying around canned coffee is a hassle… So maybe I'll just buy one anyway…"_

Sogiita Gunha also stood up.

"If it's a really hot day and the A/C gets borked, can I stick my head in it?"

"S _ure. No one's stopping you."_

Mugino Shizuri stood up as well.

"Hypothetically speaking, if this 'fridge plan' came to fruition, would anyone mind if put something other than snacks or drinks inside? Like say, a body or plural bodies."

" _If it fits, go for it._ "

 **Remorse**

( Mikoto: _Ah. Wait a sec. If this place gets a fridge, we need to set up some boundaries. I'd rather not use a fridge covered in Gunha's sweat and… whoever the Number 4 has in mind._ )

( Shizuri: _It was hypothetical._ )

( Teitoku: _What color should it be? Traditional white? Silver?_ )

Before the conversation could completely derail, Shokuhou Misaki raised her hands up.

"Okay! Everyone! Stop!

"I'm excited for fridge too, but can we rewind back, like, 30 seconds?-!"

Frazzled, the Number 5 pointed at Accelerator and Misaka Mikoto.

"I mean, how is it that you two can casually waltz in here and pretend like everything is fine?-!"

The Number 3 blinked.

"Because I still have no idea what you're talking about?"

" _Likewise._ "

( Misaki: _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHGH!_ )

 **Remorse II**

" _If all you want is an apology, then fine. I'd rather start this experiment sooner than later."_

The Number 1 gave in to the Number 5's unreasonable request.

"Hah? If you're apologizing, that'll make me look bad in comparison! Ugh, whatever…"

Even though she was disgruntled, the Number 3 begrudgingly followed his example.

( Misaki: _Things are going my way, and yet I'm still pissed off._ )

The Number 3 cleared her throat.

"I'll start first."

Stepping forward…

Misaka Mikoto stuck her tongue out and made a cutesy pose.

"Tehe~! My bad~!"

( Misaki: Please take this more seriously. )

Stepping forward…

Accelerator stared blankly while loading bullets into into his service pistol.

" _Tehe. My bad."_

( Misaki: _Scary! Why are you apologizing while loading a weapon?-!_ )

( Accelerator: _It helps me destress._ )

 **Remorse III**

The apology continued.

Misaka Mikoto bowed down.

"I'm sorry for being cute and popular and thus a good character to focus on."

Accelerator bowed down.

" _I'm sorry for being interesting and complex and fun to write about_."

Misaka Mikoto bowed down.

"I'm sorry that my spin-off has incredibly cool stuff going on in it."

Accelerator bowed down.

" _I'm sorry that I got two spin-offs. The latter of which is a surprisingly hilarious comedy._ "

Misaka Mikoto bowed down.

"I'm sorry that you got shafted from being the star of your own spin-off."

Accelerator bowed down.

" _I'm sorry Kamachi realized that having a background friend character with minimal lines would be a more interesting main character than you."_

Misaka Mikoto and Accelerator both bowed down.

" **We're sorry.** " (x2)

( Misaki: _**YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALLLLLL!**_ )

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ Two Level 5s take a look at refrigerators.

* * *

 **Extra: Bench Kids**

In a sudden throwback…

Fremea Seivelun and Last Order were sitting on a bench.

"'Let's talk about parallel universes!' says Misaka as Misaka vigorously pumps her arms up into the air!"

"'Huh? What? Why?"

Last Order stroked her chin.

"'Well, haven't you ever thought about realities similar to ours but only slightly different?' asks Misaka as Misaka makes a thoughtful pose."

"You mean like… a parallel universe where everybody is vaguely aware of their own made-up existence as comedic depictions of somebody else's fictional work? Essentially, I can't say that I have."

"That's no fun!"

…

The two girls stared off.

The crying of cicadas overwhelmed.

…

"Ah. I guess, he isn't coming today either."


	41. Aftermath

**A/N** **:** A lot's happened since the last time I've updated. Probably the biggest news to come out, the firing of the staff behind Kemono Friends. That is not tanoshii~. And something else was announced? One Punch Man by J.C. Staff? That seems interesting and potentially catastrophic. And was there something else announced too? I can't remember.

In any case, here's another chapter of Super Seven. It's not about two Level 5s buying a fridge. Instead, it's a bridge chapter after the events of Chapter 17.

Thanks for being patient. Hopefully the next update won't take forever.

* * *

 **Night Terror**

The image of gravel came in and out of focus.

Light, shining above, pounded over thousands if not hundreds of thousands of tiny freckled rocks. Individually rigid, but collectively smooth. Outlining every fragment was a thin wall of black. A quiet darkness that permeated in what was otherwise a bright picture.

A painfully sharp image. And the next moment, a blurry mess of gray.

[ " _On your knees. All of you."_ ]

As Misaka Mikoto stared down at the ground, she breathed slowly. She carefully controlled the ebb and flow of oxygen through her body. And her throat started to hurt.

The girl attempted to clear her mind.

[ " _Except you. I have something in mind for you."_ ]

She held her hands anxiously, weaving her fingers over her knees. The muscles in her shoulders tensed and relaxed with every breath. She further leaned over, as if sick, and a bead of sweat traced down her white neck.

Her thoughts kept going back.

[ " _Let's have some fun._ " ]

…

"…"

To her by surprise…

An aluminum can touched her cheek. The Number 3 broke out of her daze.

Looking up from her seat…

" _Take it._ "

The figure of Mugino Shizuri stood over her.

Late at night, under the sterile glow of a streetlight, two Level 5s would have an unusually civil conversation.

 **Gratitude**

Mugino Shizuri continued to stare down on her. She wasn't that much taller than Misaka Mikoto, but her presence seemed towering. Though, this effect may have been due to her standing while the other girl was sitting down.

The drink continued to push up against the electromaster's face.

"…"

Reluctantly, Misaka Mikoto reached up for the can…

But the Number 4 pulled away at last moment.

" _C'mon now. Thank me properly. I don't often do favors for people."_

Of course, she was taunting her. Misaka Mikoto gritted her teeth but, nonetheless, complied with a grumble.

"…thanks for the juice… I guess."

" _Haah? Such half-assed appreciation! Surely, the Number 3 can do better than that!_ "

…

"Thank you."

" _Louder._ "

"Thank you."

" _More conviction._ "

"Thank you."

" _Are you even trying? Again!_ "

"Thank you."

" _I wasn't paying attention that time. Once more._ "

 _ **God damn! This bitch…!**_

 **Keeping Company**

Enduring this test of patience, Misaka Mikoto properly expressed her gratitude with no sarcasm whatsoever.

" **Thank you, Mugino-senpai. I am eternally grateful for your kindness. Your compassion is truly wasted on the likes of me."**

"…"

The Number 4 turned away and scratched the back of her head.

" _Oh my. You're too embarrassing. It's just juice after all._ "

[ SFX: _*_ _ **Snap**_ * ]

The Number 3 made a very unwomanly expression. But she recovered before Mugino Shizuri could notice it.

Misaka Mikoto courteously took the offereing.

And once the exchange was complete, the girl with the longer hair took a step to the side and sat next to the Number 3 on the bench. She leaned back, crossed her legs, and hung her arms behind the railing like a refined delinquent.

The two girls blankly stared forward.

 **Keeping Company II**

"…"

…

In front of them was an empty playground. The seats of a swing set gently teetered back and forth from a passing breeze.

"…"

…

Dry tumbleweed rolled by. Followed by a family of smaller tumbleweed. They frantically scattered according to wherever the wind guided them.

"…"

…

Visibly, the Number 3 turned pale and started sweating bullets.

 _STRESSFUL! THIS IS TOO STRESSFUL! WHY ISN'T SHE SAYING ANYTHING?-!_

 **Fishy**

 _This is weird, isn't it?-!_

 _I'm correct in thinking that this is weird, right?-! I mean, I can only imagine how confused people might be if they saw two Level 5s hanging out in the middle of the night! Even more so if they've read the story out of sequence!_

 _If you're just jumping in to this very moment, you'd think that there was previously some kind of lead up to this event… But the reality is that… she just suddenly sat next to me without my permission! It's super annoying! I don't get it either!_

 _What is she doing?-! What is she planning?-! What is she-!_

 _Is she… waiting?_

 _That's it. She's waiting for something…_

… _!_

 _ **Could it be…!**_

Misaka Mikoto looked down at her drink.

 _ **POISON?-!**_

 _ **IS THIS BITCH TRYING TO POISON ME?-!**_

 _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S TRYING TO POISON ME, GODDAMN IT!**_

 _ **WHY?-! WHAT COULD SHE POSSIBLY GAIN FROM-!**_

( Shizuri: _I just want more screen time._ )

 _ **OF COOOOOOURSE!**_

 _ **SO IT'S COME TO THIS, HUUUUH?-! SO YOU'VE FINALLY MADE YOUR MOVE!**_

 _ **BUT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, MISAKA MIKOTO IS NOT AN IDIOT! IN FACT, YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE, STUUUPID!**_

 _ **THIS FORWARD ATTACK IS WAY TOO-!**_

Misaka Mikoto noticed the juice's labeling.

…

… _mackerel?_

 **It's Not Easy**

Reason flooded back to the girl. And with that, a calmer disposition. Steeling herself from imaginative situations, she became a normal middle school girl you could find anywhere.

"Um…"

And so, the Number 3 did her best to smile as she turned to her neighbor.

"How should I say this…"

The girl thought of the best way to properly word her feelings.

"Please go away?"

… _is what I would say if I wanted a hole burned through my retina._

"Could you not sit so close to me?"

 _Personal space is a good thing, but the wording is a little…_

"Why are you such a psychotic bitch?"

 _ **Oi! Why is it that I can only think of antagonistic things to say?-!**_

"Err…"

…

"…never mind."

Misaka Mikoto mentally fizzled out. It wasn't too surprising. Casually starting a conversation with a girl with murderous tendencies was an expectedly difficult task. There wasn't much common ground between these two either. They were hardly friends. And barely acquaintances.

So… she was once again taken by surprise…

" _Feeling alright?_ "

"…"

Despite her best efforts… Misaka Mikoto's thoughts went back.

 **Punishment Game (continued)**

A group of girls who played a trick.

The Level 5s who enacted their own version of justice.

A punishment that might have gone too far.

Those unpleasant images surfaced into that young girl's mind.

And it made her-

"Alright…?"

…

The Number 3's expression could at best be described as a shaky smile. She spoke with a hollow inflection.

"Are you serious…?"

…

She was trembling.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. Do you really not get it?"

And her voice slowly rose.

"Even if no one was hurt. Even if they can't remember what happened…"

"…"

Mugino Shizuri watched as the girl grasped her words. Misaka Mikoto composed herself as much as she could.

"Something happened that shouldn't have happened…

"What we did… No matter how much I try to justify it…

"I… I shouldn't have let that happen.

"That's… what I'm currently thinking."

Even after getting this off her chest, she still felt uneasy. It was like a dense ball was festering in the pit of her stomach.

" _Oh. So that's why you've been sulking around._

" _You really get bent out of shape from the most trivial of things, don't ya'?_ "

And then it occurred to her that… Mugino Shizuri was one of the worst people to ever confide personal information with.

 **Zero Tolerance**

" _Railgun. This entire time, I was thinking you were constipated, but it turns out you were worried about the most useless shit I've ever heard."_

"Oi."

" _I almost feel insulted. This is, like, a brand-new level of disgust I've never felt before."_

"Oi, oi."

" _Okay. Fine. This isn't the first time. Occasionally, I do hear things about self-control and abuse of power, but who really cares about that? Certainly not me. Do I have a social responsibility to hold myself back? What nonsense is that? As if I care. Anyone who knows me should know better than to complain._

" _Stop shooting laser beams at me, Mugino! I could seriously get hurt, Mugino! Aaagh! Stop! Mugino! It burns!_

" _Why don't you just deal with it, idiot Hamazura! You and I both know you'll be perfectly fine even if you are a little singed!"_

( Mikoto: _It's not my place to say this, but I think you should stop before he dies._ )

…

" _Ah. Sorry. I got distracted there. What were we talking about again?"_

"Something about social responsibility."

" _Right. Social responsibility…"_

"…"

Mugino Shizuri crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

Dramatically, she reopened them with a sense of determination.

" _Yeah. Fuck that."_

"Oi, oi, oi."

 **Railgun and Meltdowner**

The Number 3 hung her head and sighed.

"I should have realized bringing up ethical dilemmas with you would be pointless…"

Mugino Shizuri seemed taken aback.

" _You say that like I'm… a terrible human being with no concept of right and wrong."_

"Am I mistaken?"

" _No._ "

"So you admit it then."

The Number 4 smiled wryly.

" _I don't recall ever keeping it a secret._ "

"…"

Misaka Mikoto was unsure of how to respond. But for sure, she was annoyed.

" _In my opinion, you're too soft, Railgun. There are much worse fates out there than the 'light teasing' we did._ _It's nothing worth gaslighting yourself over._

" _Though, I'm sure with the number of people you've zapped with your zappy powers, there were a good amount of them who didn't deserve the pain. Oh, but that doesn't count because you were always on the side of justice, right?"_

"…"

For sure, she was **extremely** annoyed.

" _You're suuuch a pain in the ass. You. The Number 1. The Number 5. And, I suppose, the Number 7 to an extent. Is it fun over-complicating situations? As an outsider looking in, it all seems so boooring."_

" **You know, I've just about had enough of your-** "

Misaka Mikoto was on the verge of standing up, but Mugino Shizuri's words interrupted even that.

" _But. Out of the lot of you, I have to acknowledge it._

" _You're the one most fit to join ITEM._ "

…

"Eh…?"

 **Recruiting Officer**

"W-What…? Join… ITEM? I don't…"

The Number 3 was dumbfounded. And seeing her expression, Mugino Shizuri let out a breath.

" _I said, '_ _ **YOU'RE THE ONE MOST FIT TO-**_ "

"I heard you the first time!"

Misaka Mikoto needed a second to process this.

"Wait, hold on a second. Where is this coming from? I don't remember applying for this job position."

" _You didn't apply. It's something I decided just now._ "

"But isn't ITEM… some kind a mercenary organization?"

" _I believe the proper term is 'independent contractors'."_

"But you kill people."

" _That's not all we do. I'm sure we do other things as well._ "

"W-Why me?"

" _Well, it was either you or Mushroom Eyes._ "

( Misaki: _Shiitake!_ )

" _Though, come to think of it… If both of you signed on…_

" _ **We could kill everyone**_ _._ "

"Can you not say such a scary thing so seriously!"

 **Clarity**

Misaka Mikoto was resolute with her answer.

"No. I can't. I refuse. I'm not joining your little group."

" _It's not_ _ **GROUP**_ _. It's_ _ **ITEM**_ _._ "

Mugino Shizuri corrected.

"I don't care what's it's called. I just don't want to be a member. Do you understand?"

" _It's not_ _ **MEMBER**_ _. It's_ _ **ITEM**_ _._ "

Mugino Shizuri corrected.

"Are you even listening to me, you blockhead?-!"

" _It's not_ _ **BLOCK**_ _. It's_ _ **ITEM!**_ "

Mugino Shizuri corrected.

"You totally aren't listening to me, are you?-!"

" _ **IT'S NOT SCHOOL! IT'S ITEM!**_ "

 **The Number 4's Circumstances**

The Number 3 grabbed her head in frustration. She grumbled aloud, for herself and for Mugino Shizuri to hear.

"I can't understand how you think I'm a good fit for ITEM when the two of us can't even hold a civil conversation."

" _Well, I never said anything about working together."_

…

"…Eh?"

" _You'll just be a stand-in for me._ "

"…a stand-in?"

The Number 4 stood up from her seat. She dusted off her skirt, and it appeared that she was ready to leave.

" _For insurance purposes…_

" _I'd feel more comfortable if there was a Level 5 among them… if by chance this current Level 5 were to disappear._ "

Misaka Mikoto lifted her head. She watched the girl's long tea-colored hair waver slightly. With every small movement, strands floated in and out rhythmically to an invisible flow.

" _They mean a lot to me. So I'd like to leave them in good hands… if the situation calls for it of course._

" _That's what I'm currently thinking._ "

 **Devil Delinquent**

As Misaka Mikoto wished, Mugino Shizuri took leave. But before she could get too far…

"M-Mugino …san…!"

The Number 3 stood up.

"Why are you telling me this? Is there… something…"

…

Another memory.

Of a somewhat similar scene.

A white-haired boy, a photograph, and the words scrawled on the back of it.

He had chosen to handle his problems alone.

This girl… would probably be like that too…

…

And so… she asked something else.

"The reason you're participating in Project Super Seven… All this time, was it to-"

" _Stop thinking too much. You're annoying."_

A characteristic answer.

Accompanied by a wicked smile, she imagined.

…

The Number 3 continued to watch as she disappeared into the darkness.

The lonesome night settled back in. And by herself… she…

[ SFX: * _ **pssssss-kah**_ **!** * ]

She downed the mackerel flavored drink. Finishing it to the very last drop, Misaka Mikoto breathed an aggravated sigh.

"That was awful."

 **Bruise**

In an undisclosed area…

Nunotaba Shinobu soaked a piece of cloth in saline solution.

"This might hurt. Bear with it."

Her usually stoic voice seemed softer than normal.

After the quiet warning, the researcher slowly raised the moistened cloth. She gently dabbed the right side of Accelerator's face.

"…"

The Number 1 felt a stinging sensation, but he held back from wincing.

…

"…?"

Blinking…

The girl noted something interesting.

"This might be the first time I've ever looked at you this close."

With another dab came another sting.

"I hadn't paid attention to it until now…"

She pulled back the cloth and tilted her head.

"You actually have a good face."

" _Don't make this creepy._ "

 **Bruise II**

The wide-eyed researcher washed her hands in a nearby sink while the Number 1 lied down with an ice bag covering the entirety of his cranium.

"Not to butt into personal matters, but I would recommend you avoid further damages to the testing facility. To say the least, we're currently not in any position to ask for more resources."

"…"

Images of Sogiita Gunha surfaced. And following that, broken windows along with a gas explosion.

" _That… wasn't my fault._ "

"What happened back there was _**entirely**_ your fault."

Accelerator flinched from underneath the ice. Since Nunotaba Shinobu had her back turned, he allowed this reaction to pass.

" _Fine… whatever… Next time I get into a fight, I'll keep in mind my surroundings._ "

Using proper hand washing technique, she rubbed her knuckles under warm water.

"Next time…

"So there's going to be a next time then…"

…

She focused on her wrists.

Next, her thumbs.

And after that-

"Perhaps… this might be a good time to call it.

"Since you appear to be at your limit."

"…"

 **Bruise III**

Accelerator was silent.

Lying on his back, he seemed no different than a corpse.

…

Eventually, the running water stopped. Grabbing some paper towels, the researcher went back on what she just said.

"Ah. Did I assume wrong? Never mind then."

" _I'm fine._ "

"I never said you weren't."

…

She dried herself off and took a few steps closer.

A moment later. The boy could feel her presence.

"I know you're doing your best. Albeit, in your own lazy way. I won't fault you on that."

The Number 1 felt pressure from the other side of the ice. Nunotaba Shinobu laid her hand over his forehead.

"It's irritating, but I know you'll be fine. You are, after all, the strongest.

"Though, there are people out there who would dislike seeing you like this. That's something you should realize."

 **Bruise IV**

"…"

The pressure alleviated. Nunotaba Shinobu turned away.

"Rest up. I can handle tonight's workload on my own."

…

The girl stepped away, and once at the exit, the room went dark with the press of a light switch.

As she headed out, she said her final piece.

"Goodnight, Accelerator."

A pause.

Then the mechanical sound of a door sliding shut.

…

"…"

Nunotaba Shinobu was as hard to read as ever.

She was careful, meticulous, and mindful. Only treading lightly on the subjects that were most sensitive. If she were any different, Accelerator might have found her grating.

…

The Number 1 clutched the ice bag and readjusted it. As expected, it wasn't as cold as before.

" _Goodnight._ "

The door slid back open.

"Did you say something?"

" _ **I didn't.**_ "

* * *

 **Timeline:** 10, 1, 2, 4, 8, 9, 19-28, 3, 29-37, 12-17, **41** , x, 5-7, x, 11

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _The Number 1's hellish day continues._

 **Preview: Reverse Arc**

A small room used to conduct interviews. A single table with two chairs. At one side, Accelerator had his head laid down. And both hands clutching his hair. On the other side...

"Mister? Are you okay, Mister?"

Her legs dangled from her seat.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop..."

Her chestnut brown hair bobbed as she swayed from side to side.

"But I couldn't help myself."

The girl's bright smile pervaded his senses. He could see her beam even without looking. It was a face he was all too familiar with.

"Time travel, huh? It sure sounds interesting."


	42. Reverie Reversal (Part I)

**Timeline:** 42

 _Reverie Reversal Arc start._

* * *

 _The story thus far…_

 _The Number 1 esper of Academy City, Accelerator, suddenly collapses and wakes up in a hospital room where he meets Nunotaba Shinobu, a former collaborator of Level 6 Shift. He learns from her of his rapidly deteriorating health and his need to be permanently hospitalized. As to not worry those around him, Accelerator decides to strike a deal. Accelerator would return to his normal daily life and the incident surrounding his hospitalization would be kept secret. In exchange, Accelerator would once again work with the Darkness of Academy City as a researcher._

 _As part of his new role, Accelerator leads an experiment that gathers all seven Levels 5s together. Kakine Teitoku, Misaka Mikoto, Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki, and Sogiita Gunha participate in this project and, despite all odds, progress without evident conflict._

 _On Month: XX Day: OO, before the day's experiment could begin, a gateway to another world appears in Academy City, and during its investigation, Accelerator is pulled into its depths…_

 _The following chronicles the 8 hours and 17 minutes Accelerator spends in the year [REDACTED]._

 _This fanfic is supposed to be a gag-like comedy._

 _Please remember that._

 **A Recollection of Plot Points**

Accelerator was consumed entirely.

As abruptly as the sphere expanded, the world around him changed just as fast. A rush came over him as everything stretched out into oversaturated colors. Red and white and green. Mixed with gold and blue. An overwhelming scene of neon flooded, overriding all cognition. His head hurt. And blistered.

It was hot. Cold. Lukewarm.

Salty. Sweet. Loud. Itchy. Tasty.

Pleasant. Painful. Sour.

Irritating. Soft. Wet.

Gritty.

Sick.

…

And then…

A bright background resembling a washed-out sky.

With a shadow hovering from above.

" _Mister?-! Are you okay, Mister?-!_ "

His senses tunneled. Sensations dulled into a misty haze. It weighed him down. Smothering him. All he could do was fixate on the child calling out.

" _A-Ah…! I'll get help! Someone! Please!_ "

Before finally passing out, Accelerator managed a single coherent thought.

 _Last… Order…?_

 **Disconnect**

A soft click resonated.

Accelerator blinked. The strange view of white ceiling tiles came into focus.

"…"

His fingers twitched and scratched the metal surface of a bed.

"…"

He tried pushing himself upright but found no strength to lean against. Instead of moving normally, he writhed with a dull ring.

"I see you're awake."

…

The boy sought out the owner of the voice, however…

"I'm sensing distress. Is something the matter?"

There was no direction. Or rather, sounds were echoing from all sides. With what little strength he did possess, he spat out a question… which transformed itself into a soft mumble…

" _Where am I?_ "

"Higuchi Pharmacology Laboratory 7."

" _That… sounds familiar…"_

Accelerator's head was hurting too much for him to pinpoint why.

"You were found in an empty lot, nearly brain dead. I'm impressed you still have the ability to talk."

The boy felt himself drift off. But he concentrated on the feeling of cold metal to keep awake.

"How resilient. It's not good to resist. You need to rest."

" _Who are you?_ "

"…"

"Perhaps… your guardian angel?"

 **Data Link**

The voice began to take shape. Before, the boy couldn't decipher the tone or depth. But now, there was something distinctly feminine.

" _Angel…?"_

With a simple word, he couldn't let himself be strewn along. Whether it was a figure of speech or an actual description, he needed to see it with his own eyes. The boy struggled.

"As I thought. Communicating with you like this is only hindering your recovery. Go to sleep, child."

Another powerful wave came over him. But he fought through it. Accelerator managed to turn his head. He pushed himself far further than he should have.

" _W-Wait…_ "

In the corner of the room, he could barely trace out the silhouette of a woman.

" _Don't… D-Decide things on your own…_ "

Another wave draped over his body. Something was taking his control away.

" _God... Damn it…"_

A darkness closed in. Blanketing his efforts and numbing his consciousness.

A nightmarish claustrophobia pervaded.

But even so…

" _I…_ "

…

" _I SAID 'WAIT', DAMN IT!"_

Accelerator jolted upright.

[ SFX: _*_ _ **THUD**_ _*_ ]

"A-Ah?-!"

 **Forced Restart**

Breathing heavily, Accelerator stared forward. The darkness had gone away, and everything was bright and clear. Almost unnaturally so.

"E-Eh…?"

Though the palette of colors around him were simple, there was a vibrancy that flavored his vision. Sounds, too, popped with a crisp. And the air tasted sterile and clean. A faint scent of lemon lingered near the open windows.

"Umm…"

For some reason, Accelerator was feeling good.

" _A dream…?"_

"…"

Eventually, the Number 1's eyes were drawn to the panicked little girl by his beside. She was sitting on the floor. By the way she was situated, it seemed like she had fallen over backwards from the surprise outburst.

…

" _You…_ "

He stared blankly. The young girl had a resemblance to someone he knew. It was a face that kept repeating itself over and over.

" _You're…"_

Previous events surfaced in his mind. The portal. The metallic orb that had a mind of its own. As the Number 1's mind buzzed with memories, pieces of a bizarre puzzle were quickly coming together.

" _Y-You're…_ "

It should not have been possible. But he had to recognize it. Quite obviously, this girl was the younger version of-

" _ **NOT AT SCHOOL, YOU SHITTY BRAAAAAT!**_ _"_

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-!"

 **He Hasn't Realized It Yet**

" _ARE YOU SKIPPING CLASS?-! DESPITE HOW HARD EVERYONE IS WORKING FOR YOUR SAKE?-! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

"H-Huh?-! B-B-But-!"

" _NO BUTS!"_

[ BGM: _**The opening theme to To Aru Majutsu no Index II**_ _ **briefly plays.**_ ]

" _I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE LEAGUES SMARTER THAN THE OTHER KIDS OR IF IT ABSOLUTELY MAKES NO SENSE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO GET A TRADITIONAL EDUCATION! YOU'RE A SHITTY BRAT! AND SHITTY BRATS ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCHOOL, DAMN IT! THAT'S THE PLACE SHIT KIDS GO TO MAKE STUPID ASS MEMORIES AND HAVE STUPID ASS FUN! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY FUCKING LIGHT NOVELS, MANGA, AND ANIME TAKE PLACE AT SCHOOL?-! THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT! IT'S BECAUSE ONCE YOUR OUT, IT'S ALL DOWNHILL! EVERYTHING!"_

"Er- um- ehh-!"

The little girl made frightened, confused interjections while shielding herself with her hands. Her face displayed an emotion he was unaccustomed to.

"…"

…

Ratcheting down his anger, Accelerator face-palmed and sighed.

" _Look. I'll overlook this once."_

Raising his head, he glared.

" _Just… promise me this won't become a habit._ "

…

The small girl studied the Number 1. And slowly, she put her hands down. She stood up from the ground with a short hop. Though, she continued to look somewhat anxious.

"I… I will…"

" _Good._ "

 **He Still Hasn't Realized It Yet**

 _Hmm…?_

Accelerator noticed something off.

 _Something's different_ _…_ _Did Yomikawa buy her new clothes…? And her attitude seems a bit…_

The small girl fidgeted nervously as the Number 1 heavily glared at her.

 _Could it be…_

The white-haired boy remembered an important event that had nothing to do with portals or time travel.

( Yomikawa Aiho: Hey Accelerator! Let me give you advice on women! )

( Accelerator: _I don't want to hear it._ )

( Yomikawa Aiho: So when a girl subtly changes her image, you should **always** take notice and say something nice. It's rude to take light of such differences since it'll imply you usually don't pay attention to them. )

( Accelerator: _Is that so._ )

( Yomikawa Aiho: By the way. Do you see anything different about me? Like my hair? )

( Accelerator: _No._ )

The Number 1 breathed a sigh.

 _I see. So she's fishing for compliments…_

 _It's a little awkward since I just yelled at her… But…_

"… _you look nice._ "

"M-Mn? Nice?"

…

"… _forget it. I'm not good with this sort thing_."

Dropping his gaze, Accelerator let out another breath.

 **Still Hasn't Realized It Yet**

[ SFX: _*_ _ **Click**_ _*_ ]

A door opened. And to his surprise, a frog-faced doctor walked in.

The surprise wasn't that it was him, but it had more to do with his appearance.

 _ **Is that a wig?**_

With that, he recalled another memory that also had nothing to do with portals or time travel.

( President of the United States of America: Hey kiddo. While we're in Hawaii fighting off a magical terrorist group, let me teach you a thing about social situations with older men. )

( Accelerator: _I don't want to hear it._ )

( President of the United States of America: So when an older man subtly changes his appearance, you should **never** take notice or mention anything about it. Those are what you call 'landmine topics'. )

( Accelerator: _Is that so._ )

( President of the United States of America: By the way, the color of my hair is completely natural. )

( Accelerator: _…_ )

The Number 1 blinked.

 _This is probably a landmine._

"So you've woken up. I was wondering what all the racket was."

The doctor set aside his chart. With a friendly grin, he approached and acknowledged the younger guest.

"Thank you for looking after him. You've done a good job. I think I can take it from here."

He nodded at her, but the girl gave an uneasy look towards Accelerator.

"…"

" _Go on. Scram._ "

From Accelerator, to the doctor, and to her own feet, the small girl's glance shifted. Hesitantly, she followed through with the last order and shut the door on her way out.

 **Please Realize It**

After the small girl left, the doctor waited a few moments before speaking up. He addressed the Number 1 with a direct gaze.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Accelerator almost laughed. He leaned back.

" _Only a few? You're too kind."_

"…"

The boy was put off by the dry reaction. He had anticipated at least a frown.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"… _I have an idea why._ "

"By all means, please enlighten me then."

An uncomfortable feeling swelled. Though, there was no explanation for it. Accelerator tapped his fingers over his lap.

" _It was… a 'tear' in the shape of a sphere. An anomaly that suddenly appeared above Academy City. It was up in the sky one moment, and then right in front me the next. After I came into contact with it… I fainted and… that's why…_ "

Accelerator trailed off. The doctor was giving him a strange look.

The boy gritted his teeth.

" _You_ _…_ _don't believe me?_

" _Check the records. I'm sure there's documentation lying somewhere. I'm not trying to cover anything up. It's not like… I had another episode."_

A sore topic emerged.

" _I realize that a little while ago, I had that 'incident', but everything's_ _ **okay**_ _now. Do you want me to hop, skip, and jump for you? Is that what it'll take to convince you?_

" _I'm_ _ **fine**_ _. I'm_ _ **perfectly fine**_ _. In fact, I feel better than ever."_

Speaking like this to man who saved his life didn't feel good. However, his guilt would be quickly overridden by an entirely different emotion.

"I'm sorry. Do we… know each other?"

 **Is It Happening?**

"…"

Accelerator paused. And slightly shifted his head.

"… _What?_ "

"By the way you're talking, it seems like we've met before. But I honestly have no recollection of any such meeting."

…

As a reaction, he turned his head in a variety of directions. Left. Down. Left. Right.

"…"

After enough time, he settled his eyes back on the doctor.

"… _What?_ "

"As I said. Unless I'm mistaken, this is the first time we've had a conversation. Could you tell me your name? Perhaps that can jog my memory."

…

The uncomfortable feeling he had swelled further. It was a balloon that was steadily growing beyond its acceptable size. He could feel it getting ready to burst.

"Are you feeling alright?"

 **It's Happening**

 _First time…_

Accelerator mentally repeated the phrase.

 _First time…_

 _First time…_

 _First time… First time… First time…_

The Number 1 rationalized what he could from the situation. The balloon was reaching its breaking point, but it hadn't burst just yet.

" _Ha… ha ha…"_

He laughed.

" _What kind of stupid joke is this? As if I'd fall for a lame prank."_

The strange look the doctor was making somewhat melted his resolve.

" _It was Worst, right? No, Last Order. It was Last Order who put you up to this. Oh, that shitty little brat… She knows you've got a soft spot for kids._ "

"…"

" _You know… You almost had me. With the accident I had with the tear, you were so close to convincing me otherwise. But do you know why I don't believe you?"_

The frog-faced doctor hesitated before asking.

"…Why?"

Accelerator pointed at his collar.

" _I realize that_ _you're making an_ _ **implication**_ _here_ _, but if that was true, then the Misaka Network would **not exist**_ _. If I'm_ _ **not**_ _connected to the Misaka Network, then_ _ **what am I connected to**_ _?_ "

"Well… I don't know anything about this 'Network' you speak of… But…

"When I found you, I did notice the collar around your neck was searching for a signal to perform calculations. Maybe it wasn't the right call, but I took a chance and connected you to… a pet project of sorts… of a friend of mine."

For some reason, Accelerator remembered the woman in his dreams.

"I believe the finalized name of the project was 'Tree Diagram'."

 **Machine God**

"…"

…

"Is something wrong?"

The Number 1 sidled to the side of his bed. He drew in a long breath. And then.

" _As if that makes sense!_ "

Unexpectedly, Accelerator stood up and latched himself up against the wall for support.

"H-Hey! Wait! I don't think you should be walking-"

" _Shut up! Where's my fucking crutch?-!_ "

The doctor quickly approached to subdue him, but the white-haired boy managed to struggle to the door leading out. Opening it…

Accelerator saw the small girl on the other side who had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You're a… time traveler?"

Looking at her confirmed it. This girl was definitely not Last Order.

"…"

[ SFX: _*_ _ **POP!**_ * ]

 **The Original**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** A new chapter of a new arc appears! Also, in a different format than the usual. If you've scrolled to the bottom by accident, I'll say here that this fic still is made to read from top to bottom.


End file.
